Friends Forever?
by wintercrystal
Summary: "Haruhi, don't worry, we'll meet again." "Promise?" She asked as she looked up at him, wiping her tears away. He nodded, smiling. "Promise." He chuckled. Then,the both of them said in unison. "If I lie, a blunt needle will poke me in the eye!" Haruhi X OC
1. Prologue 3

**HI~! This is my first fanfic so im sorry if it sucks... anyway, enjoy!**

An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

**Their first meeting, the start of a beautiful friendship**

The pleasant soprano of birds chirping could be heard as they returned to their nests in a nearby tree. The sky was now a beautiful shade of midnight blue, streaked with layers of muted purple, flamboyant orange, dull burgundy, vivid pink, intense red and lurid yellow. Gingerly, the sun disappeared beneath the clouds, only to be seen the next day.

A figure sat on the swing that was found in the nearby park. She wore a black blouse and a grey skirt. Tiny crystal tears flowed from her eyes, dropping onto her tiny hands. She had long hazel brown hair which reached until the middle of her back. A cute little button nose sniffled as one of her hands rose and rubbed her big hazel eyes.

The sound of footsteps on the pavement could be heard in the deafening silence of the park. The girl lifted her head to see a hand holding a dark blue handkerchief in front of her. Her gaze followed up the arm and she met a pair of shining dark blue eyes of a brown haired boy who looked her age.

"Here." His soft, calming voice spoke. The girl hesitantly took the handkerchief from his hand and dabbed it in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he took a seat on the swing next to hers. The girl didn't reply, she just sat there staring at the ground.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but it will make you feel better if you do." He continued.

"-ommy…" she said almost inaudibly. The boy leaned in closer to listen.

"Mommy… mo-mommy's not here anymore…" her voice cracked at the last word as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh…" the boy said quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." he finally said after a few seconds.

The girl shook her head and replied, "It's alright. I'm sorry for dirtying your handkerchief."

"Wont your daddy get worried? I saw you come and sit here at 4, and it's already 6 plus." The boy asked worriedly. She shook her head again.

"Daddy let me come here. He knew that I didn't want him to see me cry." She said softly.

"Oh." The boy said again. Then, there was a silence. Neither spoke as they stared at the ground.

"What about you? Why are you here?" she asked, looking at him.

"I came here to get away from my house. My daddy and mommy are always busy. They don't come home often so I get really lonely. The security guards won't let me go out of the house so I don't have any friends. All the maids in the house won't talk to me because they are busy all the time. So I sneak out sometimes to play with everyone here at the park." He grinned, showing her a peace sign.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Daddy and mommy are really rich but I wish that they could spend more time with me." he sighed.

"But you're rich, you should be happy." she reasoned. He shook his head.

"If being rich is like this, then I would rather be like a normal person with a family who loves me." he said sadly as he looked over to a woman and a man at the other side of the park holding the hands of a young boy of their age. The girl nodded.

"I can't imagine life without daddy and mommy." she agreed softly.

"It's getting late, the both of us have to go back home, or your daddy would get really worried and security guards will be out trying to find me. you can keep the handkerchief." the boy smiled as he sat up and stretched. He turned and offered the girl his hand. She smiled a small smile before taking his hand and standing up. "You said that you've never had a friend before right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well then, I'll be your first friend." She flashed a thousand watt smile at him. The boy looked shocked for a second, and then he nodded and blushed at his newly found friend.

"Let's meet again here at this same spot next week at the same time okay?" she asked excitedly as she squeezed his hand lightly. He nodded vigorously.

"Pinkie swear?" the girl took her hand from his and extended her pinkie.

"Pinkie swear." He chuckled.

"Alright then, if you lie, a BLUNT needle will poke you in the eye!" she giggled cutely.

"Why a blunt needle and not a sharp one?" he asked curiously as he tilted his head.

"Because, if you poke your eye with a sharp needle, then the needle will pierce through easily. But if you poke it with a blunt needle, you have to keep on poking for a long time until the needle can finally pierce through. So the blunt needle will hurt more." She grinned and the boy gulped.

"You're scary." He laughed nervously.

"But I'm still your friend." She giggled. He couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Okay, we have to go, it's getting dark." He said sadly once the laughter died down. She nodded and sighed.

"Okay. Bye…" she said softly as they both waved and walked in opposite directions, looking forward to their next meeting.

"Hey wait!" the girl stopped and turned, staring at the boy who was running towards her. He finally reached her and placed his hand on his knees panting.

"What is it?" she asked amusedly.

"Your... name… what's… what's your name?" he breathed between pants as he looked up at her. She smiled back down at him.

"Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi." She grinned.

"You?" she added.

The boy finally caught his breath and stood up straight. Taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Kaito. Takahiro Kaito."

* * *

Well this is the prolouge of the story. I know that it's stupid and all. Sorry. My friends thought that I should post it so i tried posting one of the few i write. Sorry once again if it was weird!

Wintercrystal


	2. Prologue 2

Hi people thanks for the review! Although little, i still appreciate it! Im super happy right now :] oh well the first ever youth olympic games have started! I just watched the opening. My school performed for one of the acts haha. I know, The monster was so, so, SO stupid... but I like the last part where the flame was... how do i describe it...? Well, those who watched should have known. haha. Actually, I have tickets to see the games for gymnastics, basketball, badminton and soccer but I gave them away because of the stupid upcoming tests... Maths, plus Additional Maths, plus Chemistry, plus Biology. Somebody kill me. CA2 is coming, and in just a few weeks it'll be the SA2... Im gonna fail so bad... sigh...

OH WELL, anyway, here's chapter 2. enjoy! oh, and please leave a comment! It will definetely be well apprieciated!

* * *

An Ouran High School FanFic

Chapter 2

Where's that needle?

* * *

Ever since that fateful day when they met, the both of them met each other on every Friday evening, to share with each other about the happenings of the week. They were the closest friends, and time flew past whenever the two were together. Before they knew it, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Haruhi was finally going to middle school and the only thing she wanted to do was tell Kaito about her first week at her new school.

That Friday night, Haruhi sat on the swing, the same one where she and Kaito had first met. Kicking the sand below her as she stared up at the disappearing sun, she sat, humming the soft tune of Salut d'Amour as she waited. She looked down at her watch, peering at the time for the fifth time that minute. Kaito was late. Very late. They were supposed to meet at 6, but it was already 6.30. her left eyelid twitched and she lifted her hand, pressing her fingers gently on her eye, hoping for it to stop.

She heard footsteps and her head shot up excitedly.

"Kaito?" his name left her rosy pink lips. her excitement died down when she realised that it was not whom she ha expected.

"sorry." she apologised, smiling nervously at the man that stood before here. He was clad in a black suit and a white shirt beneath. His blood red tie was fastened neatly around his neck and a pair or sunglasses blocked his eyes from her curious hazel ones.

"Fujioka Haruhi I preume?" his deep baritone sounded and Haruhi nodded hesitantly.

"how… how did you know my name?" she asked, unsure if she was supposed to talk to the intimidating stranger.

"I have my sources. Please follow me ms Fujioka." He stated monotonously.

"w-who are you? why should I follow you?" she stammered.

"oh yes." he chuckled.

"my deepest apologies, I haven't explained why I am here." He continued.

"the young master sent me here to bring you to him." he smiled, bowing slightly at her.

"young master?" she asked curiously.

"yes. you may know him as Takahiro Kaito." The man replied.

"oh, alright then." She smiled as she slowly trailed behind the man as he led her to a beautiful sleek limousine parked near the entrance of the park. The man opened the door for her and she thanked him before entering.

Her jaw dropped in awe as she took in her surroundings. The walls of the limousine were black and the leather seats were crimson. At the corner of the car, there was a mini fridge and a stereo. A tv was hung on the ceiling of the roof, almost knocking her head when she slid into the car. She sat down and decided to gawk at the car some more. a voice disrupted her from her train of thoughts.

"Ms Fujioka, please fasten your seatbelt, we will be leaving in a moment." The man said as from his spot on the driver's seat.

"o-okay." She stammered, as she tried to find the seatbelt. She finally found it hanging from the wall of the car. Fastening it on quickly, she felt the car vibrate and heard the car engine as it warmed up. A few moments later, the limousine sped forward. For the fear of losing her life, she gripped tightly on the leather hand rest.

Staring out of the window, she saw her surroundings whiz pass her, the people walking on the street looks like mere blurs. She watched as the silver and grey buildings disappeared behind them and the evergreen trees along the pathway appear.

"u-um, mr…" she trailed off, realising that she still did not know the man's name.

"tsukimori." He replied.

"mr tsukimori. May I open the window?" she asked shyly.

"sure." He chuckled.

She clicked the button with a window sticker stuck on it and the window lowered. Sticking out her head, the wind brushed against her face and she lifted her hand, pressing it against her hair, trying to hold it down. even though it was messing up her hair, the wind felt great. Just then, she felt something some into contact with her face. It was small. Very small. She used her other hand to get whatever it was off her forehead. She brought it to eye level and shrieked. It was a fly. A big one too. Letting it go as hurriedly as she could, she heard mr tsukimori chuckle.

"oh yes, I forgot to mention. You might want to close your mouth or bugs might fly in." he chuckled.

"you don't say…" she mumbled under her breath as she once again looked ahead. She felt all the oxygen leave her lungs as she stared. She could feel her jaw drop at the sight before her. It was a mansion. No! a mansion would be an understatement. It was practically a palace! She quickly closed her mouth, remembering what Mr. tsukimori had said about the bugs. Just thinking about how a hairy, disgusting bug tasted made her shudder.

After a few more moments of gaping, the limousine came to a halt. She retreated from the window, closing it back and unbuckled her seatbelt, just in time for the door to open and me tsukimori to say "ms Fujioka, we have arrived."

She stepped out of the car, thanking Mr. tsukimori once again. as the door closed behind her, she looked up at the building once again. it looked even bigger up close.

"ms Fujioka, please follow me. I will lead you to the young master." Mr. tsukimori said as she stepped next to her. She nodded and they walked up the marble steps and up to the gargantuan mahogany doors. Mr. tsukimori placed his hands on the shiny gold handles and pushed down. the doors opened ad Haruhi could feel her jaw drop again. the interior looked even wider than the outside. Mr. tsukimori chuckled at her reaction, using his index finger to push her jaw back up, only for it to drop back down again. he frowned.

_Push._

Drop.

_Push._

Drop.

_Push._

…

…

Drop.

He nearly facepalmed. However, he accidentally let out a laugh when he saw a strand of drool brim form her lower lip. That seemed to break her out of the trance as she mouth snapped shut and she blushed.

"here." He offered his handkerchief to her.

"thanks." She blushed, accepting the handkerchief and wiping her mouth. All of a sudden, someone spoke.

"Haruhi." The voice called. She looked up to the source and felt her jaw drop again. it was Kaito. However, his dressing was different. He was clad in a black business suit. Underneath, he wore a purple shirt.

"young master, I have brought ms Fujioka." Mr. tsukimori said bowing. "thank you Mr. tsukimori, you can have to rest of the day off. Haruhi, follow me to my room." He grinned as he waved for Haruhi to come over to him.

"thank you young master." Mr. tsukimori said gratefully, bowing once again and leaving the building.

"Haruhi! Over here! Let's go to my room." He smiled as Haruhi nodded and followed him up the stairs and down the hallway where there were many rooms. Haruhi was so busy looking around that she didn't realise that Kaito had stopped. She walked straight into his back, making him chuckle.

"here's my room." He chuckled as he pushed open the double doors and stepped in. he motioned for Haruhi to follow him and she went in meekly. Her jaw dropped once again. his room was huge! It was most likely even bigger than her whole apartment! She felt someone lift her jaw and laugh. She snapped out of her trance and noticed that Kaito's face was really close to hers. She blushed and he laughed.

"your jaw is going to detach if it keeps dropping Haruhi." He laughed as he patted her head. "who's fault do you think it is?" she pouted. "_oh the sky looks so pretty today~~!" _Kaito sang innocently as he turned and looked out the window.

"idiot." Haruhi stated and bonked his head. He yelped and held his head.

"Haruhi you're so mean!" he pouted.

"where's the needle kit?" she glared at him.

"the needle kit? What for?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"well I have to find a needle to poke your eye with." She smirked.

"Haruhi… why are you so mean to me?" he anime cried.

"because I was worried about you, you idiot." She sighed sadly.

"sorry to make you worry Haruhi. But… there was a reason to why I was late." He said softly and Haruhi noticed that his tone was sad when he said the last part.

"Kaito?" she couldn't help but ask in concern.

Kaito didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at the floor. There was a deafening silence. The tension in the air was so thick that a knife could cut through it. Finally Kaito looked up, staring deep into Haruhi's eyes as he took a step closer to her. He took her hands into his warm ones and Haruhi blushed, looking up at him as he took another step closer to her. Then, his lips parted and he spoke.

"Haruhi, I'm leaving Japan."

* * *

Yay! I'm done for the chapter! I'm leaving you with a cliffy this time! haha. Don't hate me! I know that this chapter was seriously stupid and just weird. Sorry! I started writing this in school on foolscap as a draft. So whenever the teacher wasn't looking or when I got inspiration I just wrote and wrote. It was tiring having to type it all again though. Haha. So yeah. Sorry if it wasn't great enough for you.

Okay~~! I have to do my essay on my favourite things now...

Byeee!

Wintercrystal


	3. Prologue 1

Yo people! :]. Here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it. Oh and I wont be uploading the next chapter that fast because the exams are coming and Im planning on making the next chapter longer than this one, which might I add is quite long for me. haha. So yeah, enjoy the chapter :]

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

_Recap:_

_There was a deafening silence. The tension in the air was so thick that a knife could cut through it. Finally Kaito looked up, staring deep into Haruhi's eyes as he took a step closer to her. He took her hands into his warm ones and Haruhi blushed, looking up at him as he took another step closer to her. Then, his lips parted and he spoke._

_Haruhi, I'm leaving Japan."_

* * *

Chapter 3

Goodbye

* * *

"Wh-w-what? K-k-Kaito, what did you say? I think that I have to go home and clean my ears because it sounded like you said that you were going to leave Japan." She laughed shakily as she looked at him. He didn't reply, he just looked down at the floor sadly.

"k-Kaito?" she whispered.

"Haruhi, what you heard was true. I'm leaving Japan." He repeated.

"n-no… why?" she shrieked. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"my father is creating a new branch of his company in Singapore, so we have to settle some things over there." he sighed.

"So… so I wont be able to see you ever again?" she whispered as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"NO! No, no…" he shouted in denial, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a comforting hug.

"I'll be back, but… I will be gone for quite some time." he continued, as he raised one of his hands to stroke at her soft silky hair.

"Why? You know that I'm going to be so lonely if you leave…" She cried as she placed her hands on his chest, grabbing his shirt.

"That's not true. You have many friends. Now that you're in middle school, you'll have even more friends. You wont be lonely." He tried to cheer her up.

"it wouldn't be the same without you." she whispered harshly as her tears soaked the front of his shirt.

Not knowing what to say next, he just stood there quietly, hugging and patting her head softly as she cried. the both of them stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was merely a few minutes before her sobs turned into whimpers.

"When are you leaving?" she managed to choke out.

"tomorrow." He answered hesitantly. He heard her breath hitch and another sob escape her throat. Tightening his grip on her, he heard her whisper

"that's so soon…" He nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry Haruhi." He breathed as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Kaito, I'm going to miss you so much." She shut her eyes tightly as she buried her face into his shirt.

"I'm going to miss you too Haruhi. How long can you stay today?" he asked as he pulled away, looking down at her tear stained face.

"8." She hiccupped. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, gently wiping her tears away. Peering down at his watch, he could feel his breath hitch at the time his watch was showing him. It was already 7.45. He had less than 15 minutes to spend with Haruhi, his first and closest friend.

"Fifteen minutes…" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's too short…" Haruhi murmured.

"I know…" Kaito sighed again. Then, an idea hit him.

"Haruhi." He smiled cheekily.

"hm?" she replied as she looked at him.

"How about a sleepover?" he grinned and Haruhi blushed.

"Sl-sleepover?" she shrieked. He nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Because… well, I cant really think about how I can spend more time with you." he blushed, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"I'm not really sure if my father will allow it… I've told you about him right? He's really…" she trailed off.

"weird." He finished.

"hey that was mean." She huffed. He shrugged.

"The truth hurts ha-ru-hi~!" he sang.

She sighed. "Remind me again why I was crying about you departure just now?" she shook her head.

"Because you love me~!" he grinned showing her a peace sign. Looking at his grin, she couldn't help but feel one slowly creep onto her face.

"Alright, I'll ask. But… where's the…" she trailed off.

"Here, use my hand phone." He suggested as he fished out his hand phone from his front jeans pocket and gently threw it to her. She caught it clumsily as she flipped it open and started to dial the numbers to her house.

As she called her house, Kaito stretched and decided to change into something more comfortable. That stupid suit that he was wearing was so stuffy and not to mention itchy. He waved his hands hysterically, trying to attract Haruhi's attention. She turned to him and he tugged at his shirt and then pointed at the bathroom, signalling that he was going to change. She nodded and he walked to his closet. Opening the two doors, he grabbed the first article of clothing his hands came into contact with, before heading into his bathroom. Quickly, he changed and exited the bathroom wearing an elastic white shirt and baggy jeans. Throwing his suit into the laundry basket, he let out a cheer when he saw that it went in. Haruhi glared at him before replying to the speaker on the other line.

Noticing her glare, he laughed nervously, scratching his head as she flopped on his bed, rolling around and chuckling as Haruhi stared at him, giggling silently. He flashed a toothy grin at her before stretching his arms and legs. It felt great to stretch after attending a 5 hour meeting.

Flashback

During the entire 5 hours, he was nodding off, literally. it had came to the point when the presenter's words just entered through one ear, hit a certain part of his mind that told him to nod and agree at whatever he said, before exiting through the other ear. He was just blankly nodding, not even listening, let alone even understanding the stupid presentation. The only 0.001% that was preventing him from sleeping was the thought of meeting Haruhi later.

Finally, the meeting ended and he was the first one out of the door. Looking at the time, he realised that he was already 25 minutes late. "Stupid new branch in America. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He cursed under his breath. He was going to have to wear sunglasses later while meeting Haruhi or everyone might see him with an eye patch the next day. Wincing as he thought about it, he couldn't help but cover his eye with his hand, shuddering. "Well I better go before I'm even later than before." He sighed and was just about to walk down the steps when a voice called out to him.

"Kaito." The deep voice called. He mentally groaned. He could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Mr. kaho." Kaito bowed slightly as he turned to meet the man who was in his early fifties. His grip tightened on the folder that he held in his hand. "Would you like to join me for some tea? We could discuss about the matters raised in today's meeting." Mr. kaho suggested. "Thank you sir, but I am afraid that I have to pass at that offer. I have something very important to tend to now." He replied with a fake smiled plastered on his face. "Of course, you must be very busy. I am sorry for taking your time. Have a nice day Kaito." The old man bowed slightly and walked away, disappearing behind a corner.

Letting out a huge sigh, he called his personal driver, Mr. tsukimori to pick Haruhi up from the park to bring her to his house. He had to tell his about his family and him moving sooner or later. So he decided that his house would be better place for him to tell her, other than the park where everyone could see them. He notified Mr. tsukimori before closing his phone, shoving it down his pocket, exited the building and took a taxi home. Through the entire process, there was only one thought that was dancing in his head.

'Haruhi is so not going to like the fact that I'm moving.' He mentally sighed as he paid the taxi driver and stepped up the marble stairs of his palace of a house.

Flashback end

He grimaced at the memory. The translation of Mr. kaho's 'would you like to join me for tea?' would be 'you brat, I'm going to get you fired, just you wait.' Mr. kaho was one of the few bitter old man who refused to change their mindset and still thought that teenagers like him were useless in the working world. Usually, that would be so. However, quoting from his father, 'Kaito is a special case.' Which he had to admit was a little true. Okay maybe not a little true, a lot true. He entered the world of the 'living zombies' or so he called it when he was just 10. He was totally oblivious to what he was doing back then.

Flashback

His favourite blue ball had rolled into a room with a HUGE table and many chairs. He ran after it and crawled under the table, reaching out to get it. Finally, his small fingers got it and the ball was once again in his possession. Suddenly, he heard many loud thumps of footsteps on the wooden floor. scared, he hid even deeper under the table, then, he heard the door close and he sweat dropped. 'there goes my escape route…' he mentally cursed. Then, he heard the voice of his father which somehow comforted, yet scared him at the same time.

His father was cold-blooded when it came to business. He would not hesitate to fire someone, even his best friends if they made the slightest mistake. However, at home even though Kaito rarely saw him, he knew that his father was a very kind and caring person. His voice was always warm with concern and humour. His mother had too passed away a year before. The only reason he was still sane was because of Haruhi and because of the fact that he cold practically count with one hand how many times he had seen his mother.

His father's voice once again broke his chain of thoughts, and he tried to find an idea to get out of his tight situation. However, the voices arguing above him were definitely not helping. Not to forget, the occasional kicks on the side or face he would get from the occupants sitting one the chair. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled as he crawled from under the table, and stood up, glaring at the adults in the room. "Kaito what are you doing here?" his father asked with wide eyes. "not important." He huffed as he glanced at the screen that was showing the presentation slides.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys are arguing over such a simple problem of the company's stocks decreasing?" he fumed as he stomped on the floor. All the adults stared at him, gobsmacked. "I mean, all you have to do is pump in more cash in your capital." He sighed and pointed at the presentation.

"That's not such a bad idea…" some of the board members mumbled between themselves. "th-that's absurd! You're all listening to a child! A mere child! Are you out of your minds!" the old man presenting yelled. However, everybody ignored him. "Child! That's a great idea! Approved!" a few others nodded. "Good work son, you're one of us now." His father patted his head.

Kaito could only stare at them dumbfounded. Then, he snapped out of his dazed state, yelling so loud, he was sure tha the entire building could hear him.

"WHAT?"

Flashback end

He shuddered. Ever since that day, after school, he had to head over to the company to work and go to those stupid meetings. Even with his 10 year old mind and very limited vocabulary, he could summarise it in 3 simple words.

IT. WAS. HELL.

"Kaito." Haruhi called.

"Huh?" he replied, turning his attention to her.

"My father would like to speak to you." he said worriedly.

"Oh…" he trailed off, but nonetheless, he smiled and took the phone from her grasp.

"Hello?" the other person on the line greeted.

"Yes, hello. Mr. Fujioka I presume? It's very nice to meet you, I'm Takahiro Kaito." He said politely.

"Yes, I am Fujioka Ranka, Haruhi's father. I understand that she wishes to spend the night at your place? He inquired.

"Yes sir, it was my suggestion. You see, I'll be flying off to Singapore tomorrow and I wanted to spend more time with Haruhi since she's my closest friend." He replied.

"Oh you are such a sweetie!" Haruhi's father squealed. Kaito sweat dropped.

"Um… thank you sir." He said nervously.

"Alright, Haruhi can sleepover, but no funny business got that!" Haruhi's father said in a demonic tone and Kaito gulped.

"Yes sir, don't worry." He laughed nervously.

"Aw you're really so cute when you're so polite!" her father gushed again.

"Sir would you like to talk to Haruhi?" asked Kaito.

"Alright. ah wait! Kaito right?" asked Haruhi's father hurriedly.

"Yes?" Kaito responded.

"You can call me Ranka Kaito-kun!" Haruhi's father suggested.

"Oh, but that would be rude." Kaito blushed and replied.

"Nonsense. It's been you who's been helping Haruhi ever since her mother died right?" his voice softened.

"Y-yeah, you knew?" Kaito asked, worried and wondering how her father had found out.

"I followed her one day when she went to meet you. At first, I was furious when I realised that she was meeting you since well, MY CUTE LITTLE HARUHI IS TOO YOUNG FOR BOYS!" her father went into mother hen mode and Kaito was about to reply when her father continued.

"But when I saw her smile when she was with you, I held myself back. It had been so long since I had seen her smile so brightly." He said softly.

"Oh…" Kaito couldn't help but look over at Haruhi who was exploring around his room.

"So I hope that you can continue to make her happy." he could imagine him smiling on the other line.

"I will. Don't worry sir." He said softly.

"Alright. I'd like to meet you tomorrow at the airport. Is it alright?" her father asked hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll see you then sir." Kaito chuckled.

"Great. May I speak to Haruhi?" he asked.

"alright." Kaito answered and called Haruhi over, handing the phone to her.

As she spoke on the phone, she shot him a look meaning 'what did he say?' He just shrugged and turned around. He had many things to think about. One of them being the present he was going to five to Haruhi tomorrow. He had prepared it the day before all by himself. It was the only one in the entire world.

He grinned as he heard Haruhi bid her father farewell and his phone snap shut.

"here." She handed him his phone.

"Thanks. Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" he asked as he stood up and took the phone from her hands.

"But all your clothes are for guys…" she trailed off.

"nah. We still keep some of my mother's clothes. She had quite a small frame. Maybe you'll fit! C'mon." he laughed as he took her hand and led her out of the door and to another room down the hall. They stopped in front of a huge double door and he took his hand out of her and cupped her chin.

"wh-what are you doing?" she stammered as she felt her face heat up.

"Making sure that your jaw doesn't really drop out this time. He chuckled as he pushed the doors open and led her in. it was true, if it weren't for Kaito, her ka would have most definitely fell to the ground. Everything around her was so posh. So high classed, so…

"Is that a massage chair?" she suddenly blurted out. he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I have one in my room too, you can use it later." He laughed at her amazed look.

Nodding excitedly, she followed him to as he led her to the closet and picked out an outfit for her. Then, he pointed out which door was the bathroom and she disappeared behind it. just as the bathroom door closed, the other door opened. Kaito's head turned and his face brightened.

"Dad you're home!" he cheered as he walked over. His father smiled back at him.

"It's good to be home Kaito." He chuckled as he patted Kaito's head.

"You brought a friend over?" his father asked as he loosened his tie and Kaito nodded.

"I presume that it's this Haruhi that you keep telling me about?" his father said and then smirked at his son's blushing face.

"I see that I'm correct?" he laughed.

"D-dad…" Kaito blushed and looked away.

"so where is she? I want to meet my future daughter-in-law." His father teased him further.

"DAD!" Kaito yelled as he pouted. His father could really be so mean at times.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop…" he said and Kaito let out a sigh of relief.

"For now." His father added and Kaito was about to yell again when the bathroom door opened, revealing Haruhi in a knee-length hazel dress.

"Kaito are you sure I can borrow this?" she asked and then met the curious gaze of a man that she did not recognise.

"You must be Haruhi. Kaito talks so much about you." his father beamed at her.

"Nice to meet you, Mr…" she trailed off.

"Haruhi, this is my father." Kaito introduced. She blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takahiro." She greeted, bowing.

"Same here. I'm Takahiro Yuuya. You don't have to be so formal with me Haruhi-Chan. May I call you that? You can call me Yuuya." His father laughed.

"oh but that would be rude Mr. Takahiro." She blushed deeper. "Nonsense. It's fine Haruhi-Chan." He chuckled.

"oh, and you look beautiful in Kaito's mother's dress." He added sadly. "It's true Haruhi, you look so pretty!" Kaito beamed and she blushed so hard, she could pass as a tomato.

"It's just the dress." She fidgeted with the hem of the dress.

Kaito was just about to argue when a knock on the door interrupted them. a maid stepped in , curtsied, and then announced that dinner was ready.

"Alright. I bet you both have had a long day. Let's have some dinner, then you two can rest." Yuuya suggested as the trio made their way out of the room and down the hallway.

"So Haruhi-Chan, will you be sleeping in Kaito's room?" asked Yuuya as the descended down the stairs.

"I'm.. I'm not sure…" she blushed and looked away.

"Well you can sleep in my room if you want. You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." Kaito offered as they made a left turn.

"No it's alright. You can take the bed since it's yours. I'll take the sofa." She refused, blushing and shaking her head.

"No! You take the bed." Kaito used one of his most powerful weapons in his arsenal. His infamous puppy pout. Haruhi blushed and looked away, knowing that if she looked, she would five in. Kaito started to whimper and Haruhi couldn't help but sneak a small, tiny peek and when she did, Kaito pouted even cuter, adding tiny tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Fine!" she sighed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yay!" Kaito cheered. His puppy pout could make even the toughest people crumble and give in. Yuuya just chuckled as they stepped into the gargantuan dining hall. Haruhi spun around, taking in all that was around her. The dining hall was like those in castles she saw when she used to watch cartoons. The table was super long and Haruhi wondered when they had to use that many seats.

"Here Haruhi." Kaito grabbed her hand and led her to one of the seats at the end. He let go as they stopped and pulled the chair out for her. She blushed as she sat down, thanking Kaito who just grinned and walked over to the other side, sitting opposite her, Yuuya sitting in between the both of them at the end of the table.

"Well then, Haruhi-Chan. I hope that you find the food to your liking." Yuuya smiled as the maids came forward carrying silver trays of food served on precious china. They placed a plate of ootoro in front of her and Kaito saw a sparkle in her eyes.

"Try some Haruhi." He frinned as he motioned for her to try it. she looked hesitantly at Kaito, then to Yuuya and they both nodded for her to continue. Taking her chopsticks, she lifted a piece of that dull red ootoro, closing her eyes, she placed it in her mouth.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the rich flavour expand in her moth the more she chewed. Kaito and his father looked from the sidelines at Haruhi's expression. She looked like she had just taken a bite of heaven. The father and son looked at each other and then laughed slightly before tucking into their sashimi appetizer as well.

After the pleasant dinner, Haruhi thanked Kaito and his father happily.

"Thank you for the dinner! It was absolutely delicious!" she beamed as she kept on bowing at them.

"Haruhi-Chan, it's alright. When we come back from Singapore, we can get together and have another meal together and you can eat all you want." Yuuya laughed at her vesture. For a slight second, Kaito saw sadness flash in Haruhi's eyes. However it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Haruhi, let's go up to my room. Bye dad, see you in the morning." Kaito hugged his father and Haruhi said goodbye and waved as they walked up the stairs. Entering Kaito's room, Haruhi switched on the lights as Kaito closed the door. Plopping on the comfortable midnight blue velvet sofa, Kaito threw a cushion at Haruhi, successfully hitting her in the face. He laughed when he saw her shocked face.

"Jerk…" Haruhi mumbled.

"But I'm still your best friend. Now sit and tell me why you were suddenly sad just now after dinner." He sighed and patted the empty spot on the sofa next to him.

Haruhi sat on the sofa and sighed. There was a moment of tense silence and none of them spoke.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Kaito said quietly as he started as the blank television screen in front of them.

"Why?" she asked, just as soft.

"For making you sad. For causing you to cry. For…. For leaving." He muttered the last part and turned to her. She just looked at him, blankly. Then smiled and flicked him on the nose.

"Hey what was that for? I was in the middle of an important speech there!" he pouted as he rubbed his nose.

"Stupid, you cant help it right? We'll meet again." she smiled and patted his head.

"What am I? your dog?" he mumbled.

"NO, you're my best friend." She giggled, taking her hand off his had.

"But, like you said. I'll be back. I promise." He stuck out his pinky.

"alright." she smiled as they locked pinkies.

"If I lie, a blunt needle will poke me in the eye!" they cheered as they burst into tiny fits of laughter.

* * *

That night, the both of them stayed up, talking and enjoying their last moments together. The next morning, the both of them were woken up by the maids. They got ready and before they knew it, they were at the airport's departure hall.

Haruhi and her father stood by the sidelines as they saw Kaito run over to them, back from getting his ticket.

"So… you're really leaving huh…" Haruhi said softly as she looked to the ground.

"yeah, I'm donna miss you Haruhi." He sighed

"Kaito-kun, when will you be coming back?" asked Ranka.

"a few years maybe, but I will come back sir." Kaito assured. There was some silence before a voice called out to Kaito.

"Kaito! We have to board the plane!" his father hollered and Kaito turned, waved and signalled to give him a minute. He turned back around and face Haruhi and her father. "bye sir, bye Haruhi." He said sadly.

"Bye Kaito-kun." Ranka grinned.

"Bye Kaito." Haruhi whispered as she gave him a tight hug that he returned, burying his face in her long brown hair.

"Yeah, I promise." He whispered back as he pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Mmn." She nodded as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh!" before I forget. Here, this is for you Haruhi." He said suddenly as he took a beautifully wrapped box out of his bag.

"Open it when you reach home. Be careful with it." he smiled as he handed it to Haruhi.

"alright." she grinned at him.

"Kaito!" his father called again.

"Coming!" he replied.

"Oh! Mr. Fujioka, look there it's that famous celebrity!" Kaito gasped in shock as he pointed behind them.

"Where? Where?" Ranka turned and looked around frantically.

"Haruhi." Kaito whispered and she turned around, her eyes flew open the second she did so.

She felt something warm and soft on her lips, and she stared at Kaito's face on hers. His eyes were closed and had a hint of pink on cheeks. Then, it finally clicked in her head.

Kaito was kissing her.

She stood there, frozen on the spot, with Kaito's lips on hers while her idiot of a father was still looking around for that so-call celebrity.

After what seemed for an hour, Kaito pulled away, the blush on his face darkening. She immediately missed the feeling of his lips on hers.

"So-sorry Haruhi! I didn't know what came over me!" he panicked as he looked at her. "i-it's alright…" she couldn't help but stutter. Her lips were tingling so much and her legs felt like jelly.

"I… I… I have to go now. Bye Haruhi, I'll miss you." he said softly and she let a smile light up her face.

"bye Kaito. Come back soon sage and sound okay?" she blushed. He nodded, grinning and was about to turn hen she called him again.

"Kaito?" he turned.

"hm?" he replied. Haruhi said nothing, she just reached up and pulled Kaito's face down and planted her lips on his. They broke apart and Kaito could do nothing but stare at her, dumbfounded. She blushed harder under his gaze.

"wh-what I want to tell you is… is… k-Kaito… actually, I… I…" she shut her eyes tightly and was about to continue when Yuuya's voice called for Kaito again.

She sighed, opening her eyes and met Kaito's shocked expression.

"what were you about to say?" he asked excitedly.

"N-nothing. I'll tell you when you return. Bye." She waved at him, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'll be back sooner then. Bye." He grinned, showing a peace sign and then ran off to his father's side.

When he reached his father, he just smiled and his father ruffled his hair.

"Ready?" Yuuya asked.

"yeah." Kaito smiled up at him, turned around, waved to Haruhi one last time and watched her wave back with her father still looking for the 'celebrity', and then he turned, disappearing into the crowd with his father.

* * *

Haruhi went home and sat on her bed. her father had already don't to work. Just now, the second Kaito ran towards his father, she had already missed him. sighing, she looked at the wrapped box in her hands. Gently, tearing the paper apart, she gasped. It was a laptop. Its cover was a beautiful metallic pink with the words 'Haruhi' printed in the middle in white. Flipping it open, she pressed the power button and saw the key's light up for a second before returning to normal.

As she waited for it to turn on, she ghosted her fingers over the keyboard. Looking up at the screen again, she felt her breath hitch. A tear slid down her cheek as a huge grin reached her face. The wallpaper was a picture of her and Kaito. She let out a small laugh when she saw Kaito's tongue sticking out in the picture and blushed when she saw his arm around her shoulders.

She remembered this picture. It was taken last year at her house to celebrate her birthday. Her father was on an overseas trip so she had nobody to celebrate with. After Kaito found out, he bought her a cake and they went to her house to celebrate. It was then when she found out about her true feelings for Kaito.

She placed the laptop carefully on the bed before walking towards the window. Placing her hands on the cool glass, she looked up at the clear blue sky and the puffy white clouds floating by.

"I hope that you come back soon Kaito." She whispered. "When you do… I'll… I'll tell you how I really feel about you."

She would tell him how she really felt.

She would tell him her true feelings.

She would tell him that she loved him.

* * *

**Chapter 3 end**

Did you like it? I hope you did :] So yeah, please review! I love reading your reviews!

**In the next chapter, a certain someone is going to come back to Japan. Here are a few clues to who the person is. The person is a he, he has brown hair, blue eyes, and of course, his name starts with a 'k'. Well it's super obvious now. Haha. Bye :]**


	4. Chapter 1

Hi Im uploading the next chapter early. Well, very early. I want to thank all od you for reviewing! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! Okay on with the story. Enjoy!

Oh, and by the way before i forget, to the anonymous reader Tsuran -if you're reading this, which I hope-, what's a love quadrangle? 

* * *

Ouran High School host club Fanfic

Chapter 1

Fate brings us back together again

* * *

Fujioka Haruhi

Age: 16

Extra info: currently studying in Ouran High School, year 1

* * *

Takahiro Kaito

Age: 17

Extra info: has been studying/ working abroad for 4 years

* * *

"Tonight's host club dance queen is…" a orange haired twin on the right started.

"… Princess Kasugasaki Kanako!" his exact look alike on the left announced. The crowd of girls erupted into cheers and applause from the balconies as everybody looked down at the happy couple standing below them.

"Well then, the blessing kiss from the king…" the orange haired twin started again.

"Oh! My time has come eh?" the blonde narcissist standing between them spoke as he stroked a pose.

"…has now been changed. The kiss will come from our natural host, Fujioka Haruhi!" his doppelganger grinned mischievously.

"HEY!" the blonde yelled in surprise as the brunette next to him froze. "Because Kyoya-sempai said, 'an accident at the end will heat things up.'" The twins said in unison as they shrugged.

The girl, Ms Kasugasaki Kanako, looked up at her fiancé in panic. He just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"It's just on the cheek right? Go get it, it can be a memory for you graduating from host wandering." he assured her with his gentle smile.

"This is going too far…" the brunette, Haruhi stated unhappily.

"I'll cut your debt by a third." A jet black haired man spoke from a few feet away, his pen tapping against his clipboard as he wrote down some notes. The statement got Haruhi's attention and a frown creased her, I mean, his forehead.

"oh well, it's just the cheek." she quickly said as she stepped down the snowy white steps, down to the open space in the middle of the school. The light pink cherry blossom petals one by one floated down above them, creating a magical and beautiful ambiance.

"Hey hey! Could it be that this is Haru-Chan's first kiss?" a short blonde boy asked, putting a finger to his lower lip and the tall blonde haired, violet eyed narcissist couldn't help but let out a yell of panic.

"WHAT?" he shrieked before breaking free from his orange haired doppelganger captors who were holding his arms and running forward to stop the brunette who was about to kiss the queen of that night's dance.

"Hold that kiss!" he yelled as he made a jump for them. However, being the idiot brained king that the host club knew him for, he slipped on a banana peel, and accidentally pushed the brunette's back, causing the brunette to give Ms Kasugasaki Kanako from what was supposed to be a kiss on her cheek, to a kiss on her lips. The both of them pulled back almost immediately as gasps could be heard throughout the school, and the blonde idiot could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at his accident. From the sidelines, the rest of the host club members smiled in satisfaction while the girls had mixed emotions. Some were holding their handkerchiefs and crying whereas some had hearts in their eyes, squealing at the natural Host.

Ms Kasugasaki Kanako blushed and looked up worriedly at her fiancé who could do nothing but give her a reassuring smile. The brunette just sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day before walking back to the balcony with the idiot blonde next to her, pale as a ghost, with a look that could make even zombies look like they were alive and kicking. The other host club members declared the dance officially over and everybody went home, while the host club members retreated to their sanctuary, the third music room, to rest.

"Haruhi! Daddy is so sorry! Daddy didn't mean to make you lose your first kiss!" the blonde king apologised, or more like yelled in Haruhi's ear for the tenth time that minute.

"king, you should get away as fast as you can, Haruhi looks like she's going to kill you soon!" the mischievous twins scared the panicking blonde who just started to panic more upon hearing that.

"I'M SO SORRY HARUHI!" he screamed in her ear and she just flicked him on his forehead.

"Tamaki, stop apologising already, you're giving both me and Haruhi a headache with your screaming. Hikaru, Kaoru, stop scaring him." the black haired, glasses wearing man sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes Kyoya-sempai…" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru pouted at him for ruining their fun. However, the blonde king, Tamaki, was still apologising to Haruhi. Finally, the brunette had enough.

"Alright! I forgive you! Please, can you keep quiet now…" she sighed as she glared at her idiot of a senior.

"Yay! My daughter forgives me!" he cheered as he jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Besides, I already had my first kiss." Haruhi shrugged, a light blush tinting her cheeks. The rest of the occupants in the room froze.

"WHAT?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru yelled in her face.

"Eh? You already had your first kiss Haru-Chan? Was your first kiss from a boy?" asked the short innocent blonde boy as he walked over with his tall black haired cousin.

"Yeah it was." her blush darkening a few shades as the short blonde stared at her with admiration for already having her first kiss.

"My daughter! Tell me! Tell your father who that man who forced a kiss on you was! I will search the entire world for him and then kill him for taking my daughter's first kiss! You're not supposed to have your first kiss until you're 30!" Tamaki shrieked as he started to shake his so called 'daughter'.

"Milord, you should stop shaking her, she's turning blue." The twins stated as they pointed to the cross-dressing girl in Tamaki's arms.

"Ah! Daddy's sorry Haruhi!" Tamaki apologised again as he set her down on the sofa.

"I can breathe again…" Haruhi sighed.

"So then that was your second kiss huh Haruhi?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course! She already lost her first kiss she can possibly lose her seco-" Tamaki's rant was interrupted by Haruhi's response.

"actually, that was my third kiss." She pointed out and the entire room froze again.

"WHAT?"

And just like that, all their nonsense started all over again.

* * *

The next day

Around 5pm on Saturday

A young man with brown hair stepped out of the arrival hall as he waited for his ride to arrive. He was simply dressed. A black and grey checkered button-up long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded up mid-arm, denim jeans and black converse with grey laces. A grey duffel bag was slung over his shoulders and a pair of sunglasses shielded his sapphire blue eyes from the bright afternoon sun. Girls walking past stopped to stare and squeal at this person, whereas guys just stared in admiration.

The smile on his lips widened at the thought of being back in his home country, the land of the rising sun, Japan. He was home after being overseas for around four years. Finally, he was back, and this time, he was back for good. A sleek black limousine parked in front of him and a man in his late thirties got out of the driver's seat and hurriedly rushed over to help this young man open the door.

"Mr. tsukimori, you know that you don't have to do this." The young man chuckled as he placed a hand on the driver's shoulder, giving him a smile.

"It's just that… It's been so long young master. I see that you have grown taller." Mr. tsukimori chuckled as he looked at his boss. Now, he was shorter than his young master.

"Yeah, four years kind of does that to a guy. I'm around 180 cm now." The young man grinned and showed Mr. tsukimori a peace sign.

"Please get in the car young master." Mr. tsukimori bowed again and the young man nodded before entering the sleek black limousine. Mr. tsukimori closed the door and ran back to the driver's seat before driving away.

"Young master, we should reach home in around fifteen minutes." Mr. tsukimori informed as the car stopped in front of a red traffic light.

"Mr. tsukimori, can you bring me to somewhere else first before we head home?" the brunette asked.

"but young master, I'm sure that you must be tired after you long flight." Mr. tsukimori reasoned as he looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Please?" the brunette pouted.

There was a pause before the driver sighed.

"Where to young master?" he asked and the brunette sitting at the back mentally did a little happy dance.

"The supermarket! I want to get some snacks. I didn't eat on the plane. I hate aeroplane food, it tastes like rubber." the brunette answered, sticking out his tongue a little.

"I see. Alright. I shall take you to there now young master." Mr. tsukimori said as he turned left at the junction.

"Thank you Mr. tsukimori. But you really don't have to call me young master." The teenager chuckled.

"But young master, that would be inappropriate." Mr. tsukimori tried to reason again.

"No buts Mr. tsukimori." The brunette frowned and the driver sighed before letting out a small smile.

"Yes," Mr. tsukimori chuckled as a grin made it's way to the teenager's face.

"As you wish, Kaito-sama."

* * *

Host club activities had just ended and the host club was lazing around in the third music room.

"Kyoya-sempai, where's Haruhi?" asked Hikaru from his seat on the sofa.

"Yeah, did milord scare her off just now?" Kaoru laughed as he remembered what happened just a few hours ago during the physical examinations. It was crazy. Oh well, they managed to get back at Tamaki for calling them homo characters.

"no! my daughter is still angry at me? What should I do?" Tamaki panicked as he pulled at his blonde locks of hair and started to run in circles around the room.

"Oi, you're noisy." Kyoya glared as he looked up from his laptop, grabbing Tamaki by his shoulders and pushing him back down on the sofa.

"Mommy! Our daughter's angry with me! What should I do?" Tamaki yelled in Kyoya's ear, earning him a bonk on the head by the shadow king.

"Calm down you idiot. She just went out to get more commoner coffee just now. She still isn't back, so shut your trap and calm down before I give you a better reason to run around like an idiot." Kyoya glared harder at Tamaki and the king of the host club gulped, and then nodded.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka was a busy girl. In school, she had to maintain her top grades, and cross dress as a boy to pay off her debt to the host club. After school, she would have to go home and do her homework, chores, revise the day's work, and then cook for her father. Yes, so, so busy indeed. And now she was stuck having to buy some coffee for a few rich bastards who didn't even realise that not everybody's life was as carefree as theirs. Why was she doing this in the first place? Oh right, it's because she broke a stupid vase and owed them 8 million yen. Yup, life's great isn't it?

Letting out another sigh, she looked up to see the green man sign blinking, signalling that she shouldn't start crossing. However, she knew what the shadow king was like. She was already late because of the long queue in the supermarket, and she most definetely didn't have the time to spare. She looked left, then right. The road was empty except for a car quite far away from her, but that car was parked so she didn't have to worry. Stepping onto the tarred road, she started to cross, not noticing a bright yellow Lamborghini speeding from the other road, turning into the one she was currently crossing.

The Lamborghini's engine flared and the driver honked on the horn. Haruhi turned and stood there, her feet rooted to the ground. She couldn't move and fear coursed through her veins as she stared at the incoming car. She closed her eyes, hugged the paper bag closer to her chest as she braced for the impact. She felt something slam onto her from her side and she fell onto the pavement with something heavy on top of her.

"ugh…" she groaned as she felt the weight lift from her. She heard a series of loud curses and swears before the whirring of an engine faded away. She opened her eyes and her vision slowly focused.

"here." She heard a gentle voice say and a hand extend towards her.

"thanks." She thanked as she took the hand as the mystery person helped her sit up and lean against the wall. The mystery person squatted down in front of her and she got a close look at her saviour. It was a boy around her age with brown hair that looked oh so soft. However, his eyes were blocked by a pair of sunglasses. Somehow, seeing this person made her heart flutter and a blush made its way to her cheeks. Just then, she noticed that she was unscathed but the mystery boy had a cut on his cheek and a few scrapes on his arms.

"You're hurt." She gasped as she retrieved her handkerchief from the front pocket, the same one that Kaito gave her around 11 years ago. Then, she reached for the crumpled paper bag on the pavement and took out the bottle of water that the supermarket had given for free. Never had she been this relieved to get a freebie from the supermarket before.

The clear plastic bottle clacked as she opened it and she poured some on the dark blue handkerchief, soaking it, before she squeezed it until most of the water was out and then turned back to the mystery boy. She gently dabbed the handkerchief on the wound on his cheek and the mystery boy's cheeks turned slightly pink as Haruhi leaned in closer. "Can you take off your sunglasses?" Haruhi asked as she pulled away, frowning down at her bloodstained handkerchief, slightly annoyed that there were bloodstains on one of her most treasured items. She turned and soaked it again as the boy took off his sunglasses, placing them in the front pocket of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry for getting you hurt." She apologised as she turned back, the same time as the boy's eyes opened, revealing a pair of sapphire blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. She couldn't help but stare and get lost in them. Her heart fluttered again and the blush on her cheeks darkened. The mystery boy's eyes narrowed for a second before she heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes widen.

"h-ha-h-Haruhi?" they mystery boy gasped as he leaned forward.

"h-how did you…" she asked, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"Haruhi you don't remember me? I'm k-" he was cut off by another voice yelling loudly from the distance.

"Kaito-sama! KAITO-SAMA! Where are you Kaito-sama!" a man in his late thirties was running in their direction. Suddenly, he spotted them and he ran towards them. When he was next to them, his eyes widened. "Ms Fujioka?" he whispered. However, Fujioka Haruhi was too deep in thought to notice the middle aged man. She was staring at the young man in front of her.

"k-ka-k…" she stammered, suddenly unable to find her voice. She felt like there was a lump in her throat and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Kaito…" she finally spoke his name. There was a moment of silence, and only the sound of footsteps of Mr. tsukimori walking away could be heard.

"Haruhi, you do remember me." he smiled down at her as he reached for her, gently brushing her cheek with his fingers.

"Kaito? Is it really you? Are my eyes fooling me? Is it really you Kaito?" she whispered as more tears flowed from her eyes, her hand also reaching up and cupping his unhurt cheek.

"It is me Haruhi, I'm back." He chuckled as a tear fell from his eye. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could. It was as if she would disappear if he let go.

She hugged back as she buried her face into his chest.

"It really is you. Kaito… I missed you so much." She cried as he patted her head.

"I missed you too. C'mon, here isn't the place to catch up, let's go back to my place." He pulled away and smiled down at her. She wiped her tears and nodded, smiling back at him. He helped her up to her feet and she stumbled a little before finally regaining her balance.

"Oh wait, I have to make a call first." She suddenly said as she took out her hand phone from her pocket.

"Alright, I'll be here." Kaito smiled as she turned and walked a few steps before dialling a certain number on her phone. Placing it next to her ear, she heard it ring and she mentally pleaded for him to pick up quickly. She couldn't wait to spend some time with Kaito again.

"Hello?" the voice on the line finally spoke.

"Kyoya-sempai, something cropped up. I have to leave now. I'll pass you the coffee tomorrow at school alright?" she informed her black haired senior.

"You know that this will add to your debt right?" Haruhi felt a chill run down her spine. She could imagine her senior glaring at the phone now. However, she couldn't, or more like she didn't want to care that much at that point of time all that mattered to her was spending time with Kaito.

"yes, yes, I know. I'll see you all tomorrow. Help me say bye to the rest of the members. Bye." She quickly added the last two sentences and punched the red 'hang up' button on her phone as quickly as she could before snapping her phone shut and turning back around to see Kaito now talking to that man before who was now holding her crumpled, and nearly destroyed paper bag of coffee.

She walked up to them and Kaito smiled at her.

"You remember Mr. tsukimori don't you?" he chuckled as he pointed to the man with his thumb.

"How can I forget?" she giggled and bowed to the older man.

"It's good to see you again Mr. tsukimori," she greeted and Mr. tsukimori started to panic.

"M-ms Haruhi! There's no need to be this formal. C'mon lets go to Kaito-sama's house so the both of you can catch up. Kaito-sama, you have to get your wounds treated quickly too before they get infected." Mr. tsukimori told them as they started to walk towards the limousine.

"yes sir." Kaito fake saluted and Haruhi laughed. They entered the limousine and Mr. tsukimori closed the door behind them.

As the limousine sped down the road, Haruhi looked out of the window, staring at the scenery like how she did when she first took the limousine around 4 years ago. She turned and saw Kaito also looking outdo the window. She couldn't help but stare at him and notice how much he had changed over the past 4 years. When he hugged Haruhi just now, she noticed that his shoulders got wider, his voice got slightly deeper, and when he stood next to her just now, she couldn't help but notice that he had grown so much taller.

Finally they had reached Kaito's mansion. They entered through the front doors, and immediately, all the butlers and maids came rushing forward, greeting Kaito and worrying about his wounds.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. it's great to see all of you again." he smiled, assuring them.

"young master, please let us tend to your wounds." A group of maids said as they brought forward a first aid kit.

"it's alright, really, it doesn't even hurt." He refused.

"please Kaito, let me help you clean your wounds." Haruhi said worriedly as she turned to look at him. he stared back a her before letting out a sigh.

"alright, alright. you guys win." He sighed and everybody cheered. Upon seeing their reaction, Kaito couldn't help but let a thought surface in his mind. 'it's good to be home.' He smiled sadly at all of them.

"alright, c'mon Haruhi, let's go to my room." He turned on his thousand watt grin and Haruhi nodded.

"bye guys, see you all later!" Kaito waved goodbye as he and Haruhi dashed up to his room. He opened the door to his room and let Haruhi enter first.

"thank you." she smiled as she walked in.

"my pleasure milady." Kaito fake bowed and then the both of them laughed as Kaito walked into the room and closed the door.

"so Haruhi, why are you dressed as a boy?" he chuckled as the both of them sat on the bed.

"let's save the questions for later. Let me tend to your wounds first." She pointed out and Kaito nodded.

The first aid kit opened with a click and she pulled out some cotton wool, antiseptic, a pair of forceps, and a metal plate that looked like a palette. Pouring the yellow antiseptic liquid onto the metal plate, she picked up the cotton wool by the forceps and then let it soak for a while before turning to Kaito who was looking at her nervously.

"This is going to hurt a little alright?" she told him in advance as she squeezed out the excess antiseptic with the forceps. Kaito just gulped and nodded obediently.

Haruhi lifted the cotton wool to the cut on his cheek and gently dabbed it on and Kaito jumped at least two feet of the bed and landed onto the floor with a loud thud.

"ow…" he groaned.

"you alright?" Haruhi laughed.

"I thought you said that it was only going to hurt a little!" Kaito pouted.

"aw is Kaito scared of a little pain?" Haruhi taunted, knowing his weakness.

"Scared? Psh, no way! I can take it." he frowned and got back up on the bed.

"Alright, if you say so." Haruhi smirked at Kaito falling for her trap.

She lifted the cotton wool and was about to dab it on Kaito's wound again but he inched away. Haruhi frowned, leaning closer to him and he just moved further from her. So she kept moving closer and he kept moving away with neither of them noticing that they were nearing the edge of the bed.

"c'mon Kaito, I thought you said that you could take it." Haruhi frowned and continued moving closer.

"i-I can! I'm just… I'm just bracing myself!" he added the last part quickly.

"Quit making excuses." Haruhi frowned. "I am not making excuses!" Kaito pouted again.

"Then come here and take it like you should." Haruhi argued back.

"Like I said, I'm bracing myse—wh-who-whoaaa!" he suddenly fell backwards onto the floor once again. Haruhi placed the forceps back onto the plate and crawled over to the edge of the bed, smiling cheekily at Kaito.

"that's what you get for making excuses!" she laughed and pulled down her left lower eyelid, sticking out her tongue at Kaito. However, Kaito didn't move from his position on the floor. He just laid there.

"Kaito?" asked Haruhi after not getting a reply. Still, there was no reply. Kaito just laid there, his eyes closed.

"Kaito?" she asked again, worry taking over her as she clambered off the bed and kneeled down next to him on the floor.

"Kaito? Oi Kaito! Don't scare me Kaito!" she yelled as she shook him.

"Kaito?" she managed to call his name again, barely audible with the lump in her throat.

"BOO!" Kaito yelled and pounced onto her, tackling her to the floor. "Haha, I got you good." He laughed as he stared down at her.

"y-you're alright." she gasped. Then, she frowned.

"You tricked me." she glared.

"Now we're even. You tried to trick me into getting my wounds cleaned and I tricked you into thinking that something happened to me." he gave her a goofy grin.

"But you had me so worried you idiot!" she cried as she hit him on his chest.

"Ow! C'mon that hurt!" he pouted.

"Too bad, you asked for it!" she retorted.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Haruhi, please accept my apology." He smiled apologetically.

"I don't know…" she looked away.

"aw c'mon Haruhi… please?" he said the last word cutely and he did his infamous puppy pout once again, the one that Haruhi had missed so much ever since he left.

"alright." she chuckled and he cheered.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and a maid stepped in. she looked at the two of them before she blushed, then, she apologised and ran out of the room closing the door. It was then, when they noticed what position they were in.

Kaito was towering over Haruhi. His hands and knees were supporting him from falling onto her and her hands were on his chest. The both of them blushed and Kaito slowly sat up straight with Haruhi following.

"u-uh, I can clean my wounds by myself, its fine." he said nervously as he looked to the floor.

"It's alright, I'll do it. C'mon." she smiled as the both of them stood up and sat back on the bed.

"No running away this time." she frowned and Kaito laughed nervously but nonetheless nodded. She dabbed the cotton wool onto his cut and she saw him wince.

"Sorry, did I press too hard?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's fine. I'm just not good with pain." He sighed.

"I can tell." She giggled and Kaito just pouted. She taped on a piece of gauze on his cheek and then moved on to tend to his wounds on his underside of his arms. She disinfected the cuts, and then wrapped his arms with some bandages.

"There, done. It wasn't that bad was it?" she smiled. She looked at Kaito and saw that he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were quite watery. Sighing, she reached into her pocket and took out something that she knew would cheer Kaito up immediately. She saw Kaito's face brighten up once he saw the item. She moved it left and his eyes would shift left. She moved it right, his eyes would shift right.

"Haruhi…" Kaito said, his eyes never leaving the item.

"Yes?" she replied as she kept swinging it from left to right.

"Can I have the lollipop?" he asked excitedly and she laughed before passing it to him. He cheered in response, immediately ripping the pink wrapper off and shoving the sweet candy into his mouth. Haruhi could do nothing but chuckle at his response.

"Thank you ha-ru-hi~~!" he sang with the lollipop still in his mouth.

"You're welcome." She smiled as she took the metal plate from the nightstand, and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back, Kaito was still on the bed, with the lollipop still in his mouth.

"I'm sorry for getting you hurt Kaito." She apologised as she sat down next to him. Kaito just smiled sheepishly. Taking out the lollipop from his mouth with a 'pop' sound, he patted her head.

"It's alright. I couldn't just stand there and watch someone get hit by a car when I can help." He grinned and she blushed slightly.

"You're too kind for your own good." She sighed.

"But look where it got me. I have a wonderful best friend, thanks to this kindness of mine." he chuckled, putting the lollipop back in his mouth and she sighed again.

"So now that you're done tending to my wounds, it's time for questions." He cheered as he took the lollipop out again and pointed it at Haruhi.

"Why are you cross dressing?" he asked.

Haruhi was about to answer when Kaito suddenly spoke up again.

"you know this kind of reminds me of a police drama where the police is interrogating the suspect, but instead of a gun, I'm using a lollipop. Okay that was so random. Sorry." he laughed and she couldn't help but chuckle at him randomness.

"Well, basically it started at the start of the year. Which was actually last week. I got accepted into Ouran-" she was cut off by Kaito.

"Ouran? as is the snobby rich kid school for the rich and snobby?" Kaito interrupted.

"You're mean." She sighed as she shook her head. He just smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know it's true, don't deny it." Kaito shrugged.

"I never denied it. Actually, I kind of agree with you. Anyway, I was finding a quiet place to study, and so I searched for a room with a suitable environment. So, while searching, I came across a room and I entered. Apparently, it was one of the worst mistakes in my life because guess what kind of club was taking place?" she asked him and he was quiet for a while before he answered.

"Drama club?" he asked. She shook her head

"computer club?" he asked again and once again, she shook her head.

"Baking club?"

"No."

"Martial arts club?"

"Nope."

"Yaoi club?"

"w-what? No!" she blushed.

"Alright I give up…" he sighed.

"It was a host club." She answered and Kaito was once again quiet for a second.

"Excuse me for a second." He said and then turned his back on Haruhi and pressed a pillow onto his face. She could hear his hysterical laughter even with the pillow muffling it.

"Okay, so continue. What happened?" he wiped away a tear and turned back to Haruhi.

"They mistook me for a boy and they took me in as their dog." She said simply.

"What? They can't just take you in like that. You're their dog? That's it! no one treats you like that. Give me their addresses right this instant. I am going to the supermarket to get some eggs to throw at their houses. Then, I'm going to skin them alive." He frowned and got up but Haruhi pulled him down.

"No, listen first." She sighed, making a mental note to never anger Kaito.

"fine." He pouted.

"So then, they started to give me lessons on how to be a good host and they changed my appearance. I've been a host since then." She shrugged.

"So they cut your hair?" he yelled.

"n-no! a boy stuck gum in my hair a few days before and I cut it off since it was so troublesome!" she quickly added before Kaito started to plot his evil plan.

"But still, they don't have to right to hold you there." he sighed and looked at her.

"u-um… actually, I forgot to add one more detail…" she blushed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I sort of… accidentally… broke a vase of theirs and I have to pay them back. That's why I'm a host." She blushed and he sighed.

"How much do you owe?" he asked. "You don't have to know that!" she blushed darker. "Yes I do, now tell me." he frowned.

"8 million." She mumbled and Kaito just stared at he flabbergasted.

"Whoa, I knew you were clumsy but seriously Haruhi. This is taking clumsy to a whole new level." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well sorry." she pouted.

"Do you want me to help you repay it?" he asked worriedly.

"No, its alright." she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"But are you having a fun time there? If they're hurting you or making you do stuff that you don't like then tell me alright? I'll be right over to kill them." he sighed as he patted Haruhi's head. She felt her heart flutter and she blushed even darker and nodded.

"So where's your father?" she asked curiously.

"He's still in Singapore, taking care of some matters. He said that he would come back in a while." Kaito shrugged.

"Oh, what have you been doing there for the past 4 years?" she asked.

"Nothing much. I've finished schooling already even though I'm 17 since dad wanted me to focus on work and everything so I got two years of intensive learning. It was total hell. So I work at the company now. But… I also had another job there." he answered.

"What job was it?" she asked curiously, leaning in closer.

"teaching." He smiled.

"Teaching?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I tutored a few people Japanese and other subjects." He nodded.

"Why teaching?" she asked.

"I just wanted to. It was so much fun. I made new friends too." He smiled.

"How many students did you have?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Um… hold on…" he mumbled as he tapped his finger on his cheek and started counting.

"Umm…. I had 16 students." He finally answered after a few seconds of silence. Haruhi just gawked at him.

"How did you mange that many students and the company?" she nearly yelled.

"To say the truth, I have no idea. I just did. I had fun working both as a tutor and in the company so time really flew past. Although, it was sad that I had to say goodbye to my graduating students." He sighed at the last part.

"Oh! But since you're here, then how about your remaining students?" she asked curiously.

"I told them that I had to return to Japan and of course they were sad, but I also told them that I would go back and visit them when I had the chance, so they felt better." He chuckled.

"Are you still in contact with them?" she asked and he nodded. She couldn't help but smile and pat his head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see them again." she assured him.

"Thanks Haruhi." He smiled as she took her hand off his head.

"No problem." She replied.

"are you going to continue tutoring people?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I will, but I'm not too sure yet…" he trailed off. just then, Haruhi saw his face brighten up.

"What is it?" she giggled as she saw him start bouncing on the bed.

"No-thing~~! Just a brilliant idea that suddenly popped into my mind." he grinned as he stopped bouncing.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" she chuckled.

"Nope. You're just going to have to find out soon." He smirked and she felt her heart flutter.

She looked away, hiding her blush from him as he looked at her, confused as to why she turned away.

"So what did you do for the past four years?" he asked her. She just shrugged, turning back.

"Nothing much. Just the usual. Study, eat, sleep, eat, study, school, more studying." she sighed and he laughed.

"I have a feeling that your life is going to get more exciting with me back." He laughed excitedly.

"yeah, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to me now that you're back." She gasped dramatically, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"hey!" he pouted and she laughed. Kaito just puffed up his cheeks and reached for a pillow behind him and whack Haruhi on her side.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey~!" Kaito sang innocently.

"You're going to pay for that!" she smirked evilly as she grabbed another pillow and whacked him.

"Hey! I'm injured!" he pouted again.

"Like I care!" she retorted and hit him again. He just glared at her and she glared back.

"You know what this means right?" she asked dangerously.

"Yeah…" Kaito trailed off.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they both yelled as they whack each other with the fluffy pillows, laughing like maniacs and yelling battle cries at each other. They kept hitting each other and once again, Kaito fell on the floor.

"ow!" he yelled in pain.

"Haha! You lose!" Haruhi laughed at him as she looked at him from the bed.

"Not quite." He smirked as he pulled on the blanket Haruhi was sitting on, causing her to fall onto the ground too.

"Hey that's cheating!" she yelled as she sat up and glared at him.

"You never said anything about rules!" he laughed at her.

"You're mean!" she pouted.

"But I'm still your best friend!" he laughed and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Yeah. You still are." She sighed. There was a moment of silence before the sound of their stomachs growling could be heard.

"Hungry?" he chuckled.

"famished." she groaned.

"Alright then. Let's go for dinner. I think their done preparing it by now." he smiled as he took her hand and led her downstairs, not noticing Haruhi's face turn bright red the second his hand touched hers.

"Kaito-sama? I was just about to call you down for dinner." A maid smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Great! We're famished!" he grinned as they raced to the dining room, not before saying thanks to the maid though.

Upon entering the dining hall, Kaito was greeted by the many kitchen staff, welcoming him back.

"Kaito-sama, to celebrate you coming back, we have prepared a feast for you and ms Fujioka. Please enjoy." the head chef said as he bowed.

"Thank you everybody. I really appreciate it." he thanked, flashing his thousand watt smile.

"We will be in the kitchen if you need anything more Kaito-sama." The head chef informed as they retreated into the kitchen.

Haruhi and Kaito walked towards the dining table and their jaws dropped. every corner of the table was covered with food. They took a seat at the end and a maid served them their food. It was omelette rice. There were words scribbled on it with ketchup though.

"kai…to?" he said slowly, realising that it was his name that was written on the omelette rice.

"They must love you a lot." Haruhi laughed as she picked up her spoon and tucked into her omelette rice.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess so." He smiled softly as he took out his hand phone.

"Hey Haruhi." He called.

"hm?" she replied with the spoon dangling from her mouth.

"Can you help me take a picture?" he asked as he passed his phone to her. She looked at him for a while before taking the spoon out of her mouth and swallowing.

Smiling, she nodded.

"sure." She answered as she pressed the camera button and the screen turned black for a second before turning into camera mode.

"Okay, hold on." Kaito said quickly as he took the plate and lifted it so that the words could be seen by the camera, but not to an angle where the food would fall to the ground. He quickly put a spoon in his mouth and grinned widely. Haruhi counted down.

"3, 2, 1." The camera took the picture and Kaito placed the plate back on the table smiling warmly at it.

"here." She handed the phone back to him.

"thanks." He smiled, putting it back in his pocket.

"No problem." He replied as the both of them started to eat.

"Oh yeah Haruhi, can you stay over for the weekend?" Kaito asked excitedly as he placed the last of his omelette rice in his mouth.

"Sure, my father is on a business trip and won't be back till Monday. But you have to lend me clothes again." she chuckled at the last part.

"sure." He smiled.

"I think that we can't finish all this food by ourselves… do you mind if I tell the maids and chefs to eat with us? They did welcome me back and everything…" asked Kaito, looking at Haruhi.

"I don't mind." she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Alright! I'll be right back." He smiled as he got out of his seat and started to run to the kitchen and hallway and came out with all the chefs and maids behind him.

"Kaito-sama, we cant, it would be inappropriate." They tried to reason with him.

"Haruhi and I are fine with it, besides, what's with this crap about being inappropriate? We're friends aren't we?" he smiled at them and they blushed.

"Unless… you don't count me as a friend…" he looked to the floor and from the background, Haruhi giggled softly. He was playing the guilt card.

"n-no Kaito-sama! we'll be your friends if you want to!" the vice-head chef shook his head vigorously.

"we were just afraid that you didn't count us as friends." A maid spoke from Kaito's left.

"I treated you guys as my friends long ago, it's you guys that kept putting me in a spot by calling me young master." Kaito pouted.

"Okay, we're all friends okay Kaito-sama?" the head chef smiled.

"Great, now let's all eat together." Kaito grinned and all of them replied, saying a cheerful "yes!" before they all walked to the table and took their seats.

"Alright everyone, tuck in! The kitchen crew did an awesome job with the food!" Kaito grinned and they all laughed back softly while the chefs blushed in embarrassment. Together, all of them chorused "ittadakimasu!" as they started eating.

* * *

After dinner, Kaito and Haruhi retreated to Kaito's room again. The both of them showered, changed into their pyjamas and laid on the bed, exhausted from the happenings of the day.

"So Haruhi, you take the bed, I'll take the sofa kay?" Kaito yawned as he rubbed his eyes, turning to face Haruhi. He was now wearing baby blue pyjamas with bright yellow ducks printed on it.

"What? No way. You take the bed, I'll take the sofa." She replied, turning to Kaito, also yawning and stretching her arms and legs. She was wearing the same pyjamas as Kaito, only that hers was baby pink.

"No you're the guest, you take the bed…" he trailed off, his eyes slowly drooping.

"No… this is… your… bed…" she said softly, forcing her heavy eyelids to open.

"Don't… be… silly…" he yawned as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them halfway again.

"You… you're the one who's… being silly…" she mumbled, a yawn cutting her off in midsentence as she closed her eyes.

"I… I think I'll rest my eyes for a second…" Kaito whispered as he too closed his eyes.

Just like that, the both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

When they awoke, it was already late afternoon the next day. Well, no one cold blame them for waking up so late, the both of them were exhausted. So they spent the rest of the day together, chatting and continuing their questions that were unasked yesterday.

Before they knew it, it was already night.

"Haruhi I will take the sofa and that's final." He frowned. They had been sitting on Kaito's bed and fighting over who should have the sofa for the past half on hour.

"No, you take the bed." she sighed, taking a pillow from behind her and plopping it down on her face.

"For how long have we been having this conversation?" asked Kaito.

"Half an hour." Haruhi mumbled from under the pillow.

"And you're still not going to give in?" he sighed.

"yeah." she answered.

"Alright, I guess it's time the bring the big guns in." Kaito smirked and Haruhi peeked from under her pillow. Oh how she regretted doing that. The second she looked from under the pillow, Kaito put on a puppy pout so cute, it made Haruhi get delusional and see a pair of puppy ears and puppy tail pop up on Kaito, adding even more to his cuteness.

"Alright, fine, I give up…" she sighed, blushing slightly.

"Alright! Long live the puppy pout!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Shut up…" she mumbled, letting out a small yawn.

"Alright, time for you to rest. You have to go to school tomorrow.' He smiled as he got off the bed.

"What? No I'm perfectly awak…" she was cut off by a yawn.

"Nope, you're going to sleep. Somehow I have a feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow." He smiled and patted her head.

"Why?" she asked as she laid down on the bed and Kaito covered her with a blanket.

"Just a feeling. Now rest. See you in the morning." He smiled and patted her head again.

"night." She yawned.

"night." He smiled. He sat on the sofa and watched as she fell asleep before he walked into the hallway, closing the door to his room softly. Fishing out his hand phone, he flipped it open, dialling a certain number he had searched up online just now while Haruhi was in the shower. The person on the line finally answered the phone.

"Hello how may I help you?" a man spoke from the other line.

"Good evening, is this Ouran High School?" Kaito asked as he looked at the cream coloured wall in front of him.

"Yes, yes it is. How may I help you sir?" the man asked.

"Yes, I would like to…" Kaito started, hoping that Haruhi would like her surprise tomorrow.

* * *

It was Monday and Haruhi was in riding in a limousine with Kaito next to her, the both of them still chatting about random stuff before Mr. Tsukimori informed them that they had reached Ouran High School.

"I'm telling you that cucumbers are fruits!" Haruhi sighed.

"No they're vegetables. Why else would they be green?" Kaito retorted.

"fruit." She frowned.

"vegetable." Kaito frowned back.

"Fruit."

"Vegetable."

"Fruit!"

"Vegetable!"

"FRUIT!"

"VEGETABLE!"

"Kaito-sama, ms Fujioka, we have arrived at Ouran High School. And the cucumber is a fruit." Mr. Tsukimori added. Kaito's jaw dropped and Haruhi just laughed.

"Told you so!" she laughed.

"M-Mr. Tsukimori! How could you take her side!" he pouted and Mr. Tsukimori just chuckled.

"I'm just speaking the truth Kaito-sama." he laughed.

"Alright, I have to go to school before I'm late. See you soon Kaito, Mr. Tsukimori." She smiled as she got out of the car.

"Yeah. Bye Haruhi!" Kaito sang as she closed the door. He winded down the window and stuck his head out.

"See you Haruhi." he smiled and Haruhi smiled back.

"Yeah, see you." she smiled before walking over to her school.

"So Kaito-sama, should I drive to the company?" Mr. Tsukimori asked and Kaito shook his head.

"park there for a while." Kaito said, pointing to a corner of the road and Mr. Tsukimori did as he was told.

"The windows can only be seen from one side right?" asked Kaito as he started to take off his shirt.

"Yes Kaito-sama." Mr. Tsukimori nodded.

"Good. I'm going to change. No peeking!" he yelled and Mr. Tsukimori chuckled.

"Yes sir." He mock saluted and Kaito just laughed but nonetheless changed into his outfit. He took a look at himself through the rear-view mirror. He looked awesome.

"Alright, I'll be going to the company at around 5 later. Can you pick me up at the front gates of Ouran High?" he asked as looked at Mr. Tsukimori hopefully.

"You know I will Kaito-sama. By the way, where are you going?" asked Mr. Tsukimori as he turned around from his driver seat to look at Kaito.

"Se-cret~!" he put a finger to his lip and winked. Mr. Tsukimori just laughed softly as Kaito opened the limousine door and grabbed his sling bag.

"See you leter Mr. Tsukimori." Kaito waved to him and Mr. Tsukimori waved back.

"goodbye Kaito-sama." he chuckled as Kaito got out of the limousine and closed the door, waving goodbye as Mr. Tsukimori drove away.

He turned and walked towards the school. Once at the entrance, he stared up at the huge clock tower.

"Hmm… I still got time. Oh well, guess I should head to the principal's office earlier." He shrugged and turned, seeing a group of girls entering the school wearing puffy yellow dresses. He mentally shuddered and thanked Haruhi for not wearing such a dress, if you could even call it one. Walking over, he suddenly became nervous but nonetheless tapped one of them on the shoulder.

"Um… excuse me." he said shyly as a faint blush painted his cheeks. The girl turned and blushed.

"y-yes?" she stammered as her friends turned and stared, making Kaito blush more.

"Um… where is the principal's office? I'm new here…" he smiled nervously at her.

"Oh… it's straight ahead. When you enter the building, just turn right and you can see It." she answered.

"okay, thank you." he grinned and he saw the girls squeal and he tilted his head to the side, confused as to why they did so. Nonetheless, he waved goodbye to them and walked away.

As he walked towards the building, he saw girls smile and wave at him. he just smiled and waved back, and they had the same reaction as the girls before. Finally, he reached the office and he knocked and entered. The principal looked up from his paper and smiled at him.

"ahh, Mr. Takahiro. It's nice to meet you." he smiled and stood up, shaking hands with Kaito.

"same here Mr. Suoh." He smiled as Mr. Suoh motioned for him to take a seat.

"your school is very friendly. On the way here, many people were waving and smiling at me." Kaito chuckled as he saw Mr. Suoh smile.

"I can tell why they do that." he chuckled and Kaito once again tilted his head to the side.

"never mind. so anyway, here is your schedule. I hope that you will have a fantastic first day." Mr. Suoh smiled as he handed a piece of paper to him.

"Yes, I have a feeling I will. Thank you Mr. Suoh." He smiled as he stood and exited from the principal's office. He turned and saw the sun shining brightly above the pond.

"Today's gonna be a great day." He smiled as he made his way to his first class, not realising that he still didn't know the way.

* * *

Haruhi sat at her seat with her head resting on her hands. She couldn't help but think about Kaito and what he was doing now. Class was starting late since the teacher was no where to be found. Well, she wasn't that surprised if the teacher had quit or something. I mean, most people would after falling for Hikaru and Kaoru's pranks. I guess he finally had enough. She sighed hoping that the next teacher would come soon so that class would start.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Haruhi…" two voices said in unison and she sighed again. "Where did you go the other day? We were all waiting for you…" Hikaru said as he leaned down. "Yeah, we were worried." Kaoru said as he also leaned down.

"stop it you two. I had something important to attend to. The teacher still isn't here yet…" she groaned.

"so you just left us 'commoner coffee'less and went to attend something important?" Hikaru frowned.

"What's more important than commoner coffee?" asked Kaoru.

"Things that your little minds won't be able to comprehend." She mumbled.

"Oh… it seems like Haruhi is in a bad mood today." They both said in unison.

"After how you got rid of our teacher, it's difficult to not be in a bad mood." She sighed as they let go of her. Her and wandered back to Kaito again. a smile made its way to her face, along with a tiny blush as she remembered how close the two of them were on Saturday.

From the corner of the class, a group of girls were busy chattering about a new figure in the school, but Haruhi didn't really care about such gossip. Just then, the door the door slid open but no one entered. The students returned to their seats, groaning about the teacher arriving.

"Here is your class." a girl's voice could be heard.

"Oh, alright, thank you." a guys voice thanked and Haruhi adverted her attention to the window, praying for the teacher to arrive soon. She heard the class start chattering about the new person who entered but once again, she didn't care. She heard the sound of chalk on the board and moved her attention to the person writing a few words on the board. 'Guess my prayer was answered.' She thought as she sighed. However, she couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen very soon.

"Okay class. Well something happened to your previous teacher, so he quit." The person said as he placed he lifted the powdery white chalk off the board.

"So, I will be your new English and Literature teacher." The person said as he turned around and Haruhi gasped, making the twins turn and stare at her weirdly.

"My name is Takahiro Kaito, but also known as Kaito-sensei to all of you from now on." the brown haired, blue eyed person grinned as he leaned back on the board.

"it's nice to meet all of you." Kaito winked at Haruhi and she turned bright red.

"k-Kaito…" she whispered as he continued smiling brightly at her.

* * *

**Chapter 1 end**

**

* * *

**

So Kaito's back! And he's Haruhi's teacher? A twist in the story! Please review~!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

**I most likely will not be able to upload a new chapter until mid October kay? Since well, my exams are just around the corner. My oral exam is on Monday, and Im supposed to be studying now but Im upoading this, hehe. Im so gonna fail oral! So yeah, same old stuff. Please review!**

Bye and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 2

hey guys. im uploading the next chapter now. im a dead person because im supposed to be studying right now. well, im uploading this partially because my friend threatened to kill me if it didnt upload soon, and partially because i was tired of studying and wanted a break. this chapter is really short. sorry. oh and thanks for reviewing and giving ideas. i really appreciate it :]

to tsuran: hen you said kaito obsessed fangirl, did you mean she likes kaito or the other way around?

to me (no not me, as in the reviewer me. haha) : thank you for your idea, and also, thank you for wishing me luck for my exams. (im really gonna need it...)

one more thing... the ouran manga finally ended... TT^TT... i cant believe it actually ended... sigh...

oh and i can hear the F1 race cars from my house. its so cool haha kay... on with the story. once again, sorry for the short chapter. have to go back to study now. sigh... english on thurs and chinese on fri... if i dont die now, i'll die then... sigh...

* * *

Chapter 2

New teacher?

* * *

"Okay class. Well something happened to your previous teacher, so he quit." The person said as he lifted the powdery white chalk off the board.

"So, I will be your new English and Literature teacher." The person said as he turned around and Haruhi gasped, making the twins turn and stare at her weirdly.

"My name is Takahiro Kaito, but also known as Kaito-sensei to all of you from now on." the brown haired, blue eyed person grinned as he leaned back on the board.

"it's nice to meet all of you." Kaito winked at Haruhi and she turned bright red.

"k-Kaito…" she whispered as he continued smiling brightly at her.

"u-um… Kaito-sensei?" a boy sitting in front raised his hand hesitantly and blushed when all the attention was adverted to him.

"yeah?" Kaito replied as he turned and faced him.

"I was just wondering… aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" the boy asked.

"well to say the truth, I'm 35." Kaito grinned and Haruhi choked on her saliva, making the twins stare at her some more.

"really?" asked the girls, all dejected.

"no." Kaito chuckled at all their relieved faces.

"I'm 17 this year, which means I'm one year older than all of you." Kaito smiled, showing them a peace sign. Haruhi let out a sigh before giggling softly. She wasn't surprised one bit at Kaito.

A girl raised her hand and Kaito nodded for her to speak.

"can you tell us about yourself Kaito-sensei?" she asked dreamily.

"well, there's nothing much to say. I was born here in Japan, then I went over to Singapore when I was 13, and came back here just a few days ago." Kaito smiled as he placed the chalk back on the board and rubbed his hands, trying to get rid of the chalk dust. He sat on the table and looked at all of them.

"I'm still not used to using chalk and a blackboard though. I prefer the white board." he chuckled and everyone in the class went "oh…"

"so Kaito-sensei, what are your likes and dislikes?" asked another girl.

"well… I have many likes and not so many dislikes. I like… my friends, singing, playing instruments, watching movies… I can go on all day. As for my dislikes… I dislike horror and gory movies. It really scares me." he added a shudder at the end of his sentence and the class laughed.

"and also, I don't like backstabbers." He continued.

"oh! And there's one more thing that I like!" he suddenly burst out and the girls giggled again.

"I like my best friend! She is the most awesome person in the world!" Kaito grinned goofily, waving his hands to exaggerate on how much he loved his best friend.

From the back, Haruhi blushed and hid her face behind her book, desperately trying to fight off her blush.

"Haruhi are you okay?" asked Kaoru as he peeked over the book.

"yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little warm here." She replied the first excuse that came into her mind.

"so anyway, since I don't know you all yet, and also since it's the first lesson, how about we play a game?" Kaito smirked as he hopped off the desk and started walking around the class.

"what kind of game?" asked another classmate.

"Wacko." Kaito's smirk widened and the class just stared at him.

"wacko? Kaito-sensei what's that?" asked a boy.

"oh… you'll find out. now I need all of your help. Shift all the tables to the sides, and arrange your chairs so that it creates a circle. This is going to be fun." Kaito told them and they nodded. Standing up and moving as they were told to do.

10 minutes later, if someone were to peer into the classroom, they would think that the students were crazy.

"nana!"

"shiki!"

"chi!"

"anko!" Kaito was sure that the class was having the time of their lives making him run like that. They were so excited when the game started.

This was how it is played. Everyone first sits in a circle. Then, one person will have to stand in the middle, and that one person was now Kaito. Everyone will stand up one by one to introduce themselves and when it was finally done, the game would start by a volunteer calling someone's name and the poor person in the middle would have to find the person whose name was called and then hit him/ her with some paper rolled into a stick. When the person got hit, he/ she would be the next person in the middle. But, if the person whose name was called another person's name before he/ she was hit, Kaito would have to run to the other person. So it had been going on for 5 minutes now and everyone was laughing their heads off at Kaito trying to find the correct person.

Finally, someone said a name that he recognised.

"Haruhi-kun!" a girl yelled before she was hit by the stick. Kaito spun on his heels and dashed for Haruhi, and successfully hit her on her head, not very hard though. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yay! Finally I'm not the middle person anymore!" Kaito cheered, doing a small happy dance, making everyone laugh more.

"So now I just have to do what you did Kaito-sensei?" asked Haruhi, giving him an amused look.

"Yup. Now c'mon, go to the middle so I can rest on your seat…" he groaned and she giggled, standing up and Kaito plopped down onto the chair, acting as if he wasn't aware of the two amber eyes that were staring at him from the other side of the room.

So then Kaito called out a name.

"miki!" and the game started all over again. Haruhi to Kaito's surprise was fast at finding the right person. And sadly, someone called his name.

"Kaito-sensei!" he shot up and panicked, searching for a name for him to call. "u-um…" he stammered. Something hit him on his head and he pouted.

He was going to be in the middle again.

"your turn again Kaito-SENSEI." Haruhi smiled, emphasising on the word 'sensei'.

"fine…" Kaito stuck out his tongue at Haruhi and the girls all squealed. He took the paper stick and Haruhi sat down again. Just as she was about to call a name, the bell rang signalling that it was the end of class, since it was Monday and they only had English for half an hour on Monday.

"oh, I have to go to my next class." Kaito smiled and inwardly cheered that he didn't have to be in the middle anymore.

"Kaito-sensei do you really have to go?" a girl asked sadly. Kaito nodded.

"I can't be late. Besides, I'll be back tomorrow for both English and literature class. both lessons are an hour, so I'll be spending two hours with you guys! But we'll be having lessons since I know all your names already." Kaito explained and they nodded.

"okay, put all the tables and chairs back in place and I'll see you guys tomorrow." He motioned and they all stood up.

"Oh, and can one of you bring me to my next class? I'm… kinda…" he trailed off, blushing a little.

"aw sensei you're so cute!" the girls squealed and he blushed more.

"I'll bring you there sensei!" Haruhi's hand shot up eagerly.

"alright Haruhi you can bring me to my next class." Kaito chuckled. Just as Haruhi was about to stand up, the classroom doors opened and the principal came in.

"ah, Kaito-sensei how is the class coming along?" Kaito smiled and nodded.

"great, I'm going to my next class now." he grinned goofily.

"Oh, then I will bring you there. Class 2A right? I'm going in that direction too." The principal smiled.

"really? Thank you." Kaito replied, bowing a little.

However, he was a little disappointed that Haruhi couldn't bring him to his next class. He wanted to talk to her. The entire point of becoming a teacher in Ouran High was to get closer to Haruhi.

"let's go then." The principal smiled and Kaito waved goodbye to everyone, and gave Haruhi an apologetic look. She shook her head and waved goodbye, flashing a bright smile. Kaito chuckled and left the classroom, closing the door behind him.

The second the door closed, the class erupted with chatter. The girls were all squealing and some were even jumping up and down while hugging each other.

"Kaito-sensei is so cute!" they all squealed.

The guys were smiling at each other. "Kaito-sensei seems cool. I think I might actually enjoy his class." one of them chuckled and the rest nodded.

"what did you think about our new sensei Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

However, Haruhi didn't move. She was still staring at the door.

"Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"huh?" Haruhi snapped out of her trance.

"you've been acting weird ever since Kaito-sensei entered class." Hikaru frowned.

"are you alright?" asked Kaoru worriedly.

"yeah…" she trailed off, looking at the door once again before turning her attention back to the twins.

"yeah, I am." Then, she broke into the hugest smile the twins had every seen on Haruhi's face. the twins looked at each other, thinking exactly in sync.

'something's going on…' they thought as they looked at Haruhi once again who was staring into space, her smile even brighter than before.

Mr. suoh dropped Kaito off at his next class and then disappeared down the hallway. Outside the classroom, Kaito sighed. He wanted Haruhi to show him that way, then he could talk to her. He let out another sigh before slapping his face gently with both hands and put on a determined face. 'alright, get yourself together. I'll see Haruhi later!' he thought as he put on a big smile and entered the class.

The bell rang, signalling the end of school. Kaito quickly ended his class and started packing his things. The students of 3D all waved goodbye to him as they exited the class and he waved back. He was wrong about Ouran being a snobby school. The students were actually quite nice and friendly, except for a few trouble makers though.

Kaito slung his bag over his shoulder and left the classroom and walked aimlessly around the school, hoping that he would somehow be able to meet up with Haruhi. While walking, he couldn't help but think about a few students that had caught his eye today. The first two were the two twins in Haruhi's class, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. they seemed close to Haruhi. But…

Kaito sweatdropped. 'I don't think they like me that much…' he laughed nervously in his mind. He could feel their stares during the entire Wacko game. he sighed and thought about the other people that interested him.

The third was a 2nd year blonde student who was the principal's son. His name was Tamaki Suoh and he was really interesting. When they played Wacko, he volunteered to be the middle person and in the end, he did not manage to hit anyone, so he was stuck running in circles for the entire hour. However, he had that huge grin on his face and kept on yelling "commoner games are fun!" Kaito chuckled.

Next up was also a 2nd year student. His name was Ootori Kyoya and he was always scribbling on his notepad. He and Tamaki seemed like best friends. He was always by Tamaki's side. Although on the outside, he was frowning at his blonde friend's actions. He could see the slight amusement in Kyoya's eyes.

Shaking his head, he got rid of all his thoughts, except for the one about finding Haruhi. 'WHY DOES THE SCHOOL HAVE TO BE SO BIG!' he mentally cried. he walked past a door and stood in front of it. he looked up at the sign. 'third music room' was emblazoned in gold on the black metal piece. 'three music rooms? Why do they need so many?' he gaped at the sign. 'oh well, it should be vacant. And I need somewhere to rest for a while…' he sighed and pushed open the door open.

Somehow, he had a feeling that something was going to happen when he opened the door. However, he just laughed at his stupidity when he realised that the music room was empty. Kaito stepped in, closing the door behind him and then plopped onto the sofa. He was tired. He thought that giving tuition and teaching in a school was the same thing, but it was most definitely not.

He was so tired, and the fact that he got lost at least 4 times that day did not help either. He looked around and saw that the room did not have any instruments besides the grand piano at the corner of the room. 'Why would they call it a music room if there are no music instruments?' he thought as he took his bag and dragged it behind him as we walked towards the grand piano. Placing his bag next to him on the bench, he ran his fingers along the black and white keys of the piano.

Looking around to make sure no one was in the room, he placed his fingers over the keys, closed his eyes and played one of his favourite pieces that he had composed when he was in Singapore. The main reason why he learnt the song was because he wanted to let Haruhi listen to it. However, he still didn't have the courage to let her do so. That, and he hadn't completed the lyrics yet. He ended the piece and opened his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he lifted his fingers off the piano and wondered when he could actually let Haruhi listen to it.

All of a sudden, he heard clapping behind him and he spun around, to meet four pairs of eyes. He yelped and fell onto the floor with a thud. The four panicked and helped him up.

"ow…" he groaned as they helped him sit up on the bench.

"you alright Kaito-sensei?" Tamaki asked as he looked worriedly at his new teacher.

"yeah. I'm fine Tamaki, thank you." he smiled at them.

"oh? You're the teacher that Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan told us about! Nice to meet you I'm Haniouzuka Mitsukuni. You can call me Honey and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but most people call him Mori!" the short blonde boy bowed slightly as he stood in front of Kaito. Kaito blushed at his action.

"you don't have to bow!" he panicked and Honey laughed.

"you're right Tama-Chan he is different!" honey giggled. Mori just smiled and nodded.

"I'm Takahiro Kaito, the new teacher here." Kaito grinned and also introduced himself.

"Kaito-sensei what were you doing in our club room?" asked Kyoya.

"oh you guys are using this room? Sorry. I was finding someone and I got lot and really tired so I saw that this room was vacant and so I entered. I'm sorry!" Kaito apologised.

"k-Kaito-sensei, it's alight." Tamaki chuckled.

"you can play the piano really well Kaito-sensei, right Takashi?" asked honey, looking up at his cousin. Mori nodded again.

"I'm not that good." Kaito blushed.

"it's true Kaito-sensei! But I've never heard of it before…" Tamaki trailed off. Kaito nodded.

"yeah, I composed it for a special someone of mine." Kaito smiled. From the corner of his eye, Kaito could see Kyoya starting to scribble on his notepad again.

"really? Who is it?" asked Tamaki and Honey, both perfectly in sync. Kaito blushed again.

"can we change the subject!" he yelled, all flustered.

"so, anyway, what kind of club are you guys in?" Kaito sighed.

"we are the Ouran high school host club!" Tamaki yelled as he did a pose. Somehow, those words 'host club' felt familiar to Kaito but he shrugged away the feeling in his heart.

"you're club only consists of four people?" Kaito asked as he looked at the door.

"nope! We have seven members but they're late." Tamaki sighed.

"don't worry Tama-Chan! they'll be here soon!" Honey chirped happily.

"yeah they should if they know what's good for them." Kyoya growled as he temporarily looked up from his clipboard.

"well then, I shouldn't be intruding anymore should I?" Kaito smiled as he picked up his bag and stood up.

"no Kaito-sensei. It's alright you can stay! The more the merrier!" Tamaki grinned. "are you sure?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"yeah! Then you can meet the other members too!" Honey jumped up and down excitedly.

"alright then." Kaito agreed and they cheered.

"Yay Kaito-sensei is staying~! Kaito-sensei is staying~!" Honey and Tamaki sang as they skipped in circles, making Kaito sweatdrop.

Just then, the door opened and they turned their attention to the people entering.

"ah! Hikaru! Kaoru! You're here!" Tamaki grinned as he and Honey stopped skipping in circles. The twins' eyes met Kaito's gaze and he smiled warmly at them and they just ignored Kaito, making Kaito sigh. "milord what's he doing here?" they asked in unison as they glared at Kaito.

"you mean Kaito-sensei? He's here to observe our host club!" Tamaki said excitedly, making the twins frown more. this didn't get unnoticed by Kaito. He sighed and pushed himself off the bench.

"Tamaki, I think that I should leave. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He smiled and patted Tamaki on the shoulder.

"b-but Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki protested. The twins still continued to glare at him.

"bye Kyoya." He turned to Kyoya and Kyoya nodded at him.

"nice meeting you Honey, Mori. I hope to see you guys soon." Kaito grinned as he started to walk towards the exit.

Just as he was about to leave the room, something banged onto him, making him fall onto the floor with the person on top of him.

"ow…" he groaned and opened his eyes.

"you alright?" he asked as the boy groaned too.

"yeah, fine." The person looked up and met Kaito's sapphire eyes. The both of them gasped.

"Haruhi?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito?" Haruhi replied.

Haruhi quickly got off him and helped him up.

"I've been trying to find you since school ended!" Kaito grinned as he hugged Haruhi.

"I was busy finding you! Why are you in the third music room?" Haruhi asked as they pulled away.

"long story." Kaito sighed and Haruhi giggled.

"so this was your surprise?" she asked and Kaito rubbed the pack of his head.

"hehe… you like it?" he grinned sheepishly.

"like it? I love it. I get to spend more time with you! yes I love it!" she laughed.

"That, and you had better give me a good score for English and literature!" she added and Kaito sweatdroped.

"so what about the company? Shouldn't you be going there now?" she asked.

"no, I told Mr. Tsukimori to come pick me up around 5. I still got time." he smiled.

"I still can't believe that you're here. And as my teacher." Haruhi sighed.

"Which reminds me. Shouldn't you be calling me Kaito-SENSEI?" Kaito snickered.

"no way!" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"you know that I can consider that as defiance towards the teacher and make you go for detention?" Kaito smirked and Haruhi froze.

"But… being the kind soul that I am… I shall forgive you." Kaito said dramatically and Haruhi shook her head and Kaito laughed.

"ahem!" someone cleared their throat and they turned to see six pairs of eyes looking at them. The both of them blushed.

"Kaito-sensei do you know Haru-Chan?" asked Honey.

"Yup!" Kaito grinned and Haruhi nodded.

"We've been friends since we were really young! Kaito replied.

"My daughter! Why didn't you tell me that you knew Kaito-sensei?" Tamaki asked as he shook Haruhi.

"Daughter? Isn't Ranka your father Haruhi?" Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"yeah. Tamaki-sempai is just an idiot." She sighed and bonked him on the head.

"Oh. Well then that explains a lot." Kaito laughed and Haruhi smiled at him.

"wait so you know that Haruhi's a girl?" asked Hikaru. Kaito nodded.

"you wont tell anyone right?" asked Tamaki nervously.

"no. but I want to help her with her debt. Can I?" Kaito asked.

"yes you may, but you're a teacher. If you were a student it would be much easier…" Kyoya sighed.

"sorry…" Kaito apologised.

"but I'm only a teacher inside the classroom. Outside, I'm just a regular teenager." Kaito smiled.

"true. Alright. You can work as a host with Haruhi." Kyoya said and Kaito nodded.

"great!" he grinned, once again feeling glares on his back.

"now we need to find a type for him…" Tamaki put a finger to his chin and thought for a second.

"I got it!" Tamaki yelled, pointing his finger at Kaito.

"You have a lovable personality and you care a lot about your friends and put your friends as your first priority!" Tamaki said before taking in a deep breath.

"Kaito-sensei, you shall be our loving type!" Tamaki yelled.

"loving? I don't know how to be loving!" Kaito panicked.

"just be yourself." Haruhi laughed.

"I guess…" he sighed. "the host club is going to start in half an hour so we still have some time to spare. Kaito-sensei can you tell us about you?" Honey asked as he hugged his bunny closer to his chest. Kaito nodded.

"sure. What do you guys want to know?" he smiled.

"how did Haruhi and you meet?" asked Tamaki.

"um…" Kaito trailed off, glancing at Haruhi, not really wanting to continue and remind Haruhi about the reason why they met.

"I'll tell you guys another time. I cant really tell you now." Kaito said apologetically and saw Haruhi smile softly at him.

"why not?" Hikaru glared.

"I have a reason for doing so." Kaito sighed.

"so then… um…" Tamaki started to get all shy and he started to twiddle with his fingers.

"have you…" Tamaki started, as he inched closer to Kaito.

"have you seen Haruhi in a dress before?" Tamaki whispered in Kaito's ear.

"yeah, many times. Why?" Kaito replied and Tamaki got struck with a bolt of lightning.

"Haruhi! How can you let another boy see you in a dress before I did!" Tamaki cried as he started to shake Haruhi again.

"s-sempai! Let me go!" Haruhi yelled as she tried to break free and luckily he did.

"well. That time Haruhi came over, and then she had nothing to wear, so I lent her one of my mother's dresses." Kaito shrugged as Haruhi gasped for air.

"you even went over to another boy's house? No! daddy wont allow it! my poor little Haruhi! First you lost your first kiss! And then you lost your second! And you even lost your third kiss! My Haruhi is such a poor thing!" Tamaki yelled and shook Haruhi harder with each sentence.

Kaito blushed upon hearing about Haruhi's first and second kiss getting lost and that did not get unnoticed by the twins.

"eh? Kaito-sensei, could it be that you were Haruhi's first and second kiss?" the twins glared and everybody froze as Haruhi and Kaito blushed deep red.

Tamaki was the first to react, by yelling so loud, the heavens could hear him.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

Chapter 2 end

*The piece that Kaito played was the piano version of 'If' by Kana Nishino (i dont own it! but it's a pretty song... :])

* * *

thanks for reading~! bye! please review! :]

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic


	6. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE! Yeah i know what you all are thinking now. 'i thought you said that you were going to update in mid october and it's only the start of october and youve already submitted 2 chapters!' yeah... about that im adding a new chapter today because IM SO SUPER HAPPYYYYYYYYY! :D Reason being that the chinese exam was SUPRISINGLY, SO SUPER SURPRISINGLY easier than i thought it would be~~~~! i pray that i can pass this time. oh how i hope i can passssss! next are the rest of the exams. so gonna dieeeee. anyway, so here's the next chapter. have fun reading :] sorry that it's so short. before i go, i have to reply to some people's reviews~~~! once again thanks for reviewing! :D

to Me (once again not the real me, the reviewer me. haha.) : really thank you for wishing me luck! i think it's because of that that the chinses exam was so easy! yayyy! and yes having random people cheering people on does help. haha :] thanks for reviewing! :] 

to Antonette Parker: i like your name... it's sounds so pretty. i also have a friend who's name is antonette. so here's the next chapter :] thanks for reviewing! :]

okay on with the story~~! :D

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 3

The host club's very own Lovely type

* * *

"EHHHHHH?"

Tamaki's loud yell could be heard throughout the entire school, making all the birds flee from they home in the trees.

Kaito and Haruhi looked at each other and blushed brighter.

"You still remember?" Kaito asked softly as he glanced shyly at her. Haruhi nodded, her blush darkening. How could she ever forget? When they kissed around 4 years ago, she could've sworn she felt sparks when their lips made contact.

Then again… it could have been the static… but his lips had felt so warm, so soft, and they tasted like chocolate too…

Unconsciously, she lifted her fingers to touch her lips. She wanted so badly to feel his lips on hers again. Once again, her blush darkened at the thought of Kaito kissing her.

However, her train of thought was interrupted by a blonde idiot's loud voice.

"Kaito-sensei! How could you!" Tamaki yelled and started to shake Kaito, who was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Go go! Milord we support you! Strangle him! Choke him! Kill him!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered from the sidelines with pompoms which suddenly appeared out of no where.

"ta-tamaki-sempai! Stop it! You're hurting him!" Haruhi gasped and pushed Tamaki away from her best friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked Kaito worriedly as he gasped for air.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Kaito smiled and patted her head while Haruhi blushed once again.

"Kaito-sensei! You and Haru-Chan look so cute together!" honey cooed as he skipped closer to them. Kaito and Haruhi blushed and looked down to the floor, suddenly finding it interesting. And for the hundredth time that day, Kaito felt glares on his back from a certain pair of red-haired twins.

The loud chime of the clock tower broke everybody's train of thoughts.

"the host club is starting. Everyone in your positions." Kyoya said calmly, speaking for the first time since the commotion started.

Everybody went towards the middle of the room and Kaito blushed, wondering where he should go since he seriously had no idea.

"Kaito, you can stand next to me." Haruhi smiled as she took his hand and led him to the empty space next to her.

"oh. Thanks Haruhi." Kaito smiled. Turning to his left, he saw the twins glaring at him and he gulped before smiling nervously at them. seriously, what did he do to make them angry?

The doors opened and Kaito turned, seeing many girls entering the room.

"welcome." The host club members chorused. Well, all except Kaito though. he blushed in embarrassment upon realising that he should've said 'welcome' along with them. the girls started to giggle and chat with each other about who they were going to choose as their host for the day. That was, until one of them saw Kaito.

"Kaito-sensei?" a girl asked softly. Suddenly, all the girls' attention turned to Kaito, making him blush slightly. Darn he was blushing too much today.

"Kaito-sensei are you a host?" asked a girl, whose name was Miki if Kaito guessed correctly.

"Yup!" Kaito grinned, showing them a peace sign, making them all swoon.

"Kaito-sensei is a host!" they began whispering within themselves, not realising that Kaito could hear them clearly from where he stood.

"yes ladies, Kaito-sensei is our new host. Our host club's very own Lovely type." Kyoya informed them with a business-like smile.

Tamaki stepped forward and cupped Miki's chin.

"so, my fair lady, who will you be designating today?" he asked with a princely smile.

"a-ah… I'm designating…" she blushed and stammered as she turned away.

"don't be shy young maiden. Who do you wish to designate?" Tamaki lened closer to her, expecting her to say ' oh course you Tamaki-sama!' but instead, he got a high pitched squeal.

"I'm designating Kaito-sensei!" Miki squealed as she ran towards Kaito and stared lovingly at him. Kaito just blushed and smiled shyly in return.

Tamaki froze, turning pale as a sheet. But then, he recovered and then moved on to the next girl.

"how about you, my beautiful flower?" he asked, getting into his 'prince' mode again.

"I would like to designate Kaito-sensei too!" she squealed and joined Miki, the both of them staring at Kaito.

Tamaki froze and his jaw dropped. He had lost two of his loyal customers in a row! Coughing into a closed fist, he turned to the group of girls in front of him and was about to speak when most of them squealed.

"we want to designate you too Kaito-sensei!" before they all trampled on Tamaki and ran towards Kaito who was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck as he laughed nervously at all the giggling girls.

The rest of the host club could do nothing but stare with their jaws dropped. Except for Kyoya and Mori of course, that would ruin their image.

Tamaki went to the darkest corner of the room and squatted there, drawing circles on the ground as he heard all the girls squeal over Kaito.

"The fair maidens don't want me anymore… they all want Kaito-sensei…" he mumbled as his teddy bear appeared out of no where and into his arms.

Kaito was still laughing nervously and Haruhi was smiling at him, slightly amused at how many girls he could attract. However, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. The twins glared more at Kaito-sensei, angry at him because they too lost a few of their customers.

"alright then ladies, the host club I now open. Haruhi, can you show Kaito-sensei what to do?" He asked and Haruhi nodded.

"c'mon Kaito." She smiled as she took led Kaito to a table and the both of them plopped onto the soft red sofa.

The girls immediately sat down on the opposite sofa and stared at Kaito lovingly.

"U-um… Haruhi what am I supposed to do?" Kaito blushed and asked.

"Well…" Haruhi trailed off, thinking for a while.

"You just talk and just be your normal self." She answered.

"Kaito-sensei, how come Haruhi can call you Kaito?" asked a girl.

"W-well, Haruhi and I were childhood friends. We're really close and I don't really want her—wait him, I meant him to call me that because it would sound weird." He started to panic about nearly exposing her secret.

"Aw, how did the two of you meet?" asked another girl.

"Well, it's not really my place to say but… I think fate brought us together." He chuckled as he looked at Haruhi who looked back at him and the both of them laughed.

"So you two are really close?" asked the third girl and they nodded. All the girls looked at each other before squealing loudly.

"KYAAA~~! IT'S LIKE A FORBIDDEN TEACHER-STUDENT RELATIONSHIP~!" they squealed, or more like screamed. Kaito and Haruhi had to cover their ears or they would've become deaf.

"Kaito-sensei! Haruhi and you look like such a cute couple!" the girls squealed as they leaned closer. Kaito and Haruhi blushed, and then looked at each other, and blushed some more. This only made them squeal louder.

"Haruhi! We need more commoner coffee here!" the twins hollered from their seats on the other side of the room. Haruhi sighed and stood up.

"I have to go. Enjoy yourself ladies." She flashed a smile at the girls before walking off to make more 'commoner coffee' for the twins.

"Kaito-sensei, for how long have you known Haruhi-kun?" asked Miki.

"well, I met him when I was… I forgot how old I was…" he laughed nervously and the girls giggled at his forgetfulness.

"Kaito-sensei you're so cute." Miki squealed as the rest of the girls nodded.

Kaito looked away from the girls and to Haruhi making coffee in the kitchen. Only one thought was in his mind.

'How am I supposed to do this?' he mentally screamed.

* * *

Finally, the host club ended and all the girls reluctantly left.

Kaito fell on the sofa, completely exhausted.

Turning to Haruhi, he asked "how do you handle being a host? It's so tiring! And I think my ear drums are going to explode!" he sighed.

"you'll get used to it." Haruhi shrugged and patted his shoulder, making him sigh more. he turned and met a pair of teary eyes looking at him. he moved back a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"k-Kaito-sensei… how could you…" Tamaki whimpered as he moved closer to Kaito.

"h-how could I what?" Kaito replied, moving back a little more, only to have Tamaki move closer.

"how could you steal my customers?" Tamaki yelled in Kaito's face and Kaito covered his ears, afraid of turning deaf.

"it's just a few customers…" he sighed.

"a few? A few customers mean a whole lot to me you know!" Tamaki cried as he started to shake Kaito again.

"tama-Chan, I think you should let him go. Kaito-sensei is choking. Right Takashi?" Honey said worriedly as he looked at the scene in front of him. Mori nodded but didn't say anything.

"b-but honey-sempai! How can you be so calm! You lost a few off your customers too!" Tamaki let go of Kaito and proceeded to shake Honey, earning him a huge bump on his head thanks to Mori and his protectiveness.

"because Kaito-sensei is good looking. It isn't surprising that you lost some of your customers tama-Chan." Honey explained once Tamaki had let him go. Tamaki was hit by a bolt of lightning the second time that day.

"the fair maidens think that Kaito-sensei is more handsome that I am… I'm too ugly for them… Kaito-sensei is much more better looking than me…" Tamaki mumbled as he appeared in his small dark corner once again. this made Kaito sigh and walk over.

Squatting down next to Tamaki, Kaito sighed and patted Tamaki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I didn't know that you would take it this badly. Tell you what, if you want your customers back that badly then I'll quit as a host and then just find some other way to help Haruhi pay her debt." Kaito mumbled sadly as Tamaki turned to face him with teary eyes. There was silence for a while before Tamaki replied.

"KAITO-SENSEI! YOU REALLY ARE OUR LOVING TYPE! It's okay, you can stay! As the king of the host club I shall not be so petty! I will get more customers than you Kaito-sensei! Just you wait!" Tamaki started to get sparkly eyes as he gave a rose to Kaito. Kaito could only stare at him weirdly.

"u-um… I'm sorry Tamaki I didn't know that you were gay. Why are you giving me a rose? I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way." asked Kaito as he stared at it dumbly. This made Tamaki freeze and Kaito just tilted his head, confused at Tamaki.

"I am most certainly not gay! I love girls as much as a regular teenage boy does. I even want to see Haruhi in a dress!" Tamaki yelled once he recovered from his frozen state.

"oh…" Kaito trailed off.

"I didn't know that you were a pervert Tamaki." Kaito stated and Tamaki froze again, this time, a cold wind blew past, making the rest of the host club shiver.

"milord seems to be frozen more often than usual." Hikaru stated and the rest of the host club members nodded.

Just then, the sound of a phone ringing broke the awkward silence in the third music room. Kaito took his hand phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"hello?" he asked.

Then, he broke into a smile.

"oh, you're here already, sure I'll be outside soon. Bye." Kaito nodded and then closed his phone, standing up.

"I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kaito said hurriedly as he walked briskly towards his bag that was on the sofa.

"you're leaving so soon?" asked Haruhi, her expression saddening as she followed him to the sofa.

Kaito looked at her before smiling and patted her head.

"Yeah. I have to head over to the company." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh…" Haruhi said sadly.

"It's okay. I'll be back before you know it." he grinned and patted her head again. she smiled and nodded.

"How about you come over today? I'm cooking curry, and dad would be happy to see you." she suddenly suggested. Kaito put a finger to his chin and thought for a second.

"sorry Haruhi but I don't think I can…" he frowned and Haruhi looked dejected.

"ive most likely got a whole lot of work to do since it's been quite long since I've been in Japan and I most likely have a lot to catch up with…" Kaito trailed off, looking at Haruhi sadly.

"it's okay. You can come over another time." she let out a small smile. Kaito smiled in return and nodded.

"I'm going now. See you guys tomorrow." Kaito smiled and waved before running out of the third music room.

"My daughter! How could you invite another boy to your house and not invite your father!" Tamaki yelled, tears brimming in his eyes as he gripped Haruhi's shoulders.

"for the last time, I already have a father. I don't need another one!" Haruhi growled and Tamaki yelped and jumped back, hiding in his dark corner once again.

"Mother… our daughter is angry with me…" he cried as he turned to Kyoya who was typing on his laptop.

"That's because you're so noisy and obnoxious." Kyoya stated simply as he continued typing on his computer. Tamaki turned white and started to cry hysterically again.

"MOTHER YOU'RE SO MEAN!" he cried as he curled into a tighter ball.

"But it's true." Haruhi mumbled beneath her breath.

"Haruhi…" two voices spoke as they appeared next to her.

"you don't have to be that harsh on milord." Hikaru said.

"Even if it is true." Kaoru smirked and Tamaki shrunk in his corner even more.

Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I'm going home now. See you all tomorrow." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the music room.

* * *

Kaito ran towards the limousine that was parked outside the school.

"Mr. Tsukimori!" Kaito yelled as he got nearer.

"sorry for making you wait that long." He panted as he skidded to a halt. Mr. Tsukimori just chuckled and shook his head.

"it's alright Kaito-sama. by the way. your father has arrived in Japan. He's at home now. He asked if you wanted to go home and rest for the day since he took care of most of the work in the company already." Mr. Tsukimori smiled as he helped Kaito open the door.

"really? Dad's back? Great! then let's go home!" Kaito cheered as he entered the limousine, closing the door behind him.

Mr. Tsukimori opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. "As you wish Kaito-sama." he chuckled as he started up the engine and drove off.

* * *

Upon reaching home, Kaito rushed up the stairs, greeting all the maids and butlers when they greeted him as he ran up to his father's room. Throwing open the doors he saw his father on his bed, reading a book.

"Dad you're back!" Kaito cheered as he lunged forward and hugged his father. His father, put the book on the nightstand and laughed, patting his son's head.

"It's good to be back in Japan Kaito." He laughed as Kaito let go.

"So how was the plane ride?" asked Kaito as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Same old same old." His father shrugged. There as an awkward silence before his father broke it by asking a question.

"Have you been feeling better?" he asked softly and Kaito froze up before looking down on the floor, suddenly finding it really interesting.

"Kaito?" his father asked when he did not receive a reply.

"Y-yeah. The medicine that Doctor Dylan gave me really helped a lot." He whispered, not looking up at his father.

"That's good." His father sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Once again, a silence filled the air.

"When do you plan on telling Haruhi?" he asked, his voice even softer than before as Kaito froze for the second time.

"I…" he started, his voice equally as soft as his father's.

Turning his face up to look at his father, he whispered. "I-I don't know…"

Then, turning out to look at the window behind them, he let out a shaky breath.

"I really don't know."

* * *

Chapter 3 end

* * *

there you guys go! hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry for the short chapter. please review! see you guys after my exams~~! byeeeeeeee :] 


	7. Chapter 4

Hi people~~~! WHOOT! THE EXAMS ARE OVER~~! TIME TO PARTY! and like i promised, im posting the latest chapter. sorry that it's short, i just did this today~~! yay the exams are finally over~! and now i just have to wait for my impending doom waiting for me next week when the papers are being returned... dun dun duuun... haiz... oh well. anyway, thanks to those that have been wishing me luck~! i think that it really helped. haha. oh my brother's brithday was on monday, the 11th of October! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DI (chinese for little brother)! yay youre 11 now. 

oh yea, i have to reply to reviews~!

to Me: yo! wow you must be a genius! oh and thank you for reviewing the story :] tell me when youre done with your stories so i can read them too! :] thank you for reviewing~~!

to Claire-Chan: CLAIREEE~~! dont worry here's the chapter. and yes i'll think about adding your name like i did with dylan. hehe. and you cant kill me! if you killed me then you qont have a best friend anymore! haha. thanks for reviewing anyway :]

oh right. if any of you guys want me to put your name in here just tell me. also, im still open for suggestions for this story. :] 

kay~! here is the latest chapter of Friends Forever. hope you guys like it~! oh and please review! thanks~! byeeeee! :] 

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 4

* * *

Haruhi entered her classroom and walked towards her desk with a jaunty step. The girls saw her and greeted her happily.

"good morning Haruhi-kun!" they chirped and she smiled back at them.

"good morning." He grinned. "you seem like you're in a good mood today Haruhi-kun." Anko giggled.

"that's because I am." Haruhi replied as she took out her pencil case from her bag and placed it on her table.

"it's because of Kaito-sensei right?" Miki laughed and Haruhi nodded.

"English class is in an hours time and Literature class is two hours after. I cant wait to see Kaito-sensei!" another girl squealed and the rest nodded.

"alright class get back to your seats, class is in session." Their maths teacher announced as Hikaru and Kaoru dashed into class, just in time as they rushed to their seats next to Haruhi.

"morning." Haruhi greeted them as they sat down.

"morning." They replied in unison.

"why were you guys so late?" she asked curiously. The twins were usually one of the first to reach class.

"bad morning…" they grumbled.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi. Stop your blabbering and pay attention!" their maths teacher hollered from his spot in front of the black board.

"sorry…" the three of them apologised before returning their attention to the blackboard that somehow got filled with equations in less than a minute.

* * *

The bell rang and all the students heaved a sigh of relief. Maths was over and it was finally time for Kaito-sensei's lesson! The classroom door opened while the maths teacher was still packing his stuff.

"oh, the lesson's still on? Sorry." Kaito apologised as he took a step back.

"no, I'm done." the maths teacher stated monotonously as he took his briefcase and walked towards the door.

"I'm Takahiro Kaito, the new English and literature teacher. It's nice to meet you." Kaito smiled and extended his hand towards the maths teacher as they stepped out of class. the man just scoffed and walked past Kaito, purposely bumping shoulders with him. Kaito frowned but then he forced a smile back on his face. he couldn't let his students worry could he? Stepping into the classroom, he met the tired gazes of the students.

"good morning~!" he sang as he placed his sling bag on the teacher's table and took in a deep breath, looking at his students energetically. When he didn't get a response, the only thing he could say was.

"wow you guys look dead." He mumbled and a few faces broke into smiles.

"We are dead." He heard someone mutter from the back and a few people laugh.

"well, I'm not surprised. Your previous lesson was maths." Kaito chuckled, looking back at the black board.

"whoa that's a lot of work." He whistled at all the homework that the teacher wrote on the board that the class had to do.

"We're lucky today, he always gives us more." a girl sighed.

"really?" Kaito's eyes widened.

"But you're given 25 maths problems to do. That's killer!" Kaito gaped at them. The class did nothing but sigh.

"Oh well. C'mon smile! Maths is over, it's time for English! Put smiles on your faces before I slap one on your face. I really will." Kaito smirked as he opened his bag and took out a few smiley stickers that were half the size of his palm, and showed it to the class. A few more of them laughed and Kaito smiled at them.

"That's more like it." he chuckled as he walked around the class to see if there were anymore people frowning.

"Oh, I see someone frowning." Kaito pouted and walked towards the person.

"hi-ka-ru~!" Kaito sang as he stopped at Hikaru's desk.

"What is it?" Hikaru grumbled.

"C'mon smile, you look horrible with that frown on your face." Kaito told him.

"no way." Hikaru muttered.

"Oh well then I have no choice do I?" Kaito smiled evilly as he pasted a smiley sticker on Hikaru's forehead.

"There, better." Kaito chuckled as the rest of the class laughed.

"okay not one else is frowning right?" Kaito asked all the turned and scanned all the students. Everyone had bright smiles on their faces.

"Alright. Time for class." Kaito laughed as he walked briskly towards the teachers desk, placing his smiley stickers back into his bag and then sitting on the desk.

"okay you guys have written English essays before right?" he asked and everyone nodded.

"good, because today we're going to write one. This is the topic." He grinned as he hopped off the desk and wiped all the trigonometry equations off the blackboard.

"hm… I never liked trigo." Kaito shuddered and the class laughed slightly.

"okay…" Kaito said to himself as he picked up the chalk and wrote a few English words on the board.

"this." He said to the class.

"will be what you guys will write about." He smiled and the class read what was on the board.

"your favourite items?" asked Anko.

"you bet. I want you guys to write about 3 things. 2 that are tangible, meaning that you can see, touch or smell it. And 1 that is intangible, meaning that you can't see, smell, or touch it." Kaito smiled as he wrote whatever he said on the board. Turning back to the class, he saw everyone chattering excitedly with each other, discussing on what they were going to write.

"Kaito-sensei." A boy called as he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kaito replied.

"Can you give us an example of the third item? I don't think that such an item exists." The boy frowned.

"Well… you're wrong. It most definitely exists and in many forms too. This third item that I want you to write about is the bond that you share with your special people." Kaito grinned.

"Bonds that we share?" the class repeated and Kaito nodded.

"For example." Kaito said as he started to write on the board again.

"the bond you share with your parents." He pointed out.

"any others?" he asked as he turned to the class. A girl raised her hand and Kaito pointed to her.

"the bond you share with your pet?" she asked, blushing slightly. Kaito nodded and wrote it down.

"the bond you share with your siblings?" asked another boy and Kaito nodded once again writing it down.

"a bond that you share with your best friend?" Haruhi asked as she raised her hand. Kaito looked and her and smiled a little before nodding and writing it down too.

"alright, now that you guys have hand a rough idea, start writing. I expect you guys to hand this in before the end of English class. I do not want to assign you guys homework." Kaito grinned, motioning for them to start their work. The class nodded and started on their essays while Kaito walked around and helped those who needed it.

"no it's not 'I _has_ three precious items', it's 'I _have_ three precious items'." Kaito corrected one of the students.

"Kaito-sensei is this alright?" asked a student and Kaito walked over briskly, looked down at her work and then nodded.

"it's good so far. Keep it up." He smiled and the girl blushed and nodded furiously. Haruhi could only look at the scene and smile before returning to her essay.

* * *

The bell rang and Kaito-sensei's class was over.

"alright." he said from his spot on the teacher's table.

"Who's done with their essays?" he asked and more than three quarters of the class raised their hand.

"Good. Place your work on my table. For those who haven't finished, you can do it during recess and hand it to me later during Literature." He told them and the rest nodded as students got up form their seats to hand in their completed essays.

"I guess I can rest here for a while before going to my next class…" Kaito mumbled a she rested his chin on the back on his hand.

"so what's your next class?" he asked the students. "Recess!" the students cheered.

"awesome. You guys are lucky…" He sighed.

"when's your break Kaito-sensei?" asked a girl.

"come to think about it… I have no idea. Oh well." He sighed again as he pushed himself off his seat.

"I have to go. See you all later during Literature. I expect you all to be smiling." He grinned as he grabbed his bag and disappeared out of the classroom.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the door which Kaito left through. She was so nervous. For the essay, she wrote about the three things that were really precious to her. The first being the handkerchief that he gave her, the second being the laptop that he also gave her, and the third being the bond which they shared as best friends. In other words, the entire essay was about Kaito.

Bending over, she hid her blushing face behind her arms and thought about the various reactions he could have while reading her essay. That only made her blush even more and sigh loudly.

"Haruhi." Two voices called in unison. She looked up to see the twins looking at her.

"you want to go down to the cafeteria?" the asked in unison again. it really made her wonder how they could do that perfectly in sync without missing a single word.

She was about to say no when she suddenly remembered something. She thought for a while before nodding.

"lets go." She smiled as she stood up and followed the twins out of the door.

* * *

English lesson with 2A was over and everyone let out a tired sigh and dropped their pencils from their aching hands.

"all of you done?" asked Kaito as he hopped over to the tables and started to collect their tests. Yup, they were having a short test for Kaito to see who the smarter ones in class were. Like that, the could concentrate on those who weren't that skilled and help them improve.

Collecting the last of the scripts, he counted them and nodded to himself before tying it all with a rubber band.

"sorry to make you guys do a test on your first lesson." He sent an apologetic smile to the class and they just shook their heads smiling at their teacher.

"how many of you found it difficult?" he asked and a few raised their hands, Tamaki was one of them. he was crying tiny tears and hugging his teddy bear which appeared from no where.

"how many found it easy?" Kaito sweatdropped and a few others raised their hands. Kyoya was among them. of course Kaito wasn't surprised. He could tell from one look at Kyoya that his grades were stellar.

"oh well now I have to rush back to 1A…" he sighed as he placed the scripts on the table.

"you're going to Haruhi's class?" Tamaki asked excitedly, his tears and teddy disappearing as mysteriously as they appeared, Kaito nodded.

"how is she, I mean he doing in class?" Tamaki asked as he rushed forward, now holding Kaito's hands.

"u-uh…" Kaito scrambled away from him. "Tamaki stop harassing the teacher." Kyoya sighed as he started scribbling on his clipboard again.

The classroom door opened and the next teacher stepped in. Kaito quickly got his bag and stack of papers before rushing out of class, not before yelling goodbye to the students though. he heard the say bye back to him. well, most of them. Tamaki just yelled at him to tell him about how Haruhi was doing in class. if he didn't know that Tamaki was an idiot, he would think that he was some kind of crazy stalker. Kaito shuddered at the thought before hurrying back to class 1A.

* * *

Rushing into class 1A, he was greeted by the friendly and jubilant faces of the students.

"Hey! I'm back!" he grinned as he placed his stuff on the table with a loud 'thud'.

"Man those things are heavy." He sighed as he stretched his back.

"did you guys have a nice recess?" he asked once he was done stretching his tired back. while class 2A was doing their test, Kaito was busying himself by trying to balance a pencil on his upper lip, causing his to have a stiff back.

The class replied with a series of laughs and some grumbles.

"oh well, I assumed that you guys had a great recess. Unlike me. I'm going to die of starvation soon." He gasped dramatically and the class laughed at him.

"alright. you know, just now I was at class 2A and I gave them a test." He smirked evilly as he saw many of the students gulp.

"but! I wont give you guys a test since I'm going to be really bored if I do. So I'm just going to ask you guys a few questions." He sat on the table again.

"why did you guys choose literature?" he asked the class. Miki raised her hand.

"miki?" Kaito asked.

"because its my favourite subject." She grinned and Kaito nodded.

"reasonable." He smiled. Another boy, Shiki, raised his hand and Kaito pointed at him.

"because it's easy to score!" he cheered and many nodded in reply. Kaito smiled and nodded again.

"good. Now let me tell you why literature is better than all the other humanities subjects." He smirked as he got off the table and started to walk down the aisle between the tables.

"firstly, geography. What do you guys learn in geography?" he asked and a girl named Nana raised her hand.

"landforms?" she asked shyly and Kaito nodded.

"you got it. we learn about landforms and natural disasters and etc. in other words, you learn about how people die. Think about it. you learn about waves and tsunamis which equals to people dying." He deadpanned and the class laughed.

"so basically in geography, you learn about the ways to die in a natural disaster, which is not too pleasant." He smirked.

"next up is history. Don't even get me started. in geography, you learn about ways you can die, but in history, it's even worse. You learn about people who are already dead., or well, half dead." He added the last part quietly but everyone heard him and started to laugh again.

"so that is why…" Kaito trailed off, walking back to the teacher's table.

"Literature is the best!" he cheered and the class whooped. Soon the laughter died down and Kaito grinned goofily at them.

"so, I have no idea how your teacher taught you literature before but now that you're in my class, we can do this my way. so, what we will be doing from now on in literature class would be…" he trailed off again, taking the chalk from the board and then writing a word on the board.

"plays." He smiled at them and some students cheered whereas some groaned.

"so, today, we will be choosing a play that we will do for the rest of the time while I'm your teacher and I will grade you according to your acting on the day of your exam. Which is… I don't know, really far away so you guys wont have to worry yet." he smiled at their anxious faces. The class nodded and he took out a box from his bag.

"okay, can I get one representative up here to choose the play that we will be doing?" he asked excitedly. The class began murmuring among themselves before it looked like they finally chose their representative.

"Haruhi-kun you can go and choose!" the girls suggested and Haruhi looked at them, pointing at herself.

"me?" she asked unsurely. The girls nodded.

"yup!" they giggled.

"but we wanted—" the guys protest was cut off by the death glares the girls gave them and they shrunk beneath their gaze.

"Yay you go Fujioka…" they laughed nervously.

"okay." Haruhi shrugged and stood up, walking to Kaito and putting her hand in, feeling the strips of paper tickle her hand.

"choose well Haruhi." Kaito winked at her and she had to fight down a blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks. She nodded silently before deciding on a piece of paper. She pulled it our and read the words scribbled on it. she handed it to Kaito and Kaito grinned.

"alright! nice choice Haruhi! I was hoping that you would choose this one. It's my favourite!" Kaito cheered as he hopped off the teacher's table and ran towards the board. Haruhi just chuckled before returning to her seat. She could feel many curious looks on her as she did so.

"what did you choose?" many people asked her but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"alright class. the title of the play we're going to be acting in is…" Kaito trailed off as he stepped away from the board and let the class read what was written there.

"SLEEPING BEAUTY!" he yelled happily as some students cheered and some complained. "hey no complaining. This is what Haruhi chose so deal with it." Kaito pouted but it quickly disappeared.

"so anyway, now it's time to choose your roles. We will be using this to choose. Write your names in the boxes. You can only write your names once. In the middle of each line, as all of you can see, is a white box. Hidden behind the box is the role. No peeking!" He announced as they looked at the board.

Below the title were lines drawn with boxes at the end. In the middle of each line, there were pieces of paper.

"alright start choosing! You can get the chalk from my table. Now go, go, go. Hurry up." He smiled as the students stood up one by one to write their names in the boxes.

"Kaito-sensei, will you be participating?" asked Anko when she was done writing her name.

Kaito shook his head.

"sorry, I cant. I have to be the director remember? I'm the teacher." He pointed out and Anko looked a little dejected.

"oh…" she replied. "but, maybe sometimes I could join in for the fun." He smiled and Anko's face brightened and she nodded furiously before running back to her seat.

"alright you all done?" he asked as he turned to face the board. Hikaru and Kaoru were the last to write their names before rushing back to their seats.

"alright. now, let me tell you something. Since you all have already written your names, regardless of whatever character you got, you have to play it. even if it's the opposite gender." He smirked at the last part and the students looked at each other nervously.

"ready?" he asked as he got off the desk again and stood next to the board.

"and so… Miki, you are playing the role of…" Kaito said slowly to add to the suspense. He could see miki crossing her fingers and he laughed inwardly. This was so much fun.

"the red fairy." He grinned as he tore the paper of the board and Miki heaved a sigh of relief. The class laughed her actions and she glared at them.

"Nana… you are…" Kaito grinned once again.

"The Queen, princess aurora's mother." He smiled and Nana cheered.

"and the king whom you are married to is…" he trailed off. He could see that Nana was about to faint real soon and he didn't want to have to bring her to the Sick Bay, so he quickly just smirked and tore the paper.

"Kaoru." He smirked and Kaoru nearly fell out of his seat. Nana let out a dreamy sigh before fainting. This made Kaito sweatdrop.

"whoa~! Nana, nice one. You're married to Kaoru…" a few girls poked the unconscious girl's side.

"should we bring her to the sick bay?" Kaito asked worriedly, walking over.

"it's no need. She'll wake up in a few minutes. Now Kaito-sensiei, continue with the roles!" a girl, Shiro urged and the girl next to her, Akane nodded in agreement.

"Kaito-sensei, can I swap roles?" Kaoru grumbled.

"sorry Kaoru. Like I said before, no changing of roles." Kaito smiled apologetically as he returned to the board.

"now, the role of the evil witch is…" Kaito trailed off with an evil laugh, making the class laugh.

"Anko." He grinned goofily and Anko shot up from her seat, cheering.

"Whoop! All hail the evil queen! Muahahaha!" Anko laughed evilly and all of us laughed. it was official, Kaito liked this girl. Not as in a romantic love though. Someone already took that place in his heart.

"alright, Anko settle down." Kaito chuckled as he motioned for her to it down. she pouted but did so nonetheless.

"okay. Shiki… you will be playing the role of… the blue fairy." Kaito smirked at the first one who was going to have to cross dress. Shiki fell out of his chair.

"WHAT?" he yelled as the rest of the class burst out laughing.

"you heard me blue fairy." Kaito smirked.

"b-but!" he started to protest.

"no buts mister. Or miss, whichever you prefer." Kaito chuckled at Shiki's dropped jaw.

"Sit down." he smiled and Shiki sat at his seat, banging his head on the table.

"Shiro, you're the… green fairy." Kaito smiled and Shiro blushed and nodded.

And so this continued for quite some time. some people were the backstage crew and some were the supporting roles.

"now, the prince for this play is…" Kaito grinned.

"Haruhi Fujioka." he smiled, tearing the paper off and he saw the twins gape in astonishment. The girls squealed at the thought of Haruhi in a prince costume.

And lastly. The lovely princess Aurora is…" Kaito chuckled, his grin even wider than before.

"Hitachinn Hikaru."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Chapter 4 end

* * *

i have nothing against geog and history! im even taking geog is one of my subjects! well history makes me sleep, but other than that... learning about WW2 was fun.

sorry for the short chapter. i'll update as soon as i can~! please review! thanks :] bye :D


	8. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm updating early again. there isnt much progress in this chapter. i just thought that it would be more fun to add this chapter in. Well for me and not so much for you guys... i think oh well, my eyes are hurting from staring at the computer for the entire day. owiee... haha. this chapter is dedicated to someone... im not saying who... hehe. sorry, feeling super random now... just bought my favourite green tea cookies... want to stop eating but cant... haha. okay time to reply to some reviews. thank you for reviewing~! i really appreciate it :]

to Vanda: i think youre exaggerating... im not that good ^/ /^. But thanks anyway. cheers to you too :]

to Me: yes i know~! hikaru is gonna wear a dress *evil laugh* sorry hyper now. hehe. maybe they will kiss maybe they wont... but who the 'they' refer to im not so sure~~! sure tell me when you start uploading and i'll go read it :] writer's block huh... try not to think about the story for a while and just wait for some inspiration to come. dont worry about it :]

to promisedreviews: wow you really reviewed :] thanks for reviewing :D about the geog and history thing i learnt it from mr gaz senior (i think... or was it junior? oh well...) haha. he's super funny. 

thanks for reviewing you guys :] it really encourages me to update faster :]

so here's the next chapter. have fun reading it :] sorry for it being so short...

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

chapter 5

* * *

"w-what? Kai-Kaito-sensei! I-I I cant be Princess Aurora! I-I'm a guy!" Hikaru immediately stood up and protested.

"well... it wasn't me who chose it Hikaru. You're the one who chose to put your name in that box. And if I were to let you change your role, it would be unfair to Shiki." Kaito pointed out. Once again, Shiki's groan could be heard from the back of the class making a few people laugh.

"b-but!" Hikaru started to protest again.

"Hikaru. You have to understand that in life, you can't always get what you want. At times just accept what life gives you." Kaito frowned.

"Fine..." Hikaru sat down and glared at him.

"Alright. Now that you all got your roles, I want you all to go back and watch the movie and think about your roles. Just because this is for school doesn't mean that it can't be fun." Kaito grinned at the rest of the class. The bell rang and Kaito sighed again.

"Oh well. Time to go to my next class. Bye guys." he smiled tiredly.

"Wait! Kaito!" Haruhi called as he was about to walk out of class.

"hm?" Kaito asked as he turned to his best friend.

"Here. You can eat this. You shouldn't starve yourself." Haruhi smiled and pushed a piece of melon bread in his arms.

Kaito looked down at the melon bread in his arms before his face broke into a huge smile and a small blush dust his cheeks.

"Thank you Haruhi." he smiled, looking down at the bread in his hands as if it were a piece of gold.

Haruhi smiled and waved goodbye before returning to her seat. Kaito said one last goodbye to the class before walking out. Looking at his schedule, he saw that he had free time until the end of school. After all, he only had two classes to teach. Thinking about where he could go and enjoy his melon bread, he started wandering around aimlessly.

Suddenly, he found himself in front of the third music room.

"Oh well. Must as well go in." he shrugged as he entered. Switching on the lights, he sat on the piano bench.

The plastic wrapper was torn apart and Kaito could smell aroma of the freshly melon bread assail his nose. He let out a contented sigh and sunk his teeth into his first meal of the day. He woke up late in the morning and he fell from the bed very ungracefully. It was another reason of why his back was so sore. Stretching his back once more, some crumbs from the melon bread fell onto his lap and he swept them onto the floor.

Looking to see that no one was around again, he let out an inward sigh before taking out a file from his bag, placed it on the piano and flipped though it. The melon bread nearly dropped from his mouth and he grabbed it and held it in place as he took another bite and used his teeth to hold on to it. Taking a pencil from the side pouch of his bag, he tapped the end if it on his cheek before using it to draw a small smiley face at the top of the page.

Chuckling silently to himself, he played a few notes on the piano before taking another bite of his bread. He hummed to the tune, his voice was a little muffled by the bread in his mouth, but continued anyway.

He had to complete this song. He just had to, before it was too late. As if on cue, he coughed, taking the piece of bread out his mouth, he dropped his pencil and placed his other hand over his mouth, muffling his loud coughs.

"Damn it..." he winced as he had another coughing fit. Placing the bread on the piano, he didn't care if it made the table dirty, he bent down and reached into his bag, taking out his water bottle and a small bag containing a few small white pills.

Placing the pill at the back of his mouth, he gulped down a few mouthfuls of water and felt the pill go down his throat. Sighing, he let out another small cough before capping the water bottle and placing it on the piano. Finishing the last of his melon bread, Kaito once again played a few notes on the piano. Letting out a huge groan, he banged his head on the piano, feeling the cold painted wood cool his warm forehead as he tried to clear his mind.

A ringing sound resonating from his hand phone broke him from his chain of thoughts as he reached down and fished it out of his pocket. He didn't bother looking at who called. Placing it on his right ear, he pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Hello?" he grumbled grouchily.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" the other person on the line grumbled and Kaito's eyes widened, his face shooting up from its place on the piano's cool surface.

"Edison!" Kaito practically yelled.

"I don't want the entire world to know my name, thank you very much Kaito." Edison groaned and Kaito could imagine him massaging his temples. Kaito chuckled silently. Typical Edison.

"So why did you call? It's expensive to call from another country." Kaito asked curiously as he once again placed the side of his head on the piano once again.

"Well. My prelim exams are next week and I need help with e-maths…" Edison sighed tiredly.

"Prelims huh? Troublesome… Why are they so early? They should be around next month." Kaito sighed along with Edison.

"I don't know… ask my school. So can you help me?" Edison grumbled.

"What are the magic words?" Kaito teased as a smile made its way to his face. A sigh could be heard and Kaito laughed a little.

"please and thank you…" Edison deadpanned.

"Actually, the magic words were 'Kaito is awesome'. But sure, please and thank you will do." Kaito chuckled when he heard Edison mutter something about him being the most troublesome tutor.

"So what's the question?" Kaito asked once he stopped chuckling.

"Rabbit has a garden in the forest. The garden's length is 3m longer than its breadth. Rabbit wants to put up fences around his garden the keep away the Woozles." Edison's repetition of the question was interrupted by Kaito's laugh.

"Rabbit? Woozles?" he laughed.

"Shut up. I know that it's a stupid question." Edison grumbled.

"Okay, continue." Kaito grinned.

"Find the amount of wood needed to build the wooden fence for Rabbit's garden." Edison finished off and then sighed.

"I thought I taught you how to do this type of questions last year…" Kaito mumbled.

"You did and I forgot." Edison muttered.

"Alright. Form an equation first, then find x. then sub x into the equation and ta-dah you have found your answer." Kaito did a small whoop at the end.

"alright. thanks." Edison said softly.

There silence for a while. None of them spoke.

"Uh… Edison aren't you going to hang up?" Kaito asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." he apologised.

"Or was it that you just missed me so that you decided to call me? Huh? Huuuh?" Kaito teased. Edison remained quiet.

"Oh… so did I hit the jackpot? You do miss me! I always knew that you had a soft side! And that you're smart enough to know how to do such an easy question." Kaito continued with his teasing.

"I'm hanging up you idiot." Edison growled.

"h-hey wait! Tell everyone I said hi!" Kaito managed to yell before Edison hung up on him.

Pouting, Kaito closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Then, he snickered a little. Edison loved his image a lot. The chances of getting him to openly admit that he missed someone were equivalent to the chances of cupcakes falling from the sky. Edison was his student and was 16 this year which meant that his 'o' level exams were this year too.

Closing his eyes, he thought about how different the education system was from Japan. In Singapore, when you were 4 to 5 you had to attend kindergarten. And from 6 to 12, you had to attend primary school and at primary 6, you had to take the PSLE exams. 6 years of knowledge to be applied in one day. Kaito pitied the young students that had to study so much just for one paper.

Then, at 13 to 16, you had to attend secondary school. That was the age group that Kaito tutored. When you were a sec 4 student, you had to take the 'o' level exams. Like the PLSE, the students had to apply all they learnt in that 4 years. Kaito had taken the exams too and he shuddered at the memory. It was horrifying. He didn't sleep for more than 3 hours every night during the exam period because he was too busy studying. Then, after you graduated from secondary school you could choose to go to a junior college or polytechnic. But Kaito didn't care that much because it didn't really affect him.

He wondered how Edison and the rest of the sec 4 students were coping with their work. He had grown attached to them while he was teaching them.

"great… now I'm bored again…" Kaito sighed, lifting his head off the piano. He looked around the empty room and his gaze locked onto his bag.

"must as well get to work now…"he shrugged and moved his stuff to a table. Setting everything down, he took out the stack of papers and started to mark them.

Occasionally nodding at some of his student's works, he couldn't help but think that they weren't that bad at the language.

He let out a series of small laughs as he read Anko's essay. One of her favourite items was a toy machine gun that she broke from an arcade machine. She had pulled too hard on the gun and it snapped. His laughs eventually stopped and pasted a big yellow smiley face at the top of her essay.

Shiro's essay was interesting too. It turned out that she loves nail polish a lot. Whenever her mood changed, she would paint her toenails a different colour. Kaito was amazed at how many different colours of nail polish she had.

Shiki wrote about the bond that he shared with his pet beagle named Cinnamon. He got Cinnamon when he was only 4 as a birthday present and the both of them were inseparable ever since. The part where Shiki wrote about Cinnamon always biting him when they first met made Kaito laugh and he also put a smiley face sticker on his essay.

He loved to give them this topic to write about because he would be able to learn more about his students like this.

Kaito was nearly done with three quarters of the pile when he saw Haruhi's essay. He smiled and picked it up, reading through it slowly.

'_I have three very precious items that I hold close to my heart. The first is a simple handkerchief, the second is a laptop, and the third is a bond that I share with my best friend.'_ Kaito nodded and gave a tick at her simple introduction and continued reading on, excitement budding inside him when he realised that she was talking about the gifts that he gave her.

'_Firstly, the handkerchief. It is dark blue in colour and was given to me by my best friend when we first met. At that time, I was crying at the park because of the loss of a close family member.'_ Kaito winced at the last sentence but continued reading nonetheless.

_'I saw someone offer me a handkerchief and I looked up to meet a pair of clear cerulean blue eyes. I accepted the handkerchief and we became friends since. This handkerchief is precious to me because it marks the start of our friendship.'_ Kaito smiled, nodded and then put a tick at the end of the paragraph along with a self-drawn smiley face. Chuckling to himself, he continued to read about the second item.

'_Secondly, my laptop. This laptop is metallic pink in colour and has my name engraved on the top. This laptop was also given to me by my best friend. Four years ago, he had to leave for Singapore and I was really depressed. After all, he was my best friend. So on the day of his departure, he passed me a wrapped package and told me to open it when I returned home. When I returned home, I did as he told and saw that he actually gave me a laptop. That was one of the happiest days of my life.'_ The smile of Kaito's face grew wider as he put another tick on her paper before moving on and reading about her third item.

'_Last but most definitely not least, the third precious item is the bond that I share with my best friend, Takahiro Kaito_. _Kaito has brown hair that reminds me of chocolate, and a pair of cerulean blue eyes that look as deep as the ocean.' _Kaito pouted a little at the part where she said that his hair reminded her of chocolate but shrugged and continued reading. _'He is the clumsiest and the most forgetful, person I have ever met.' _Kaito pouted even more. He was not clumsy and forgetful! Well, not all the time at least.

_'However, despite all that, Kaito is still my best friend. He has a heart of gold and would not hesitate to help someone in need. Kaito is a very important person to me, because if it was not for him, I would not be the person that I am now.' _Kaito smiled softly and put a tick at the end of the paragraph.

"Since when did you get so good at making me feel like this…" Kaito murmured to himself, once again feeling that warm and fuzzy sensation inside him.

Sticking a smiley face at the top of the paper, Kaito turned to the last page, re-reading the last paragraph and smiled to himself before writing a few words there.

'_You're a precious person to me too Haruhi.'_

With that, Kaito placed that essay on an empty space on the table, away from the other pile of marked scripts. He was going to read it again once he got home.

For how many times he was going to read it, he did not know. The only thing that he did know was that after so long, his feelings for Haruhi most definitely haven't changed.

He still loved her with all his heart.

* * *

Chapter 5 end

* * *

Aw... kaito still loves Haruhi after all those years...

How was it? the host club didnt appear in this chapter. well except for the twins and Haruhi. It was mostly Kaito in this chapter.

In the next chapter...

Grab your swimsuit, sunglasses and suntan lotion because WE ARE HEADED TO THE BEACH!

please review~! bye :]


	9. Chapter 6

**Hi~! Im back! Sorry for taking so long. Ive been busy with many things lately. Anyway, i have an important announcement to make. Im creating a Oneshot on this story as an apology for a very special friend for letting her down. Once again, Im so sorry. So, the Oneshot will be dedicated to her, and will be posted up as soon as im done with it. **

**Review replies:**

: sorry, you didnt put any name or anything so im not sure how to address you :P. Yes! i agree! every anime has to have a beach scene. They're really awesome! Here's the next chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing :]

Me: haha I am feeling honoured. I am not worthy! I think it's fluff, oh well. I would say 'good luck for your test!' but by the time you read this, your test should be over already. haha. but anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :]

Claire-Chan: Claireeee! Hi! I hope that you liked the previous chapter :] here is the latest one. I'll post the hard copy to you as soon as possible :]. love you loads too! hwaiting! never thought that i would ever say hwaiting in my entire life. haha.

Shyarin: haha same here. I like descriptive stuff too. Espcially those who can write really well. Thank you for reading and reviewing :]

**Oh yeah! Shalyn, if youre reading this, i hope that youre not laughing your butt off. **

**Alright! this is the next chapter! :]**

* * *

**Ouran High School Fanfic**

**Chapter 6**

**A memorable day at the beach**

* * *

"The beach?" Kaito and Haruhi asked in unison.

"Yes, the beach~!" the twins sang while they put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"When?" Kaito asked, placing the pen cap back on the pen.

"Later this afternoon. Haruhi can wear this swimsuit that we prepared for her!" they grinning evilly, pulling out a swimsuit from behind their backs. It was a frilly light pink two piece swimsuit. Kaito blushed a little before quickly looking out of the window.

"I think Haru-Chan will look cuter in this!" Honey chirped happily, hugging the mannequin that was wearing a swimsuit that looked like a sailor suit. The twins 'tsk'ed at him before pulling Haruhi out of her seat and explaining to Honey why it was a wrong choice.

"you see Honey-sempai. Haruhi has a 'flat board' chest. She can fool others just by wearing our uniforms. And so, having her wear a one-piece to expose her meagre body would just draw tears." They pointed out before placing Haruhi back on her seat.

"and so!" they motioned to the frilly light pink swimsuit. "this separate swimwear type we chose does a good job covering our problem with frills!" they yelled happily and Kaito blushed deeper and continued to pretend that there was something interesting outside.

"that's quite enough! stop sexually harassing my daughter!" Tamaki yelled protectively at the twins, scaring them, so they hid behind the table that Kaito and Haruhi were at.

"so we're not going to the beach?" the twins pouted.

"of course we are! To the beach we go!" Tamaki cheered. Kaito and Haruhi looked at each other before sighing.

Just then, there was an announcement made through the speakers.

"All teachers please report to the meeting room for an urgent meeting! Repeat! All teachers please report to the meeting room for an urgent meeting!" the voice announced.

"Guess that means that I can cant go with you guys." Kaito sighed sadly.

"nonsense! I'll text you the location and you can join us later Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki grinned.

"alright then I better get going. See you all later!" he waved to all of them before turning to Haruhi and smiling brightly at her.

"bye Haruhi." He waved.

"Bye Kaito." She smiled back as Kaito briskly walked out of the third music room.

* * *

The bright yellow sun shone above the cerulean waters that swashed against the shore. Haruhi buried her feet into the golden grains of sand, relishing the warm feeling that surrounded her tired feet.

"Haruhi-kun aren't you going to swim?" a few girls asked her and she turned around.

"Nope. I prefer looking at the sea rather than swimming in it. You girls should go and have a dip, you're wearing such cute swimsuits." Haruhi smiled at them and they swooned.

"is Kaito-sensei coming later?" one of them asked curiously and Haruhi nodded.

"he has to attend some teacher meeting now. So he'll be coming later." Haruhi assured them and they nodded before scurrying off to somewhere.

Turning to her right, she saw Tamaki wriggling around on his chair. Shuddering, she could imagine him having another one of his mind theatre moments about the both of them.

Kaito thanked Mr. Tsukimori and waved as he drove off. He had already changed into his casual clothes before he left the school. Turning and looking at the beach before him, he took in a deep breath before letting it out. It had been a while since he had been to the beach.

Walking around for a while, he finally found the host club and saw the boys crowding around Kyoya while Haruhi was being swarmed by the girls. Deciding that he did not want to be swallowed by the huge crowd of girls, he headed over to the guys first.

"Hey guys, what's up." He smiled at them as he walked over. They looked at him before cheering that he was finally here.

"Kaito-sensei! You're just in time!" Honey cheered as he latched himself onto Kaito's arm. Kaito laughed softly before patting Honey's head.

"Just in time for what?" he asked, looking at the rest of them.

"We're just about to commence the start of the 'who can find Haruhi's weak point' game!" the twins chorused and Kaito flinched a little and looked down, however, it went unnoticed by the group.

"And the winner gets pictures of Haruhi when she was in middle school!" Tamaki cheered happily as he bounced around the place.

"So are you going to participate Kaito-sensei?" the twins asked as they appeared by his sides.

"Don't…" Kaito whispered softly.

"What did you say Kaito-sensei? I couldn't hear you." Tamaki pointed out as he leaned in closer.

"I said don't. I mean it. It's ridiculous." Kaito looked up, his eyes cold and hard, not like the usual warm and friendly ones. The host club flinched.

"I bet that you just don't want us to have Haruhi's photos." Hikaru scoffed, looking away.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said softly, biting his lower lip, slightly disappointed at Hikaru for saying that.

"You all," Kaito said icily as he turned to look at the five boys around him. "I'll say it again. Don't do this. It's pointless. Don't say that I didn't warn you. If I see Haruhi hurt, I will not hesitate to come after your heads."

With that, Kaito turned and walked away from them, plopping down on one of the beach mats that was scattered around the beach for the guests.

"Kaito!" Haruhi called as she ran over and plopped down next to him. "You're finally here." She grinned.

"yeah. The meeting was so boring…" he deadpanned and Haruhi giggled.

"What was it about?" she asked curiously.

"confidential." He placed a finger on his lips and winked at her, making her blush a little before she coughed into a closed fist.

"so why were the girls crowding around you just now?" Kaito asked as he laid down on the mat, relaxing his tired body.

"oh that… they were afraid of a centipede and I threw it across the rock. Then, they looked at as if I were their god." She chuckled, lying down next to Kaito.

"sounds like the typical fangirls." Kaito shrugged before laughing a little.

"so are you going to swim?" Haruhi asked.

"it depends on your answer for this question. Are you going to swim?" he smiled at her.

"You know that I can't…" she sighed.

"Then that means that I wont be going too. I'm sticking with you." he grinned and she blushed again, looking away and pretending that the sand on the other side was more intersting.

* * *

Kaito frowned as he saw yet another one of the host club's plans to frighten Haruhi. He was still lying on the beach mat, looking at the calming cerulean sea, until the tranquil ambiance was broken by the screams of many girls who were running out of a nearby cave. He was about to stand up and walk over until he saw Haruhi walk out soon after the screaming girls, with a pair of disappointed twins trudging slowly behind her.

Kaito sighed, knowing that they didn't listen to his warning and continued to play that stupid game of theirs. Even if they did want to know, they could've just asked her. They shouldn't play around with something as important as Haruhi's feelings. Especially fright.

Kaito bit his lower lip, thinking about the time when he found out Haruhi's fear of lightning and thunder. She clung onto him all night and refused to let go. Not that he mattered, his best friend needed his company, of course he was going to stay with her.

Finally, after all the scaring –more of trying to scare- was done, Kaito could finally heave a sigh of relief. None of them had found out.

'Lucky!' he thought as he grinned happily, making the girls around him blush and squeal.

Returning his gaze to Haruhi, he saw her picking up some crustaceans by the shore with a blissful look on her face. Kaito chuckled, wondering for how much longer he could see that look on her face. Scooping up a handful of sand, he closed his fist, and watched as the golden, sun-kissed grains slowly flowed out, before letting a small sad smile appear on his face before bouncing right back to its usual jubilant smile. Throwing the remaining sand back onto the ground, he placed his hands at the back of his head, and then laid back down onto the mat, relaxing.

'I shouldn't think about that now. I'll just enjoy it while I still can.' He smiled softly at his thought.

Hearing someone call Haruhi's name, Kaito sat back up, hoping that it wasn't another one of the host club members' plans to scare Haruhi. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it was actually one of the many fans that Haruhi had that called him.

Closing his eyes and lying on his back again, Kaito decided that maybe a short nap would be good for him. Just as he was about to enter his dreamland, a loud scream could be heard and Kaito shot up from his spot, turning around and seeing the girl from before run towards the twins and Tamaki who were looking at a bucket.

Looking up at the cliff where the girl was before, he felt his breath hitch before jumping onto his feet and bolting up the cliff. There was someone on the cliff grabbing Haruhi's shirt and pushing her towards the edge.

Finally, Kaito reached the top of the cliff and saw that the man was at the edge, still holding onto Haruhi's shirt tightly. Just as that man pushed Haruhi, Kaito's body moved, dashing towards the edge. He pushed the man aside forcefully before catching Haruhi's arm and pulling her up as hard as he could, pulling her back onto the cliff.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kaito didn't notice one thing. The amount of force that he had used to pull Haruhi up had made his body turn, and before his mind could comprehend anything, he was falling backwards.

"KAITO!" Haruhi screamed as she saw her best friend fall off the cliff.

Everything happened slowly, Kaito saw Haruhi try to reach out to him, and he tried to reach up to her too, but she was too far away, he couldn't reach her.

Turning around, he saw the sea getting closer and finally, he broke up from his trance. Taking a deep breath, Kaito closed his eyes before he plunged into the deep, dark, cold sea.

* * *

Kaito could feel himself sinking deeper and deeper. Opening his eyes and wincing slightly at the feeling of water pricking his eyes, he looked around him and saw darkness all around. He looked up, and saw something bright. A few bubbles escaped his mouth and it was then when he realised that if he didn't surface soon, he would drown.

With all his might, Kaito started to swim up to the surface, hoping that he would make it in time. He could feel the pressure acting up on his ears but ignored it. He was nearly there!

With another forceful stroke, he finally made it to the surface, gasping for air.

Panting heavily, he looked around and saw the shore. Luckily, he wasn't that far away. Taking another deep breath, he started to swim towards it and finally, he reached it. Turning around, he flopped back tiredly on the sandy shore, glad that he was finally on ground again. The waves softly brushed against his body as they swashed against the shore, and Kaito pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring at the beautiful scene before him.

The seagulls flapped their snowy white wings as they flew back to their nests perched on the rocks. The amber sun shot streaks of gold through the salmon pink and muted purple clouds, and the beautiful cerulean sea shimmered, reflecting the sun and the darkening sky.

"KAITO!"

Kaito turned his head to stare at the few figures running towards him before squinting his eyes. It was a little too bright and so he couldn't really see who it was.

"oh, Haruhi-!" he got tackled into a huge bear hug by his best friend, sending him falling back on the sand again.

"Don't 'oh, Haruhi' me! Are you alright? Why did you do that? You really are an idiot!" Haruhi cried, hitting his chest as small tears trickled down her face.

"I'm fine. My body moved by itself, and before I knew anything, I was falling off the cliff." He smiled sheepishly at her. "and I am not an idiot!" he pouted at her.

"you are! You're the biggest idiot out there! I was so worried about you!" she sobbed and Kaito felt a pang of guilt hit him.

Wrapping his arms around his sobbing best friend, Kaito patted her back soothingly.

"I'm alright now. It's okay. Shh… c'mon don't cry." He whispered in her ear softly.

"I'm right here. And I'm not planning on leaving you anytime soon. Hush now. Everything's going to be alright." he whispered as Haruhi pulled away slightly to look at Kaito, her eyes still filled with tears. Kaito chuckled slightly at her.

"Stop crying, I'm here. You don't look pretty when you cry. Smile. C'mon." Kaito smiled softly at her, lifting one hand from her hack to wipe away the tears that were rolling down Haruhi's cheeks. Soon, Haruhi's sobs turned into whimpers which eventually turned into hiccups.

"Good girl." He smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently. Pulling away, he saw Haruhi smile at him for a while before someone cleared their throat.

Their heads turned and saw the rest of the host club standing there, looking at them. the two best friends blushed and inched away from each other.

"Kaito-sensei, are you alright?" all of them asked in unison, and Kaito really wondered how they did that.

"Like I told Haruhi, I'm fine." Kaito smiled and chuckled lightly.

"But to be on the safe side, I've called for a doctor. He will be here shortly. Until then, you can rest at my family's villa. Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, can you bring Kaito-sensei there?" Kyoya spoke professionally. Kaito nodded, standing up and staggering slightly. Luckily, the twins managed to catch him and help him stand properly.

"Thank you." Kaito smiled at them. The twins nodded and smiled back. Well, Kaoru did, blushing slightly. Hikaru looked away and scowled, but there was a light blush on his face.

"Ah! I'm coming along too!" Haruhi added but before she could follow, Tamaki went over to her.

"Haruhi, you stay here for a while. I want to have a word with you." the blonde spoke coldly, and Kaito flinched at his tone. Never had he heard Tamaki speak like that before.

Kaito turned to Honey and Mori, but the two cousins just shook their heads. Kaito sort of understood, and after casting one last worried glance at Haruhi, he left the scene with the two cousins.

* * *

Kaito laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The others were having dinner now, but he wasn't hungry and told them to eat without him.

Heaving a sigh, he knew that he should be sleeping. After all, the doctor had said that all he needed was a good nights rest, and he would be alright. And the doctor even gave him some medicine that was supposed to make him feel drowsy. However, he just couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning around for the past one hour, but still, he didn't even feel sleepy.

Sitting up, he peered out the window, seeing that the sky had turned dark. Squinting his eyes, he could've sworn he saw some lightning quite far away. Kaito paled at the thought of Haruhi curling into a ball under the table like she used to do when she was young. No way was he going to leave her alone like that again.

Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he stood up, trying to ignore his surroundings which had suddenly started to spin.

"Stupid medicine, of all times, why do you have to take effect now?" he groaned as he leaned onto the wall for support.

Pushing himself off the wall, Kaito staggered to the door and twisted the shiny metal doorknob, shivering at how cold it felt against his skin. Opening the door, he walked down the hallway, wanting to find Haruhi's room.

Walking from door to door, he opened them, only to note that they were empty. He saw a room with light filtering through the gap at the bottom of the door and walked as quickly as he could over there, nearly tripping over his own feet. Maybe that person was Haruhi, and even if it wasn't, he could ask that person which room was Haruhi's.

All of a sudden, the light suddenly switched off and Kaito tried to speed up his pace. Whoever it was, the person was most likely going to sleep soon and he didn't want to wake a person up when they were asleep. It was rude. However, his body just wouldn't cooperate, his body felt heavier, it was getting more difficult to move. His eyelids started to droop but he shook his head and tried to force them open.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally reached the door and he opened it without thinking, and what he saw inside the room made his eyelids fly wide open.

Haruhi was in the room, along with Kyoya. Who was… towering on top of her?

"k-Kaito?" Haruhi gasped when she saw that it was him who opened the door. Even Kyoya seemed shocked.

Kaito froze, he tried to move but couldn't. everything just froze at that moment. Finally, Kaito let out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding.

"um, it seemed like I came in at a bad time. I… I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." He said softly, slowly lowering his gaze to the ground before turning and running down the hall, oblivious to Haruhi calling his name.

Upon reaching his room, Kaito darted in, slamming the door behind him before leaning back on it, slowly sliding down onto the floor, hugging one knee to his chest.

Letting out another shaky breath, he raised a hand and placed it over his eyes.

"W-why am I sad? I… I should be happy for her. She's found someone that she can be happy with." He told himself weakly.

A lone teardrop trickled down his cheek before he took his hand off his eyes, once again staring out of the window directly opposite him, and at the pale yellow moon that had emerged from behind the clouds.

"I'm the worst best friend ever…"

* * *

**chapter 6 end

* * *

**********

**Hi :] once again sorry for taking so long...**

**the next chapter will take some time because im going overseas for a while! yay! **

**I hope that you liked this chapter :]. the oneshot will be up soon. Please review! bye :]**


	10. Chapter 7

**hi you guys! here's the next chapter! hope you like it :]**

**Claire: lol! yup Kyoya's cute**

**Me: haha dont worry, it's just a day. congrats on your score! here's the next chapter! thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 10

"Only true love's kiss can break the spell laid on the poor damsel." Miki spoke, motioning towards the figure lying motionless on top of the teacher's table.

"True love's kiss?" Haruhi whispered, walking closer to the figure, kneeling down next to it. she stroked the figure's cheek before leaning down lower.

Everybody watching obviously tensed in their positions, some eager, and some… rather disturbed to find out what was going to happen next.

Haruhi pulled away after what seemed to look like a kiss to the audience, but her lips were actually hovering above Hikaru's lips, not contacting.

Kaito let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

On cue, Hikaru's eyes fluttered open, as if he was woken up from a peaceful sleep as Haruhi got up. His amber eyes met Haruhi's gaze. "Who are you?"

"I am the prince who was called to save your life from your horrid fate!" Haruhi explained majestically.

"My prince?" Hikaru said in a soft and girly tone. Everyone in the room tried to stifle their laughter when they heard his voice, even Kaoru.

"Yes! Now my princess! Let us go to my kingdom where we shall wed and live happily in my beautiful castle!" Haruhi recited loudly, reaching out for Hikaru's hand.

"yes my prin—ALRIGHT! I can't take it anymore! This is so stupid!" just like that, Hikaru killed the 'happily ever after' atmosphere with his outburst.

Many groans could be heard from the class.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaito deadpanned, smacking the side of his head with his copy of the script titled 'sleeping beauty'.

"This is so ridiculous! I mean, c'mon! The prince kisses the princess and they barely even know each other for a MINUTE, and then they get married and live happily ever after!" Hikaru ranted, poking at his script.

"But it's a fairytale! That's how they're supposed to be…" Shiki pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Can we at least change the lines? They are so… cheesy!" Hikaru shuddered.

"Sorry Hikaru, you can't change the original story." Kaito sighed.

"I'm really… _really_ not suited to play as the princess! You need some other dreamy, dramatic bimbo for this part!" Hikaru whined.

"I thought that we already had this conversation." Kaito sighed again.

"b-but!" Hikaru once again tried to protest.

"No buts! C'mon. Shiki's playing the part of the blue fairy and you don't see him complaining." Kaito nodded in Shiki's direction and Shiki just sighed.

"I realised that complaining wont work so I just dealt with it." Shiki shrugged.

Kaito just chuckled before remembering that he had to announce something to the class.

"Alright, rehearsal ends here. You guys were great, a few slip-ups, but great in overall. Oh, and I got something to announce…" Kaito smirked and the class gulped.

"The principal heard about me using plays to grade you guys on literature. And guess what?" Kaito grinned cheekily and the class looked at him nervously.

"You guys are going to perform during the cultural festival!" he yelled excitedly and a few cheers emitted from the students, whereas some just groaned and hit their faces with their script, Hikaru being one of them.

Everyone went back to their seats and Kaito returned to his table, keeping all his stuff in his bag, he just waited for the bell to ring so he could have the rest of the day off since he didn't have to teach class 2A that day.

A week had passed after the beach incident where Kaito saw Haruhi and Kyoya in an… awkward position. Life hadn't been normal since. Things had been quite awkward between Haruhi, Kaito and Kyoya.

Placing his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, Kaito let out a huge sigh, and he let his mind wander to that awkward night.

Flashback

"Kaito? Kaito, are you there?"

Kaito heard Haruhi's calls through the door and he stood up, rubbing his eyes. He faced the door and took a deep breath before twisting the doorknob and opening the door, meeting a panting Haruhi.

"Kaito?" she asked as she looked at him.

Kaito just smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your um… time with Kyoya." He apologised, looking down at the ground.

"n-no! It wasn't what it looked like!" Haruhi struggled to explain.

"No. Really, I get it. It's alright. Um I'm kind of sleepy now. I'll see you tomorrow?" he interrupted.

Haruhi just looked at him, and there was silence for a while, before she nodded.

"Good night." He smiled at her.

"Good night." Haruhi whispered as Kaito closed the door.

* * *

Lightning flashed, lighting the sky for a second before the loud roar of thunder came.

Kaito tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't sleep! Groaning, he whacked his head with his pillow.

Lightning tore through the sky again, and a noise could be heard from outside that made Kaito sit up immediately.

He held his breath, not even daring to breathe, as he listened closely for the noise again. he did hear it again, soft whimpers and sobs came from outside of his room.

Walking briskly over to the door, Kaito opened it and looked down, seeing a figure sitting at his door.

"ha-Haruhi?" Kaito asked in disbelief, kneeling down in front of her. "why are you here?"

Haruhi didn't reply, she just looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, sobs racking her body.

"It's okay. Don't cry." He whispered softly, bringing her into his arms as she sobbed against his chest.

Lightning flashed again and Haruhi flinched in his embrace, but Kaito just pulled her closer, rubbing her back soothingly.

The both of them stayed like that for most of the night, until the storm passed and the sky became calm once more.

"Haruhi?" Kaito whispered, pulling away slightly to look down at her, only then did he notice that she had fallen asleep.

Smiling to himself, he gently picked her up, walking over to his bed and placing her down onto the soft mattress.

Stepping back and plopping down onto the plush midnight blue sofa at the side of the room, he hugged a soft round cushion and slowly nodded off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kaito was awakened by the annoying ring of his hand phone. Sighing and rubbing his temples, he pressed the 'answer' before placing it to his ear.

"What is it?" he groaned sleepily into the phone. He was never a morning person and he would never be.

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep." The other voice chuckled.

"Oh, morning Dad." He groaned, flopping down to his side on the sofa, grimacing when he felt his stiff back crack slightly at his action.

"good morning Kaito." His father greeted back, chuckling amusedly. "by any chance can you pop over at the company? There's an urgent meeting in half an hour."

Kaito groaned again, banging his head on the sofa seat. "But it's…" he trailed off to look at his watch. "7.30!" he growled exasperatedly.

"I'm not more happy about this than you are son." His father sighed.

"fine… I'll meet you at the company in forty five minutes…" Kaito sighed as he sat up again.

"but I just told you that the meeting starts in half an hour." His father pointed out.

"I know. I just want to be fashionably late." He chuckled. "Besides, they won't start the meeting without the both of us. It gives you more time to get ready too."

"Why are you so…" his father sighed from the other side.

"Lazy? Cunning? Sly? Smart? Awesome?" he waggled his eyebrows at the last option.

"All of the above son. All of the above." His father sighed again and Kaito laughed.

"I'll see you then." He chuckled and he received an "alright" from his father before he ended the call.

Standing up and stretching, he turned to the right and saw Haruhi still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Kaito smiled and walked over, covering her with the blanket before letting a small sad smile reach his face. Then, he went out of the room and into the bathroom that was opposite.

After his daily ritual, he exited the bathroom and back into his room, packing all of his stuff and casting one last glance at Haruhi before walking out once again, this time, down the hallway and into the gargantuan dining room where he saw all the host club members sitting down and chatting, however, they stopped when Kaito entered the room, waving for him to come over.

"how was your sleep Kaito-sensei?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

"pleasant." Kaito smiled back at him.

"is Haruhi still sleeping?" Hikaru asked casually and Kaito nodded.

"she's sleeping in my room." He answered and everyone gawked.

"Kaito-sensei! What did you do to my daughter?" Tamaki yelled, grabbing Kaito's shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

"wh-what? What are you guys talking about?" Kaito asked confusedly. It was only when he met the calculating glances of everyone when he realised what they were talking about.

"i-it's not like that!" he yelled loudly, his face burning with embarrassment.

"Who knew that Kaito-sensei was a pervert in disguise…" the twins whispered to themselves, making Kaito blush and try to explain everything to them.

And so he did explain everything to them, and when he was done, they all looked dumbfounded.

"oh…" they all mumbled, finally understanding, and Kaito let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Eh? Kaito-sensei, why are you carrying your bag?" Honey asked curiously, bouncing over to Kaito.

"Oh yes, I was about to tell you guys. I have to go to an urgent meeting back at the company so I won't be able to stay longer." He apologised, bowing slightly.

"So you have to leave now?" Kaoru tilted his head to the side and Kaito nodded.

"sorry." he apologised again but the hosts just smiled and nodded.

"It's alright. You should head over soon or you're going to be late Kaito-sensei." Kyoya pointed out. Kaito looked at him for a while before smiling and nodding.

"Bye you guys. Help me say bye to Haruhi." He waved and they waved back before he walked out of the mansion, closing the door behind him.

Flashback end

"aito-sensei… Kaito-sensei… KAITO-SENSEI!" a loud voice broke his reverie and Kaito jumped from his seat, looking at the face in front of his nervously before letting out a sigh of relief.

"oh, Anko, what is it?" he asked, smiling at her. The said girl frowned and leaned closer to him, squinting her eyes.

"are you alright? I've been calling and poking you for the past five minutes, trying to pull you back from lala land." She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Ha chuckled. "Just… a little distracted."

"What was it that you needed?" he asked.

"I wanted to know how I should do my evil laugh!" she grinned goofily.

"Should I do it like this?" she paused for a while before laughing sneakily, bending her back slightly and rubbing her hands together, making Kaito laugh slightly.

"or like this?" she paused for a while again before standing up straight, feet slightly apart, she raised her hands up high, throwing her head back, she laughed maniacally.

"muahahahahahahaha!" she laughed evilly and many heads in the classroom turned to stare. Kaito couldn't help but laugh again.

"So? Which one should I do?" she bounced on her spot excitedly.

"U-um… whichever you feel that is more comfortable for you." he laughed nervously.

"But I'm comfortable with both…" she pouted.

"Then…" Kaito trailed off. "Whichever that you feel is more fun to do."

"Well then that's easy, I'll do the crazy one." She grinned again and Kaito chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. I'll look forward to it." he chuckled and Anko bounced back to her seat.

The door opened, revealing 1A's next teacher and Kaito stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Class!" he called, getting their attention. "Remember to practice your lines. The cultural festival is next Friday!"

The students nodded, many of them waving goodbye to Kaito as he left the class.

"Kaito!" someone called and he turned around.

"What is it Haruhi?" he smiled, stopping at the corridor.

"I-I… wanted to explain what happened that day at the beach." She answered nervously and Kaito could feel the smile slowly drop from his face. However, as Haruhi explained, the smile made its way back, and it was even brighter than before.

"Oh. I see." He laughed nervously at his own mistake. "sorry for misunderstanding."

Haruhi just shook her head and smiled, happy that the misunderstanding was cleared.

"Another thing is… um. Kaito, would you like to come over for dinner today? My father said that he wanted to see you after so long." She smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. What time do I head over?" Kaito asked, blushing a little.

"Around five plus?" she suggested and Kaito nodded.

"I'll be there. Oh you better get to class before your teacher starts teaching. Bye." he smiled, patting her head.

Haruhi nodded, a tint of pink dusting her cheeks as she ran back into the class.

Kaito turned around with a large grin on his face. He felt lighter all of a sudden, like something was lifted off his chest after Haruhi explained everything to him.

Chuckling to himself, he walked down the hallway, anticipating the meal that Haruhi was going to prepare for him later on.

* * *

A figure stepped out of the glass doors of the Japan airport.

Reaching down to the right pocket in her dress, she fished out a picture of a black haired, black eyed girl with a brown haired, blue eyed boy next to her.

A teardrop fell from her eye and dropped onto the boy in the picture before she hastily wiped it away.

"Kai Kai…"

* * *

Chapter 10 end

* * *

**alright! this is the latest chapter! please leave a review! :]**

**i have to go now byeee!**


	11. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long. There wasnt much inspiration and there still isnt. Ironic isnt it, since it's the holidays. If you guys have any ideas please feel free to suggest them to me! :]

To to great people who reviewed!

To Len Kagamine Luver: firstly thanks for reviewing! secondly, Len Kagamine is awesome! Thridly. the girl will be a secret for a while :]

To Me: it's alright to be late haha. thanks for reviewing :] hehe this story is amazing? thank you :] yup i love fluff. muahaha then i'll let the suspense kill you a little longer. the girl's identity will be revealed in a few chapter's time.

Here's the chapter. sorry that it's so short...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~~!

* * *

Ouran high School host club FanFic

Chapter 11

* * *

Kaito pressed the doorbell of the Haruhi residence and once again looked down at his dressing to see if he looked untidy.

The door opened and Kaito looked up hurriedly to be pulled into a killer bear hug by none other than Fujioka Ranka, Haruhi's father.

"Kaito-kun! It's been _soooo_ long since I've seen you!" Ranka squealed, hugging Kaito even tighter. Haruhi appeared behind her father, immediately panicking when she saw his face turn an unnatural shade of blue.

"D-dad! Let go of him! Kaito needs to breathe!" she yelled hurriedly, yanking at her father's sleeve. Ranka looked down at Kaito and gawked, immediately letting him go.

"Kaito-kun! Snap out of it!" he shrieked, shaking and slapping Kaito on the face.

"I-I'm fine Ranka-san…" Kaito drawled, his eyes all swirly as he tried to stand up straight. He shook his head and took a deep breath, his vision focusing once again.

"Good evening Ranka-san, Haruhi." He bowed slightly and Haruhi had to pull her father back from wanting to squeeze Kaito again.

"Come on in Kaito." Haruhi smiled once her father calmed down. Kaito laughed and nodded, taking off his shoes and stepping in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Kaito smiled at them.

"Oh please Kaito-kun, you're not intruding." Haruhi's father grinned, ruffling Kaito's hair.

"I'm nearly done with dinner. Have a seat Kaito." Haruhi grinned and Kaito nodded, following Ranka into the living room and plopping down onto the floor.

"so Kaito-kun, I hear that you're Haruhi's new teacher." Ranka said as he sat down next to Kaito.

"Haruhi told you?" Kaito chuckled, peering at the kitchen. Ranka nodded.

"What subjects do you teach?" Ranka asked curiously.

"English and literature. Haruhi's doing quite well in my class." Kaito answered with a small smile on his face.

"Really?" Ranka chuckled, looking at the table for a few seconds before turning back to Kaito.

"Can I ask you to do a favour for me?" he asked hesitantly, his fingers playing with the lock of hair that got free from his hair band.

"Well that depends on what that is Ranka-san. If you want me to jump down a building then I'm sorry, I can't help you." Kaito chuckled playfully.

"no, nothing of that sort." Ranka laughed before pausing.

"I want you to help me look after Haruhi while she's in school. _Especially_ when she's with the host club." He added the last part.

"R-Ranka-san, you know about the host club?" Kaito asked, his eyes wide.

"I've known for a while now. So, will you help me?" he asked again and Kaito nodded.

"You don't even have to ask." Kaito chuckled.

* * *

Dinner was fantastic. Kaito had eaten more than three bowls of rice and would have eaten more if they hadn't ran out of rice. Haruhi was ecstatic and even offered to cook more but Kaito just shook his head and said that it was alright.

Ranka was smiling happily while watching his daughter interact with her best friend/ teacher. Inwardly, he wondered when was the last time he saw her that happy.

Just then, something clicked in his mind.

The both of them looked absolutely adorable together!

He squealed slightly, earning questioning looks from the two, before they returned to their conversation.

Laughing evilly in his mind, Ranka started to work out a plan for his daughter and Kaito to get together.

Haruhi and Kaito once again paused their conversation to glance at Ranka who was looking up at the ceiling with a perverted grin on his face.

The two teenagers looked at each other before looking at Ranka again, worried for his sanity.

All of a sudden, Ranka began giggling, placing his hand over his mouth, before finally noticing the looks from his daughter and his guest.

"I have no idea why… but, I have a sudden feeling that something is going to happen." Kaito whispered to Haruhi, hoping that her father wouldn't hear them, as he squirmed on his spot on the floor.

"Same here." Haruhi whispered back, shivering.

"Kaito-kun!" Ranka called, moving closer to Kaito, his eyes glinting with what seemed like excitement.

Kaito gulped and wondered if he was going to die.

"y-yes si-sir?" he stammered.

"How about you stay the night?" Ranka suggested, grinning and grabbing Kaito's hands.

Kaito's face turned bright red in and instant.

"wh-what?" he yelled in disbelief, looking down at his Ranka's hands that were grabbing his tightly.

"Stay over! C'mon! Please…" Ranka pouted.

"D-dad! Bu-but where is he going to sleep? We don't have a spare room!" Haruhi backed Kaito up, a blush also forming on her cheeks as flailed her arms, trying to convince her father.

It wasn't that she didn't want Kaito over, it was that she was too embarrassed to have a rich young master like Kaito stay over at her house.

"y-yeah Ranka-san! I'll just be intruding!" Kaito nodded, looking at Haruhi for more help.

"oh… I get it…" Ranka sighed, letting go of Kaito's hands.

The lights dimmed and a single spotlight shone down on Ranka who placed one hand on his forehead.

"you think that our house is a slum!" Ranka cried dramatically, tears gathering in his eyes.

"e-eh?" Kaito's jaw dropped.

"no! I never thought that your house was a slum! To say the truth, I love your house more than I love mine!" he said hastily, trying to prevent a misunderstanding.

"prove it by sleeping over." Ranka pointed at him, pouting. The lights had weirdly gone back to normal.

"b-but! I-I…" he trailed off, looking at Haruhi for help.

Haruhi just shook her head and sighed, looking away, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help him.

"i! aw I give in. fine, I'll stay over…" Kaito sighed and Ranka tackled him into a hug.

"But Ranka-san, are you sure that I'm not a bother?" he asked shyly.

"Definitely not! You can wear my clothes to sleep!" Ranka cheered, before putting on a thinking look.

"My guy clothes I mean. It would be weird if you wore girl clothes right Kaito-kun?" he giggled, letting go of Kaito who was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

While her father was suggesting ideas for that to do that night, Haruhi was off in her own world.

Only one thought revolved in that smart mind of hers.

Kaito was staying over.

In her house.

If it wasn't for her usual calm personality, she would have squealed and jumped excitedly all over the place. She wasn't a little kid anymore, she had to act mature.

Mature.

That means no squealing about your crush sleeping over at your house.

No jumping all over the place like a monkey.

No acting like her father who was an idiot.

"oh! I just remembered! I have work tonight! And since we don't have a spare room, you can sleep in Haruhi and my room! You can take my mattress!" her father squealed.

To hell with being calm and mature.

Haruhi squealed and hugged Kaito excitedly who blushed even deeper upon hearing that he would be sleeping in the same room as Haruhi.

Turning to look at Ranka, he gulped, seeing him looking up at the ceiling and cackling evilly.

Gulping, Kaito looked down at Haruhi who had pulled away, and then at her father who was still cackling.

It was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Chapter 11 end

* * *

Please leave a review! Happy holidays everyone! :]


	12. Chapter 9

hey you guys! im finally updating after so long... im so sorry for the wait... i didnt really know how to write this chapter, but im done planning around 3/4 of the entire story already... i want to say it so badly. so, so badly, but i'll just leave you all with the suspense :]

to the nice people who reviewed:

to Len Kagamine Luver: sorry for taking so long to update... ): here's the latest chapter, i hope you like it!

to Me: im so sorry! so, so, soooo sorry about the mistakes ): hopefully this one's better. i hope... sorry...

well here it is!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 9

* * *

Eyelids parted, revealing a pair of cerulean eyes.

Kaito groaned and tossed around, shielding his eyes from the bright light. Shutting his eyes once again, he wondered why his bed was so uncomfortable. Shrugging the feeling off, he reached out for his bolster.

Finding it nowhere near him, he groaned again, turning around and trying to find his beloved cuddling item on his other side with his eyes closed.

Finally, his fingers reached something soft, and Kaito lurched forward to get it and immediately bring it closer to his body.

Snuggling closer to his bolster, he let out a contended sigh.

However, he couldn't help but wonder why his bolster smelt like flowers and was so warm and soft. Shrugging the feeling off once again, he figured that it was a good thing anyway.

"Kai-Kaito?" his bolster spoke.

Kaito groaned, since when did bolsters talk?

Just then, his eyes flew open and all the memories of the day before flooded his mind.

"Haruhi?" he asked groggily, looking down at her big brown eyes.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked nervously, a faint blush painting her pale cheeks.

"Gah!" Kaito yelled and let go of Haruhi, rushing to the other corner of the room, his face turning a deep crimson red.

"I-I'm so, so, sorry Haruhi!" he apologised, looking at his best friend who was sitting up.

"It's alright, you were half asleep. I'm going to the grocery store." she giggled, the blush on her cheeks disappearing. It was then when Kaito realised that Haruhi wasn't in her pyjamas anymore.

"You should sleep more. We stayed up till around… three to watch movies right? I still can't believe we ate so much popcorn…" she mumbled the last part, rubbing her stomach and Kaito chuckled, crawling towards the mattress and plopping down on it again.

"It's been so long since I've slept over at someone's house, I nearly forgot how much fun it was." He let out a nostalgic sigh.

"You mean back in Singapore?" Haruhi asked curiously and Kaito nodded.

"Tell me about it when I get back. I have to go now if I want to get that item I saw in the commercial. It looked delicious." She grinned, standing up.

"Want me to come along?" Kaito offered, scratching the back of his head and stifling a yawn.

"Nah, it's alright. You can sleep. See you in a while." She waved at him as she closed the door to the room, and a few seconds later, Kaito could hear the sound of the front door closing.

"Guess I should sleep now…" Kaito trailed off with a yawn.

Rubbing away the tears that were forming in his eyes from the yawn, Kaito laid back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the girl that left moments ago.

In a few seconds, the English and Literature teacher fell asleep with a certain girl in his mind.

* * *

A loud crash resounded from the living room, making Kaito groan and wake up again for the second time that day. With his mind still groggy, he couldn't think straight, so it took a while for his mind to make out what could have happened to make that loud crash.

Loud crash in the living room, plus Haruhi went to buy groceries, plus he's the only one at home equals…

His eyes widened at what the equation equalled to.

_Burgluar!_

Standing up and reaching for the baseball bat that was resting in a dark corner of the room, he stared at the door in front of him.

After taking a deep breath, Kaito took a step forward and threw the door open, only for his eyes to meet a sight that was even more infuriating than a burglar stealing from Haruhi's house.

"T-Tamaki, what in the world are you doing…" Kaito seethed, his grip tightening around the baseball bat that he seriously wanted to use to hit the Host Club King with.

Because, right in front of him, laying on the floor, was Haruhi, with Tamaki towering over her.

"K-ka-kaito-sensei? Wh-what are you doing here?" Tamaki stammered from his position above Haruhi.

"Answer my question!" Kaito barked and almost growled at him.

Tamaki gulped, and was about to move when there was a voice at the front door.

"Haruhi~! Kaito~! I'm home!" Ranka sang while he twirled at the corridor.

"Dad you're home." Haruhi spoke calmly.

Kaito didn't say anything, he just continued glaring at Tamaki.

In a few seconds, it seemed that Ranka seemed to take in the sight before him too, because he stormed forward, a smile still plastered on his face and threw Tamaki off Haruhi, causing Tamaki to hit a wall, creating a huge dent.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, Kaito, for leaving so early last night. Did you two have fun? I just punched away the biggest creature in the century and now my shoulder hurts. I wish that I had a warm cup of tea now…" Ranka sighed, massaging his shoulders.

"Yes, tea! Haruhi! Where do you keep the firewood!" Tamaki yelled, looking all around the house, only to be stepped on by Ranka.

"Oh dear… I think I just found a gigantic bug. Oh, how considerate of you Kaito, to bring me a baseball bat. Now it's going to be so easy squishing it!" Ranka grinned, snatching the bat from Kaito's hands and using it to hit Tamaki repeatedly.

Kaito which had calmed down a lot since just now, could only stare at Ranka beating Tamaki with a baseball bat. He and Haruhi looked at each other, before looking back at Tamaki with several bumps on his heads and Ranka who threw the broken bat to the other side of the room.

Then, Kaito made a mental note to never ever make Ranka angry.

* * *

After a few more minutes of chaos later, the host club minus Tamaki, Haruhi, her father and Kaito who had done his morning ritual while all the chaos happened, sat in the living room.

"I see, so you guys are the host club that I've been hearing so much about. What a group of handsome young men! You can call me Ranka-san!" Ranka smiled at all of his new guests, not including Tamaki who was sulking in a corner.

"How do you know about us?" Honey asked, his bright brown eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Has Haruhi talked to you about us?" Kaoru asked and Ranka shook his head.

"Nope, I've been talking on the phone with Kyoya a lot!" Ranka grinned, giving a high five to Kyoya.

"Ranka-san, you are really a beautiful person." Kyoya smiled back.

"WHAT?" all the hosts and Kaito yelled in surprise.

"So that's why you didn't tell me." Kaito mumbled, scratching his head again.

"Kaito-sensei, I've been meaning to ask, why are you here?" Kyoya asked, turning to Kaito who blushed at the sudden attention he was getting.

"Yeah Kaito-sensei, how did you know that we were going to be here?" Tamaki asked gloomily.

"I didn't. I stayed over." Kaito blushed at all their gawking faces.

"Yup! Kaito-kun, how was your night? I'm sorry that I wasn't a good host, I had to go to work." Ranka apologised.

"Our night was fun Ranka-san, you're not a bad host! Haruhi and I stayed up late. It was so much fun!" Kaito grinned and Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Oh… the both of you stayed up late doing what?" Ranka asked cheekily.

"Watching movies." Kaito and Haruhi answered in unison.

"Kaito-sensei… did you do anything to Haruhi?" Hikaru glared.

"Of course not!" Kaito blushed.

"Yeah, Kaito-kun wouldn't do that right Kaito-kun. You're such a wonderful young man Kaito-kun! Unlike some _bug_ in this room." Ranka glared at Tamaki who was planting mushrooms in Haruhi's storeroom.

Kaito could do nothing but just laugh nervously.

"Ugh, I've had enough of this, I'm heading to the supermarket. Kaito, do you want to come along?" Haruhi frowned, turning to Kaito.

The said boy nodded before rushing into the bathroom. After changing into the clothes that he had Mr Tsukimori send over yesterday, he came into the living room again, meeting the glares of the host club.

"But Haruhi, we want to go to the commoner supermarket too!" the twins pouted.

"There's no need. I'll just go with Kaito. See you." She sighed, walking out of the door.

Kaito waved to all of them before rushing after Haruhi.

* * *

"You were kind of harsh." He pointed out as they walked down the aisle that displayed all the vegetables.

"It's dad's fault for not telling me that he was in contact with Kyoya-sempai." She frowned.

"Alright, stop being so petty. Show me a smile." Kaito chuckled, poking her cheek.

"I'm not your poking toy." She pouted.

"Just smile." He laughed, tickling her neck a little, making her squirm and giggle.

"Much better." He chuckled as Haruhi added some vegetables into their basket that Kaito was holding.

"So… what's for lunch? I'm starving." Kaito grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about o-nabe? It's best eaten with a lot of people right?" Haruhi suggested.

"Alright! O-nabe it is!" Kaito cheered.

* * *

Back at the Fujioka household, everyone was having the time of their lives having what they would call a 'commoner' lunch. Well, all except Tamaki.

"Here you go! Have some vegetables Tamaki. Yup, more vegetables!" Ranka grinned evilly, picking up the vegetables from the pot skilfully with his chopsticks and placing them in Tamaki's bowl.

"I-I want meat…" Tamaki whispered sadly, staring at the growing stack of vegetables in his bowl.

However, on the other side of the table…

"Here you go Kaito-kun! Have some more meat!" Ranka giggled, placing the nicely sliced pieces of meat in his bowl.

"A-ah, it's alright Ranka-san. Let Tamaki have some meat too." Kaito laughed nervously.

"Nonsense, bugs don't eat meat! Now eat up!" Ranka urged and Kaito couldn't help but nod and shoot an apologetic look at Tamaki.

Yup, it was most definitely a memorable sleepover.

* * *

Chapter 9 end

* * *

did you guys like it? i dont mind constructive critisism! i think i spelt that wrong... haha. hopefully i can cram in a new chapter before christmas! merry christmas!


	13. Chapter 10

hey everyone! like i said i would, here's the next chapter before christmas! 

to the people who reviewed!

to Len Kagamine Luver: haha i realised that you spelt it wrong. im glad that you enjoyed the chapter! i had fun writing it!

to Me and Yuu: you know it sounds like Me and You which- i dont know why- make the both of you seem like a couple... haha. anyway im glad that you like the story Yuu! and i had fun making ranka evil too :]

enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 10

* * *

Fixing his tie, Kaito stepped into classroom 1A.

"Hey you guys, you all ready for this Friday?" he asked excitedly as he placed his bag on the table.

Many students nodded in excitement whereas a few others groaned.

"our performance will be during the closing ceremony. Oh and even though there will be no classes, there will be a full dressed rehearsal on Thursday before the opening ceremony." Kaito informed, taking a stack of papers out of his bag.

"Are the costumes done yet?" Anko raised her hand and asked.

Laughing nervously, Kaito scratched his cheek, giving his students a cheeky smile.

"They're not?" the class hollered.

"Then are they at least designed yet?" Hikaru sighed. The students turned to Kaito, seeing him whistle innocently while looking out of the window.

"Kaito-sensei!" his students yelled exasperatedly.

"Is that a new tree in the garden? It's so pretty!" Kaito asked, making several students slam their heads onto their desks.

"Okay, okay! That's why I've come up with an amazing plan!" he pouted, waving his hands around, trying to get their attention.

"Then may we know this _amazing_ plan of yours?" Shiki sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Here's the deal. I'll do the designing right now…" he trailed off, pointing to the stack of blank paper next to him.

"Then what do we do?" Miki interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Kaito frowned.

"But anyway, while I'm designing, you guys are going to do… an English test." He grinned evilly when he heard all of them groan.

"B-but Kaito-sensei…" Kaoru tried to reason.

"No buts! I'm the teacher here!" Kaito chuckled, handing a stack of papers each to the students at the front and telling them to pass it down.

"Alright, you guys have until the end of the lesson. You may now start." Kaito grinned, sitting back down on his seat, taking a pencil from his pencil case and started designing the outfits.

* * *

The students of 1A were all backstage, preparing for their full-dressed rehearsal that would take place soon. All the students who were performing were all in their different colourful costumes.

Majority were happy with their costumes, complimenting Kaito on how well they were made in such a short time. However, the minority who weren't so happy… well, they busied themselves by competing on who had the worst costume.

Haruhi stepped out of her changing booth, glancing at all of her classmates that were dressed in their different colourful costumes.

She was dressed like the common fairy tale prince, complete with a puffy shirt, tights, belt, sword, feathered hat, and cape.

"You look so handsome Haruhi-kun!" many of her fans squealed as they hoarded around her. At the corner of her eye, she saw a group of her classmates gathering around the other changing booth. Squinting her eyes slightly, she could see Kaito in that group.

"What's going on over there?" Haruhi asked one of the girls curiously.

"Kaito-sensei is trying to get Hikaru-kun to come out of the changing booth." Miki sighed, the translucent wings on her back twinkling under the backstage lights.

"Your wings are beautiful Miki." Haruhi complimented, making the said girl blush and mumble a small "thank you".

Unlike Haruhi who was still neutral about her costume, over with the group of people surrounding the booth…

"C'mon out Hikaru. No one will laugh." Kaito urged, trying not the bang his head on the concrete wall of the changing booth.

"No way! It's so… girly!" Hikaru argued from inside the changing room.

"It's either you get out here yourself or I'll send people in to get you." Kaito sighed.

"And when I say people, I mean Tamaki. Who will most likely laugh so hard at you, he'll collapse, enter a hospital, wake up again and laugh at you more." Kaito added, chuckling at the thought of it.

When there was silence, Kaito interpreted it as Hikaru not believing him.

"If you don't believe me, I'll get someone to do it right now. Can one of you go get Suoh Tamaki? I believe he's in the third music room." Kaito smirked devilishly.

"There's no need! I'm coming out!" Hikaru yelled immediately, throwing open the curtains and stepping out.

Everybody in the room visibly gawked, and then blushed at the girl who exited from the changing booth, even the boys.

"Stop staring!" Hikaru yelled in embarrassment, his face turning cherry red.

"Hi-Hikaru?" Kaoru asked hesitantly, his own cheeks slightly pink from trying to hold down his laugh.

Finally, Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, he burst out laughing. Using one hand to clutch his stomach and the other to prevent the crown on his head from falling, he tried to stop but he just couldn't. It was too funny seeing your twin brother in a dress, a pink one nonetheless.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru bellowed, about the dash back into the changing booth, but Kaito prevented him from doing so by blocking the entrance.

"C'mon Hikaru, it's not that bad." Kaito tried to lighten Hikaru's mood. They couldn't have a princess with a scowl on her face when they were rehearsing.

"I'm in a bloody dress!" Hikaru frowned.

"Okay maybe it is a little bad, but c'mon, everyone worked hard and this is our last rehearsal before the actual performance. At least try to be happy for your classmate's sake?" Kaito sighed.

"Fine… but I still hate this dress!" Hikaru pouted. "And this wig too!"

Yes, Hikaru was dressed in a pale orange long-sleeved gown that reached the floor. The fabric hugged his torso, the skirt puffed out and Kaito had told the tailor to add padding at the chest area to make it seem like he had curves. Also, Hikaru had a wig on, which gave him long orange hair which cascaded down his shoulders and gently caressed his back.

"Alright. Let's have a quick and great rehearsal, and then we can scatter and have fun at the Ouran festival!" Kaito cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Kaito-sensei, what took you guys so long?" Tamaki asked the second the four of them entered the third music room.

"We had to rehearse for the play. Sorry Tamaki." Kaito apologised.

"A play? Why didn't you tell me! Can I be a part of it?" Tamaki asked excitedly, bouncing around Kaito.

"sorry Tamaki, only students from 1A can take part. We'll be performing during the closing ceremony, you can see them acting then." Kaito smiled, pointing to Haruhi and the twins.

"My dear daughter is performing? Oh daddy must be there to watch!" Tamaki squealed like a little girl.

"No! You most definitely cannot be there!" Hikaru yelled hurriedly.

"Why not?" Tamaki pouted.

"Because… Because I said so!" Hikaru blushed at his lame reason.

"Alright then, I won't go." Tamaki sighed dejectedly.

"Really?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"NO! I'll definitely be there, and I'll bring Kyoya, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai too!" Tamaki cheered, running off to find the rest of the host club.

"You guys can go and get changed! The customers will be here soon. We have to make a good impression! The host club will be open to the public for the next two days!" Tamaki yelled as he ran disappeared through the back door of the third music room.

"Why do I even bother..." Hikaru sighed while the rest of us just laughed before we headed to the back door to change too.

* * *

"So when will we be riding in the horse carriage Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"At the closing ceremony I guess. It's going to be so much fun!" Hikaru grinned.

"Isn't there going to be a dance at the opening ceremony?" Kaito asked, straightening the white vest of his waiter outfit that all the host club members had to wear.

"Yup, but we're going to miss it because according to milord…" Kaoru sighed.

"We have to set a good impression to the public." Hikaru mimicked, making Kaito chuckle.

"But it would be nice to go out there and dance." Haruhi sighed dreamily, blushing a little at the thought of Kaito and her dancing.

"Hey you guys, Tama-chan said that the guests are already at the entrance of our school so you guys have to get ready faster!" Honey skipped into the room and informed us before skipping out again.

"I guess we should go out. C'mon Kaoru." Hikaru smiled at his brother and the both of them walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Nervous?" Haruhi asked.

"You have no idea. I've only hosted a few times and now I'm going to be a host to the public. I'm going to pull my hair out soon!" Kaito panicked, pulling at his hair.

"Stop pulling your hair. You're going to be fine. I'll be with you all the time." Haruhi smiled, patting his head, making Kaito calm down a little.

"thanks." He grinned at her.

Just then, there was the loud chime of the clock tower, signalling the official opening of the 43rd Ouran festival.

"Well, I guess we have to go out now before Tamaki throws a fit again." Kaito sighed, fixing his hair.

"True. C'mon." Haruhi stepped towards the doors and motioned for Kaito to come along.

"I'm coming." He chuckled, opening the doors as the both of them entered the room together, closing the doors behind them.

However, Kaito just couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen during the festival.

Something really, really bad.

* * *

A black haired girl slowly walked up to the majestic gates of the Takahiro household. Shifting the weight of the purple haversack on her shoulders, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before walking towards the golden gates.

As she looked for a doorbell, the girl started to pout. How difficult was it to find a stupid doorbell?

All of a sudden, a loud voice boomed through the speaker that was fitted into the concrete wall.

"Who's there!" the person through the speaker barked, making the girl jump and rush over to the speaker.

"U-um, I'm looking for Kaito. I-Is he here?" she asked shyly.

"The young master is not at home at the moment, please come back later." The person answered professionally.

"Can you please tell me where can I find him? It's important!" the girl pleaded.

A sigh could be heard from the other side before the person answered.

"The young master is at Ouran high school."

* * *

Chapter 10 end

* * *

hope that you enjoyed it!

i have to rush to practice now. feel appreciated that im going to be late for practice because i decided to type this chapter for you guys! nah im just kidding, have a happy christmas! hopefully i can add in another chapter before my birthday... Yeah! im finally turning 15! i cant wait~~~!

merry christmas~! :]


	14. Chapter 11

Hey people! yup, here's the latest chapter! and it's the last chapter of the year! 2010 is almost over! And i am finally, FINALLY, going to turn 15~~! yay~~! but then again, turning 15 means that im a year closer to the major exams... sigh... oh well... 

THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIALLY DEDICATED TO SOMEONE SPECIAL!

to Me and Yuu: Yup, hikaru's going to wear a dress! But not in this chapter... Well, i think that he dosent want to wear it because he's going to wear it in front of the entire school cohort plus their parents. And about the link being outdated, IM SO SORRY! I had to delete the two notice chapters because someone told me to remove them or will remove the story. And i didnt want to take any chances so... IM SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN! Hehe, the girl will appear soon, but not in this chapter. I guess that since you guys waited for so long, you guys could wait a little while more... haha. Thanks for reviewing :]

Here's the latest chapter! The story dosent move much, but i just felt like giving you guys a fluffy chapter, so here you go!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 14

* * *

"Welcome to the host club Madame, would you like some tea?" Kaito asked the lady sitting on the chair in the third music room.

"Yes please." The woman sighed dreamily at the brunette who gracefully poured some oolong tea into her teacup, careful not to spill anything on the clean white table cloth below it.

"Enjoy your time at the host club Madame." He flashed her a sweet smile that made her swoon, before heading back to the kitchen to refill the now empty teapot.

"Tired?" a voice asked.

"You have no idea, Haruhi." Kaito sighed, heading over to counter to fill up the teapot with water.

"Lazy pig." Haruhi chuckled, smacking his arm weakly before placing more cookies on the tray.

"For how long have we been hosting?" Kaito craned his neck and asked her, still pouring the hot water into the teapot. However, he was unaware that the hot water was reaching the brim of the teapot.

"An hour." Haruhi answered, giving him a look.

"It feels like an eternity…" Kaito grimaced. "Do you think we can sneak out and- OW!"

Dropping the teapot, Kaito retracted his hands from the sink.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worriedly, dropping the packet of cookies on the table before rushing over to Kaito.

"I was occupied with talking to you and got scalded by the water." He mumbled, his face flushing a little from embarrassment.

"Idiot." She sighed, leaning closer to him to get a better look at his hand. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's nothing that I can't endure." He smiled at down at her as she took one of his hands that was slightly red.

"I'm fine. You should go and entertain the new customers." Kaito assured her, trying to take his hand back from her tight grip.

"You're more important than them Kaito." She sighed, looking at the scald, not noticing the said brunette's face turn bright red.

While Haruhi tended to his scald, Kaito's head was in the clouds, a huge, dreamy smile on his face as he stared at the blank wall in front of him.

"Kaito? Kaito." Haruhi called, snapping her fingers in front of his face, raising an eyebrow at his dreamy expression.

"_You're more important than them Kaito."_

Her words rang in his head over and over, making him chuckle and let out a happy sigh.

"Snap out of it Kaito. Kaito!" she frowned, still not receiving a reply from him.

"Guess you leave me with no choice." The cross dresser sighed, lifting her hand and smacking Kaito's cheek as hard as she could.

"OW! Wha- Haruhi! What was that for!" Kaito pouted, holding his abused cheek.

"You were daydreaming, and I couldn't make you snap out of it… So… Hehe?" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck and throwing him a cheeky look.

"But you didn't have to hit so hard…" he muttered, looking down at his now bandaged hand. When did I get bandaged?

"Sorry that I didn't bandage it that nicely." Haruhi blushed, looking at the floor.

"It's alright." Kaito grinned, patting her head with his other hand.

"Anyway, as much as I would love to stay here and slack with you…" Kaito sighed, glancing at the door that lead to the third music room. "We have to go and entertain the customers."

"Speaking of customers, is your father coming to check out the host club?" Haruhi asked curiously, placing the tea leaves in the tea pot while Kaito placed the cookies on the tray.

"Nope, but he'll be coming for tomorrow's play. So… you better do your best Ha-ru-hi." He sang her name as he threw the empty cookie bag into the trash can.

"I don't need you to tell me that _sensei_." She smirked at him as she walked over to where he stood, a refilled teapot in her hands.

"Oh and did I forget to mention that your father will be there?" Kaito chuckled, and innocent look on his face.

"W-what?" Haruhi nearly yelled, almost dropping the teapot on the floor.

"Shh!" Kaito frowned, placing a finger on his lips, but nonetheless smirked at her reaction.

"What!" she whispered harshly, glaring at him while she placed the teapot on the trolley.

"You heard me. I invited Ranka-san over. I figured that he would _love_ to see his beloved daughter play as the main actor." The smirk on his face widened at the look on Haruhi's face.

"I hate you." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

"No you don't, you love me because I'm your best friend." Kaito grinned cheekily, poking both her cheeks at the same time, making her puff out the air in her mouth.

"Yeah…" she sighed, poking his forehead, pushing him back a little, trying to push down the blush that was beginning to form on her cheeks.

"Hey Haruhi, Kaito, the chairman wants to see the both of you." Kyoya spoke, opening the backroom door and staring at the both of them.

"Um, was I interrupting something?" He asked awkwardly, his gaze moving from Kaito to Haruhi, and then back to Kaito.

"Nope, not really. We'll be out in a few moments." Kaito smiled and Haruhi nodded, both retracting their hands.

"Alright then." Kyoya nodded before exiting the room.

"Well… let the torture begin!" Kaito said dramatically.

"C'mon, it's not good to let the chairman wait." She smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

"Yes, as you wish Madame." Kaito winked at her, bringing one of her hands to his lips, he kissed her hand lightly, before pushing the trolley out of the backroom, leaving a heavily blushing Haruhi in the backroom.

After turning her head to check if there was another living soul in the room and assuring herself that no one was there but herself, Haruhi let out a very uncharacteristic squeal of pure happiness as she proceeded to jump around in a circle.

When she finally calmed down, she took a deep breath, and fell down on her knees with a dreamy expression on her face. She giggled, staring into thin air, totally forgetting that the chairman wanted to see her.

"Life is good…"

* * *

Chapter 14 end

* * *

So? how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Or was it so bad that you felt like puking? please leave a comment to let me know. Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Chapter 12

Hey! This is a SUPER short chapter. I'm so sorry about the chapter length but im really stumped on how to write about this episode and the next. So, im just going to zoom though the two. not much movement in the story, but hopefully the next one will be better. Which brings me to my next point, i wont be able to update as often as before. i've got major exams this year and all the stress and homework is piling up. i shouldnt even be typing the next chapter now. but oh well, here it is!

to Me: im so sorry about the short chapter! this one's even shorter than the one before. once again, im sorry. it's alright to miss the deadline for reviewing on the same day as the update by two hours. haha. why are you having sleepless nights? stress? if your answer is yes, then yay, because it's the same over here with me. im literally going to drown in homework. i hope that you enjoy this chapter despite the length! :]

to Len Kagamine Luver: happy new year to you too! im glad that you liked the chapter. i had fun writing the fluff. thanks for reviewing! :]

to sara: thanks! :]

to claire-chan: claireeee! how's everything over at your school? im dying and it's like only the third day... sigh...

Oh well, here you guys go! sorry for the length once again...

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 15

* * *

"Mr Suoh, it's great to see you again." Kaito smiled at the principal of the school.

"Ah, Mr Takahiro, how is everything going on? Smooth sailing I hope?" he replied, moving over so that Kaito could take a seat on the sofa with him.

"Yes, the students are very cooperative and fun to be with. Especially your son, he's always so energetic in my class." Kaito chuckled. Turning his head to the side slightly, he could see Tamaki trying to listen to their conversation.

"Really? But he doesn't disrupt the lesson right?" Mr Suoh frowned, looking at him seriously.

"Actually, it's the opposite. He always answers when I ask a question, and he gets it correct most of the time." The young teacher grinned. Turning to glance at Tamaki again, he saw the blonde blushing and squirming a little in his spot from behind the fountain.

"I see, that's good then." The principal smiled slightly. Just then, Haruhi walked over and bowed to the principal.

"You must be Fujioka Haruhi. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to show my face much at school, my schedule has been awfully busy. It's nice to finally meet you." Mr Suoh smiled. "Please, have a seat."

Haruhi nodded before taking a seat next to Kaito.

"I heard that you will be playing the lead role in the play that your class is going to perform later on. The entire school will be watching." Mr Suoh said, scratching his chin. "Good luck."

"Thank you Mr Suoh, I have a feeling that I'll need it." Haruhi smiled, blushing a little.

"Which reminds me. Mr Takahiro, I invited all of the student's parents over to watch the play. Just to let you know." Mr Suoh informed and Kaito nodded, wondering how he was going to tell his students about it later. Oh well, guess that they just had to deal with it. Kaito chuckled a little at the thought of their petrified faces.

"Oh, and I invited your father too." He added in, making Kaito freeze and Haruhi stare at the principal for a while before a smirk broke out onto her face.

"M-my father is coming?" Kaito managed to choke out.

"Yes, he was quite upset that you didn't tell him about a play that you're going to be directing." Mr Suoh frowned again, waving his finger at Kaito.

"i-I see." Kaito laughed nervously before scratching the back of his head.

"Déjà vu." Haruhi snickered, earning a glare from Kaito.

All of a sudden, a loud smack resonated from the centre of the room. Everyone's attention was diverted to the Ootori father and son.

Both Haruhi and Kaito quickly stood up, excusing themselves from Mr Suoh, before running over to Kyoya who was picking up his glasses, his father already walking away.

"You alright?" Kaito asked worriedly, wincing at the red mark on the raven's cheek.

"I'm fine." Kyoya assured, keeping his gaze to the floor.

"Why did he hit you?" Tamaki asked, concerned for his friend.

"Because I'm in the host club." Kyoya sighed, making Tamaki freeze in his spot. It was as if he was hit by a hundred bricks.

"The… the host club? He hit you because you're in the host club?" the blonde whispered shakily.

"It doesn't matter, I already predicted that this would happen." Kyoya mumbled before walking back to his laptop, leaving the rest of us dumbfounded.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he passed the empty plate to Haruhi.

"When is Tamaki coming back? It's so weird being in a host club without him." Kaito sighed again, running his hand through his hair.

"As much as I want to deny it, I have to agree with you. But, we haven't seen him since just now when he left with that Tonnne- Ton-" Haruhi frowned, unable to remember the lady's name.

"It's Tonnerre." Kaito pointed out.

"Yeah her." Haruhi sighed.

"But still, milord should have appeared for a while." The twins spoke in unison as they entered the now empty music room, plopping down on the sofa.

"Yeah. The host club closed around fifteen minutes ago. He could've come in to say hi." Honey pouted, hugging his plush rabbit closer to himself from his seat on the side of the fountain.

"Yeah." Mori agreed with his cousin.

"But either way, we should still do our best even though the idiot isn't here. It's getting late. We should head home. We still have a lot of hosting to do tomorrow. It's the last day of the Ouran festival and we have to do our best." Kyoya told them, closing his laptop.

Everyone nodded before proceeding to grab their things, getting ready to go home for a well-earned rest. It was then when the doors opened and pouring orange sunlight into the dim room.

"Milord!" the twins cheered, seeing that the founder of the host club had finally appeared.

"Tama-ch-" Honey was cut off when he saw the blonde's fiancé standing behind him.

"Everyone, I have two announcements to make." Tamaki spoke, his voice devoid of emotion.

The host club was silent, wondering what their president was going to say.

"The first would be that I will be engaged to lady Éclair Tonnerre over here." The blonde pointed to the French girl standing behind him.

"and the second?" Kaito asked hesitantly, hoping that it wouldn't be anything bad.

There was silence for a short period before the president of the host club finally spoke.

"Once the Ouran Festival is over, the host club will be dissolved. That is all."

* * *

Chapter 15 end

alright, for those who are superrrr observant, you guys might notice the answer to the question/ problem that many people have been asking/ telling me. if you havent noticed it yet, then it's alright. the answer is going to be revealed in the next chapter! for those who have figured it out, send me a pm and tell me what it is, maybe you'll get it correct! :]


	16. Chapter 13

yo! im updating early! this chapter is longer than the previous two. hehe. well, here's the chapter that you guys have been waiting for... okay i shouldnt be a spoiler now haha.

to Me: im super stressed over here too! it's only my first week of school, and im already drowning in homework, and since the teacher likes me more than the other students (i dont know why, because i dont think im a likeable person...)im in charge of the stupid yearbook. i hate yearbooks... i have no idea what to do! at least you still have time to study for your tests, i had tests on the first day of school. and i didnt even touch my textbooks during the two month holiday. so, needless to say... im dead! but i have to disagree with science being the worst subject ever! science is the best subject ever! chinese is the worst subject ever! but since you dont take chinese... A-math is the worst subject ever! ranka wont be appearing in this chapter, he'll be appearing in the next. and your review wasnt that short. sorry, this review reply is super... edgy? i guess? im not sure how to put it haha. but anyway, good luck for your tests! i hope you score straight A's!

here's the next chapter!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 16

* * *

"Bye Dad." Kaito smiled to his father, grabbing a piece of toast from the table before rushing towards the door.

"Kaito." His father called, making the brunette stop in his tracks and turn his head around to look at his father.

"Yeah?" he replied, adjusting the bag strap on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuya questioned, making Kaito flinch.

"No, nothing's wrong. You're coming to the performance later on right?" Kaito asked, earning a nod from his father.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." He gave his father a small smile before stepping out of the door.

* * *

"Kaito-sensei, you're late! The host club's already open." the twins frowned and pointed at the brunette.

"I'm sorry, there was a traffic jam. Where's Haruhi?" Kaito apologised, placing his bag in the back room.

"She's over there with that Tonnerre girl." Hikaru scoffed, making his brother look worriedly at him.

Kaito scanned the room for his best friend, and finally spotted her by the fountain, along with Éclair Tonnerre standing up from the chair with a smile on her face. Walking over, he saw Éclair smirking at him before disappearing though the front door of the music room.

"You alright?" Kaito asked, patting her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Apparently, that was my last customer. Kyoya-sempai said that I could leave the host club if I wanted to." Haruhi sighed, standing up.

"You don't want to leave don't you?" he smiled at her.

"Do you? If my debt's been paid off, then there's no reason for you to stay anymore." Haruhi looked up at him.

"Well, I don't want to leave. This place is so much fun. I guess that I've become attached to the host club. It's the same with you right?" Kaito chuckled, patting her head.

"Yeah." She sighed again.

"Kaito-sensei, you're being asked for." Kyoya informed, walking up to them. Kaito nodded, waving goodbye to the both of them before walking over to a group of squealing girls.

* * *

"Haru-chan! You look so cute in that outfit!" Honey squealed, hugging the cross dresser's arms.

"But won't people find out that I'm a girl when I wear this?" she frowned, looking at her pink dress.

"It doesn't matter because it's cosplay." Hikaru waved his hand as if it were a small manner.

"Does this look weird on me?" Kaito frowned as he walked into the room, dressed in the same outfit as the other boys of the host club, the only difference was that his outfit was white where their outfit were in different colours.

"You look fine Kaito-sensei!" Honey grinned, bouncing over to Kaito and looking up at him.

"Thanks." Kaito smiled, patting the blonde's head.

"Haruhi… is in a dress. You guys know that her identity will be exposed right?" Kaito pointed out, walking over to them.

"Like we said to Haruhi, it won't matter since it's cosplay." Kaoru motioned to Haruhi.

"Oh, I guess that's a good thing then. You look beautiful in that dress Haruhi." Kaito complimented.

Haruhi just blushed and mumbled a small "thank you" before they were interrupted by Kyoya snapping his phone shut loudly.

"That idiot still isn't answering." Kyoya sighed, looking at the rest of the host club.

"Call his home and see if he's there." Kaito suggested, and Kyoya flipped his phone open again, dialling the number for Tamaki's home.

There was silence as Kyoya spoke on the phone. The rest of the host club looking at the shadow king as his facial expressions turned from shocked to anger.

"Tamaki's leaving for France once the Ouran festival ends." Kyoya informed us, his grip on his hand phone tightening.

"What!" the twins and Honey yelled in unison.

Just then, Kyoya looked out of the window and saw a red car speed past, and in that car was none other than the president of the host club.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya whispered harshly, placing his hand on the glass.

Closing his hand phone, Kyoya turned to them.

"Tamaki's headed to the airport now. I have a car at the parking lot downstiars. C'mon, let's go." Kyoya told them, panic evident in his voice.

The rest of the host club nodded, standing up from their chairs as they rushed out of the room and towards the car park.

However, just as they were about to head down the stairs, a voice called out.

"Mr Takahiro."

The host club stopped, turning to see Tamaki's father standing there.

"The closing ceremony is about to start in 30 minutes and everyone is asking for you to be down there to help out with the stage." Mr Suoh informed.

"B-but!" Kaito turned towards the host club, seeing them cast him worried glances.

"It's alright, stay here and help them. We'll be able to get Tamaki back." Kyoya spoke, the others nodding along with him.

"Alright. Get that blonde idiot back. And you all come back safe and sound too, I cant have my lead actors and actress hurt." Kaito smiled, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

"Got it. C'mon." Kyoya replied while they rushed down the stairs. Haruhi was the last one to go down the stairs. She gave Kaito a reassuring smile before disappearing down the steps, making Kaito sigh.

"Do they really need my help, or was it some excuse to make them slow down?" Kaito asked the principal of Ouran High School.

"A little of both. Grand Tonnerre has its hands on my company. I had to do as they ask of me or they would crush the Suoh company. But then, I could not bear to see my son leave like this."

"I better get going and help them make the place look as great as it can. I don't want to disappoint the host club and all the guests who are going to be there. Tamaki included." Kaito chuckled, turning as he started to walk away from the principal.

"You think that they'll be able to bring him back?" Mr Suoh said softly, making Kaito stop in his tracks.

Turning around, Kaito gave him a small smile.

"I know that they'll be able to bring him back."

* * *

"A little more to the right... Stop! Alright that should do it. Can you please draw the curtains? Thank you!" Kaito thanked the helpers as they helped him place the props on the stage.

Turning around, Kaito looked at the now empty theatre where the play would be taking place in was huge. The audiences were already waiting behind the doors, they were going to be let in any minute. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"You all dressed yet?" Kaito asked, walking backstage.

"Yup! Look at my awesome cape Kaito-sensei!" Anko grinned, grabbing each end of the cape with each hand and flapping them.

"I know, I designed it." Kaito chuckled.

"KAITO-SENSEI!" a loud voice bellowed from the changing room.

"Something tells me that Shiki's seen his outfit." Kaito smirked, walking over to the changing rooms.

"Yes, blue fairy?" Kaito asked, trying to hold down a laugh as Shiki stepped out of the changing room, dressed in a pale blue dress and silver wings.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Shiki glared at his teacher.

"Yes, yes I am." Kaito chuckled.

"Sadist." Shiki mumbled, turning around and storming towards the group of girls who were in charge of make-up.

"You guys will be on in 3 minutes! Get ready!" one of the backstage crew announced, making everyone start to whisper excitedly.

Kaito turned towards the back door, wondering how the host club was doing.

As if on cue, the door was pushed open and three very familiar voices called out towards him.

"Kaito!"

A huge grin made its way to Kaito's face as the saw the three figures run towards him, the door closing behind them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He smiled at them before turning to the last person. "Haruhi."

"We did it! We brought milord back!" the twins cheered.

"Good job. I knew that you guys could do it." Kaito chuckled. Just then, he noticed something.

"Haruhi. Why are you soaking wet?" he frowned, watching as droplets of water fell onto the floor.

"Long story. We have to get ready for the play. We cant keep them waiting can we?" she gave him a bright smile.

"but before changing, please take a shower, I don't want you to catch a cold." Kaito instructed her and she nodded before running off towards the bathroom.

"I should be going to change too. See you later Kaito-sensei." Kaoru grinned, also running off.

"U-um Kaito-sensei…" Hikaru called softly.

"Hm?" Kaito replied, looking at the older twin.

"I… just now, when we were chasing milord… I… sort of… fell off the horse carriage and fractured my arm." Hikaru blurted out and Kaito's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he yelled, making him the centre of attention.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru apologised.

"B-but the play will be starting in less than two minutes!" Kaito started to panic.

"1 minute!" the same person from backstage crew yelled.

"scratch that, the play will be starting in 1 minute!" Kaito pulled at his hair.

"What are we going to do? There's no one to play the role of the princess!" the students started to whisper among themselves.

"Alright! Everyone! Keep quiet. I'll think of something." Kaito assured them, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, have Nana, Kaoru, Miki, Shiro, Shiki and Anko changed and gotten their makeup done?" Kaito asked the class.

"Yeah, we're ready." Kaoru spoke, the six of them appearing next to Kaito.

"Good. You guys go out there and have fun. Remember, just because this is for school, doesn't mean that it can't be fun. While you guys are out there, I'll try to come out with a solution." Kaito told them, patting their shoulders.

"30 seconds!" the boy yelled and everyone started to whisper 'good luck' to each other.

"Go." Kaito smiled, pushing Nana and Kaoru slightly towards the stage, but the curtains haven't been drawn yet, so the audience couldn't see them.

Nana and Kaoru took their seats on their throne, a fake baby doll cradled in Nana's arms.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

On cue, the lights out where the audience were dimmed, making everyone stop talking and shifting their attention towards the stage.

A few seconds later, Kaito's pre-recorded voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen…"

* * *

Kaito sighed for the fifth time that minute, racking his mind of ideas on the princess problem.

Just then, an idea popped up in his mind. Blushing a little at the thought, he heard the audience clap loudly, and turned to look at the stage, seeing the curtains draw open, showing Kaoru and Nana who started reciting their lines as practiced.

"Well, like I told Hikaru, everyone worked hard for today. I can't let something like this ruin it." He sighed before putting on a determined face and walking in a certain direction that he knew too well.

* * *

"My, how outrageous of you to not invite me to your daughter's party…" Anko put on a sad face, walking slowly towards Kaoru and Nana.

"Malificent…" Kaoru growled, moving in front of Nana.

"Yes, it is I, the great Malificent." She grinned evilly, flicking her cape.

"Leave, you are not welcomed here." The younger twin glared.

"Aw… how mean of you. After all, I only wanted to give your daughter a small _gift_." Anko shrugged before walking over to the baby's cradle.

"Guards! GUARDS!" Kaoru hollered, looking around frantically.

"Dear Princess Aurora, on your sixteenth birthday…" Anko paused for a while before letting out a smirk and reaching down to glide her index finger against the baby doll's plastic cheek.

"You will get your finger pricked by the needle on a spinning wheel, and…" she trailed off once again, turning to look at the frightened Kaoru and Nana.

"DIE!" Anko threw her head back and laughed manically as the stage lights dimmed and she slipped backstage just as the lights went back on.

"No! My dear baby!" Nana wept, rushing over to the cradle.

"But your majesty, I haven't given the princess my wish yet. Even though my magic isn't as strong as Malificent, I'll do my best and help." Shiki spoke in a girlish voice, making the people on stage try to hold down their laugher.

"Princess Aurora, on your sixteenth birthday, you will be pricked by the needle of a spinning wheel. However, you will not die, you will just be put into a deep sleep. And only true love's kiss can wake you." Shiki waved his wand over the wooden cradle

Once again, the stage lights dimmed, while Kaito's pre-recorded voice was once again played.

"The king was furious. He ordered every spinning wheel in the country to be burnt…"

* * *

"So what about the princess problem?" Kaoru asked, drinking a mouthful of water while Kaito's voice narrated.

"Kaito-sensei told us to leave it to him. But where is he? He missed my evil laugh!" Anko frowned, stomping on her feet.

"I guess that we're going to find out soon. The next scene is with me and the princess. Wish me luck!" Nana bit her lip as the Kaito's pre-recorded voice stopped narrating.

* * *

Stepping on stage, Nana gulped, turning around.

"Aurora! Come here!" she called, however, she did not receive any response. Trying once again, this time she called slightly louder.

"Aurora!" she repeated. Still, there was no answer. However, just as she was about to call again, someone spoke up.

"I am here mother." The person spoke, stepping on stage, dressed in a pale orange dress.

Many people in the audience gasped at the girl's beauty. However, the people in the audience were not the only people who were shocked, everyone back stage was gaping at the beauty who stepped on stage.

Brown hair fell over her shoulders and caressed her back, her skin tone was fair, she was not too pale, nor was she too tanned. However, her eyes were the thing that attracted everyone's attention.

They were the deepest cerulean blue that anyone had ever seen.

Kaito smiled at Nana who seemed to be frozen due to shock.

"Please forgive my tardiness mother. I apologise for being late."

* * *

Chapter 16 end

* * *

TELL ME TRUTHFULLY! how many of you expected this to happen? c'mon... there had to be at least one of you who qould have managed to figure it out. oh well, it's late and i better turn in. i have a chem test tomorrow... gonna die because i didnt study... bye!


	17. Chapter 14

The latest chapter is hereeeee! **I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! **a reviewer of mine, Claire-chan, asked me when her name was going to appear. so! if any of you people want your name to appear in the story, tell me and i'll see if i can fit in your names! there are a number of OCs coming up in a while and i need names!

**AND!** A few of you may have noticed, i've posted a oneshot sidestory for Friends Forever, please check it out, the link is at my profile! it shouldnt be difficult to find because i only have that oneshot and this story... haha :)

to Me: haha thanks! i did great for the test :) must be because of you XD. and i agree with you on the physics thing. i love chemistry and biology, but i really DESPISE physics. im alright with history since i studied two years of it but i prefer geography over it. i hate yearbooks with a passion but oh well, im done with most of the yearbook things so, yay~! can you pm me your name? i want to add you into the story! oh, and be sure to check out the oneshot! and hopefully you wont run after me with a pitchfork :P

to Claire-chan: a while laterrrr. be patient :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 17

* * *

Nana stared at the beauty standing before her, gawking.

"K-Ka-" she started to whisper, earning a glare from the brunette who was also on the stage. Realising her mistake, Nana coughed slightly, trying to cover her mistake.

"Aurora, why are you so late?" Nana reprimanded, giggling mentally at the how ironic the entire situation was.

"I'm sorry mother. I was having some trouble getting into this dress. It's a little tight." Kaito apologised, his hands playing with the soft fabric of the dress.

"You are forgiven, but please, try to get dressed earlier in case such things happen again." She frowned. "Now come, we have to prepare you for your 16th birthday party."

"Yes mother." Kaito curtsied before walking over to Nana, his high heels clacking against the stage.

* * *

Ranka opened the doors to the dark theatre, stepping in as quietly as he could. Closing the doors behind him and walked towards the seating area.

Just as he was about to give up on finding a vacant seat in the sea of people, he found one right in the middle of the theatre. Immediately rushing towards it, Ranka stepped through the row, effectively blocking a few people's view of the stage and also stepping on some people's feet.

After much stepping and blocking later, he finally managed to plop down on the red velvet chair. Hearing a chuckle from next to him, he looked up and glared at the man.

"Is your child in this play too?" the man asked as Ranka straighten up in his seat, placing his handbag in front on his lap.

"Yes, I'm guessing that your child is also a part of this play?" Ranka asked, as he looked at the man, he couldn't help but wonder why he looked so familiar.

"my son's the director of this play, but for some unknown reason…" the man chuckled, pointing towards the stage.

Ranka looked at where he was pointing, seeing two girls on the stage, on brushing the other's hair.

But didn't the man say that his son was on stage? Why were there only to girls?

Ranka frowned and was about to turn and reply to the man, however, before he could, the girl in a pale orage dress stood up from her seat on the stage.

"thank you mother." She spoke in a very familiar voice.

Now that Ranka had a closer look of her face, he could say that she was a beauty.

But wait… brown hair? Fair complexion? Those familiar blue eyes?

Ranka's eyes widened as he looked back at the man.

"you're Kaito-kun's father?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm Takahiro Yuuya. You're… Haruhi's father right? Fujioka Ranka?" Yuuya chuckled.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea what role Haruhi has? Kaito-kun wouldn't tell me." Ranka pouted.

"I have no idea. I guess the both of us are just going to have to find out later on during the play." Yuuya smiled, the both of them turning to look at the stage.

* * *

Kaito stepped on stage again, feigning an exhausted look. The party had just ended and he was exhausted, he just wanted to lie on his bed and fall asleep.

Just as he was about the lie on the bed, something caught his attention.

Stepping to the middle of the stage, he realised that it was a spinning wheel.

"A spinning wheel? But I thought that father had burned all of these. I've never seen one before. I wonder how it works?" Kaito spoke, reaching for the spinning wheel.

Gliding his fingers across the smooth wooden wheel, his fingers came to the sharp tip and accidentally pricking his finger.

"Ow…" Kaito whispered, holding his hand to his chest as he suddenly froze, and then fell to the stage floor, a gasp loud gasps could be heard as he did so.

"MUAHAHAHA! Dear princess, you pricked your finger? Poor thing! Now you can joy your time on the other side!" Anko laughed as she stepped onto the stage, a green spotlight shining down on her as she flicked her hair.

"Aurora, there's somethi- AURORA!" Nana yelled as she ran over to Kaito, kneeling down next to him and shaking him vigorously.

"Aurora? AURORA!" she called, tears streaming down on her face.

From his place on the ground, Kaito made a note to give Nana an A for her acting skills.

"What did you do?" She screamed at Anko who continued to laugh.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was place a spinning wheel here. How was I supposed to know that she was going to touch it?" Anko shrugged, turning her back against the two.

"Now you have some idea on what I can do. Don't forget to invite me the next time." Anko looked over her shoulder and glared at them before flicking her cape and walking backstage.

"Aurora! My poor baby…" Nana sobbed, placing Kaito's head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

"Your highness, have you forgotten my gift?" Shiki asked, stepping on stage.

"Your… gift?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, on her sixteenth birthday, the princess will prick her finger on the tip of the spinning wheel. But, instead of dying, she will only be put into a deep slumber, and only true love's kiss can wake her." Shiki explained, motioning towards the spinning wheel.

"i-I see. Alright then, I guess that all we can do is wait." Nana took a deep breath, wiping her tears away.

The curtains closed and all the Nana stood up along with Kaito Shiki followed them backstage.

"Kaito-sensei? Why are you playing the part of the princess?" Kaoru asked, rushing towards them.

"You guys worked hard for this. I couldn't let something like this get in the way. Besides, I was the only one who knew the princess' lines other than Hikaru." Kaito shrugged.

"Is Haruhi done yet? We're going on next." Kaito asked, looking around as he drank some water.

"I'm here. I'm sorry I took so long, it's difficult to get in a costume when your skin is still a little wet." Haruhi smiled sheepishly.

"So what about the princess problem?" she asked.

"Solved." Kaito smiled, pointing to himself.

"K-Kaito?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly. "why?"

"I've explained it so many times already… ask the others. C'mon, we're on next!" he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her on stage where the curtains were still closed.

Kaito laid on the bed and pretended to be in a deep sleep while Haruhi stood at the other end of the stage, straightening her clothes while the lights turned off and the curtains parted.

A single spotlight shone down on Haruhi who started to speak.

"Oh my, what a beautiful place. I heard that there's a beautiful princess here. I cant wait to meet her!" Haruhi smiled, taking a few steps and walking towards the middle of the stage.

Then, three spotlights shone down, revealing Miki, Shiro and Shiki.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked cautiously, placing a hand on her sword.

"Please do not fear us, we are not threats." Miki told her.

"Yes, you have to save the princess!" Shiro urged, intertwining her fingers together.

"Only true love's kiss can break the spell and wake her up!" Shiki explained, motioning towards the side of the stage.

Their spotlights dimmed and the three fairies disappeared.

Another spotlight shone down, revealing Kaito sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"That's the princess?" Haruhi asked herself, rushing towards the bed and staring down at Kaito.

"True love's kiss…" she whispered, stroking his cheek just like in the rehearsal.

As she leaned down, Kaito would feel his heart beat wildly in his chest. Was she really going to kiss him? Or would she just fake it like in the rehearsal?

She was just a few centimetres away when Kaito felt her freeze. He relaxed, and was a little sad that she didn't kiss him. However, just as he was about to open his eyes and 'wake up', the most unexpected thing happened.

Haruhi placed her lips on his, if they weren't in a play, Kaito would have jumped up and stare at her in shock, but, since he was in a play…

When she pulled away, Kaito let his eyes slowly flutter open as if her were really asleep.

From the angle he was at, Haruhi face was above him, a bright light shining behind her, making her look like she was his guardian angel. He was so stunned by everything that he had spaced out for a few seconds, and Haruhi had to give him a look before he finally snapped out of it.

"Wh-who are you?" Kaito asked, finally finding his voice as he sat up.

"I am the prince who has come to awaken you from your deep slumber!" Haruhi exclaimed majestically, bowing at Kaito.

"Now, let us leave this kingdom and wed!" she straightened, offering a hand to Kaito.

Remembering what happened at the rehearsal in the classroom last time, Kaito smiled, taking Haruhi's hand as he slid off the bed, standing next to Haruhi.

Kaito's pre-recorded voice played from the speakers once again.

"And they lived happily ever after."

The audience erupted into applause as the students of class 1A stepped onto the stage, hand in hand, they bowed before the curtains closed and everyone started chattering about how well it went.

"We did it!" Haruhi grinned, hugging Kaito who hugged back.

"We wouldn't have managed if it weren't for Kaito-sensei dressing up. Thank you Kaito-sensei!" Kaoru grinned.

"three cheers for Kaito-sensei!" Hikaru yelled, rushing towards his brother who nodded in agreement.

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip HOORAY~!" everyone cheered as they all burst out into fits of laughter.

* * *

"You guys were awesome out there!" Honey cheered as Kaito, Haruhi and the twins exited from the theatre.

"Totally awesome! And you were really pretty Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki teased.

"Shut up…" Kaito sighed, stepping forward and bonking him on the head.

"What was that for…" the blonde pouted.

"For trying to leave. Idiot." Kaito pinched Tamaki's arm before moving back to stand by Haruhi's side.

"That hurt…" Tamaki whined, covering his head.

"C'mon it's late! Let's go for dinner!" the twins cheered in unison and everybody agreed.

As they walked down the halls together, Kaito and Haruhi trailed behind.

"Haruhi just now… during the play… you…" Kaito whispered, looking at her with a blush on his face.

"w-well, about that… Kaito, actually I-" Haruhi was cut off by someone yelling out.

"KAI KAI!" a black haired girl screamed as she dashed down the hall, pushing past the host club and tackling Kaito into a hug, making him fall.

"O-ow… Wh-who are you?" Kaito asked as his vision started to clear.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at the mystery girl.

"Kai Kai?" she whispered, looking up at him with eyes equally as dark as her hair.

"n-no way…" Kaito yelled placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm going to steal you for a while~!" she grinned, grabbing his arms as she whisked him away.

"e-EHHHHHH?"

The host club stood there, stunned by what happened.

"uh… what just happened?" Tamaki asked, breaking the silence.

"I believe that Kaito-sensei just got kidnapped by some girl." Kyoya spoke, pushing his glasses up.

"Ha-ru-hi~!" Ranka sang as he skipped towards the group, Yuuya trailing behind him.

"eh? Where's Kaito-kun? I thought that he would be with you." Ranka asked, looking around.

"some girl suddenly appeared and took him away." The twins explained.

"what did she look like?" Yuuya asked, looking at the two of them.

"long black hair," Kaoru spoke, followed by Hikaru who finished the sentence "and black eyes too."

"oh, I see, security alerted us about such a girl. It's alright, Kaito will be fine." Yuuya assured.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

"Yeah. He should be fine. That girl is a… quirky person, but she won't hurt Kaito. Now c'mon let's all go for dinner." He smiled, patting Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi nodded, following them as they walked down the hall.

* * *

Chapter 17 end

* * *

dun dun dun DUNNNNN! the girl has finally made her appearance leave me a review or pm to tell me who you think she is! as mentioned before, if you want your name to appear here, leave a review or if youre shy, then send me a message :) 


	18. Chapter 15

Hello! here's the next chapter! i have a feeling that people are going to kill me after reading this chapter... but it's okay considering im living really far away from _most_ of you... i should start running soon. haha. alright, time to reply to reviews~!

to Me: haha yes it has started. :) sounds like some kind of prophecy or something haha. remember my previous reply saying that you would come running after me with a pitchfork? it applies for this chapter. just that in this chapter... i think that there are going to be other people joining you in chasing me haha. HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

to Nisa: thank you for the compliment :) here is the latest chapter, i hope that you'll enjoy it :D happy chinese new year!

here you go! **_PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! :(_**

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 18

* * *

"What… what are you doing here?" Kaito demanded, grabbing the raven's shoulders.

"What? No 'I missed you so much'?" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I mean it, tell me why you're here. You're parents are going to kill me if they found out that you flew all the way from _Singapore_ to _Japan_!" he yelled, shaking her slightly. "Where did you even get the money to fly to another country?"

"From the money that my parents gave me that I never spent! They never cared about me anyway, why would they care now?" the raven looked away, glaring at the tiled floor of the park.

"Then what about Auntie? Your grandmother, the one who's been loving and taking care of you in their place!" Kaito tried to reason, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

"Th-that's the reason why I came here." she spoke quietly.

"What?" Kaito looked at her indecorously.

"There's something that I have to tell you." She whispered, looking up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Haruhi-kun!" Miki smiled as Haruhi entered the class.

The said brunette smiled and waved at her before returning to her seat.

"Hey Haruhi, have you been able to contact Kaito-sensei after that girl kidnapped him?" Hikaru asked, resting his chin on the palm of his left hand.

Letting out a sigh, Haruhi shook her head. She had been unable to contact Kaito at all during the entire weekend. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't every day when you decide to confess and some random girl drags your crush away.

"But it's his lesson now so i guess that we could ask him what happened." Kaoru suggested, hoping to brighten the bleak mood.

"I guess we could." The brunette sigh, resting her cheek on the table, hoping that Kaito would come to class sooner.

As if on cue the door slid open and everyone turned to the doors.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." The man spoke, walking towards the teacher's desk.

"Isn't it Kaito-sensei's class now?" Anko raised her hand and asked.

"Yes, it is. However, Kaito-sensei took leave for today due to some personal problems." The stranger sighed.

"When will he be back?" Shiki questioned, a worried look marring his face.

"He did not specify. He assigned some work to be given out to all of you and I expect you to hand it back in at the end of class." He told them, taking a stack of papers out of his bag.

"Haruhi, do you want to go visit Kaito-sensei when school ends?" Kaoru asked, poking Haruhi's side.

The said brunette did nothing but nod once before closing her eyes and letting out a loud sigh.

Oh how much she missed him.

* * *

"Whoa! Kaito-sensei's house is huge!" Honey yelled in awe as he hugged his stuffed bunny closer to his chest.

"But it's still nothing compared to the Suoh mansion." Tamaki pointed out, laughing inwardly that his house was bigger than Kaito's. if his house was bigger than Kaito-sensei's house, it would mean that he was richer than Kaito-sensei! And if he was richer than Kaito-sensei… HARUHI WOULD FALL FOR HIM INSTEAD!

A lecherous grin appeared on Tamaki's face as he started to laugh evilly.

"Idiot. Just because their house is smaller doesn't mean that they are less rich than our families, so get that stupid thought out of your mind you idiot." Kyoya sighed, hitting Tamaki with a pen.

"Mother, how can you be so mean!" Tamaki cried, failing his arms around.

Looking at the scene in front of her, she couldn't help but sigh. She could've sworn Hikaru and Kaoru said that only the three of them would be going to see Kaito. Why did everyone else have to appear? The day was bad enough. Not only did Kaito not come to school, now Tamaki was having his random and creepy imaginations. She felt like her mind was going to burst.

This was the worst day of her life.

With an explosive sigh, she walked toward the gates, pressing the familiar doorbell and waited for the security guard to speak.

"What business do you have with the Takahiro family?" the voice clipped.

"It's Haruhi Fujioka and some other… acquaintances of Kaito." Haruhi answered.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka. I'm sorry, but Kaito-sama is not at home at the moment." The voice replied, this time in a more friendly tone. A frown made its way to Haruhi's face.

"Not home? Where did he go?" she glared at the wall in front of her.

"He went to the park with a friend of his. Kaito-sama left a while ago, so I'm guessing that he'll be back soon. Would you and the others that you have mentioned like to come in and wait for him?" the voice suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary just tell him that-" Haruhi was cut off by the gates next to her suddenly opened, and a limousine drove towards the opened gates. In her heart, Haruhi prayed that it was Kaito who was in the limousine.

Lady Luck seemed to finally take pity on her, because just as the limousine was about to drive past her, it stopped and the window lowered, Kaito's face appearing as he stared at Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, and the host club? What are you all doing here?" the teacher asked, confused.

However, just as Haruhi was about to answer, a new voice interjected.

"Kai Kai, why did we stop? Are we there yet?" the voice yawned.

Haruhi leaned closer to the window and looked down, seeing the same black haired girl resting her head on Kaito's lap. She felt an arrow pierce at her heart. No wait, she felt like a poisoned arrow had just pierced her heart.

"We're nearly there. Haruhi, why don't you and the rest of the host club come in? I'll see you in the house alright?" he gave her an apologetic smile before the window rose, blocking Haruhi's view of Kaito as the limousine drove away.

Grinding her teeth tightly, Haruhi turned to the host club who froze at her glare that promised death.

"Let's go in." she mumbled, bristling through the gates and onto the pathway.

Kaito had _a lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

"Hey you guys, care to explain why you're all here?" Kaito chuckled as he placed the sleeping raven on the sofa.

"We should be asking you the questions Kaito-sensei." Hikaru glared.

"Starting with the most important one." Kaoru continued, his eyes moving towards the sleeping raven.

"Who is that girl?" it took Haruhi most of her willpower to refrain herself from dashing forward and hitting Kaito for not telling her about his friend. His _girl_ friend. Not his girlfriend, his girl 'space' friend. Haruhi made it a self-assigned mission to keep it that way, with a space in between the two words.

Kaito turned to look at the black haired girl who started to stir.

"Oh, this is-" Kaito's introduction was cut off by the said girl.

"I can introduce myself Kai Kai." She yawned, stretching her arms as she sat up, looking at everyone sleepily.

Raising a hand, she waved to everyone before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Amaya, and I am Kaito's fiancée. Nice to meet you all."

Without a doubt, this was definitely the worst day of Haruhi's life.

* * *

Chapter 18 end

* * *

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR PEOPLE! i wish you all luck in the year of the rabbit!


	19. Chapter 16

Hey you all! im updating super early this time! but unfortunately, it's a short chapter.

to Me: im flattered but yet scared at the same time. flattered about the favourite authoress part, but scared at the flame thrower part because it sounds painful... ):

to Claire: haha dont be sad. hopefully this chapter will clear things out. oops i think that ive said too much... happy chinese new year! i have no school tomorrow so im updating today :)

to Megane Becky-chan: only way to find out is to read :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 19

* * *

Everybody present in the room was shocked out of their wits, well except Kyoya and Mori. With dropped jaws, they stared at the yawning raven known as Amaya.

"Y-you're Kaito-sensei's fi-fiancée?" Tamaki exclaimed loudly, jumping up from his seat on the plush sofa and staring indecorously at the girl. "Bu-but you look like you're only ten!"

The said girl's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Well then, you're going to get your blonde butt kicked by this so called ten year old then!" she growled, getting ready to pounce on the blonde who yelped in response, cowering behind Kyoya who just sipped his tea as if nothing was wrong.

Just as she was about to jump, something came into contact with her head, making her clutch her forehead painfully. Turning to her side, she shot a glare at the brown haired, blue eyed teacher.

"KAI KAI! What was that for!" she yelled, pouting.

Kaito didn't answer. Instead, he stood up, and glared down at her, a rolled up piece of paper in his hands. Under his glare, the black haired girl gulped.

"K-Kai Kai?" she whimpered, looking up at him, fear evident in her eyes.

"Since when was your name Amaya?" Kaito asked coldly and the said girl plopped down onto the sofa, fear clearly written on her face.

The host club looked at the scene in front of them, confused at the sudden turn of events and the sudden drop in temperature. Haruhi shivered unconsciously, remembering the last time Kaito had that look on his face.

It wasn't a smart move to get on Kaito's bad side.

As nice as Kaito was, he still had a tolerance level. The last time Kaito had lost his temper, he'd sent the victim home crying like a little girl, the victim being a member of a street gang.

"I'm waiting… _Amaya_." Kaito practically growled.

"Si-since today! I like that name, so why can't I use it?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, huffing.

"Alright then, would you care to explain since _when_ I started being your _fiancé_?" Kaito motioned for her to explain.

'Amaya' started to stutter but then stopped and turned away, hiding her face from Kaito.

"You will look at me when I am talking to you." Kaito reprimanded.

Behind him, the host club gulped. Was Kaito-sensei always this scary under his usual kind self? They made a mental note to stay on his good side.

"I-I!" she stammered before closer her mouth, pursing her lips.

"Well then, since you are incapable of introducing yourself, then I'll just have to introduce yourself for you." Kaito clipped, spinning on his heels to look at the host club who shivered under his strict look.

"Guys," he started, before turning to Haruhi, "and girl, meet Jamie the _shorty_, my _short _student from Singapore who suddenly appeared and whisked me away the other night."

"But, don't let her _small_, adorable, innocent, _short_ appearance fool you. She is a _master_ at lying and acting, so I would beware if I were you guys." Kaito pointed at the sulking girl sitting on the sofa, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I'M NOT SHORT BY CHOICE KAI KAI!" she yelled, earning another glare from Kaito. Immediately, she quietened down.

"So… you're not engaged?" Tamaki asked dejectedly.

"No I am not engaged to anybody." Kaito answered firmly, flicking Jamie's forehead, the girl gave a surprised squeak.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Haruhi slouched against the sofa. Thank goodness that they weren't engaged. If Kaito were to be engaged to anyone but herself, she would've cried.

"No! That means that…" Tamaki cried, as dramatic as usual, looking from Kaito to Haruhi and then back to Kaito again. Paling slightly, he excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

Splashing water over his face, Tamaki looked into the mirror before him.

Pushing his cheeks together, the blonde mentally slapped himself.

"C'mon Tamaki! Pull yourself together! It doesn't matter if they're not engaged. There still might be a chance that my dearest daughter doesn't feel that way for him!" Tamaki laughed nervously, looking at his reflection which did the same.

Bonking his head against the cool surface of the mirror, he groaned.

"Who am I kidding… the both of them must already be in a relationship…" he cried, looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom as the theatre in his mind started playing again.

* * *

In Tamaki's inner theatre…

Haruhi walked down the aisle of a beautifully decorated church, clad in a beautiful snowy white dress with sequins sewn by the side that reached the floor. Her hazel hair was clipped up with a black hairpin with an ivory pearl glistening at the end. A translucent white veil shielded her face, and between her gloved hands was a bouquet of roses.

At the altar stood Kaito, his brown hair was gelled and his eyes were twinkling with mirth. Dressed handsomely in his suit, he waited for his bride to be.

Weirdly, they were the only two people in the entire church. There wasn't even a pastor.

"Kaito, I still think that we should've let Tamaki-sempai and the others know about our wedding." Haruhi whispered fearfully when she reached Kaito, looking up at him.

"Forget about those idiots. Let's focus on only you and me now… after our wedding, we can run away and no one will be able to find us!" Kaito smirked, pulling Haruhi closer to him, staring down at her.

"No! I don't want this anymore! Help me Tamaki-sempai!" she screeched dramatically as she tried to run away.

"Muahahaha! Not a chance, woman! You're trapped here with me!" Kaito laughed evilly, two horns appearing on his head.

"NOOOO! TAMAKI-SEMPAI! SAVE ME!" Haruhi screamed as Kaito whisked her away in his limousine.

Tamaki's inner theatre end

* * *

No! He couldn't let his daughter get kidnapped by such a… a… a devil!

Just like that, Tamaki gave himself a self-appointed mission:

He had to prevent his daughter from falling in love with Kaito!

With eyes glistening with determination, the blonde nodded to himself, turned around, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Chapter 19 end

* * *

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!


	20. Chapter 17

Finally! here's the next chapter! Im sorry for updating such short chapters, but... nah, I'll tell you guys in the next chapter. If I tell you guys now then it'll be like a double blow. Ouch. Oh, and shouting out to the readers that have been reading this story from when I first published it, where did you guys go? It's weird to not have your usual constructive critisism... i miss you guys... D; but nonetheless, to all of you new readers, out there, please know that i appreciate you guys reading my story, really :) Have fun reading!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 20

* * *

"So… you're not Kaito-sensei's fiancée?" Honey asked innocently, hugging his pink plus bunny closer to his body.

"Yes. Sorry for lying to you all, but it was just too fun! You should have seen your faces!" Jamie laughed and pointed at all of them, earning a knock on the head from Kaito. Now it was everyone's turn to laugh at her.

"But anyway, that aside… You're Haruhi right?" she asked looking in Haruhi's direction. The said brunette gave a hesitant nod, oblivious to Kaito's sudden horrified expression.

"How do you know? We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

Shooting a smirk to Kaito who blushed tremendously, Jamie was about to speak again but a pillow collided with her head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped…" Kaito whistled innocently, shrugging and looking out of the window.

"Tamaki's taking quite some time in the bathroom. You guys think that he's alright?" Kaito asked worriedly, turning to the direction of the bathroom.

"Milord will be fine. What's the worst that he could do? Flush himself down the toilet?" Hikaru snorted. There was some silence for a few moments before realisation dawned onto them.

"You don't think that Tama-chan…" Honey laughed nervously.

"No, no… Even milord wouldn't be that stupid… I think." Hikaru muttered, a pensive look on his face.

Luckily, the said blonde suddenly appeared with a determined look on his face. Stopping in front of everyone, he looked at Haruhi, then at Kaito, then back to Haruhi before giving them the 'I'm watching you' sign, and then returning back to his seat next to Kyoya on the sofa.

Kaito and Haruhi shot each other confused glances but shrugged it off. Knowing Tamaki, it shouldn't be something of much importance anyway.

"Oh, Kaito, wasn't there something that you wanted to tell them?" Jamie grinned, motioning to everyone else.

Kaito visibly froze before stiffly looking at everyone, his gaze finally landing on Haruhi.

"Haruhi can I speak to you privately upstairs?" he asked shakily, standing up.

"Sure." She shrugged, also standing up and walked slowly towards him.

"N-no! Kaito-sensei! What are you going to do to my poor daughter!" Tamaki wailed as he shot up, reaching forward to hug Haruhi who successfully dodged.

"I'm not your daughter!" Haruhi groaned exasperatedly, slapping her hand on her forehead and pulling it down her face.

"Oh no! You're already being brainwashed by him! Kaito-sensei, you monster! What have you done to my poor Haruhi…" the blonde cried, grabbing Haruhi –who wasn't able to dodge this time- and hugged her to his chest, patting -hitting- her head.

"Um… is he…?" Jamie leaned towards Kaoru and whispered. Kaoru could do nothing but nod his head solemnly.

"Tamaki-sempai, I think that you've finally lost it!" Haruhi gasped as she tried to free herself. After a few moments of unsuccessful struggling, she figured that she would need someone else's help.

"Mori-sempai, save me!" She choked out, trying to reach for the tall, stoic third year student.

Fortunately, Mori was able to separate the both of them. Sending a thankful look to Mori, Kaito turned to Haruhi to ask her if she was alright.

"I think that I just lost a few years of my life." The brunette shuddered, straightening her uniform.

"No! Mori-sempai, why did you do that! Now my poor daughter is going to be brainwashed even more by that monster disguised as a teacher! Let he go!" Tamaki struggled from Mori's iron grip. It was quite obvious to everyone that Tamaki wasn't going to be able to escape Mori's grip.

"Why are you so bent on not letting the both of them be alone?" Jamie asked, resting her chin on her palm.

"B-because I had a vision just now!" Tamaki cried, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"What happened in the vision?" Jamie asked curiously. It wasn't every day that she would get to meet someone who had visions.

From the background, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged knowing looks.

"Well, Kaito-sensei and my precious daughter were getting married!" Tamaki yelled dramatically, closing his eyes and placing a hand over them, not noticing Kaito and Haruhi who were sneaking up the stairs stumble slightly at his words.

"Why aren't you all screaming in horror?" Tamaki frowned, opening his eyes and glaring at all of them.

"Um… because that's a good thing Tama-chan! Actually, it's a fantastic thing." Honey cheered.

"Oh no! You're all being brainwashed by that evil monster! My poor royal subjects!" The founder of the host club wailed, his cries slowly fading away when he suddenly noticed that disappearance two host club members.

"MY HARUHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! HARUHI!" he screeched, making everyone in the room wince.

"I hope that Kaito-sensei will be done with his work soon." Kyoya sighed, his patience running thin.

* * *

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Haruhi asked, walking into Kaito's room with a slight blush on her face. She couldn't help but remember what Tamaki said just now.

"Well…" Kaito sighed, closing the door behind him and walked toward the mini fridge that stood at the side of his room. Taking out two bottles of mineral water, he threw one at Haruhi who skilfully caught it. Turning around and closing the fridge door with his foot, he walked towards his best friend.

"You… kind of… might want to sit down for this…" he struggled to speak.

"What is it?" she asked softly, a bad feeling tugging at her heart as she sat down. Taking a hesitant sip from the bottle, she figured that the cold liquid couldn't calm her heart that was beating so quickly.

"Haruhi… ugh, this is like three years ago!" he groaned flopping down next to her, a tired look on his face before he sat upright, turning to Haruhi.

"I know that you're going to be angry at me for saying this but…" he paused to take a deep breath.

"Haruhi, I'm leaving Japan again."

The water bottle fell from her hands and hit the ground with a crack, spilling crystal clear liquid onto the plush carpet, turning dark blue into an iridescent hue of dark purple and black.

* * *

Chapter 20 end

* * *

I know that you all feel like killing me, i understand! BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PUT SMILES ON YOUR FACES AND THAT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE THAT FUZZY FEELING INSIDE. i hope... review please! OH YEAH! for you guys who missed the notice about a new FF? oneshot that i posted, go check it out on my profile :) have a nice day, and i hope that you all wont be swamped with homework like i am now :)


	21. Chapter 18

Da da da dun! I hope that this chapter will live up to everyone's expectations! And I can assure you that by the end of this chapter you all would either: 1) threaten to kill me, 2) kill me, 3) kill me and then throw my body into some river or 4) all of the above.

hope you guys like it! :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 21

* * *

"K-Kaito, you-you're leaving again? Bu-but you said…" Haruhi whispered, her throat clenching as unshed tears pricked at her eyes.

"I-I…" the said boy stammered before letting out a huge sigh. "Yes, yes I am." His eyes glued to the ground, guilt evident in his eyes.

"And I know what I said, but… I really have to go back. If I don't… then I would be the worlds most heartless person." Kaito added, his eyes snapping up to look at Haruhi determinedly.

"It's Jamie isn't it? Is she the reason as to why you're leaving?" Haruhi growled, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks as she stood up.

"No, she's not the reason." He sighed.

"Oh, really? When she suddenly appeared and whisked you away, you didn't even call or leave a message to tell me that you were alright! Do you know how worried I was? And then you didn't come to class the next day! While I was worrying about you in class and not paying attention at all, you were with Jamie all the time, doing who knows what!" Haruhi cried, wiping her tears away angrily.

"Haruhi, you make it sound like Jamie and I are in a relationship." Kaito frowned, standing up and crossing his arms.

"Aren't you?" She whispered harshly.

"Wha-No! Of course not! Didn't she already explain everything just now? Jamie is just my student from back in Singapore. She's a friend." Kaito groaned rubbing the back of his neck.

"How do I know that you're not lying? For all I know, you could be teaming up with her to lie to us!" Haruhi screamed, flinging her hands around before falling to her knees onto the floor.

"You promised me… You promised me that you wouldn't leave again." She sobbed, bringing her hands to her eyes, trying to stop the tears.

Kaito sighed, kneeling down next to Haruhi, he patted her back, bringing her face to his chest. The room was silent except for Haruhi's sobs and Kaito's breathing.

"Look, Haruhi… words can't explain how sorry I am for having to leave again. But something… happened, back in Singapore. That's why Jamie came over." Kaito whispered softly, making Haruhi look up at him. Kaito winced, just a glance at how broken Haruhi looked make his heart ache.

"What is it? Why do you have to go back so suddenly?" she questioned, just as softly.

"you see… back in Singapore, I fell sick often with all the constant studying and working. Dad was busy with his work and everything so of course, he didn't have the time to take care of me. So whenever I had a cold, I was stuck at home, all alone." Kaito explained, reaching into his pocket to fish out a packet of tissue, handing a piece to Haruhi.

"But there was this neighbour of mine, Jamie's grandmother. She was so kind and loving. After she saw how I was alone whenever I was sick, she volunteered to take care of me whenever I fall ill. At first, Dad and I said that we didn't want to bother her, but she insisted so we gave in. that was how I met Jamie." Kaito added the last sentence with a chuckle.

"And so she took care of me ever since then, until I had to return to Japan of course." Kaito smiled suddenly thinking about the random memories of that kind-hearted lady.

"But…" his expression suddenly darkened, his smile replaced with a frown. "Today, while I was at the park with Jamie…"

* * *

Flashback

"Th-that's the reason why I came here." Jamie spoke quietly.

"What?" Kaito looked at her indecorously.

"There's something that I have to tell you." She whispered, looking up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"MaMa, she's dying." Jamie choked out, tears spilling from her eyes.

Kaito felt like a train just hit him. What? No, Auntie was…

"Wha-what?" Kaito managed to whisper, his fists clenching at his sides.

"MaMa is dying. She's suffering from terminal cancer and is practically at death's door!" Jamie screamed, stomping on the ground.

"She has one last wish. And that wish is to be able to see you again. So I'm asking you, please, please, can you please come back to Singapore with me tomorrow?" the raven cried.

"Tomorrow? That's… That's way too soon!" Kaito gasped. He couldn't leave so soon, heck, he promised Haruhi that he wouldn't even leave again!

"Then can you tell MaMa's cancer cells to stop killing her?" Jamie snarled.

"Jamie don't-" Kaito's reply was cut off by Jamie.

"I can't believe that she wanted to see you one last time. How can you say that it's too soon! MaMa could already be dead while I'm still here trying to convince you to come back to Singapore with me!" Jamie spat, glaring at Kaito.

"A-alright, I go back to Singapore with you. It's the school holidays over here anyway and won't have to work for the next ten or so weeks." Kaito sighed, closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

With his eyes closed, Kaito missed the small smirk that lingered at Jamie's lips for a second before disappearing.

"MaMa, will be really happy to see you again Kaito."

Flashback end

* * *

"So… that's why I have to rush back to Singapore. Haruhi, I hope that you can understand." Kaito mumbled, looking into her eyes.

"Idiot, why didn't you tell me that first, it would've saved me all the screaming." Haruhi sighed, rubbing at her sore eyes.

"S-so you're not mad at me anymore?" Kaito asked hopefully, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Of course I'm mad." She frowned and tried to stifle a giggle at Kaito's sudden frown.

"But, I guess that I can let this time slide. I don't want to be the culprit for someone passing away with regrets." Haruhi muttered, letting her hands fall to her lap as Kaito let go of her.

"really?" he asked in disbelief. "you're the best Haruhi!" Kaito grinned, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

The both of them visibly froze for a few seconds before Kaito backed away, a bright blush evident on his cheeks.

"U-um… actually, th-there's another thing that I have to tell you…" Kaito fidgeted, with the end of his shirt.

"Wh-what is it?" Haruhi stammered, face flushing from the kiss on the cheek that Kaito gave her.

"w-well… you see um…ah…" Kaito struggled to find the right words. Mentally, he slapped himself. He had to get a grip!

Taking at deep breath and letting it out slowly, he closed his eyes before opening one of them slightly to peek at Haruhi. Upon seeing her staring weirdly at him, he closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Haruhi, actually, I… I… I love you." He whispered softly.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, she could've sworn she heard Kaito say something, but it was too soft for her to hear.

"sorry, I couldn't hear you, can you say it louder?" she asked innocently, making Kaito's face slowly turn a deeper shade of red.

"I love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi's ears perked up at the four words that Kaito said, this time louder. Feigning ignorance, Haruhi put on that innocent look once again.

"I'm sorry, I still cant hear you, can you please say it a little louder?" she requested, trying not to laugh at Kaito's face.

Kaito calmed himself down. That's it, if Haruhi doesn't hear him this time then he was going to give up. Taking a deep breath, Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HARUHI FUJIOKA, I LOVE YOU!"

Haruhi burst out into a fit of giggles, looking up at Kaito who could do nothing but look at her indecorously. After a few more moments of giggling at Kaito's shocked countenance, she scooted closer to him and poked his cheek.

"I love you too, Kaito." She smiled, placing her cool hands on his heated cheeks. They felt warm under her touch, it was… comforting.

"Good. You have no idea how much courage it took me to say that out loud. I had to say it three times. Let alone yell it out the third time." Kaito pouted, blowing away a strand of hair that flew onto his face and obstructed his view. Haruhi retracted her hands and rested them on her lap as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. A protective arm was wrapped around her waist, making her smile slightly, a warm feeling engulfing her.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed as the two of them sat on the plush carpet, enjoying each other's presence.

"So… Does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" Kaito asked hopefully, biting his lower lip in excitement as he waited for Haruhi's reply.

"My, my, is the great Takahiro Kaito, the heir of the Takahiro company and fortune asking me, a typical commoner, to become his girlfriend?" Haruhi smirked cheekily, pulling away and looking up at the said brunette.

"What if he is?" Kaito chuckled, twirling Haruhi's short brown strands of hair.

"Well then, I guess that I can't say no, can I?" Haruhi giggled, throwing her arms around Kaito's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"Of course you can't say no. If you say no then I'll burst out into tears right now, I don't care how unmanly it is." Kaito smiled, looping his arms around Haruhi, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Well then, I might actually, consider saying no." Haruhi smirked, leaning back to rest her forehead on Kaito's.

"That's not fair." He mumbled, pursing his lips.

"I'm kidding, of course I'll be your girlfriend." She giggled, closing her eyes.

A huge grin appeared on Kaito's face as he jumped to his feet, pulling Haruhi up by her waist along him before spinning her around joyfully. Haruhi continued to giggle until she was finally set down.

Once again, there was that comfortable silence as the both of them stood there, Kaito's fingers intertwining with Haruhi's, giving her hand a light squeeze, a secret message to tell her that everything will be alright.

Alas, the silence was broken by the blonde founder of the host club banging on the door.

"KAITO-SENSEI! YOU WILL LET MY HARUHI OUT THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL…"

A few very unsophisticated words shot out of Tamaki's mouth and Kaito placed his hands over Haruhi's ears, laughing nervously to himself.

"AND THEN I'LL ROAST YOU OVER AN OPEN FIRE, AND THEN- Hikaru? What are you doing with that handkerchief? Kaoru why are you holding those ropes? GAH! SOMEBODY! SAVE ME-ughmph!"

Kaito and Haruhi looked at each other weirdly while Kaito took his hands off Haruhi's ears, and the both of them proceeded to walk towards the door. Opening it slowly, the both of them could do nothing but gawk at the sight before them.

"Um… Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Jamie… what are you all doing?" Kaito asked slowly, slightly afraid to find out.

Before him, Tamaki lay spread-eagle on the floor, his hands and legs tied together, a handkerchief stuffed into his mouth and Jamie was sitting on his back, grinning victoriously, while Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Mori were standing next to the wriggling Tamaki, panting heavily.

"So… what's going on?" Kaito asked hesitantly looking at the four host club members standing next to the tied up blonde.

"You see… milord was very keen on trying to 'save' Haruhi from your evil clutches…" Hikaru started explaining, scratching his cheek.

"At first, we could still hold him down. But after a while…" Kaoru laughed nervously, massaging his upper arm.

"We were all exhausted from trying to stop him. Even Takashi was getting tired!" Honey continued, his hazel eyes widening with amazement.

"Yeah." Mori added simply.

"And so, we decided that this was the only thing that we could do to keep him quiet and still." Jamie ended off the explanation with a shrug.

Under her, Tamaki was yelling and wriggling, trying to get free. Kaito let out a sigh.

"Alright, that's enough, you guys have had your fun. Jamie, up." Kaito motioned for her to get up. When she did, he proceeded to untie the ropes that held Tamaki's hands and legs together. Once they were free, Tamaki hurriedly pulled out the handkerchief from his mouth before glaring at the few people who were the cause for the tying and gagging. Just as he was about to yell at them, his eyes landed on Haruhi.

Immediately, his eyes brightened as he ran over and hugged her.

"My dearest daughter, you're alright! What did that evil monster do to you? Are you alright?" Tamaki cried, his tears and flowing freely from his eyes as he crushed Haruhi against his chest.

"Actually-" Haruhi's reply was cut off by Tamaki's rant.

"No! You're not alright aren't you? Someone call an ambulance! The police! The army! The navy! ANYONE!" the blonde cried hysterically, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders, shaking her back and forth. By now, Haruhi could only sigh. She was already slightly used to this already. Kyoya suddenly appeared, walking towards them and shooting a disturbed look at Tamaki who of course ignored it.

"Tamaki, calm down." Kaito sighed, flicking Tamaki's forehead.

Crying out in surprise, Tamaki backed away, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"are you alright?" Kaito asked, ruffling Haruhi's hair.

"I'm fine." Haruhi reassured him, her hand sneaking into his. She watched as a bright blush dusted his cheeks, making her smile shyly.

Kaito's blush and Haruhi's smile didn't go unnoticed by the presences in the hallway.

"OHHHH!" Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Jamie and Tamaki yelled at the same time, their eyes widening as they pointed at Kaito and Haruhi.

"Well, this was clearly predictable." Kyoya chuckled, pushing up his glasses. Mori nodded silently next to him.

"Congratulations Kaito-sensei, Haruhi! You two are finally together!" Honey cheered, throwing his hands up with glee.

"What exactly…" Hikaru walked forward, examining their intertwined hands, his brother continuing his sentence as he also came over to look. "…Happened in there?"

"Well… summarising everything, Haruhi and I are a couple now." Kaito smiled, lifting their intertwined hands, showing everyone proudly.

"NO! HARUHI, YOU'RE ONLY ALLOWED TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHEN YOU REACH FORTY YEARS OLD! YOU'RE TWENTY FOUR YEARS TOO EARLY TO GET A BOYFRIEND!" Tamaki cried, rushing forward towards them, keen on breaking them apart, only to be tripped by Jamie's leg that somehow randomly managed to appear in his path.

"Sorry, my leg slipped." She shrugged, whistling innocently as she played with one of her pigtails.

Everyone there laughed, save Tamaki who just laid there, face to the ground, crying about his daughter choosing an evil monster over him.

* * *

The day flew by quickly and the next thing they knew, everyone was at the airport sending Kaito and Jamie off.

"Send my regards to her too Kaito." Kaito's father patted his son's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Sure thing Dad, I'll miss you." Kaito chuckled, hugging his father.

"I'll miss you too Kaito." Yuuya smiled, messing up Kaito's hair and watched amusedly as he complained.

"Kaito-sensei, we're going to miss you!" Honey sniffled as he hugged his pink bunny closer to him. Mori nodded, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, Kaito-sensei, come back soon." The twins chorused, smiles brightening their faces.

"Have a safe trip Kaito-sensei." Kyoya added, stepping forward and closing his clipboard. "and even though the idiot over there refuses to come over to say goodbye to you…" he sighed, using his pen to point at a certain direction, leading to Tamaki sitting on one of the airport's chairs, curled up into a ball. "it's obvious that he's going to miss you too."

"Thanks. To say the truth, I didn't expect to see you here Kyoya." Kaito smiled nervously, unsure about how Kyoya was going to react.

"Hn." The raven grunted before stepping back, letting Haruhi talk.

"so… I guess that this is goodbye, again." Kaito chuckled, placing his hand on Haruhi's.

"promise me that you'll come back as soon as you can?" Haruhi asked, looking at him trustingly.

"Promise." Kaito smiled, lifting his hand from Haruhi's and extending his pinkie. Haruhi looked at his pinkie for a while before chuckling and extending hers also, intertwining his with hers, the both of their lips parted to recite their special promise.

"If I lie, a blunt needle will poke me in the eye!"

* * *

From the car park of the airport, Haruhi looked up at the sky, noticing that Kaito's plane was taking off.

Her eyes widened a little as she fished out the necklace that Kaito gave her the day before. It was simple, just a black strap and a shiny silver whistle hanging from it. Under the bright afternoon sun, it glistened brightly, making Haruhi smile slightly as she remembered the words that Kaito said when he gave it to her.

_Wherever you are, even if I can't see you, blow on this whistle, and I'll know that you're thinking about me._

Lifting the cold metal whistle to her lips, she blew onto it, the gentle sound assailing her ears as she looked up at the plane that was slowly flying out of sight.

"Come back soon Kaito."

* * *

Chapter 21 end

* * *

aw... all hail fluff! hope you guys enjoyed this :) my hands are aching from the typing haha. leave a review if you think that this chapter was weird alright? oh, and to Paigeydoll: i hope that this didnt dissapoint you! :D


	22. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! It's the end of the March holidays and I havent finished my homework yet! I'm using my time to write this for you guys :D You all have been really, really supportive of this story and all and I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome :) Now, to reply to a few reviews... :D**

**To Claire-chan: Hehe... You're debut is inching closer...**

**To vbivvjbib: Haha, me too... Thanks for reviewing :D**

**To LOLrus: Your name is somehow really familiar... Oh well, you can't poke me in the eye now! Thanks for the review :D **

**To Megane becky-chan: I'm glad that the chapter was able to lift your spirits :) hopefully this one will also be able to make you happy too :D**

**Onwards to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 22

* * *

Heavy eyelids parted, revealing a pair of hazel eyes that were clouded with drowsiness. Sitting up slowly, Haruhi let out a huge yawn as she rubbed her eyes. With half-lidded eyes, she stood up and trudged towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open, she stepped into the bathroom, shivering at the cold porcelain tiles chilled the warm soles of her feet.

After performing her daily ritual, she exited the bathroom, only to stop abruptly and stare at the sight before her. The other six people in the room did nothing but stare back awkwardly.

"Uh… surprise?"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

* * *

Haruhi sat at one side of the table, glaring that the host club members who occupied the other sides.

"Well? I'm waiting." She growled, crossing her arms. How did they even come in anyway? Wasn't the door locked?

"Well… we didn't want you to find out this way, but… MILORD, being the huge pervert that he is, WANTED TO SEE HOW YOU LOOKED LIKE WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP!" Hikaru and Kaoru accused pointing at Tamaki who just stuttered and blushed as he tried to find an excuse.

"Bu-But I wasn't! I wanted to see how my dear daughter was doing after Kaito-sensei left!" the blonde cried hysterically as he pointed at the pair of snickering twins. "Stop spouting nonsense, you devil twins!"

"Yeah right! Haruhi, just a while ago, when we were picking your lock, Milord was jumping around and thinking aloud! He said that he couldn't wait to see your sleeping face! Right, Milord?" Hikaru smirked at the president of the host club, Kaoru laughing silently next to him.

"N-no I didn't!" Tamaki protested, flailing his arms as he pouted, looking at Kyoya for help. The shadow king noticed the pleading look from the blonde but ignored it, choosing to concentrate on typing onto his laptop.

"Wait! You guys _picked_ my lock?" Haruhi yelled, outraged.

"We can explain about that Haru-chan! You see, we were at the corridor and it was so chilly! And you didn't open the door even though we rang it about a million times." Honey explained, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "We're sorry for picking your lock Haru-chan!"

"Of course I couldn't open the door! I was asleep! It's only…" Haruhi turned to look at the clock that was hung on her kitchen wall, "…seven in the morning!"

"We can get a new lock for you if you want." Kyoya suggested, his eyes never leaving the screen of his computer.

"No thank you Kyoya-sempai, you'll most likely ask for something in return." The brunette sighed, resting her chin on her palm.

"So… we're forgiven?" Tamaki asked hesitantly, earning a glare from Haruhi, making him stiffen.

"As if I can say no. you guys would keep on bugging me if I did." Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Aw… my Haruhi has such a kind heart!" Tamaki squealed as he ran forward, trying to hug the brunette, only to be stopped by the iron grip of Mori.

"Mori-sempai, why are you stopping me from hugging my precious daughter!" the blonde cried, struggling to get free.

"Tama-chan, you shouldn't call Haru-chan _yours_ anymore… I mean, she's Kaito-sensei's girlfriend now right?" Honey pointed out, turning towards a Haruhi, who blushed at the words 'Kaito-sensei's girlfriend'.

"NO! MY DARLING DAUGHTER! I WANT YOU TO BREAK UP WITH THAT EVIL MONSTER AT ONCE!" Tamaki yelled, thrashing around. The vision of Haruhi and Kaito getting married played in his head making him gasp and thrash around even wilder.

"For the last time, I'm not your daughter! And I can be in a relationship with whoever I want! My real father isn't objecting, he's actually happy that we're together, so what gives you the right to say that I can't be with the one that I love!" Haruhi glared and Tamaki shrunk in size as Mori let him go.

"Real father… You're right, I'm not your real father…" Tamaki mumbled as he drew circles on the floor.

"Nice going Haruhi, you broke his brain…" the twins sighed as Honey walked over to Tamaki, poking the sulking blonde and watched him fall to his side stiffly.

"Oh no! Tama-chan is dead!" Honey cried as he hugged Mori's arm.

"Really? Cool!" the twins shared evil grins before rushing towards the unmoving blonde, poking him.

"Haha! This is really fun!" the both of them laughed as they watched Tamaki's soul float out of him.

"You all are so childish…" Haruhi groaned and flinched slightly when Kyoya sent her a look. "Of course, not including Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai."

"So… Haru-chan, how are you coping without Kaito-sensei around?" Honey asked, plopping down next to Haruhi.

"I'm fine." Haruhi clipped.

The host club shared a worried look. Even Tamaki woke up from his state to look at Haruhi unsurely. After a few shared looks, the host club stood up and gathered at the other side of the room, Haruhi staring at them weirdly as they started to whisper between themselves.

Deciding that she didn't want to know what was going on, Haruhi got up and headed to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

* * *

With the host club…

"Haruhi looks really crestfallen…" Kaoru pointed out worriedly, the rest nodding with him.

"Well, how happy can she be, Kaito-sensei left again…" Hikaru scoffed.

"But we can't ask Kaito-sensei to come back..." Honey sniffled, Mori silently agreeing from his spot next to his cousin.

"So, what do we do? As much as I don't like Kaito-sensei and Haruhi being together, I don't want to see my poor daughter this sad." Tamaki sighed, massaging his neck.

"Well…" Everyone turned towards Kyoya who just pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If we can't bring Kaito-sensei here…"

Little light bulbs could be seen turning on above each of the host's heads.

"We can go to Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru cheered softly, not wanting to let Haruhi hear their plan yet.

"Okay, team, this is what we're going to do…" Tamaki grinned, a vanguard sheet and marker appearing from thin air.

* * *

Just as the host club scattered back to the table, Haruhi stepped out of the kitchen, holding a tray of drinks as she walked towards them.

"So, Haruhi, do you want to know what we were discussing?" Tamaki asked gleefully, bouncing a little from his spot on the floor.

"No, not really. Knowing you all, it's going to be trouble." Haruhi sighed, looking at them suspiciously.

"Gah! Fine, we'll just tell you anyway!" Tamaki squealed like a five year old child as he placed the vanguard sheet on the table, careful not to topple any of the drinks.

Haruhi looked at the vanguard sheet.

"The 'how to get to Kaito-sensei' plan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Honey cheered.

"But you guys didn't plan anything. You guys only wrote 'how to get to Kaito-sensei'." Haruhi pointed out and Tamaki fell over.

"We haven't really thought about anything yet… BUT! We know one thing! We're going to follow Kaito-sensei to Singapore!" Tamaki thrust his fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru cheered, clapping their hands excitedly.

"But I don't have a passport." Haruhi pointed out again.

"No!" the four of them cried dejectedly before Tamaki perked up again.

"We can make a passport for Haruhi!"

"Yeah!"

"But that would take a week…"

"No!"

"I know of someone who can help her make her passport within a day." Kyoya suggested, closing his laptop, looking at them amusedly.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go get Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki whooped as he jumped up.

"No- wait, YEAH!"

Looking at the scene before her, Haruhi couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. Sure, they were idiots who broke into her house, but they were thoughtful idiots.

* * *

Kaito sneezed as he got off the plane.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked concernedly from her spot next to him.

"Yeah, I just got a feeling that something is going to happen soon." Kaito shivered, his hand instinctively reaching into his pocket and clutching a cold metal whistle, similar to the one that he gave to Haruhi.

Wait for me Haruhi, I'll try to go back as soon as I can.

* * *

Chapter 22 end

* * *

**How was it? hopefully better than the previous chapter, some said that there wasnt enough drama and action and such. please tell me what you guys think :)**

**Oh yes! Shoutout to Me (not me as in me, but the reviewer Me) : your debut is soon too! I hope that you'll be able to read it when it's out okay? hopefully it'll be able to put a smile on your face :D**


	23. Chapter 20

Hey you guys, sorry for taking so long to update! you all can scold me all you want, I deserve it. Im sorry but it's been really busy, with the exams, plus class tests plus the choir competions and all that stuff, my life has really been hectic. But now i've stepped down from choir so i guess that i've got more time now haha. So, yeah, on with this chapter. At the end of the chapter, i want you all to answer something: **DID YOU ALL EXPECT THIS?** yeah, please answer this question, and yeah i guess that that's it. Have fun reading :) Love you all!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 23

* * *

Haruhi sat quietly on her seat as she waited patiently. However… her patience was slowly wavering, and the reason? The few idiots sitting next to her known as the Host Club. She looked down at the number printed on her card: 381, before glancing up at the numbers flashed on the screen above her. The bright red digits: 311 stared back at her. A sigh left her lips as she looked at her surroundings, taking in the sight of many other people waiting impatiently some of them grinding their teeth together in annoyance. A rough jab at her side roused her from her dazed state and she glared at the person next to her.

"Haruhi! The seats are so hard!" the redheaded twins whined from their seats next to her. They once again jabbed her side, luckily, this time, not that painfully.

"What do you want me to do about it?" she huffed, crossing her arms as she focused her attention on the lady working at the counter a few meters away from her.

The twins were silent for a while before they started to wriggle on their seats. "How can you sit still and not complain? It must be some kind of commoner magic! Did you cast a spell on your butt or something?" they grunted as they stood up and stretched, not noticing the hungry looks of passerby girls when their shirts lifted a little, giving the fangirls a slight glimpse of their pale abdomen.

Next to the complaining twins, Honey's head rested comfortably on his cousin's lap as he slept peacefully, his trusty pink bunny hugged close to his chest. Mori himself was slowly nodding off as he stared into thin air, daydreaming. On his right, Kyoya's fingers flew over the keyboard, typing figures and words at an inhumane pace. He occasionally paused to take a sip of his coffee, before returning to his typing. Next to him, Tamaki bounced excitedly on his seat, squealing in anticipation whenever he number on the screen changed. He hoped that Haruhi's turn would come soon! He wanted to bring his darling Haruhi on her first trip outside of Japan as soon as possible!

Another sigh left Haruhi's lips as she looked up at the white-washed ceiling of the room. Out of nowhere, Kaito's face appeared, a huge smile on his face as he called her name. Haruhi shook her head and Kaito's face faded away. Silently, she wondered what Kaito was doing right now.

* * *

"Wonder what Haruhi's doing now…" Kaito muttered to himself as he stared out of the taxi's window and at the passing scenery.

"Most likely thinking of you." Jamie snorted from her seat next to him as she crossed her arms and glared at the seat in front of her.

Kaito blushed at what she said before he coughed into a closed fist and resumed staring blankly out of the window. His gaze was focused on what was outside, but all he could think about was Haruhi. Just the mere thought of her made his heart thump ten times faster. He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to be his girlfriend. His dream of nine years –or was it ten?- had finally come true! A dumb-looking grin crept onto his face and he let out a silly chuckle as he thought back to that moment when he finally gathered the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. However, it faltered a little when he suddenly thought about something.

For something as important as asking the girl of his dreams out… was it too plain? He asked her out in his bedroom, just as he was about to leave the country. The smile on his face fell and was replaced by a gloomy expression. Now that he thought about it… maybe it was too plain. Maybe he should have went to her house while she was still at school, decorated the whole place, put on a dashing suit and welcome her home with a bouquet of roses in his hands and then ask her to be his girlfriend. Would that have been better?

Kaito had to resist the urge to laugh. If he had done that, Haruhi would just stare blankly at him before laughing loudly at his weird getup. Letting out a huge sigh, Kaito supposed that it was still even though they way that he asked her out was rather boring, he could make up for it during the actual relationship. He could get her flowers, chocolates, and everything else that she wanted. He would get her the moon if she wanted it. The smile that had fell from his face reappeared once again, and was even brighter and wider that before as he thought about his beloved.

Jamie turned to Kaito and was about to open her mouth to speak, when she saw that blissful look on the brunette's face. A scowl marred her face as she turned back to glare at the innocent chair in front of her.

'Stupid chair… stupid taxi… stupid Kaito. What's so good about that Haruhi girl anyway? Sure, she's pretty and capable and smart and reliable and… ugh, who am I kidding, she's the total opposite of me! She's perfect!' Jamie mentally ranted as they continued to their destination.

The taxi driver glanced at the rear mirror and couldn't help but stare at his two passengers for a few seconds. The gentleman sitting on the right was staring into space blissfully while the lady was glaring at the passenger seat as if there was no tomorrow. Directing his attention back to the road, he mentally sighed. What weird people his passengers were.

* * *

Kaito and Jamie turned towards the houses in front of them. The house on the right was Kaito's when he still lived in Singapore, whereas the one next to it belonged to Jamie and her family. The house was simple, a three-storey terrace with a car porch, a small garden in the front, and a backyard.

A sense of nostalgia washed over Kaito as he walked over to his house and unlocked the gate, pushing it open. Even though this was only his temporary home, he couldn't help but feel a little homesick of his temporary home. He turned back to Jamie who still stood unmoving at her spot, looking at him.

"I'll go unpack my stuff first, then I'll go see Auntie. You can go back first. Do I meet you at the hospital, or at your house then we can go to the hospital to visit her together? Speaking of, which hospital is she at?" Kaito asked fiddling with his keys as he tried to find the right one for the main door.

"U-uh, actually, she's not staying at the hospital, she's at home, resting." Jamie stammered, shuffling her feet a little as she twiddled her thumbs. She winced a little when Kaito dropped his keys in shock.

"But I thought that you said she was suffering from a terminal illness and was at deaths door." He narrowed his eyes at her as he picked up his keys.

"Sh-she is, but she prefers to stay at home, so we hired a private doctor and a few nurses to take care of her." Jamie answered, a little too quickly for Kaito's liking. Something was up.

"Oh, I see. Alright then, I'll come over once I'm done unpacking." Kaito nodded as he found the correct key and slotted it into the keyhole, pushing the mahogany door open.

"Yeah, s-see you later!" Jamie waved before she ran towards the house next to Kaitos.

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this…" Kaito groaned slamming his head on the wooden door before reeling back, clutching his head and howling in pain.

"Okay, that was a stupid move…" he whimpered, stepping inside the house, dragging his luggage behind him and closing the door.

* * *

The ring of the doorbell resonated though the house and Jamie cursed. Dropping the last of her clothes into her huge closet, she closed rushed down the stairs and towards the main door.

Throwing the door open, she looked up at Kaito with panic-filled eyes.

"K-kaito! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon!" she laughed nervously, closing the door slightly so that only her head could be seen. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Well, I didn't pack a lot of my belongings and I live right next door. How long did you expect me to take?" he lifted an eyebrow at her weird attitude.

"Longer than this…" she muttered below her breath, looking down to glare at the floor.

"What was that?" Kaito asked, and when Jamie shook her head, he just shrugged before looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she retorted, looking up defiantly at him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Or are we going to just stand here and talk all day?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"O-oh yeah, come on in." she laughed nervously once again pushing the door open and letting him enter.

"So… where's Auntie?" Kaito questioned, looking around the living room.

"She's… u-um, resting! She was very tired from all the treatment and so she's taking a nap in her room." Jamie explained, sweat trickling down her eyebrow.

"Oh, I see, so… I guess that I'll go home now since she isn't here…" Kaito sighed, massaging his neck.

"Yeah! You should head back. The plane ride must have been exhausting. Go now, bye!" Jamie urged, grabbing Kaito's arm and tugging him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm leaving. Why are you so hyped up about me leaving anyway." Kaito sighed, stumbling as they reached the door.

"No particular reason." She smiled innocently, opening the door, only to come face to face with someone.

Both Kaito and Jamie froze at the sight of the person.

"Auntie?" Kaito's eyebrows flew to his hairline as he stared at the person standing at the doorway, clad in a plain black running shirt and grey track pants.

"MaMa?" Jamie choked out, slowly inching back, hoping that she could somehow escape from the weird situation.

"Kaito? Jamie? What are you two doing here? Especially you Kaito, aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" the elderly lady asked, surprise evident in her voice. Even though she was sixty five years old, she didn't look a year over forty five. There wasn't a grey hair in sight and her skin was peachy and dewy, with sweat pouring down her forehead, most likely from where she just returned from. However, the most important point was that she did not look sick at all!

"But you- but Jamie said- but how can… " Kaito turned to Jamie's direction, a fierce glare aimed at her. "Jamie…"

"Hehe… surprise?" she held her arms up, as if surprising him.

"Jamie… what did you do this time?" the older lady frowned at her granddaughter who was trying to walk backwards, towards the stairs that led to her room on the second floor.

"Jamie… you have a minute to explain yourself right now." Kaito was furious. No, furious was an understatement.

Kaito was _livid_.

Jamie gulped her fists clenching and unclenching by her sides as she stared back at Kaito whose face was turning an angry shade of deep red, his eyes were glaring at her so hard that they were practically drilling holes in her soul. Her mind refused to work at that moment, and there was only one word that was echoing in her head right now.

_Busted._

* * *

The host club watched eagerly as the number on the screen changed once again.

"Haruhi, what's your number?" Tamaki asked excitedly as he skipped over to her, resting his arm around her shoulder.

"For the fiftieth time Tamaki-sempai, my number is 381. Can you _please_ stop asking…" Haruhi gritted her teeth in annoyance as she shrugged his arm off.

"But my dearest daughter, this is so exciting! You're going on your first trip! Aren't you excited? I know I am! I can hardly stop myself from jumping around this room!" the blonde cheered, as he resumed bouncing on his spot while staring at the screen.

Finally, the number on the screen changed again and Tamaki screamed in absolute delight.

"381! 381! Haruhi, that's your number!" he squealed, earning many questioning stares from the surrounding people. Haruhi felt her face burn with embarrassment as she grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him towards the collection counter, the rest of the host club following them.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" the lady asked, glancing at the picture in the passport before looking at Haruhi.

The said brunette nodded and the lady handed the passport to her. Haruhi nodded as a thank you while Tamaki chose to scream a loud "THANK YOU!" to her before they left the building.

"So…" Hikaru smirked as they stood at the pick-up point of the building, waiting for Kyoya's chauffeur to pick them up.

"Our next destination is..." Kaoru continued his brother's sentence, a smile forming on his features.

"Watch out Singapore, the host club is on their way!" Tamaki, Honey and the twins cheered simultaneously, pumping their fists energetically in the air while Kyoya and Mori watched from the sidelines, smiles also present on their faces. Haruhi couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the host club's antics. The limousine arrived quickly, along with all of their luggage and belongings that they were bringing for the trip and everybody quickly rushed inside.

"Haruhi, are you ready?" Tamaki asked, grinning happily as they entered the vehicle.

"Yeah, let's go." She grinned back as she closed the door and leaned back against the comfortable leather seat of the limousine, gripping her new passport tightly.

'I'll be seeing you sooner than planned Kaito.' She thought to herself as the limousine drove off headed for the Japan airport.

* * *

Chapter 22 end

* * *

Tell the truth, **did you all expect this to happen?** oh and another thing! apparently has been acting up for a while, so apparently, you guys were reviewing, but i didnt recieve the reviews, which is really weird... so, if you guys reviewed and i didnt reply, im sorry! it's not that i didnt want to reply, it's that i didnt recieve your reviews and i didnt know, and i'm so sorry! anyway, a huge army of OCs are coming up either in the next chapter or the chapter after that, so i hope that you guys are okay with it and i want you all to know that i really appreciate all the reads and reviews! Love you all! :) I'll update as soon as i can :)


	24. Chapter 21

Hey, very short chapter, but it had to be this short or it would have ruined the surprise. This chapter will most likely not be up to standard because I'm not feeling my best right now... The more i try to touch up on it, the worse it seems... Have you guys ever felt like that? Um i'll update next week or the week after because a major exam is at the end of this month, so... yeah, that's it. I hope that you'll enjoy it, feel free to flame about this chapter if you want to, you most likely will after reading it. Oh yes, I mentioned it before, but please vote on the poll at my profile page, it's dire for you guys to do so. Thank you!

To Megane Becky-chan: Thank you for your review, it really cheered me up a lot :) I'm glad that the story 'picked you up' haha. But this chapter may not be up to standard, I'm sorry. But yeah, I'll try to update with better chapters as much as I can :) 

To Claire-chan: To you I'm espcially sorry because this chapter will definetely not be up to your standard. About your debut... I wont reveal anymore about that :)

Have a nice day :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club Fanfic

Chapter 24

* * *

"Jamie, what's going on." Kaito growled, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he glared at his student.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this, so I'm heading to my room. Call me when the drama is over." Jamie's grandmother sighed as she disappeared up the stairs.

Jamie turned to Kaito and gulped. If her grandmother hadn't gone up, she could have used her as a shield from Kaito later on. A sigh left her lips and she made her mind. It was time to tell the truth.

"Alright, alright. MaMa isn't really sick. It was a lie that I concocted to bring you back here." Jamie muttered, looking down at the floor guiltily.

"Jamie… this brings selfishness to a whole new level. How could you lie about something as serious as someone dying? I thought that Auntie was really going to die soon." Kaito reprimanded, motioning his hands towards the direction where Jamie's grandmother had went.

"I know… But Kai-Kai, I missed you, everyone missed you. When we sent you off at the airport, did you know how devastated we were? And I'm not just talking about MaMa and I, I'm talking about your other students too. We just didn't want you to leave for your home country with a heavy heart. We didn't want you to feel guilty for leaving us. So we just plastered smiles on our faces and watched you leave. Did you know that the second you were out of sight, we broke down and cried? I think that I even saw Edison's eyes water a little, and he's someone that loves his pride. You should be staying here with us, why did you have to go back? Why did you have to leave us?" Jamie screamed. Hot tears fell from her eyes and her throat clenched uncomfortably as sobs racked her body.

"Jamie, Japan is my home country. Yes I know that I was wrong for leaving so suddenly, but that doesn't give you the reason to do something as selfish as this!" Kaito yelled back. "Besides, if I did stay here, then what would happen to Haruhi? I promised her that I would return as soon as I could!"

"Haruhi this, Haruhi that. All you ever talk about is Haruhi! The both of you only got together a while ago, why are you acting like you're married to her!" Jamie barked, stomping her feet against the floor.

Kaito was silent for a while as he stared disbelievingly at his student.

"Jamie… Are you jealous of Haruhi?" Kaito asked, his voice calming down as his shoulders slouched.

Jamie stuttered for a few seconds before blurting out, "jealous? What, me? No! Why would I be jealous? No!"

"Jamie…" Kaito warned, crossing his arms while he leaned back onto a pillar.

"Fine… I'm jealous. Good enough for you?" Jamie sighed, rolling her eyes, wiping away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes. Now, care to tell me why you're jealous of her?" Kaito raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the living room to sit on her sofa.

"Because all you ever talk about is her. There isn't a single day where you don't mention a single word about her. It's almost as if you worship her." Jamie scoffed, walking over and sitting next to Kaito.

"That's crap. I admit that I talk about her often, but not that often." Kaito rolled his eyes again before crossing his legs.

"Oh please, you're just not aware of it." Jamie mumbled, looking at the ground. There was silence for a while and none of them spoke for they did not know what to say.

"Well then, now that this is over with," Kaito sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to book the next flight back to Japan after I chat with Auntie."

"Wait, you're not going to stay for a while longer?" Jamie asked, her eyes widened as she shot up from the sofa and blocked Kaito's way up to her grandmother's room.

"No, I'm leaving on the next available flight to Japan." Kaito frowned, sidestepping Jamie and making his way up the stairs.

"You can't do that! You're already here! Why not stay a little longer?" Jamie pleaded, once again blocking Kaito's path.

"Because you tricked me to come back here. Can you please move?" he sighed, looking at Jamie pointedly.

"But, but!" Jamie struggled to come up with a reason for Kaito to stay, she finally got him to come back, she couldn't let him leave again!

"No buts. I'm heading back on the next available flight." Kaito declared, leaving no room for protests as he once again sidestepped Jamie and walked up the steps, leaving Jamie standing on the stairs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he closed the main door of his house. He had just returned from Jamie's house and he was exhausted. Needless to say, he was still annoyed at Jamie for lying about her grandmother dying. But now that all that drama was over with, he could finally return to Japan and be with Haruhi again. However…

Kaito groaned and fell spread-eagle onto his sofa. The thought of having to re-pack his luggage and book a flight back was so tiring! Maybe he could rest for a while… Yeah, just rest for a few hours before starting on his new 'to-do' list. The events of the day were absolutely draining. But then again… that would be procrastinating, and he hated to procrastinate! That, and he wanted to see Haruhi's face as soon as possible.

"Ugh…" he moaned, turning over and lying on his back. Darkness crept at the side of his vision, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the second, threatening to close.

"Maybe just a short nap…" Kaito mumbled incoherently, closing his eyes. However, just as he was about to fall asleep… the doorbell rang, making his eyes snap open and glare at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes, he flung his legs off the sofa and stalked over to the door, muttering death threats to whoever that had interrupted his sleep. As Kaito opened his door, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, about to give the person a mouthful when he was tackled to the ground by someone, making the air get forcefully pushed out of his lungs.

"Wha-what?" the brunette managed to choke out under, what he realized was not one person, but many people.

"KAITO-SENSEI!"

* * *

Chapter 24 end

* * *

Once again, extremely sorry for the short chapter and that it's not up to the other chapters' standards. Once again, there's a poll on my profile page about the ending of this story, please vote! It's really important you you all to do so. That's all, have a nice day, and good luck to you all that are having exams now :) 


	25. Chapter 22

Hi! In this chapter... well, i have a feeling that i'm gonna get many death threats from this chapter haha. i hope that you'll enjoy it though, i've been planning this chapter for around a month. 

To Ashley: I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy this one too :)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: I need your help! Can you guys give me the most adorable japanese name that you guys can come up with? it's important, really. Oh, and please vote at the poll! That will be all :D

happy reading :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 25

* * *

"W-wha? Get off me!" Kaito struggled under the mass of bodies.

"But Kaito-sensei, we missed you!" a familiar voice spoke from above him, making Kaito's eyes widen.

"N-no way, how did you guys…" Kaito stammered as one by one, the unexpected visitors got off him.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled in unison before bursting into fits of giggles.

Kaito could do nothing but stare at the five figures that stood before him. Two of them were standing in from on him, whereas the other three were standing by the door. There was silence for about a minute until the teenager by the door let out a huge sigh, "great job, you two, the both of you broke him."

"No we didn't!" the two teenagers in front of Kaito shot back before turning to each other.

"You were the one that suggested that we tackle him." The girl scoffed, turning her back against the gawking boy next to her.

"It's better than your stupid plan of throwing a cake in his face when he opened the door!" The boy retorted, crossing his arms.

"What was that, Shorty?" the girl swiftly turned and glared down at him.

"You heard me, you Giant!" the boy snarled, looking up defiantly at her.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kaito snapped as he stood up, and the two teenagers stuck out their tongues at each other. "He/ she started it!" they both growled in unison.

"No I didn't! He/she did!" they yelled, pointing at each other.

"Shut up!" the boy barked.

"No, you shut up!" the girl hissed before the both of them turned their backs against each other and glared at the walls.

"Just like old times." The girl that was standing by the door giggled.

"Now that that's over… care to explain why you all are here, Claire…" Kaito addressed to the girl standing by the door that had stopped giggling.

"Edison…" he motioned towards the boy leaning on the doorframe, a bored expression on his face as he stared at his nails.

"Qing…" Kaito's gaze moved towards the girl that was still glaring at the pitiful wall.

"Rei…" he nodded towards the boy that was glaring at another wall.

"And, last but not least, Renee?" Kaito offered a smile to the shy girl that was hiding –not so successfully- behind Edison.

"Well, you see, we heard from Jamie that you're back, and we really wanted to see you…" Claire trailed off, shuffling slightly on her feet.

Claire was 16 years old and one of Kaito's students while he still lived in Singapore. Not only was she blessed with beautiful hazel hair that cascaded down her shoulders and gorgeous amethyst eyes, she also had the voice of an angel.

"So, here we are!" Qing and Rei cheered in unison before shooting each other looks. "Stop copying me!"

Qing was the short form of her real name, Qing Yee. She was also 16 years old and had tanned skin along with warm, dark brown eyes that resembled pools of melted chocolate. Kaito's eyes widened slightly when he realized that she had cut her hair. Before, her shiny black hair was tied into two low pigtails, but now, her hair was short and barely reached her shoulders. She was rather tall for a girl, and that was how Rei derived with her nickname, Giant.

Rei was 16 too, but on the other hand, he was rather short for a boy. His short black hair and equally dark eyes contrasted with his pale skin. His relationship with Qing was unknown, but the both of them signed up for Kaito's tuition together. Apparently, the both of them had known each other since primary school and have been at each other's throats since.

"Hn, I only came because they dragged me here." Edison spoke softly, taking off his shoes and stepping into the house.

"H-hi Kaito…" his adorable little sister, Renee, stammered as she also took her shoes off and followed her brother into the house, holding his arm shyly.

Edison -his last 16 year old student- and Renee were two of Kaito's first students. He had copper brown hair and eyes that looked like pools of golden honey. A pair of frameless glasses adorned his face, making him look smart. Well, he would have been the top student of the level if it wasn't for his atrocious scores in math. That was where Kaito came in. Renee was a dainty, shy girl with dark brown hair and gold eyes that resembled her brother's. Amongst all of Kaito's students, she was the youngest one, only 13 years old.

"Well then, since we all miss you so much, Kaito-sensei, we decided to come visit you!" Claire grinned as she took her shoes off and stepped into the house, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Wait…" Kaito shook his head at her, turning to the digital clock that was hung on the wall and checked the date. Then, it finally clicked in his head.

"You all came to visit me… a week _before the most important exam of your life _!" Kaito gawked at them. It was a week before their 'O' Levels, and they were _visiting_ him? "you all should be at home studying!"

"But Kaito-sensei… there's so many questions and problem sums that we've been dying to ask you to help us solve!" Qing whined, pulling at her hair.

"No kidding! You really have to help us, and you know, I think that it's going to take all of today and tonight to help us solve _all _our questions, so… Kaito-sensei, you know what this means…" Rei gave him a smug smile.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kaito gulped as he slowly stepped backwards, inching towards the stairs that led to his room upstairs.

"SLEEPOVER!" Claire, Qing and Rei screamed enthusiastically as they whipped out their respective bags from thin air. Renee giggled and Edison smirked, somehow managing to make their bags appear from thin air too.

"Should I start screaming and running for my life now?" Kaito asked nervously, his right foot was already positioned on the first step of the flight of stairs, ready to escape.

"Yes," Claire smiled and at the same time, Kaito dashed up the stairs. "get him!"

Qing and Rei lurched forward, a battle cry escaping from them as they chased Kaito up the stairs, only for Kaito's door to slam in their faces. The both of them fell to the ground, clutching their faces. Peals of laughter could be heard from the opposite side of the door.

"Not funny, Kaito-sensei!" the both of them cried and stood up, dusting their clothes as Claire, Edison and Renee appeared.

"Let us in, Kaito-sensei!" Claire pounded her fist on the door.

"No!" Kaito's reply was muffled by the door.

"Please?" Qing pleaded.

"Nope."

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top." She tried again, adding a small whine in her voice.

There was silence on the other side of the door for a while before Kaito laughter laced reply could be heard. "Don't act cute!"

"Oh please, I don't have to act, I am cute." Qing scoffed, and a gagging sound could be heard from Rei.

"Open the door, Kaito-sensei, or Edison and I are going to force it open!" Rei hollered, rubbing the bump on his forehead, the result of having Qing throw a thick book that weighed around one and a half kilograms at him.

Once again, there was silence for a few moments before Kaito finally spoke. "You wouldn't…"

"Only one way to find out…"

A minute and a half later, Kaito regretted what he said.

"MY DOOR!"

* * *

"I still can't believe that you _smashed_ my _door_!" Kaito groaned, slamming his head against the table.

"Oh cheer up, Kaito-sensei. How do I do this question?" Claire asked, pointing to the A-Math question on the paper.

"It's the same as the previous question, just differentiate it first, and then integrate it." He sighed and Claire nodded in response, ripping out another piece of foolscap and starting on the sum.

"Kaito-sensei, why did I get this question wrong?" Rei asked and Kaito walked over, looking at the English question in his student's hands.

"It's a medicine A plus medicine B question, tell me your answer later and I'll tell you if it's right or wrong." He patted Rei's hair and walked over to Edison, whose hand was raised

Edison pointed to the question and Kaito sighed. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

Kaito was awakened by the sounds of someone opening the door. His eyelids parted as he struggled to adjust his eyesight. When it finally focused, he had to hold back a scream, because Rei's face was less than an inch away from his. Sitting up, he looked around the room. The girls were sleeping on the bed and the boys were sleeping on the floor since Kaito had extra mattresses.

Kaito did ask the girls if they wanted to sleep in a separate room, but apparently, they had already fallen asleep on his bed, so he just left them there and took the extra mattresses from the storage room for the boys and him to sleep on. Glancing at the clock, he realized that it was around five in the morning.

Turning towards the glass door of his balcony, he saw Renee standing there, looking out at the night scenery. Pushing himself to his feet, Kaito walked towards Renee, wondering what she was doing.

"Renee?" Kaito called, stepping out onto the balcony and shivering when the cold tiles came into contact with the warm soles of his feet. The said girl squeaked and turned abruptly, a bright blush painting her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, stifling a yawn as he stood next to his student. Renee blushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Kaito asked, unable to hear her.

"I'm just… thinking." Came her quiet reply after a few moments.

"About what? You seemed extra quiet today, even for you." Kaito chuckled, ruffling her hair before he swapped to a more serious tone. "Is something troubling you?"

"W-was it that noticeable?" she stammered, the blush that was dissipating reappeared.

"Yeah. Well, to me it was, and maybe to your brother. I don't think that the rest noticed." Kaito smiled.

"I see…" Renee whispered in reply, once again looking out at the scenery.

"So… are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Kaito asked, nudging her a little.

"It's complicated…" she murmured, lifting a hand to rub her neck.

"Does your brother know about it?" he asked, turning and leaning on the railing, looking past the glass doors and into the bedroom where everyone was still sleeping.

"No, I don't have the courage to tell him…" Renee replied, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Well… do you want to tell me about it?" he shrugged, looking back at her.

Once again the blush appeared, and this time, even her neck turned red.

"I-I've been wanting to tell you about it for a while… but then you went away, so I didn't get the chance to say it…" she stammered, twiddling her thumbs. Slowly, she turned and met Kaito's curious gaze.

"Well then, you can tell me now." Kaito grinned, flashing her a thousand-watt grin.

"A-actually, Kaito-sensei… I… I… a-ah it's stupid, it's fine." She pulled out at the last moment, looking at the ground dejectedly.

"No, seriously, tell me." He urged her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay then…" Renee whispered, taking in a deep breath. "Kaito-sensei… I… I…"

"Hm?" Kaito hummed, wanting her to go on.

"Kaito-sensei, pl-please go out with me!"

Kaito felt his eyes widen and he promptly choked on his saliva.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"We're here! I thought that we would never reach!" Tamaki cheered, as he skipped out from the arrival hall.

Haruhi could do nothing but stare at her senior and admire his ability to never get tired. It was around five in the morning and he could still prance around the arrival hall.

"I've already arranged a ride for us. We'll be heading to the hotel now, and we'll visit Kaito-sensei tomorrow." Kyoya announced as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The twins and Mori nodded drowsily, Honey didn't reply, because he was already asleep on Mori's back.

"But mother, why can't we visit him now?" Tamaki whined, dashing over to the glasses wearing raven.

"Tamaki, unlike you and your alien-ish ways, us normal humans need sleep. It's five in the morning for goodness sake. Only you're able to jump around." The said raven glared at the blonde, making the president of the host club cower in fear.

"Fine then, we'll visit him tomorrow! Now let's head to our hotel and have a good night's rest!" Tamaki cheered, receiving a blow on the head from Haruhi.

"Lower your volume Tamaki-sempai, you're hurting my ears." She grumbled as the group headed towards the exit.

"Sorry!" Tamaki whispered in apology and Haruhi nodded.

"Kaito's going to be in for a surprise tomorrow…"

* * *

Chapter 25 end

* * *

oh, what's going to happen next? Did you guys like it? leave a review please :) have a nice day~!


	26. Chapter 23

Hi~! Here's the next chapter for the story, many of you should feel like killing me right now for taking so long to update... This chapter is longer than the rest that i've put up lately, so, i hope that it'll be able to make up for taking so long to update. Anyway, i hope that you'll enjoy it. Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. It's really, really nice of you guys to take your time and leave reviews here, and i'm glad that you like this story a lot and i can say that i'm having as much fun writing it as you guys reading it. Now, to reply to reviews:

To candy: I'm glad that you find my stories funny and nice. Thank you for the review and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter too. :)

To Ashley: Thank you for the review and the name suggestions. They really came in handy :) I hope that you'll like this chapter!

To Claire-chan: Really? It's weird? Sorry that I didnt portray you correctly and instead made you feel weird... sorry! I hope that this one will be better :) Thank you for your review!

Shoutout to Me (not me, as in the reviewer Me): Your debut is nearing! Just saying. If you're reading this, then I'll just say that I miss your reviews a lot and I hope that you get better soon!

Okay, enough of my ranting, hope that you'll like the chapter :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 26

* * *

Kaito stared at Renee, his eyes wide while Renee continued to play with the hem of her shirt. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kaito finally responded, a sigh leaving his lips.

"Renee… I'm honoured that you feel that way about me, but… I'm sorry, I can't go out with you. I have a girlfriend now." Kaito replied, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked at Renee.

"I-is your girlfriend that Haruhi girl that you always talk about?" Renee asked softly, her gaze not meeting Kaito's.

"Yeah…" he laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

"I see… I'm happy for you Kaito, you're finally together with your childhood crush." Renee smiled, before letting out a small sigh.

"I guess that I was too late, I'll just have to ask Rei then…" she murmured below her breath, hoping that Kaito couldn't hear her. However, to her dismay, Kaito did.

"Wait, what?" Kaito sputtered, looking at her, obviously confused. "You're going to ask Rei?"

Upon receiving a nod from her, Kaito frowned. "Why? Do you even have feelings for him? And didn't you just ask me?"

"I do li-like Rei, but as a brother and as a really close friend. I know that I just asked you, but… I just need a t-temporary boyfriend for a while, and since you're taken, I can't ask you to be my boyfriend… R-Rei is the only other boy that I know so…" Renee stuttered, twiddling her thumbs. Kaito couldn't help but look at her disbelievingly.

"Renee!" Kaito nearly yelled, however once he remembered that everyone was still sleeping, he whispered harshly, "you're the last one that I'd expect would say that. How can you just ask someone to go out with you if you don't like that in a romantic way?"

Renee flinched, stepping back a little before looking at the ground guiltily. "I know that Kaito… but… I just need a boyfriend for a short while, just for an hour… I can't take it anymore…"

"Can't take what anymore? Not having a boyfriend? C'mon Renee… you have to be fair to Rei too." Kaito lectured. Upon not receiving a reply from Renee, Kaito groaned and was about to open his mouth to lecture her again when he noticed that Renee's shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Re-Renee?" he asked hesitantly. Renee lifted her head and glared at him. Kaito flinched.

Renee was crying.

Mentally, Kaito was cursing himself for making Renee cry. How could he make her cry? Gah! He was such an idiot. "R-Renee, c'mon why are you crying? C'mon… stop crying…"

"I know that it'll be unfair to Rei if I ask him to go out with me even if I don't like him, but… I'm at my limit, I can't take much more of his nonsense…" she sobbed, falling to her knees and pressing her hands against her eyes.

"Whose nonsense? Hey, Renee, tell me what's going on…" Kaito whispered, kneeling down next to her, patting her shoulder. The sobbing girl turned and buried her face in Kaito's chest, not caring if she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"He's following me… everywhere… everywhere I go, he appears… it's been why won't he just leave me alone!" she muffled her scream against the fabric of Kaito's shirt.

"Shh… you'll wake the others. Who are you talking about?" Kaito asked, his tone serious as he patted her back.

"M-my previous boy-boyfriend…" Renee whispered so softly that it nearly went unheard. Kaito's eyes widened. She had a boyfriend? Edison was going to be livid when he finds out… everyone knew that Edison had a sister complex and was extremely protective over Renee. Kaito shuddered mentally before returning to the situation at hand.

"Is he stalking you?" Kaito asked cautiously. Renee nodded in response.

"He won't stop no matter what I say… at first, he was the perfect boyfriend, handsome, chivalrous, caring… I used to like him, sure, but… he started to get really demanding and even hit me once. Remember that one time when I appeared at tuition with a sprained wrist?" she whimpered, trembling slightly in Kaito's arms. Kaito's eyes widened as he remembered that day. It was roughly a year ago, not to forget it was nearing the exam period when she said that she fell from the stairs and accidentally sprained her wrist.

"He's the one that did that to you?" he murmured, and when she nodded, his arms tightening around her. "I knew it, you couldn't have fallen from the stairs, you're not that clumsy."

"I came up with all kinds of excuses, lying that my parents had found out and weren't happy, I thought that he would stop at that… but, it got even worse. Now, he thinks that we're star-crossed lovers. He even asked me to run away with him… I was at wits end so I just lied that I had moved on and found myself a new boyfriend." Her voice quivered as she spoke. When Kaito was silent, she continued, "but he didn't believe me. He says that he wants to see my current boyfriend with his own eyes and only then would he stop."

"Is that why you asked if I would go out with you?" Kaito asked quietly, resting his cheek on her head.

"Yes, but I guess that you're right, I shouldn't be so selfish. I guess that I'll… I'll just tolerate it for a while more. I've been enduring for so long, I should be able to tolerate a little more. Sooner or later he'll have to stop… right?" she sighed, pulling away from Kaito and rubbing her eyes.

"Kaito, can you please do me a favour and not tell my brother about this? If he ever finds out… I don't think that I can stop him from killing Tristan." Renee asked, looking up at Kaito with pleading eyes that were still shimmering with tears. Kaito presumed that Tristan was her ex-boyfriend.

"So… you're just going to tolerate it?" Kaito muttered, blatantly ignoring Renee's plead.

"I don't have a choice do I?" she whispered softly, and when Kaito heard her dejected voice, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to help his student and surrogate sister.

He treated her like the younger sister that he never had and she treated him like another elder brother, so… he should help her right? But he was already attached to Haruhi. However, he couldn't just stand by the sidelines and watch as Renee gets harassed by some obsessed maniac, especially when he's the only one that knows about it… would it count as cheating if he pretended to be Renee's boyfriend just for an hour or so? But that would break Haruhi's heart, and they just got together!

Looking into her eyes, the guilt that had been tugging at his heart increased tenfold. Her beautiful golden eyes that once sparkled with mirth seemed to have lost their shine. All the joy in her eyes had disappeared, and seemed to be replaced by agony, regret, and… fear.

Kaito had to resist the urge to yank out his hair. What could he do to help Renee that would not break Haruhi's heart in the process?

When Renee looked up and saw Kaito's trouble look, she couldn't help but let a small, sad smile grace her lips.

"Kaito, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you about this, now you're troubled by this too. I'm sorry." She apologized, bowing her head slightly.

"It's fine…" Kaito replied quietly, not know what to say. He had to help her… but how?

After a few more seconds of silence, Kaito sighed, coming to a decision.

"Renee…" he called softly, and Renee looked up at him. "I'll…"

"Oi, what are you two doing so early in the morning?" a groggy voice groaned, making Kaito and Renee jump in surprise. Turning to the source of the voice, they saw a very grouchy Edison glaring at the both of them.

With his golden eyes examining Kaito and Renee, he frowned. "Why are the both of you on the floor? Kaito, you're too close to Renee."

Kaito looked at the distance between him and Renee. They were around an arm's length apart. However, not wanting to suffer from the wrath of Edison so early in the morning, Kaito stood up, and helped Renee up. Then, he dusted his clothes and stepped back, away from Renee.

Edison grunted in approval and an awkward silence hung in the air.

"Um… c'mon brother, let's go back in." Renee laughed nervously, pushing Edison back to the room. Once Edison's back was facing the both of them, she turned to Kaito and bowed slightly once again, this time mouthing the words 'thank you' before disappearing into the room.

Kaito sighed and a zephyr blew against his face, messing up his already tousled hair. Turning and plopping down on the lounge chair that was placed on his balcony, he placed his elbow on the metal armrest, not caring that it was chilling his warm skin. As he rest his cheek on his palm, Kaito closed his eyes.

"What should I do…"

* * *

"Kaito… Kaito!"

Kaito groaned in response. Who was that calling his name?

"Kaito! Darn, he's not waking up, guess we've got no choice. Rei, Edison, do it."

Wait, do what?

Less than a second later, Kaito got his answer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIVE!"

* * *

Kaito stood in the living room, glaring at the five teenagers that occupied the sofa in front of him. Water dripped from his hair and onto the accumulating puddle around his feet. The five teenagers –with an exception of Edison- were trying very hard to suppress their laughter, unfortunately, they weren't doing that well.

"C'mon Kaito, we're sorry!" Rei apologized, however, his eyes were twinkling with glee.

"Yeah, Kaito, we're really sorry for pouring icy water all over your head." Claire added, barely suppressing her laughter.

"You still have the nerve to say it out loud…" Kaito's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Hehe, why don't you look on the bright side Kaito?" Qing placed her hands on her hips grinning at Kaito mischievously.

"How is there a bright side?" Kaito roared, throwing his arms in the air. "You threw water all over my head when I was sleeping, my floor is all wet now because I chased you all around the house TWICE, I slipped, fell, and hit my head which by the way, is hurting a lot now, and, without my permission, you five used my handphone to take pictures of yourselves, setting one of those pictures as my handphone wallpaper!"

"Oh! And we changed your ringtone and alarm too!" Rei laughed, not feeling even a hint of regret.

"Do I even want to know what you guys changed it to?" Kaito sighed, wiping the water that was rolling down his forehead.

"Yes, you do." Edison replied curtly as Renee flipped open her phone and dialed Kaito's number.

Kaito's phone that was lying on the living room table started to vibrate and immediately, Kaito felt his eye twitch in irritation again.

"Answer your phone…" the hushed whisper of Renee could be heard through the phone's speakers.

"Answer your phone…" Edison's bored voice emitted from the speaker less than a second later, his voice louder.

"Answer the phone!" Claire's voice resonated from the phone, louder than the two before.

"ANSWER THE PHONE KAITO!" Qing and Rei's loud voiced blared from the speakers. The ringtone repeated itself, with Renee whispering, "answer the phone…"

Kaito could do nothing but let his jaw slack and give the five of them a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'. The five of them just smiled innocently, while Renee clicked the hang up button, and the ringtone finally stopped.

"So what do you five have to say for yourself?" Kaito tapped his foot against the ground, crossing his arms.

"Hn." Edison grunted, leaning back on the sofa and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Claire apologized.

"Fine, fine… I'm sorry…" Rei pouted, blowing at his fringe that was pricking his eyes.

"Sorry, Kaito." Qing grinned cheekily, scratching her cheek.

"U-um… sorry about your h-head and everything e-else K-Kaito…" Renee stammered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Alright, alright, now can you all please go back and start studying for your upcoming exams before I kick you guys out." Kaito sighed, running a hand through his wet hair.

"But Kaito, we don't want to leave…" Qing muttered, frowning.

"Look, I know that you guys missed me a lot, but you all will have the time to spend time with me after your exams, alright? Besides, I have to start cleaning this place up…" Kaito groaned at the thought of cleaning up the trail of water that he had created.

"Fine, we'll help you clean the place up, and then we'll leave." Edison spoke up. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement. Kaito sighed but nonetheless nodded, knowing that arguing with Edison would lead to a staring contest, and Kaito would always lose to Edison in a staring contest.

"Great! I'll get the mop!" Qing cheered, bouncing off the sofa.

"Hey, I was about to get the mop!" Rei growled, standing up.

"Too bad, I said it first, you Shorty!" Qing stuck out her tongue at him.

"b-but, I thought it first, you Giant!" Rei protested.

While the two were quarrelling, they didn't see Claire skip to the kitchen, taking the mop and pail, handing the pail to Renee who smiled, also glad to help.

Kaito sneezed and shivered when strong wind blew past him. Not wanting to catch a cold, he turned, headed to his room to take a warm shower and change into something warmer and obviously dryer.

* * *

A group of seven teenagers stepped out of the limousine, eyeing the place around them.

"Is this the place?" Honey asked, looking at the row of houses in front of them.

"Yeah, this is the address that Kaito's father gave me." Haruhi nodded, checking the address on the piece of paper in her hands once again.

"Somehow, I expected Kaito-sensei's house to be much bigger…" Tamaki looked at the row of houses, wondering how Kaito could live in such a small house.

"Gah, it's so warm…" the twins groaned, fanning themselves with their hands.

"It's noon, it would be weird if it weren't warm. Haruhi, ring the doorbell." Kyoya nodded towards the doorbell.

"You know what, I've got a great idea! Let's all scare Kaito when he comes out later!" Tamaki grinned, hiding behind a pillar.

"You can do that by yourself." Kyoya sighed and Haruhi nodded in unison.

"Mommy, you killjoy! C'mon, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki grinned, dragging the four of them to hide behind the pillar along with him.

Haruhi sighed before pressing the button.

Less than a minute later, the door opened.

* * *

Chapter 26 end

* * *

How was it? Did you all like it? Was it bad? Good? Horrible? Also, as mentioned in the previous chapter, if you guys have any adorable japanese names, please tell me! It's important :) And another thing... I recieved a private message from a reader, asking me if Rei and Qing are going to be a couple in the future... Do you want them to be a couple? Let me know in your review! Have a nice day and a great holiday/ vacation!


	27. Chapter 24

Hi everyone! early upload this week! First, i'd like to apologise beforehand that the first part of the chapter will not be that promising because it was really difficult for me to write (or type). But it supposedly gets better as the story progressess! **Important announcement at the end of the fic. But you guys can choose to read it or not...** Now to reply to reviews:

To ashley: Im very glad that you loved the chapter! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter just as much :)

To claire-chan: Lonely spinster? really? when i read your review, i was laughing and my brother was staring at me weirdly. I should be able to arrange that you'll have a boyfriend in the story, tell me the details and I'll see what i can do about it. Kaito and Haruhi meet in this chapter :)

To Qing Yee: I did not 'force' you to review... :( anyway, that would be great! really? i'll bake a cake as a thank you gift! muahahaha! oh and i shall say it now because im going to repeat this later. There's a group of people that support the QingRei pair now, and i find it extremely amusing and fun :)

To candy: You called my story wonderful again! Gah! Youre so awesome! Thank you so much! I hope that you'll like this chapter :)

* * *

Ouran high school host club

Chapter 27

* * *

_Ding dong!_

"Hm? Someone's at the door…" Claire muttered, looking towards the door.

"I'll get it!" Qing and Rei cheered in unison, and then glared at each other.

"Why must you keep copying me!" they growled at each other, breaking into a small fight.

"Edison, can you go get it, you're the only one who's doing nothing…" Claire groaned, leaning on the wall, glaring at the boy that was just lying on the sofa. Edison grunted in response, and without even bothering to look over the sofa, he threw a pillow at Claire's direction, supposedly aiming for her, but failing terribly.

"Lazy bum…" the violet eyed girl groaned before turning to the two people that were currently fighting on the floor. Deciding that they would be too busy to open the door, she turned to the sanest and most helpful person available. "Renee, can you please see who's at the door?"

"S-Sure, no problem." Renee nodded, drying her wet hands on the apron she was wearing.

Rushing towards the door, she nearly tripped over Qing and Rei who were still wrestling on the floor.

"Sorry!" the both of them yelled before resuming their brawl.

Renee nodded, opening the door while straightening her outfit and hair. Slipping on her slippers and running towards the door, she stumbled, causing her face to crash against the gate. The two people standing outside stared at her in surprise. Pulling herself back and holding her face, she cried out slightly from the pain.

"A-are you okay?" the shorter stranger asked, her eyes filled with shock and worry. Renee's eyes widened as she took her hands off from her face. These people weren't locals, they spoke Japanese!

"I'm- I'm fine… sorry for taking so long… U-um, who are you two looking for?" Renee stammered, standing up straight and looking at the two apologetically. Mentally, she let out a sigh of relief that she still remembered how to speak some Japanese that Kaito had taught her.

"Well actually, we're looking for-" the taller of the two was interrupted when he was pushed away.

"KAITO-SENSEI! SURPRISE!" screamed a group of five people as they jumped out from behind the pillar, causing Renee to scream in shock and fall onto her butt.

"Huh? You're not Kaito-sensei…" A tall blonde mumbled, scratching his cheek.

* * *

The host club stared at each other in confusion. Wasn't this Kaito-sensei's house? Why did a girl answer the door?

"Oh wait, you're wearing an apron. Are you Kaito-sensei's housemaid? Can you please tell Kaito-sensei that we're friends of his?" Tamaki grinned as the girl on the floor slowly stood up.

"Renee!"

A group of teenagers ran out of the house and surrounded the girl, hurling questions like "are you alright?" "We heard you scream!" "What happened?" at her.

"Oi, who are you seven and what did you all do to my sister?" a teenager with gold eyes snarled at them.

Tamaki stepped up and looked at the boy that was glaring heatedly at him. When the blonde finally registered in his head that the brunette growling at him spoke English, a light bulb went off in his head.

"We…" Tamaki spoke in his broken English, motioning towards the host club standing behind him and then to himself.

"Here…" he then proceeded to point towards the house.

"To see…" the blonde formed two circles with his hands and placed them on his eyes, to make him look like he was looking through binoculars.

"Kaito-sensei!" he finished, throwing his arms in the air, almost as if he had just done something extremely difficult.

The teenager in front of Tamaki did nothing but stare at the blonde, before turning to the group of gathered around the girl that the host club presumed was called Renee.

Silence hung in the air and Tamaki let out a sigh and was about to repeat what he had done a few seconds ago but was interrupted by the group of people breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Did I say something funny?" Tamaki asked, turning to the host club, to see Haruhi giggling slightly.

* * *

"Wh-what was that?" Rei howled in laugher as he clutched his stomach, using his other hand to point at the blonde that was staring at them weirdly.

"T-that was so weird! Even Edison is chuckling!" Qing laughed, and everyone turned to see that Edison was trying very hard to hold down a chuckle, but was failing very badly.

"Th-they're here to see Kaito, should we let them in?" Renee giggled.

"Actually, I think that it would be more fun to stay here and act dumb. I want to see what kind of stupid things this blonde can come up with." Edison smirked.

* * *

Kaito stepped out of his bathroom, feeling refreshed. Then again, the thought of the five of his students helping to clean his house somehow dampened his spirits again. Who knew what those five could do…

A groan left his lips as he walked out to the balcony. Taking in a deep breath, he stretched and looked around, relishing the peaceful moment.

The sun was shining brightly, golden rays of sunshine warming the earth, almost as if smiling down at him. The trees were swaying slightly in the breeze, and some leaves fell, dancing along with the wind.

Looking down, Kaito noted that there was a group of people gathered in front of his gate and his five students were laughing at them. Humming a tune, he was about to look away when it registered in his head that his students weren't cleaning up his house like they had promised.

"Those five are so dead…" he groaned, massaging his temples as he continued to look down at the scene before him. Directing his attention towards the group of people standing by his gate, he noted that two of them were blondes while the rest had dark hair, unfortunately, he couldn't see their faces at the angle where he was standing at, all he could see was that the blonde in front had violet eyes. The blonde with violet eyes was waving his hands desperately almost as if trying to communicate with his students.

'How weird,' he thought, 'I thought that Tamaki would be the only person who would do something as stupid as that.' Kaito chuckled, and then, his eyes widened.

"Wait…" he mumbled. "Doesn't Tamaki have blonde hair and violet eyes too?"

Just then, realization dawned on Kaito, but the brunette just shook it off.

"It can't be… Haruhi and the rest wouldn't be stupid enough to follow me all the way here…" he laughed nervously at the thought before his laugh was cut short and he slapped his hand to his face. "Who am I kidding! Of course they're not stupid enough to do that, but Tamaki is dumb enough to follow me and drag everyone along!"

Letting out an exasperated groan, Kaito turned and was about to dash down. However, just as he was about to rush out of the balcony, he collided with the glass door of the balcony. Falling back, he clutched his face.

"Here I am, saying how dumb Tamaki is to waste money and come after me, and I run into a glass door." Kaito groaned, holding the railing of the balcony for support as he stood up. This time, Kaito pushed the glass door away before walking out of his room and down the stairs.

The host club had some explaining to do.

* * *

Tamaki groaned as he racked his head for a way to get these people to understand. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen from thin air, he stared drawing a picture.

"We're here to see Kaito-sensei! See? Kai-to-sen-sei!" Tamaki grinned, pointing towards the piece of paper in his hands.

The group of people in front of him stared at the piece of paper before laughing again.

"Milord… Kaito-sensei is not that hideous." Hikaru and Kaoru chuckled, pointing to the drawing.

"Hey, my drawing skills are not that bad!" the blonde pouted, looking at his drawing. He was quite satisfied with it. It did look like Kaito-sensei, well it looked like Kaito-sensei from his point of view.

"Tama-chan, that doesn't look like Kaito-sensei at all! That looks like a fire breathing monster!" Honey frowned and then turned to his cousin. "Right, Takashi?" Mori nodded in agreement.

"But Kaito-sensei is a fire breathing monster!" Tamaki wailed, throwing his hands in the air.

"What is going on out here?" a brunette emerged from the house and all the attention from before was now directed to him. Haruhi's eyes widened before a large smile made its way to her face.

"Kaito-sensei!" Tamaki cried, reaching forward, past the gate to try and reach Kaito, but to no avail.

"I-it really is you, Tamaki? And you brought everyone with you?" Kaito sighed, opening the gate to let everyone in.

"Gah, Kaito, why did you let them in? The blonde was such a great source of entertainment." Rei sulked, stepping aside to let them pass.

"And for how long have you guys stood there and laughed at them?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not long. Just ten minutes…" the five of them replied in unison, looking at Kaito nervously.

"Now, all of you get into the house." Kaito spoke in Japanese, so all of them could understand.

"Kaito-sensei, they can't understand Japanese, you have to speak in English to them!" Tamaki informed Kaito as they stepped into the house.

"Oh, we understood you since the beginning, we were just playing around." Claire giggled, also stepping into the house.

"You heard her, Tamaki. Now, care to explain why you seven are here?" Kaito sighed, once everyone was settled in the living room.

"Well, Haru-chan was sad because you left so we decided to come after you!" Honey grinned, hugging his pink rabbit.

Kaito turned to Haruhi who was sitting next to him, a smile gracing his face as he took her hand in his.

"Kaito-sensei, take your hand off Haruhi's!" Tamaki shrieked from his seat next to Kyoya. The raven glared at Tamaki, making the said blonde cower in fear.

"So you're the Haruhi that Kaito has talked non-stop about!" Claire smiled, bouncing off her seat and standing next to Haruhi.

"Kaito's talked about me?" Haruhi blushed before shooting a look at Kaito who was desperately trying to hide his blush by looking away.

"All the time!" Rei and Qing added together while Renee nodded her head vigorously, and Edison grunted in agreement.

"Oh, has he talked about my good points, or bad points?" Haruhi blushed, feeling Kaito's grip on her hand tighten a little.

"He talks about you as if you're his angel!" Claire exclaimed, motioning for Rei and Qing to act out what Kaito said about Haruhi.

"You know, Haruhi is really pretty…" Rei sighed dreamily, obviously exaggerating when he placed a hand on his forehead and fell back on Qing.

"Ah, Haruhi would like that, should I buy that for her before I go back to Japan?" Qing's eyes sparkled and she pretended to hold something in her hands.

"It's Valentine's Day, maybe I should get a rose for Haruhi, but it would die by the time it reaches Japan…" Rei sulked, hugging his knees to her chest.

"Haruhi-" Qing was about to continue when Kaito threw two cushions at them, hitting them on the face.

"That's enough…" Kaito growled, his eye twitching in irritation.

"Besides, isn't it time for you five to head back home? My house is all cleaned isn't it?" the brunette glared at his five students.

"B-but!" they protested, standing up together as Kaito pointed to their bags that were already packed and lying by the steps.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave. Bye Kaito! " Claire giggled as Kaito pushed them all towards the door.

"You all can visit another time, _after _your exams!" Kaito groaned, opening the door.

"Fine, but mark our words, we'll be back!" Qing and Rei laughed mischievously, as they walked out of the house.

"Bye." Edison waved, exiting the house.

"S-see you soon, Kaito!" Renee smiled, hugging Kaito, and Kaito hugged her back.

"I'll try to find a way to help you alright, Renee? Don't worry, everything will be fine." Kaito whispered softly, so that only she would hear him. He felt Renee tense in his arms and he released her, tousling her hair.

"Th-thank you, Kaito." Renee smiled, before turning and rushing off to catch up with her brother.

Closing the door, Kaito sighed and walked back to the living room, meeting the host club's suspicious stares.

"You hugged that girl…" Tamaki scrutinized Kaito, looking at him up and down. "You two timing, fire breathing monster!"

"W-What? No!" Kaito sputtered, turning to Haruhi and shaking his head. "It's not like that! Renee is like a younger sister to me, and she's troubled by something, so I'm trying to think of a way to help her." Kaito sighed, a small smile on his face as he returned to his seat next to Haruhi.

"So… what's your plan? What are you all going to do now?" Kaito asked, looking at all of them.

"Well, we never really planned that far." Haruhi laughed nervously.

"I know, how about we all rest here for about an hour before I take you all out for tea at a nearby café." Kaito suggested.

"Sure." Haruhi shrugged and the rest of the host club nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll show you all the guest rooms." Kaito smiled, standing up and taking Haruhi's hand into his once again.

What Kaito didn't know was that trouble was lurking nearby, and that something was going to happen soon, very soon.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing resonated through the house.

"Brother, can you please answer the phone? I'm busy!" Renee asked, from her spot in front of the sink as she washed the dishes.

"Hn." Edison answered, sitting up and getting off the sofa, walking towards the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted unwillingly into the receiver.

"Hello, I'm looking for Renee." The voice on the other side enquired.

"Renee, it's for you." Edison called, walking towards Renee and holding the phone out to her.

"Ah, thank you, Brother." Renee smiled, wiping her hands against her apron. Taking the phone in her hands, she placed it by her ear.

"This is Renee, who is this speaking?" she sang. She couldn't help but be happy, it was such a great day!

"Hello, Renee dearest."

The smile on her face immediately fell and her eyes widened. Checking to see if her brother was still in the kitchen, she let out a tiny sigh of relief when she saw him lying on the sofa in the living room.

"I see, you're too happy to hear from me that you can't speak." The person on the other side of the phone laughed.

"Wh-what do y-you want..." the gold eyed girl stammered softly, her grip on the phone tightening.

"Oh, nothing much, I just want to meet up. You know, go on a date like we always do. Let's meet at our usual place, behind that café near your house, in let's say… about an hour and a half's time."

"Tr-Tristan, I told you that you're not my boyfriend anymore, it's over between us." Renee squirmed uncomfortably at her spot.

"No! It's not over!" Tristan growled, before he calmed down and spoke once again. "It's either you go there, or I come over to your house."

"N-No!" Renee cried, and then mentally scolded herself for say that too loud.

"Great then, I'll see you there, my sweetheart."

Before Renee could reply, the phone was taken away from her. Looking up, she saw her brother press the hang up button on the phone before glancing down at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I-It was… one of those persistent telemarketers." Renee quickly came up with an excuse. "I kept telling them that I wasn't interested, but they kept asking me to buy their product."

"How did they know your name?" Edison asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know…" Renee laughed nervously before returning to her dishes.

"Hn, if they call again next time, just hang up." Edison sighed, patting her head before walking out of the kitchen.

"I wish that I could…" Renee whispered, a small tear falling from her eye and into the pool of water in the sink.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

Hohoho! what's going to happen to Renee? What's going to happen from now on? Also, anyone like the QingRei pairing? ?I know that I have a group of you that supports the pairing hahaha. I myself actually like the pairing a lot too. Anyway...

Well, I've got something to tell you all that is very important. Whether you all choose to read the next paragraph or not, I hope that you all know that I'm really sad about it alright?

This story has gone on for around a year and as much as I dont want to say it... It's coming to an end. Feel free to complain and flame and all in your review, but yes, it's the truth. There are at most ten more chapters before this story ends. So i hope that you guys can review and tell me what you guys like, and dislike about this story, and if you dislike it, why? So that i'll be able to improve the story. 

Have a happy week ahead. The next chapter will be up most likely by the end of the month :)

-Wintercrystal


	28. Chapter 25

Hi everyone, im going to apologise beforehand because i dont think that this chapter was well written because i really suck at action scenes. but anyway, im really depressed because three days ago, my laptop was restored, and **I HAVE LOST ALL MY MEMORY IN MY LAPTOP INCLUDING THIS STORY.** So, needless to say, it hit me really bad... because there were tonnes of important info in there including this story and my future plans for it and it's suddenly gone and... gah, im ranting again. but im slowly trying to cheer myself up, so once again, i apologise if this chapter isnt up to standard alright? now to reply to reviews:

to Len Kagamine Luver: it's great to recieve a review from you again! wow, when you're out of school, im going back to school. my holidays are over, darn. oh yeah, recently, i just fell in love with len again, because i heard him sing Spice. that is such an awesome song! thank you for the review!

to claire-chan: im currently, working on your boyfriend. still planning out where and when he'll appear and stuff. i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, although you'll most likely chew my head off after reading it. anyway, school is starting and all the homework that i've done has been deleted. gah...

here's the next chapter, i hope that you all will enjoy it (and not send me a death threat).

* * *

Ouran high school host club Fanfic  
Chapter 28

* * *

Squeals could be heard throughout the street as a group of seven boys and a girl strolled down the lane. Be it in Japan or in any other country, the host club still had the ability to charm every single girl out there.

Squeals and dreamy sighs of "Are they celebrities?" "Do you think any of them are taken?" "Ah! The blonde with violet eyes just winked at me!" could be heard as they continued walking towards their destination. A group of girls even had the courage to ask Kaito if they could have a picture taken with him. Needless to say, jealousy tugged at Haruhi's heart. Reaching forward, she grabbed Kaito's hand and glared at the girls, making them flinch and rush off, wailing.

Realizing what she had just done, Haruhi immediately let go of Kaito's hand, apologizing softly, a slight blush tinting her pale face. However, just as she was about to take her hand back to her side, Kaito's hand lurched forward and held her hand in his.

"It's alright." He chuckled, squeezing her hand gently.

For a short while, the crowd of girls that were beginning to surround the host club suddenly went quiet while staring at the couple. The lovey dovey atmosphere surrounding the two was so obvious and sweet that it had everybody stunned for a while. Many could have even sworn that they saw tiny hearts floating around the couple.

With their faces tinted pink, the crowd of fangirls cleared a pathway for them, allowing them to walk on towards the café.

"Kaito-sensei, I'm going to give you five seconds to let go of my darling daughter's hand, or else, I'm going to chew your hands off!" Tamaki growled, snapping out of his prince mode.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something Tamaki?" Kaito smiled, turning to the blonde, a dreamy look on his face.

"That's it!" Tamaki launched himself at Kaito, intent on killing him for touching his precious daughter.

"Milord!" the twins called, holding him back. "Don't you think that chewing his hands off…" Hikaru spoke, desperately holding onto Tamaki's left arm. "…is a little too much just because he's holding Haruhi's hand?" Kaoru asked, struggling to hold Tamaki's right arm.

"Of course not! I'm already being so lenient! I let him hold her hand for five seconds!" Tamaki yelled and thrashed, trying to get out of their grip.

"Milord…" the twins groaned, giving up on trying to talk to their blonde senior. It would just go in through one ear and go out through the other anyway.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Look at it this way. If you chew Kaito-sensei's hands off, he won't have any hands to mark our scripts. If he doesn't mark our scripts then we will all fail. I don't care about you, but if I fail, then I won't let you live to see the next sunrise. And if you die, you won't be able to see Haruhi ever again. Do you want to see Haruhi again?"

Halfway through Kyoya's long explanation, Tamaki had cowered and hid behind Mori, worried that he would die from the sheer evilness in Kyoya's eyes. Nodding slowly, Tamaki stepped out from his hiding spot behind Mori.

"Then stop your nonsense." Kyoya glared before looking forward, massaging his temples.

"Nice job, Kyo-chan!" Honey cheered, throwing his pink bunny into the air and then catching it again.

"So how did you guys find out where I live anyway?" Kaito asked looking at Haruhi.

"Your father told us." Haruhi answered cheerfully, glad that she had followed the host club to find Kaito. It was so worth it.

"So where's Jamie? I thought that you came here to check on her grandmother?" Haruhi asked a hint of worry evident in her voice.

At the mention of Jamie's name, Kaito's grip on Haruhi's hand tightened a little. Taking a deep breath, Kaito explained everything to her.

"I see…" Haruhi was at a loss for words. How could Jamie do something like that?

"But never mind about that. Oh, we're here." Kaito smiled, pushing open the door with his free hand, letting Haruhi step in first. "ladies first."

"Thank you." Haruhi blushed, entering the café.

"This is my favorite café because the atmosphere is really simple and homey." Kaito chuckled, walking in and looking around. It hadn't changed at all. The walls were painted a shade of pale beige, the tables and chairs were made of wood and painted white. There were large windows, so the café was nice and bright no matter which corner. Sweet aromas of cakes and cookies being baked wafted through the air, assailing everyone as they stepped into the café.

"Table for how many?" the waitress at the front asked, blushing at the handsome boys and beautiful girl that stood in front of her.

"Um…" Kaito trailed off, counting how many people there were before looking back at the waitress. Flashing her a grin, he answered. "Eight people. Can we sit at the window seat?"

"Su-sure! Right this way!" the waitress stammered, grabbing the menu's before leading them to the table near the window.

"Thank you, my fair maiden." Tamaki smiled at her as he sat down on his seat next to Haruhi.

"Y-You're welcome!" she stuttered before rushing off to serve the other customers, even though she couldn't understand him, Tamaki's smile was enough to make her entire face turn red.

"You guys order whatever you want, I'm treating today." Kaito announced to the host club, and off course, they had different reactions.

Honey and the twins cheered and quickly scanned though the menu wondering what they should order. Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori were indifferent, whereas for Tamaki… he was looking through the menu, trying to find the most expensive items, hoping to burn a hole in Kaito's pocket. If he did so, then Haruhi would leave him because he would be poorer than him! Yes, his plan was pure genius!

"What are you ordering?" Kaito asked, looking over at Haruhi.

"The strawberry shortcake looks good." Haruhi smiled, pointing at the picture printed on the menu.

"It is. It's one of my favorite." Kaito chuckled, looking back his menu. After a few moments of contemplation, he decided on the chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Looking out of the window, Kaito started to daydream, thinking about the most random things. Just as he was about to look away, a certain figure walking on the street caught his eye.

* * *

Renee walked down the street, her hands wringing the strap of her bag worriedly.

"Why can't he just leave me alone…" she groaned hitting her head gently with her hand.

Stopping in her steps, she looked up and noticed that she was standing in front of the café where Tristan and her used to have dates at.

"Those were such happy times…" Renee whispered, peering into the glass window of the café.

Just as she was about to walk away, a soft tapping against the glass caught her attention. Looking down she met a familiar pair of cerulean blue eyes. Her throat clenched unwillingly, and Renee swallowed, waving back to Kaito who was in the café.

Kaito motioned for her to come in and join them, but Renee shook her head vigorously. It was nearly time for her to meet Tristan. If she was late, then he would most likely go to her house to find her, then Edison would find out about everything!

Kaito frowned, once again motioning for her to come in, and Renee was about to shake her head again when Kaito did his infamous pout. A blush making its way to her face, Renee mentally smacked herself for succumbing to Kaito's pout so easily. Nodding shyly, she was about to turn and walk into the café when a voice called out to her.

"Renee darling!"

Immediately, the said girl froze on her spot.

"I've missed you so much, my dear!" Tristan smiled, reaching forward and capturing Renee in a hug from her behind.

Slowly, Renee turned around, her shoulders shaking slightly as Tristan stepped back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Tristan." She greeted, fear evident in her eyes.

"You're early! Luckily, I was earlier! Now c'mon let's go! I have the entire day planned out for us." The blonde cheered, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling Renee close and then started to walk away.

With fear clouding her mind at that moment, she completely forgot about Kaito who was staring at the scene the whole time.

* * *

Kaito's pout changed to a frown when he saw Renee freeze just as she was about to enter the café. A few seconds later a boy with ash blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared, hugging her from behind.

On his seat, Kaito flinched. Who was that guy? Could it be that Tristan guy?

Kaito's fear was confirmed when the blonde pulled away and Renee's lips parted to speak. Although he couldn't hear her through the thick glass, Kaito could read her lips.

_Tristan._

Kaito's breath got caught in his throat, and he couldn't pull his eyes away, especially when the blonde put his arm around Renee's waist and pulled her away.

"Kaito, Kaito. Hey, Kaito." Haruhi called, pulling at Kaito's sleeve.

"H-huh? What is it?" the said brunette snapped back to reality.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the waiter who was standing in front of their table.

"O-oh, um, I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, can you all excuse me for a moment, I just remembered that I have to go do something." Kaito excused himself from the table, and dashed out of the café, nearly colliding with a few waiters and waitresses.

Pushing past the door, the warm air hit Kaito, instantly warming him up his chilled skin.

With his cerulean eyes scanning the area, he desperately tried to find them. Taking off down the street, Kaito tried to look for his youngest student, hoping that nothing bad would happen to her.

The sound of a soft choked scream made him stop in his tracks. That was unmistakably Renee's voice!

Cursing under his breath, Kaito rushed towards the source of the sound. Rounding the corner, Kaito gasped at what he saw.

The blonde from before was standing in front of Renee who was being pushed against the alley wall, his hands wrapped tightly around Renee's throat, strangling her. Renee was struggling to get free, pulling at Tristan's hand.

Immediately, Kaito lurched forward and threw the blonde off his student. Renee collapsed on her knees, and leaned back on the alley wall for support. Gasping for air, she turned to Kaito, and managed to let a small smile appear.

"Are you alright?" Kaito asked, pulling her into his arms.

Although Renee nodded against his chest, Kaito could still feel her trembling. Poor girl…

"Oi! Who are you!" Tristan growled, getting up from his spot on the ground.

"I should be the one asking that question. What's wrong with you?" Kaito shot back, glaring at the blonde.

"I'm her boyfriend. I can do whatever I want to her whenever I want." Tristan snapped, crossing her arms.

"T-Tristan, you're not my boyfriend anymore! We broke up! Get over it!" Renee screamed, hot tears flowing from her eyes and down her pale cheeks.

"No! You're just saying that! You love me! You said so! And who are you, you stupid brunette! Get away from my girlfriend!" Tristan yelled, pointing at Kaito as he slowly staggered over.

"Can you stand?" Kaito asked, turning to Renee who nodded unsurely. Kaito helped her up slowly, noticing that her arm was bleeding a little.

"Answer my question!" the blonde growled, inching closer to the both of them. Kaito glared at him before he answered.

"My name is Kaito, and I'm…" Kaito trailed off a little while, seeming to be in thought before he continued his sentence, taking a deep breath, he continued. "Renee's current boyfriend and I would appreciate it if you would stay away from her."

From the corner of his eye, Kaito saw Renee flinch and stare at him.

"Kaito, what are you…" her soft voice was cut off by a yell from the other side of the alley.

"You're lying! There's no way that you can be her boyfriend… you're lying!" Tristan yelled, pointing at the both of them with one hand and clutching his head with another.

"It's true. Renee is my girlfriend." Kaito said, taking Renee's hand into his.

"I don't believe you! If you're really her boyfriend, then kiss her! Go on! Kiss her!" Tristan snarled, and then smirked when he saw Kaito freeze. "see? You're just faking! You would never ki-"

His taunt was cut short when Kaito turned and pressed his lips onto Renee's.

When Kaito pulled away, he growled at the blonde that seemed to be in a state of shock. "Believe me now? Now, leave Renee alone and never come to bother her again."

"K-Kaito…"

Kaito flinched, before he looked up and met a pair of hurt hazel eyes staring at him disbelievingly.

"ha-Haruhi…" Kaito whispered, mentally cursing. Haruhi was the last person that he wanted to see the scene just now.

"Wh-what…" tears started to gather at the corner of Haruhi's eyes as she looked at her boyfriend. How could he…

All of a sudden, Kaito saw Haruhi's eyes widen before she rushed over to him. "Kaito! Watch out!"

Kaito spun around, just in time to dodge the knife that was about to slash his back.

"I'll kill you! If I can't be with Renee, then I won't let her be with anyone else!" Tristan shrieked, once again attempting to kill Kaito using the knife in his hands.

"Renee, grab Haruhi and run." Kaito grunted, sidestepping to dodge Tristan's swipe.

"No, I'm not leaving you Kaito!" Renee screamed from her spot behind him.

"Renee! I'm telling you to run!" Kaito yelled, panic obvious in his voice.

"Kaito!" Haruhi screamed, reaching Kaito.

"Haruhi, watch out!" Haruhi turned around, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. The knife was swinging down, aimed at her, but she couldn't move, her legs were rooted to the ground. Blood pounded against her ears and adrenaline pulsed through her body and she closed her eyes preparing herself. However, instead of feeling a cold metal blade impale her body, she felt a harsh force push at her side, and she fell to the ground, snapping her out of her state of shock.

Pushing herself off the dusty alley floor, Haruhi's eyes widened.

Kaito was standing in front of her, breathing heavily. But that was not what made her eyes widen.

There was a patch of crimson red on the top left side of Kaito's white dress shirt, and it was spreading, quickly.

Slowly, Haruhi's mind started to process what had happened. Kaito had pushed her away… and took the hit for her…

Grunting, Kaito leaned against the wall before sliding down onto the floor, clutching the wound on his chest as his breathing grew heavier and heavier.

"Kaito!" Renee cried, rushing over to his side, and kneeling down next to him.

"Kaito! Hang on, I'm calling the ambulance and the police now! C'mon Kaito, hang in there!" Renee urged, holding Kaito's hand with one hand while dialing the number for the ambulance with the other.

Tristan stared at his hands in shock. They were covered with a red liquid. Blood… he… he had actually pierced that person… the knife in his hand fell to the ground with a soft 'klink' and he slowly stepped back before turning around and breaking into a run.

Haruhi stared at the scene before her, her mind still in shock.

Crawling over to Kaito and Renee, she took placed her hand on Kaito's cheek. Her throat constricted, making it difficult for her to breathe. Tears were already clouding her vision and falling onto Kaito's cheek.

"Kaito…" Haruhi whispered, sniveling. With his beautiful cerulean eyes slightly glossed over, Kaito turned to look at Haruhi.

Still breathing heavily, Kaito lifted his hand that was applying pressure on his chest, and placed it on Haruhi's, giving her hand a small squeeze. A small, but warm smile graced his features, before Kaito's hand went limp, flopping to the ground.

"Kaito? Kaito, don't scare me!" Haruhi whispered, shaking Kaito gently, expecting him to jump up and yell "surprise! Haha, I got you good Haruhi!", but… he didn't… Kaito just laid there… he wasn't moving…

"Kaito?" Renee choked out, tears falling freely from her face.

"Kaito, wake up you idiot!" Haruhi cried, shaking Kaito more vigorously. Before she collapsed, resting her head against his chest as sobs racked her body.

"Kaito!"

* * *

Chapter 28 end

* * *

I personally think that I didnt do a great job with this chapter, because i really, really cant write action scenes! and i know that im going to get many flames and death threats. once agan i apologise. for those of you who are still on holiday, treasure your holiday and spend it well! my holiday is over gah... anyway, have a nice day!


	29. Chapter 26

Hi! This is a short, but very important chapter that will most likely make you kick this story off your 'favourite story' or 'story alert' list hehe. But anyway, for those of you who are my friends on Facebook, and have checked out my latest status, you should know that I've been dying to write this chapter back when I wrote the first chapter (which was around a year ago...) so I have been dying to write this chapter for quite sometime. Rather sad, so I tried injecting some humour in it, which I honestly dont think will work. But anyway, this chapter is super important and I hope that you all will like it! Also, this story is going to turn ONE YEAR OLD soon! Thanks for everyone who has supported it so far! Now, to reply to reviews!

To silverskies87: it was centered because document manager hates me. I tried clicking the 'align left' button around twenty times but it still didnt work so I just uploaded it that way. And to answer to your second question, no, I'm not British, but I use British english because I'm Singaporean and we use British english instead of American english. Oh and I wanted to ask: when you said that you're American, it could be interpreted in several ways, but I cant really think of any other ways to interpret it other than you being American. Is there supposed to be a hidden meaning? Sorry, do I sound insulting or anything? I'm just curious. But I'm not against Americans or anything, I've got many American friends, haha. Thanks for the review!:) 

To candy: I'm glad that you're hooked to my story! Hm, that sounded weird... Oh well! Here's the next chapter! *two thumbs up back to you!*

To : Nope it's not the end, dont worry :) Hm... maybe he'll die, maybe he won't? Hohoho! Thanks for the review!

To claire-chan: Really? That's great to hear! Yeah, I'm really bad at writing action scences, hehe. I hope that'll you'll like this chapter!

To Mangagirl88: Thank you! Really glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Hehe, will Kaito die?

That's all! I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ouran high school host club Fanfic

Chapter 29

* * *

A crowd of curious bystanders chattered as they stared at the ambulance parked at the front of the alley.

"Kaito, Kaito…" Renee cried, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand as the paramedics lifted Kaito onto the stretcher. Haruhi, who was standing next to her was too shocked to even speak. All she could do was stare blankly as Kaito's unmoving body was wheeled into the ambulance.

"Haruhi, I'm going to the hospital first, you tell the rest of the host club and meet me there. I'll send you the name of the hospital." Renee quickly informed, her voice cracking as she rushed into the ambulance just as the doors were about to close. With her mind still not functioning as quick as usual, Haruhi could only nod before the doors of the ambulance were slammed shut and the siren blared from the ambulance's speakers before it sped off in the direction of the hospital.

Finally snapping out of her shocked state, Haruhi took a deep breath, forcing her tears back as she rushed back to the direction of the café, not caring if she had bumped into a number of people as she dashed back. At last, she reached the café. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she threw the doors open and sped towards the host club members who were happily stuffing their faces with cake.

"Haruhi, you're back!" the twins chimed in unison as they took big bites out of their dessert.

"Where's Kaito-sensei?" Honey asked, taking his fork out of his mouth and adding another plate to the stack of empty plates next to him.

"K-Kaito… he's…" Haruhi was cut off when tears that she had been resisting started to fall from her eyes once again and sobs shook her body.

Immediately, the host club members froze, before slowly telling the weeping brunette to sit and calm down first, then explain whatever that had happened.

"Did Kaito-sensei do something to hurt you? Because if he did, he is going to die a bloody death." Tamaki growled, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. The image of Kaito lying on the alley floor with his chest bleeding appeared in Haruhi's mind, making her cry even more.

"Stop it, Tamaki-sempai… Kaito isn't someone who would do that… he… Kaito, he… he got stabbed, we have to go to the hospital, now!" Haruhi wept and she stood up, rubbing at her eyes furiously, in a desperate attempt to make them go away but to no avail.

For a few seconds, no one said anything. The host club members seemed to be frozen from shock.

"Wh-what did you say, Ha-Haruhi? Did you j-just say that Kai-Kaito-sensei…W-was…" Tamaki stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Kaito was stabbed… and we have to rush to the hospital now!" Haruhi nearly screamed.

"Already on it. The limo's on the way." Kyoya spoke, his voice oddly calm as he snapped his phone shut.

"Kaito-sensei, is he alright?" the twins spoke, their voices laced with concern.

"I-I don't know… he took the hit for me… I… if he doesn't make it then… I don't know what I'm going to do…" Haruhi whimpered, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she pressed her palms against her eyes.

"Let's go." Tamaki announced as he stood up and placed a wad of money on the table. The rest of the host club stood too, following Tamaki out of the café.

"It's alright, Haru-chan, Kaito-sensei will be fine." Honey assured, holding Haruhi's hand as they waited for the limo.

"Mm, stop crying." Mori added, patting Haruhi's head affectionately, a small comforting smile on his face.

Unable to speak, Haruhi just nodded just as the limo appeared, stopping in front of them. As quickly as they could, the members clambered into the limo with only one thought in their minds.

Kaito-sensei had better be alright.

* * *

Dashing into the hospital, Tamaki had nearly planted his face onto the automatic glass doors because they did not open quick enough. They were running so fast that when Tamaki had suddenly skidded to a halt in front of the reception desk, the rest of the host club collided into him, causing them to fall in one big heap on the floor.

"Idiot, why did you stop so abruptly!" Kyoya growled as he stood up, picking his glasses up from the floor.

"But I suddenly saw the receptionist!" Tamaki argued back, shooting up to pout at his raven haired friend.

"Tama-chan! You're stepping on Usa-chan!" Honey cried, pulling at Tamaki's leg. Gulping, Tamaki lifted his foot, to see that there was a foot print of Honey's rabbit plushie.

"Milord, is your body made out of steel? Colliding into you really hurt!" the twins whined, rolling their shoulders back.

"You alright?" Mori asked, lifting Haruhi up easily with one hand.

"Yes, thank you." Haruhi nodded, her mind still slightly fuzzy from running into everyone just now.

"C-can I help you all?" the receptionist asked from behind her desk, staring at the group weirdly.

"Yes please, can you tell us where Takahiro Kaito is? He was just sent here a while ago." Haruhi answered in Japanese. The receptionist, who didn't understand Japanese could only stare at her blankly. Groaning and cursing about language barriers, Haruhi turned to the host club, her big watery hazel eyes practically pleading for help.

"I'll handle this." Tamaki told her, patting her head before stepping in front of her and started to make gestures –the same gestures that he performed to Kaito's students- to show her who they needed to find.

After around five minutes, the lady finally seemed to understand because she nodded and turned to her computer, typing something on it.

After she clicked enter, she turned the computer in their direction. When the host club members looked at the computer screen, they looked at the receptionist and nodded, pointing to the first name on the list: Takahiro Kaito.

The receptionist nodded and turned the computer back before reaching to the corner of her desk to get a piece of paper. Scribbling some words on it, she handed it to Tamaki who read it out loud to the rest of the host club.

"O-opo-oper-ration th-the-a-tre." Tamaki stammered at almost each syllable. "what is this?"

"Give me that." Kyoya groaned, snatching it from the confused blonde. After scanning the piece of paper, he sighed and handed it back to Tamaki.

"It says operation theatre, you idiot." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Shut up! But it doesn't say which operation theatre… um, excuse me…" Tamaki called the receptionist again, who turned to look at the blonde.

Handing the paper back to her, Tamaki tried to ask which operation theatre it was, and luckily, this time, she understood quickly and took the paper from Tamaki's hands. Flipping the paper over, she scribbled a number and then handed it back to the blonde's hands.

"Thank you!" Tamaki flashed his princely smile to her before once again taking off with the rest of the host club.

"So where is Kaito-sensei?" Honey asked as they ran, ignoring the calls from the nurses telling them not to run in the hospital.

"He's in…" Tamaki trailed off, turning the paper around and glancing at the number that was scribbled. "Operation theatre 6!"

"It's over there!" Haruhi pointed out and once again, Tamaki suddenly skidded into a halt in front of the theatre, causing everyone to fall onto the ground in a heap.

"Tamaki!" everyone chided.

"I'm sorry!" the pathetic blonde could do nothing but whimper.

* * *

Seconds ticked by, turning into minutes, before turning into hours.

The host club had been waiting outside of the operation theatre for the past four hours, and there was still no progress. Anxiety and fear nipped at their hearts as they waited in the deafening silence that enshrouded them. None of them spoke, and the silence was only interrupted by the occasional giggles of nurses chatting nearby or the creaking of wheelchairs as patients were being pushed about.

After what seemed like an eternity, the glowing light at the top of the theatre had stopped shining, immediately catching everyone's attention.

Slowly, a figure pushed through the double doors and took of the mask that he was wearing before he looked at the seven of them.

"Are you the patient's friends and relatives?" the figure spoke, his voice cracking from fatigue.

"We're the patient's friends." Haruhi quickly answered, stepping closer to the doctor. She pushed down the tiny bubbles of anxiety that were churning in her stomach. Her heart was beating with a jackhammer's ferocity, and she felt like it was going to burst any second.

For a few seconds, the doctor –Haruhi presumed- was silent, and Haruhi couldn't help but get a little hopeful that Kaito was alright. A small smile appeared on her face as she bit the inside of her cheek in suspense, waiting for what the doctor had to say.

Finally, the doctor glanced at everyone before turning to Haruhi. Taking a deep breath, he said something that made Haruhi's entire world shatter into a million pieces:

"I'm sorry, I've tried my best, but the patient did not make it."

* * *

Chapter 29 end

* * *

Alright, how many of you expected this to happen? Hm? Hehe. But I'm warning you all, if you start taking this story off your 'favourite story' and 'story alert' lists and send me hate mail, you'll most likely regret it. Oh, that came out weird. I meant that you guys won't be able to find out what's going to happen in the next chapter which will mark the end of the second arc of this fic. Also, if you guys are perceptive enough, I've left a few hints and clues in this chapter. Tell me if you all notice any! Have a nice day! :)

Wintercrystal


	30. Chapter 27

Wow you guys are awesome! I havent gotten so many reviews in such a long time! Thank you all for reviewing and reading the story! Now, this chapter marks the end of this arc. *spoiler* the next arc contains a little angst and drama too, so, i hope that you all will look forward to it because it's going to get more interesting from here on :) Okay, review replies:

To LenKagamineLuver: Hii! Hehe, who said that Kaito was killed off? Im glad that you liked the chapter, I hope that this one will be just as good :D thank you for the review!

To Pokoto: Thank you for the review! Your reviewing name is really cute haha. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter :)

To FlyingMintBunny: First of, I have something to say to you: you're really observant! You've picked up the hint that I dropped. Fantastic! Yay! You're the third person to figure it out partially, but, you're the only person who managed to pick up the hint, the rest just guessed :) Thanks for the review!

To candy: Aw man, I felt really guilty after reading your review... never mind! things will get better! *hint hint*

To Twixy-chan: Im glad that you loved it! And you're percptive... I wont say anymore than that :) *hint hint*

To claire-chan: You dont have to punch me! Today, when i was at the store, the cash register already sucker punched me and the lady that i was serving laughed. Sigh, okay, i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! :D

And wow, those are a lot of reviews! Thank you for your support!

* * *

Ouran high school host club fanfic

Chapter 30

* * *

"I'm sorry, I've tried my best, but the patient did not make it."

Haruhi stood there, with the rest of the host club members behind her. Her eyes were wide with shock and she felt frozen. She couldn't feel anything, neither could she hear anything. All the blood was rushing away from her head, draining all the colour from her rosy face, painting it a deathly pale white.

All of a sudden, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

"A…a…ah…" she croaked out, tears already streaming down her cheeks and clogging her throat.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered, crouching down next to his surrogate daughter and wrapping his arms around her, bringing her small and all of a sudden frail looing body into a comforting hug. The brunette did not respond to the blonde's gesture, and when the information finally sunk in, she parted her mouth… and screamed.

Her scream, a heart-wrenching scream that overflowed with grief and pain, tore through the deathly silence of the hospital.

Tamaki's heart ached painfully as the girl in his arms wailed and cried at the loss of her beloved while he could do nothing at all. Moisture fathered at the corners of his eyes, and a single shimmering tear fell.

For how long they stayed there, they didn't know. It could have been mere minutes, but they felt that millenniums had passed.

"Haruhi?"

The said girl didn't acknowledge the person calling her name.

"Haruhi, why are you crying?"

This time, Haruhi looked up to meet the warm golden honey eyes of Renee.

"Re-Ren..." she tried to speak but the words were all stuck in her throat and refused to leave her mouth.

"Why are you all here?" Renee asked, looking at all the host club members and then crouching down in front of Haruhi. "Why are you all crying on the floor?"

"This…" Haruhi whispered, closing her eyes before snapping them open and glaring heatedly at Renee. "This is all your fault! It's your fault!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki murmured, rubbing tiny circles on Haruhi's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, but to no avail.

"It's your fault!" the brunette barked in outrage, breaking from Tamaki's grip to push Renee down onto the floor.

"I-I know that… I'm sorry…" Renee whispered, looking down at the polished hospital floor guiltily.

"What will apologizing do! Kaito… Kaito he… Kaito won't come back to life after you've apologized… Kaito's dead and _it's all your fault_!" Haruhi screamed at the younger girl, tears running freely down her face.

Upon hearing that, Renee's head shot up, and she stared incredulously at the hysterical brunette. Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, Renee finally spoke. "W-what?"

"Kaito's dead… he's dead…" Haruhi sobbed, bringing her knees up to her chest and then burying her head into them.

"H-Haruhi… wait, y-you're-" Renee was interrupted by Tamaki glaring at her.

"Renee, haven't you done enough. Please leave us alone." The blonde muttered, once again placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"But wait! Y-You all are…" the young girl ignored the blonde's statement and continued to stammer.

"You're the reason that Kaito-sensei is dead…" Hikaru growled, the dried-up tear tracks on his face were visible under the white hospital light as he tried to stand up to walk in Renee's direction.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered, tugging at his twin's arm, pulling him back down.

"Kaito… Kaito's dead? Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Renee asked, staring at them all disbelievingly. "Kaito's alive."

"Stop it! Just go away!" Haruhi cried, waving her arms frantically, almost as if wanting to shoo Renee away.

"No, seriously!" Renee argued, crawling over to Haruhi and placing her hands on the brunette's face, making Haruhi look at her. "Kaito's alive."

At that sentence, Haruhi's entire body froze once again and she stared Renee. "What?"

"Kaito's alive." Renee confirmed, a small smile on her face. "He's resting in one of the wards as we speak."

"Kaito… Kaito's alive?" Haruhi choked out, a new batch of tears forming.

"Yes," Renee chuckled, hugging Haruhi. "He survived the blow. The doctor said that he was extremely lucky because he was pierced a mere two centimeters away from his heart."

"He's alive…" the brunette whispered. A wave of relief engulfed her and threatened to suffocate her as she cried tears of happiness. "Thank goodness…"

"I was heading to his ward when I saw you guys. Do you all want to come along?" Renee asked, glancing at all of them. Needless to say, they all nodded eagerly and stood up, following Renee.

* * *

Pushing past the heavy wooden door of the ward, Haruhi quickly stepped in to stare at the single patient in the ward. Once again for the countless time that day, she could feel tears prick at the sides of her eyes. Swiftly, she made her way to the side of the bed and then stared at the patient.

Kaito…

A tear fell onto Kaito's cheek as Haruhi cried, standing by his side.

There he was, sleeping, breathing and most importantly… he was alive.

"Kaito…" Haruhi whispered, crumpling to the floor, her weak legs unable to support her anymore. All the anxiety and fear from before was washed away, replaced by a warm, calm, soothing feeling at the pit of her stomach that was slowly spreading to the rest of her body.

"Haruhi, c'mon sit on the chair." Tamaki and Renee urged as Mori lifted the chair at the side of the room before placing it beside Kaito's bed. Slowly, Haruhi stood up and then plopped down on the chair, her eyes never leaving Kaito's face. It was then when she realized how pale Kaito looked. His face was emaciated and devoid of all colour!

"Kaito's fine, Haruhi, you can relax." Renee giggled when she saw Haruhi's shoulders tense up. "but I have to say… I'm really jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Haruhi rasped. Her throat felt as dry as sandpaper after all that crying.

"Even though Kaito was lucky that he was stabbed two centimeters below his heart, it took a lot of time for the ambulance to bring us to the hospital and Kaito had lost a lot of blood on the way…" Renee trailed off, seeming to go into a daze before snapping out of it. "He could have died, but he survived. The doctor said that it was almost a miracle that he's alive now. He said that it was due to Kaito's sheer willpower that he's still alive."

"But… what does that have to do with me?" Haruhi asked.

"You don't get it, do you?" Renee sighed. "Kaito loves you so much that he can't bear to let you go. He even fought death so that he could see you again."

At that, Haruhi's eyes widened, and she turned back to look at Kaito who was still unconscious. Reaching forward, she took Kaito's hand into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Wake up soon, alright Kaito?" Haruhi smiled, patting his hand softly and gently, and then, she bent over Kaito, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. "I'll be waiting here, right by your side."

"Which reminds me. Why were you all crying outside that operation theatre?" Renee asked, leaning back against the wall.

"Wasn't that the operation theatre that Kaito-sensei was in?" Kyoya asked, taking a seat on the sofa by the side of the room.

"No…" Renee deadpanned, resulting in a sudden silence among the people in the room. All of a sudden, a dark, eerie aura started to exude from all of the host club members apart from a certain violet-eyed blonde.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi growled, glaring at the blonde that was already cowering in a corner of the room.

"It's not my fault! The nurse was the one that wrote the number!" the said blonde pouted and protested, fishing out the piece of paper from his pocket.

"Let me see that." Renee sighed, taking the paper from Tamaki's hands. After glancing at the paper, another sigh left the girl's lips.

"Tamaki, can you tell me what this number is?" Renee asked, showing Tamaki the paper.

"That's… 6! See? I was right!" Tamaki boasted, pointing to all of them.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Renee groaned, flipping the paper around. "Can you tell me the number now?"

"Oh that's easy, that number is… Oh. Ohh. _Ohhhh_." Tamaki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "um...oops?"

"Yeah, oops." Renee snorted, showing the rest the piece of paper.

"Kaito was in the operation theatre 9, but this person over here…" she jabbed her finger into Tamaki's side, earning a yelp from the blonde. "Flipped it opposite, and read it as 6." Renee explained, handing the paper back to Tamaki who was sweating profusely.

Upon noticing all the glares aimed at him, Tamaki gulped loudly. "Hehe, I'm sorry?"

"TAMAKI!"

"GAH!"

* * *

Chapter 30 end

* * *

Tamaki's idiocy strikes again! Hahaha, in the next chapter, Kaito awakens! Please review to tell me how you guys found this chapter! I think that it's a little too short... Anyway, have a great day!

Wintercrystal


	31. Chapter 28

Alright, i made a mistake, _this_ chapter will mark the end of this arc. I hope that you'll enjoy it. I havent really had a good week so i hope that this chapter will be up to standard. Now, to reply to reviews:

To LenKagamineLuver: of course, how can i kill kaito? haha, i hope that you'll like this chapter. i was listening to len singing kiseki while writing it :)

To FlyingMintBunny: hahaha yeah! what does jizzed in your pants mean? sorry, i have a bad vocabulary... :P

To claire-chan: sorry for it not being dramatic enough, i'll try harder! :)

Alright, the last chapter of this arc! Let's go!

* * *

Ouran high school host club fanfic

Chapter 31

* * *

_It's bright…_

Heavy eyelids lifted, revealing hazy cerulean orbs. _Where am I?_

"…aito… Kaito?" a voice whispered next to him.

"Bright…" the dazed brunette muttered, wincing and once again closing his eyes.

"Renee, dim the lights a little." The same voice ordered and less than a few seconds later, the lights thankfully dimmed. "Kaito? Can you hear me?"

"Mmph…" the said brunette groaned, once again opening his eyes to meet the worried hazel eyes of Haruhi. "Who…" the words were suddenly stuck in his throat when all the memories from before rushed back into his mind, making his head throb painfully. "ugh…"

"Are you alright? Someone, get a doctor!" Haruhi yelled in panic, looking at Kaito anxiously.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Kaito asked softly, glancing up at her, the burning pain in his head slowly diminishing.

"Yeah, Kaito, it's me. How are you feeling?" she smiled, feeling the tears of relief already pricking at her eyes.

"Where… where am I?" Kaito asked, scanning his surroundings. "The hospital?"

"Of course you're in the hospital, silly." Haruhi chuckled at Kaito's groggy state.

"Renee!" Kaito suddenly called out and looked at Haruhi frantically as he tried to sit up. "Is she alright? Haruhi, are you alright?" Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his chest, forcing him to lie on the bed.

"Kaito, calm down. I'm fine." Haruhi assured, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"you're finally awake, Kaito!" Renee smiled as she rushed over to hug him.

"ouch! Renee, not so hard!" Kaito winced but nonetheless chuckled and returned the hug weakly.

"Kaito-sensei! You're awake!" the twins and Honey chimed, also walking towards the bed with huge grins on their faces.

"Kaito-sensei! You've been out for five years! Welcome to the future!" Tamaki yelled dramatically, doing wavy actions with his arms.

"Fi-five years?" the bedridden brunette stammered. Five years was a long time and he just wasted five years of his life sleeping on a bed? "I'm been sleeping for five years?"

"No!" everyone but Tamaki yelled in exasperation, making Kaito jump in shock.

"Tamaki's just messing with you, Kaito-sensei." Kyoya informed, hitting the pouting blonde on the head with his clipboard.

"So… how long has it been?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"Only for a day." Haruhi laughed at Kaito's scared expression.

Upon hearing that, Kaito's tense shoulders slacked and he let out a shallow sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Oh, and you have some explaining to do, Kaito." Haruhi suddenly glared at him. "why did you kiss Renee the other day?"

At that question, Kaito looked at Renee worriedly, and when he received a small nod from Renee, he turned back to his girlfriend, another sigh escaping from his lips.

"Because, remember that blonde boy that uh… stabbed me?" Kaito replied nervously.

"Yeah…" Haruhi answered quietly, trying very hard to push down the pictures of Kaito getting stabbed out of her head.

"he's my ex-boyfriend, and he's…" Renee trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"A maniac?" Tamaki supplied.

"A lunatic?" Honey asked, hugging his toy rabbit closer to his chest.

"A crazy stalker?" the twins shuddered, inching closer to each other.

"well… I think that he's all of the above, but either way, Kaito tried to save me from him by saying that he's my boyfriend since he wont leave me alone." Renee sighed, looking at all of them apologetically.

"but then he wanted proof or he wouldn't believe it and then Kaito kissed me…" once again, the young girl trailed off.

"WHAT?" Tamaki shrieked and was about to pounce on Kaito for doing so when five pairs of arms held him back.

"Let me at him! Kaito-sensei! You two-timing, evil monster!" the blonde yelled, trying to break himself free from all the people that were holding him back.

"B-but Kaito didn't really kiss me on the lips… it just looked like he did from Haruhi's and Tristan's angle…" Renee added quietly before looking at Haruhi and bowing repeatedly. "I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble. I'm really, really, sorry! So please don't get mad at Kaito, it isn't his fault! It's mine!"

"I see…" Haruhi muttered and then smiled at the apologizing girl in front of her. "It's alright."

"What?" Renee and Kaito asked, the bother of them looking at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" Tamaki screamed, finally breaking free from the five other host club members. He rushed over to his surrogate daughter and started to shake her vigorously. "Haruhi, what's wrong with you? How can you just forgive him? We should roast him over an open fire and then dance around it while he burns for what he did to you!"

"Nope, I understand completely, and I forgive the both of you." Haruhi smiled, patting Kaito and Renee's heads.

"Haruhi…" the both of them replied, their eyes watering. "Thank you."

Haruhi didn't say anything. Instead, she just chose to laugh softly before leaning forward to place a kiss on Kaito's cheek.

"H-Haruhi?" Kaito stuttered, his face turning pink from embarrassment.

"That's for saving my life." The said girl smiled, holding his hand.

Kaito looked at her silently for a few seconds before a huge grin immediately broke out onto his face and he started to chuckle.

"Aw… okay, c'mon, everyone out, let's give the couple some time for themselves!" Renee giggled, shooing everyone out of the room.

"what? No! I have to stay and make sure that Kaito-sensei doesn't do anything inappropriate to my precious daughter!" Tamaki wailed.

"Tamaki…" everyone groaned.

"What?" the blonde pouted and was about the say something else when the door was suddenly thrown open, making everyone in the room jump in surprise.

"Kaito!"

"Dad!" Kaito's eyes immediately brightened as his father rushed over to him.

"Are you alright? My goodness, when I received the phone call from Renee, I nearly died from a heart attack! I swear, your main purpose in life is to make me worry!" Takahiro Yuuya reprimanded, throwing his arms all over the place.

"Dad, I'm sorry…" Kaito apologized, interrupting his father's long speech.

A huge sigh left Yuuya as he stared down at his son. "You're going to be the death of me one day, Kaito."

"Sorry…" the said brunette apologized again, looking down at the snow white bed sheets that covered him.

"It's alright. But anyway…" a smile reappeared on Yuuya's face as he placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "I brought someone along with me when I came over from japan."

"Hm? Who?" Kaito asked curiously.

"You'll see in a moment." His father chuckled, turning to the door. "you can come in, you know. He will definitely remember you."

"Yeah right…" a voice spoke from behind the door.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked, looking at the door.

"See! I told you, uncle Yuuya!" the figure pushed past the doors and stepped into the room.

"Y-you…" Kaito whispered, staring at the person disbelievingly.

"Hey, cousin dearest. It's been quite some time huh?" the mystery person chuckled, walking over to Kaito and staring down at him.

"Kelly!" Kaito grinned, once again trying to sit up, only to fall back down due to the lack of strength.

"Calm down." Kelly laughed, "It's great to see you again, Kaito."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in America?" Kaito asked, his cerulean eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Well, my company posted me to japan to work, and I had no place to stay so I asked uncle Yuuya to let me stay at your place and just as we were moving my things in, we received a call informing us that you got stabbed, so… here I am." Kelly smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's been a long time since we last met." Kaito smiled back at his cousin. The last time he had seen Kelly was around six or seven years ago. Wow… Kelly had grown so much! Now, standing at about 185 cm, Kelly was a handsome man of around twenty one years of age. Specks of freckles dotted his pale face that was framed by his vibrant red hair, and his eyes were as blue as Kaito's.

"So… I'm presuming that you…" Kelly grinned, pointing at Haruhi who looked at him confusedly. "Are Haruhi, the girl that Kaito had told me all about when we were still young."

"Yes, I'm Haruhi. it's nice to meet you…" Haruhi trailed off, not knowing how to continue since she still didn't know his name.

"I'm Kelly, it's nice to meet you Haruhi!" the red head laughed, shaking Haruhi's hand. "So… are you Kaito's girlfriend now?"

At that sentence, Kaito, who was sipping from a cup of water with the help of his father, spat out the water that he was drinking, spraying it all over the unsuspecting Kelly.

"Oi, Kaito!" Kelly yelled, wiping the moisture off his face.

"Accident." The said brunette smirked innocently before resuming to drink his water.

"Yeah, right…" Kelly muttered, pursing his lips.

"But… to answer your question," Haruhi smiled as Kelly turned back to her. "yes, Kaito and I are together now."

"Yes! I knew it! The both of you would get together!" Kelly cheered, throwing his arms into the air, accidentally hitting Yuuya's chin, earning a glare. "Um… accident."

"I swear, the both of you are two of a kind." Yuuya groaned, massaging his throbbing chin.

"But you still love us." Kaito and Kelly answered on cue, perfectly in sync.

"How can I not." Yuuya sighed, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well it seems like everything is finally turning out right." Kaito smiled, looking at everyone that was gathered in his room.

"I survived teaching you guys for about a term." He chuckled, looking at all of the host club members.

"Hey! We're not _that_ bad! The twins and Tamaki protested.

"The crazy stalker problem has been solved." The brunette grinned, turning to Renee who looked back at him gratefully.

"And… I'm in a very, very happy relationship with the girl of my dreams." Kaito smiled softly, turning at Haruhi, his hand tightening around hers. She squeezed his hand back reassuringly, a smile also present on her features.

"I hope that everything will stay as it is, or get even better from now on." He laughed, once again glancing at everyone in the room. Yeah, his life right now was great and he wished that it would never, ever change.

Unfortunately, wishes don't always come true…

* * *

Chapter 31 end

* * *

And so, with this, i end this arc. The next arc will be more dramatic, fluffy and slightly more angsty. Also, i have started a new fic on FictionPress! It's called White Frames and the category is -you guys' favourite- ROMANCE. There's a link to my FictionPress profile at my profile so please go check it out and if you do, please leave a comment. I'm testing the waters for that fic, to see if it's liked. If it is, then i'll continue, if it isnt, then maybe not. Well, that will be all, and i shall update as soon as i can. Love you guys, bye :)

Wintercrystal


	32. Chapter 29

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To who? My dearest story of course! You're finally a year old! Aw... it was this time last year when I first posted it and now it has thirty two chapters and counting! Time sure flies past! To all of you that have been supporting the fic ever since it first started and to those who have reviewed, thank you all very much! It really means a lot to me! Now, to reply to my precious reviewers:

To FlyinMintBunny: Thanks for the review! Haha what's so unbelievable about it? I treasure each and every one of my reviewers and reviews, so i reply to every single one of them :) I hope that you'll like this chapter!

To Pokoto: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for the review! I wish that you'll like this chapter too!

To LenKagamineLuver: You have no idea how happy it made me when I read your review and saw that you loved it! Thank you for the review!

To claire-chan: Aw man, I'll try harder in the next chapter kk? Lalala, it's thanks to you that this fic even started! So... Thank you!

Also, shoutout to Animefreak Amii: Hehe, i hope that you can find something special in this chapter! And i hope that you'll like it and wont kill me. Muahaha.

On to the story!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 32

* * *

_Five years later…_

Now at age twenty two, Kaito sat at his study desk, his tired cerulean eyes scanning the documents in his hands. Letting go of the papers, the brunette leaned backwards and stretched his arms forward before letting them flop down lifelessly at the sound of a few vertebrae popping back into place. He reached forward to grab his mug of coffee, only to pout slightly when he realized that he had finished the fragrant, brown liquid a few minutes ago.

"Dang it…" Kaito groaned as he slouched on his chair that squeaked in protest. Adjusting the frameless reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, a sigh left his lips. He had been working his butt off for the past few days, sometimes to the point where he even forgot to eat.

Why was he working so hard? Because, in a just a few days' time, it would be the anniversary of his and Haruhi's first meeting. And Kaito was going to work really hard, in order to clear off the work for the next few days, so that he can concentrate on Haruhi. Another dreamy sigh left his lips as Kaito stared into space, already planning out their date on their anniversary. Unfortunately for him, a soft 'ping' that had resonated from his laptop snapped him out of his daydream.

"Hm… an email? From who?" Kaito wondered out loud, switching his attention to the screen of his laptop, clicking on the newly received email.

_HI KAITO!_

The said brunette chuckled at the people who had sent the email. They were none other than his beloved students from Singapore. Over the past few years, they had blossomed to become great people.

Renee, now eighteen was still studying, unlike the others that have already gone to work. She was majoring in law and in her last email to him, she mentioned that she was the top of the class. Needless to say, Kaito was extremely proud of her. Also, she mentioned that hospital bills were sent to her house occasionally because Edison kept beating people up for confessing to her.

Edison, now twenty one, was now a doctor, but not just any doctor, he was a pediatrician, and had opened his own clinic about a year ago. It was quite difficult to believe that someone as quiet and scary as Edison would become a pediatrician, but it was true. A while ago, Edison had sent him a few photos of himself and a few of his patients and much to Kaito's surprise, instead of being afraid of him, the kids actually loved Edison to bits.

Claire, now also twenty one, was a famous fashion designer. While she was majoring in apparel design, she was scouted by a well-known fashion company that employed her right after she graduated. Also, she was now married to the company's vice president, Andrew. Andrew had coppery-red hair and emerald green eyes that always look calm, also he's one of Kaito's business partners. Apparently, Claire had sparked Andrew's interest when she first joined the company, and one thing led to another and the two were now happily married.

Last but not least, the pair that always bickered, Qing and Rei, were both twenty one now. Their turn of events were the most shocking to Kaito. A chuckle escaped from him as Kaito remembered how he nearly fainted when he had received a card from them, inviting him and Haruhi to their wedding. Yes, Qing and Rei got married. However, that doesn't mean that their quarrelling had stopped. The most surprising thing was that out of all of Kaito's students, the both of them got married the first! Well of course, Rei had gotten taller, much, much taller. He was even taller than Kaito now!

Shaking his head, Kaito read the email on his screen.

_How are you? We're all great over here! Guess what! Qing gave birth to twins!_

Upon reading that sentence, Kaito promptly choked on his saliva. When he finally regained his composure, he read the sentence again, and again, and again before it finally registered in his mind.

"Oh my goodness!" he whispered, trying to imagine how their children would look like when they grew up. They would most likely be as tall as their parents. Taking a deep breath, he read on.

_They've decided to name the boy Dante and the girl Aundrea! Aren't their names pretty? You know, I heard from Qing that while they were in the operating theatre, Rei fainted, but the doctor didn't have any time to tend to him, so she just left him there, lying on the floor, unconscious! I've attached a few pictures for your viewing pleasure. The babies are absolutely adorable. Dante is like that guy version of Qing and Aundrea is like the girl version of Rei. _

_Which brings me to my next question:_

_When are you and Haruhi going to get married?_

_That's all I have to say, I have to go back to my homework. Reply soon, alright?_

_Love,_

_Renee _

When he read that question, Kaito couldn't help but grin. Actually, the other day, he and Kelly had gone to the jewelry shop to purchase a ring for Haruhi. And it wasn't just any kind of ring; Kaito was going to propose to Haruhi with it. Said ring was now resting inside the drawer of his bedside table. All he needed now was to wait for the right time, and then he would propose to Haruhi.

Hopefully, she would say yes. But would she say yes? What if she suddenly said no? What if something terrible happened and they couldn't get married?

"Snap out of it…" Kaito muttered, slapping his own face lightly. "I can't back out now."

"Cousin Dearest!" Kelly called, pushing the door to the study room open, not even bothering to knock.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kaito deadpanned, switching off his laptop and then made a mental note to reply to Renee later.

"Yes, but I choose to barge in. Anyway…" Kelly laughed at the look that his cousin shot at him. "Tamaki and company are here. They're waiting in the living room."

"The host club?" Kaito repeated, quirking an eyebrow as he sorted out his documents, placing them back into his bag.

"Yeah. He seems really happy. But then again… he always seems so happy." Kelly chuckled as Kaito kept his glasses.

"True. Alright, I'll be down in a second." Kaito smiled, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Sure. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kelly informed, spinning on his heel and then proceeded to skip up the steps to his room.

* * *

"Kaito-sensei! When are you going to marry my daughter?" Tamaki cried, shaking Kaito vigorously. The rest of the ex-host club members –minus Haruhi- stared at Kaito expectantly.

"I can't tell you that!" Kaito groaned, trying to push Tamaki off.

"Why not?" Tamaki wailed, letting go of Kaito. Then, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically and flopped back onto the seat, fake tears glistening at the corners of his eyes. "am I that untrustworthy? Do you think that I can't keep a secret?"

"Actually, yes." Kaito shrugged, crossing his leg and sipping his tea elegantly.

Upon hearing Kaito's blunt response, Tamaki's face fell and he retreated to the darkest corner of the house.

"You're right… I can't keep a secret…" he whimpered, his finger already drawing circles on the polished marble floor.

"But that aside, Kaito-sensei…" Hikaru started, standing up, along with his twin as they skipped towards Kaito.

"When _are _you going to propose to her?" Kaoru finished as they plopped down on the armrests of the sofa that Kaito was on.

"Soon. I'm just waiting for the right time." Kaito finally gave in and answered, flashing a small smile in their direction. "And you guys don't have to call me 'Kaito-sensei' anymore. I'm no longer your teacher."

When Haruhi and the twins' batch had graduated, Kaito had quit teaching at Ouran High School and worked full time at his father's company. But of course, the host club had kept in contact, constantly meeting up to take a break from their hectic lives and just relax and hang out.

Of course, they had all graduated and have been working in their respective family companies ever since graduation. Haruhi had achieved her dream of becoming a lawyer and was currently the top lawyer of her age group. However, the weird thing was that even though five years had passed, all of them still looked and acted the way they looked and behaved when they were sixteen! It was almost as if nothing had changed.

"Yay! I'm finally going to have a grandchild!" Tamaki cheered, bouncing over from his dark corner to Kaito's seat.

"G-grandchild!" Kaito spluttered, a bright shade of crimson painting his face.

"Yes, I can imagine it now! My granddaughter will be the cutest girl in the entire world!" Tamaki continued, ignoring Kaito.

"gr-granddaughter!" the blushing brunette yelled, the red colouring his face turning even deeper.

"I thought that the cutest girl in the world, according to Tama-chan, was Haru-chan." Honey asked his cousin.

"Aah." Mori nodded, staring at the scene in front of him.

"Wait! It's too early to sa-say things like 'ch-children', Ta-Tamaki! And even if we had a child…" Kaito trailed off, falling into a daze for a second before snapping back into reality. "Who said anything about the child's gender?"

"Nonsense, my dear son-in-law!" Tamaki laughed, hitting Kaito on the back, earning a small 'ow' from the brunette. "You two shall wed and I will finally get the grandchild that I always wanted! Yes, it's perfect!"

"Well, Tamaki, I never knew that you were a pedophile." Kyoya chuckled, tucking his laptop away into his bag.

"I-I am not a pedophile!" Tamaki shrieked, tugging at his hair.

"Wow milord… who would have known… just imagine what Haruhi will say when she finds out…" the twins grinned maliciously, rubbing their hands together as they spoke in unison.

"Tama-chan… you pervert!" Honey cried, hugging his stuffed rabbit closer to his chest.

"I'm not!" Tamaki protested, flailing his arms around.

"Alright, alright, stop it already." Kaito laughed, waving his hand.

"I knew it, Kaito-sensei is the best amongst you all!" the blonde cheered, hugging Kaito who just laughed some more.

"I thought that you hated Kaito-sensei, milord." Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did! But that was until I realized that I was going to have grandchildren! So now I love my dear son-in-law!" Tamaki grinned, smothering Kaito in a huge bear hug.

"On second thought," Kaito gasped as he tried to get away from Tamaki and his killer hug. "Please continue with the taunting and teasing."

"Alright then." The twins smirked, nudging each other before skipping in circles and singing "Milord is a pedophile!"

"Kaito-sensei!" the blonde groaned, dropping lifelessly onto the floor.

"I think we broke him." Kyoya smiled, poking at Tamaki's lifeless form.

Yeah, it really was almost as if nothing had changed.

* * *

Chapter 32 end

* * *

Once again, Happy Birthday Friends Forever! You're a year old! Yay! Leave a review please! The next chapter will be ultra fluffy with a small hint of angst. Have a nice day!

Wintercrystal


	33. Chapter 30

Hi, sorry for not updating in so long... I'm really sorry about it. It's just that many things have been happening really fast and the major exams are coming and I'm really, really stressed out. So, I'm not sure if this chapter will be as good as the others. Personally, I think that I didnt do a good job for this chapter. Feel free to flame it at the end. I'm really rusty right now, so I'm going to try to bounce back and write as well as before. Also, I've recieved a lot of story alerts and favorites this month, THANK YOU ALL! Once again, I'm sorry for updating so late! Now, to reply to reivews: 

To Pokoto: Sorry for taking so long to update. And I have a feeling that you wont like this chapter that much. Because i dont think that I did a good job... But, i still hope that you'll enjoy it to a certain extent. Thank you for the review! :)

To claire-chan: Sorry for updating so late! I actually re-did this chapter twice because i was really unhappy with it... I hope that it'll be up to your standards kk? This chapter is longer than the previous one, so you might want to sit properly to prevent another leg cramp, haha :)

To LenKagamineLuver: Thanks for the reivew! Actually, no i hadnt heard of them, but then you introduced me to them and i fell in love with VY2. I think that 'he's one of the best vocaloids so far. You have them? I want! Dang it... but with that aside, i hope that you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry that i updated so late!

Now, onwards to the story...

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 33

* * *

A sigh left Haruhi's lips as she walked out of her office, the heels of her shoes clacking against the parquet flooring of the law firm. People walking past her bowed in respect and she nodded in response, a small smile appearing on her face before it was replaced by a tired frown. Finally, she reached the lift area and pressed the 'down' button, hoping that the lift will arrive quickly.

"Miss Fujioka?"

Turning around, she was surprised to see a myriad of red and white roses neatly arranged in a bouquet right in front of her face. Looking up, her tired eyes brightened up upon meeting a pair of cerulean blue irises.

"Yes, Mr. Takahiro?" Haruhi giggled back, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Are you done for the day?" Kaito smiled, placing one of his hands into his pants pocket.

"As a matter of a fact, I am." Haruhi answered, glancing at the bouquet that was still in Kaito's hand.

"That's great then, because I was wondering if we could go somewhere for dinner, how about it?" the brunette chuckled, just as the lift door opened and the both of them entered.

"Well, I was planning to finish a report by tomorrow…" Haruhi put on a pensive look, stifling the giggle that was threatening to surface at the sight of Kaito's pout. "but I guess that it can wait."

"Fantastic, and can you please take the roses already? My hand is hurting." Kaito grinned before shaking the bouquet.

"Yeah, yeah." Haruhi laughed, taking the flowers from Kaito and sniffing them. "They smell heavenly."

"I had to pick something that smelt as great as you, didn't I?" Kaito put on a cheesy face, earning a small smack from Haruhi. The sound of a bell chiming emitted from the speakers, signaling that they had reached the basement.

"So, why did you get me flowers?" Haruhi asked, entering Kaito's car, Kaito closing the door behind her.

"Can't a boyfriend get his girlfriend flowers?" Kaito smiled sheepishly, starting up the car.

"Hm…" Haruhi hummed in response, her fingers playing with the soft petals of the roses. "You're the second person who got me something today."

Kaito became silent for a second, processing what she said. "Second person?"

"Yeah, my colleague, Mino, gave me a teddy bear when I won the case just now." Haruhi answered, still playing with the rose petals.

"Oh," once again, Kaito went silent for a while before he continued, "Is he cute?"

"Kaito!" Haruhi laughed, turning to stare at Kaito amusedly, "are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not!" Kaito protested, careening out of the car park and out to the road.

"Yes, you are! And you're pouting too!" Haruhi giggled, poking at Kaito's puffed out cheek.

"Am not…" he mumbled, swatting away Haruhi's hand that was poking him.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "nobody is cuter than you." From the corner of her eye, she saw the pout on Kaito's face become a huge smile and she couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"So… where are we going for dinner?" Haruhi smiled, leaning back on the leather seat and staring at the clouds that drifted across the sky that was painted with a mix of bright orange and dull burgundy.

"Well, I was planning on having a picnic by the beach. I already have everything prepared." Kaito replied.

"But…" Haruhi spoke, looking down at her attire. She was clad in a business suit and high heels, how was she supposed to go to for a picnic dressed like that?

"If you're worrying about your clothes, no worries, before I went to fetch you, I stopped by your house to grab a few of your clothes from your father." Kaito chuckled, almost as if reading her mind.

"Thanks." She beamed, placing her hand on Kaito's.

"I love you." He whispered, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing it chastely and turning to smile at her before focusing on the road once again.

"Same here." Haruhi replied, feeling the familiar warm sensation that tugged at her heart, making her stomach do flips. A pink tint surfaced on her cheeks and she looked out of the window, trying to will her heart to stop palpitating so wildly. Kaito could probably hear her heartbeat from where he was sitting, considering how loudly her heart was beating.

Kaito, who on the outside, seemed like he was calm and relaxed, was experiencing an inner turmoil. He was fighting down the blush that was threatening to paint his cheeks a bright shade of crimson at the mere thought of what he had planned for later on. He was going to do it. After much nagging, begging, strangling, pleading and convincing from Tamaki, Kaito decided that he was going to pop the question later on while they're having dinner under the stars. It was a big step and Kaito was starting to have second thoughts, wondering if he should propose or not. If she said no, then things between them would become rather awkward from then on! But…

Shaking his head and clearing all of his doubts, Kaito focused on the road. He was going to propose to Haruhi later on, and nothing was going to stop him!

* * *

"Ouch, Hikaru, you're stepping on my foot!" Tamaki muttered, wincing in pain, but nonetheless staring at the scene before him.

"Don't blame me, Kaoru's elbow is in my face!" Hikaru murmured, trying to squeeze past Tamaki to glance at what was happening.

"Hey, that's because Milord's face is a few centimeters away from mine, and I _don't _want to kiss him!" Kaoru whispered harshly, trying to push Tamaki away.

"All of you shut up before they realize that we're here!" Ranka snapped, whacking all three of them on their heads.

Ranka sighed and questioned himself about his sanity, wondering why he even bothered to call the host club to join him in stalking Kaito and Haruhi. They would just make more noise and risk them getting found out! Peering past the wall that they were all hiding behind, he saw his daughter and Kaito exit the changing booths and head towards the beach.

"Ah… my daughter looks so cute in that dress…" Tamaki cooed, placing both his palms on his face, a bright blush evident on his cheeks.

"_Your daughter?"_ Ranka growled, pinching the blonde's cheeks.

"No, no! I mean, _your_ daughter, Ranka-san!" Tamaki whimpered as Ranka let go and massaged his swollen cheek.

"Let's go! They're leaving already!" Honey urged, flailing his arms around to get their attention. Turning around, the short boy noticed that the couple was about to walk out of their range of sight and panicked. "Ahh! Why won't they listen to me! Fine, Takashi, let's go by ourselves!"

"mm." his cousin nodded and followed Honey, leaving the bickering group. It was then when he realized that Kyoya was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't the raven with them just a while ago? Where did he go? Oh well…

* * *

"So… what did you pack?" Haruhi asked once they laid everything down on the picnic mat.

"Nothing very extravagant, just some sandwiches and other snacks. You know that I can't cook to save my life, right?" Kaito laughed, handing Haruhi a clear plastic container with sandwiches packed inside.

"How can I forget…" Haruhi grumbled, thinking back about the time when Kaito came over to her house so that she could teach him how to cook. They were planning on cooking curry, something simple to start off. Kaito had cut his finger while dicing the vegetables, splattered curry over himself while dumping the ingredients into the pot, slipped on a banana peel –that appeared from thin air- and hit his head against the kitchen counter, effectively knocking him out. Needless to say, Kaito got an earful from Haruhi that day, and he also promised not to cook without her supervision ever again.

"How's your work coming along?" Kaito asked, lying back on the tree trunk and looking at his girlfriend.

"Tiring… it's like the cases never stop coming. Today was by far the saddest case I've ever seen since I entered the firm." She sighed, taking a bite out of the sandwich in her hands.

"Want to tell me about it?" Kaito raised and eyebrow, sitting up once again and crossing his legs.

"Well… there's this family consisting of three members. The father keeps on pampering the child, while the mother always canes and punishes the child over the most trivial things. The both of them have had countless fights about how to teach their child and finally, the father had enough and filed for a divorce. Now, they're arguing about who gets the child custody." Haruhi let another sigh escape and rested her head on Kaito's shoulder.

"That's…" Kaito trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know. Tomorrow, the child will be choosing which parent he wants to stay with, and then the judge will announce which parent gets the child's custody. Family law can be quite depressing at times..." The brunette said dejectedly before the smile on her face reappeared, "but let's not talk about such things now. How are things with you?"

"I'm doing fine. The company is operating smoothly too. Everything seems great right now." He answered, eating his sandwich and staring at the sea.

"The sea is really pretty today…" Haruhi murmured.

Kaito let out a huge yawn as he covered his mouth, and Haruhi turned in his direction. Just as she was about to ask if he was tired, she felt a weight on her shoulder and glanced over, seeing Kaito's arm around her, pulling her closer. Unable to contain it, she let out a giggle.

"Clichéd much?" she laughed, snuggling into his shoulder. "You're really cheesy today."

"Oh, I can get much more cheesy and clichéd." Kaito smirked, turning in her direction. "You know that bouquet of roses I gave you earlier?" upon receiving a nod in response, he continued, "there are a hundred roses in there. Ninety-nine are real, but one is plastic. I'll love you until the last one dies."

"That's just disgusting." She laughed, sticking out her tongue and hitting him, her face tinting pink.

"Don't lie, you're blushing." Kaito laughed, kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." Haruhi giggled, pecking him on the lips and then turning back to stare at the sea. None of them spoke after that, choosing to enjoy the silence. Love was thick in the air, wrapping around them like a warm, comforting blanket.

* * *

"Aw… the both of them are so cute, huh, Takashi?" Honey squealed, hiding behind a tree. His cousin nodded in response, also hiding behind another tree.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, so this is where the two of you went." The twins chimed, appearing by their sides, Tamaki and Ranka nowhere to be seen.

From where they were, they could see that Kaito just said something that made Haruhi laugh and hit him.

"Do you think Kaito-sensei is going to propose today?" Kaoru asked his brother, a small smile on his face at the sight of the couple.

"Maybe. They already have the right mood." Hikaru shrugged, his eyes not leaving the scene.

"Hey, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, if the two of you are here, then what happened to Ranka-san and Tama-chan?" Honey asked, his eyes twinkling with innocence.

"Knowing them, they're most likely still quarrelling and haven't noticed that we've already left." The both of them chorused.

"They can't be that ignorant to their surroundings, can they?" The short blonde pursed his lip, wondering if they should go back and regroup.

* * *

"Hm? Hey! Where did those devil twins do?" Tamaki shrieked, pulling at his hair. One moment, they were by his side, and the next, they were gone!

"Mitsukuni-kun and Takashi-kun are gone too! This is all your fault!" Ranka hissed, once again pulling at Tamaki's cheek.

"Why is it always my fault…" he wailed, throwing his arms all around the place.

* * *

"Um… actually, Haruhi, there's something that I wanted to tell you. Something really, really important." Kaito suddenly blurted out, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him with concern-filled eyes. Kaito was all jittery and his face was turning really red. Was he not feeling well?

"Uh-um… you see… uh…" he stammered, feeling his throat close and dry up. His palms started to feel clammy and he pulled at his collar, finding it rather difficult to breathe.

"Are you alright? You don't look too well. Do you want to go home and rest?" Haruhi suggested, placing her hand on Kaito's forehead. "you feel really warm!"

"N-no." Kaito took in a deep breath, taking her hand that was on his forehead on his. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. There's something I need to ask you." He smiled, reaching into his pocket. When his fingers grazed over the velvet case containing the ring, he felt his heart leap in excitement. This was it… he was going to do it!

Grasping the case in his hands, he took it out of his pocket, careful to not let Haruhi see it.

"What are you holding?" Haruhi asked, glancing at Kaito's hand for a second and then turning back to Kaito whose blush had increased tenfold.

Blood roared in Kaito's ears, and his heart pumped with the ferocity of a jackhammer. The brunette was sure that his face looked like a tomato right now, but Kaito didn't really care at that moment. He was going to propose to Haruhi, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

"He's going to do it!" Kaoru whispered happily, his fingers tightening around the tree trunk.

"Go, go, Kaito-sensei!" Honey cheered, only to be hushed by his cousin. They had to lower their volumes even more since they had moved closer to the couple a while ago, choosing to hide behind a tree that was a mere meter or two away from them so that they could hear their conversation. Of course, they had to speak even softer now.

"Hey, we finally found you guys. What did we miss?" Tamaki asked, trying to get a closer look while licking at his ice cream cone that he had bought a while ago.

"Kaito-sensei is going to propose!" the twins grinned deviously at Tamaki who gasped and rushed forward, and accidentally slipped on a banana peel. Thus, the ice cream cone in his hand was thrown forward and he barreled into everyone else, causing them to fall to the ground.

"What was that for!" Honey pouted, standing up and dusting the sand off his clothes.

"Milord, that's mean!" The twins yelled, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet.

* * *

"Haruhi… actually, I… will you… uh…" Kaito stuttered, unable to speak properly. Darn, what was wrong with him! He just had to say four simple words: will you marry me. Why was it so difficult!

"Hm?" Haruhi hummed, nodding for Kaito to proceed with what he was going to say.

"Ha-Haruhi, will you… will you ma-"

Plop!

"… what the…" Kaito muttered, staring at the ice cream cone that appeared from nowhere and plopped in between Haruhi and himself, barely missing them. Staring incredulously at the frozen treat, the brunette scanned the area, intent on finding who threw it. He was just about to propose to Haruhi and some random moron threw an ice cream cone at them? Kaito felt like he was about to kill someone.

"Uh…" Haruhi had a confused look on her face, but her eyes twinkled with mirth. Obviously, she was amused by the entire situation.

"What was that for!"

"Milord, that's mean!"

Kaito spun his head around at the sound of those three familiar voices, and true enough, hiding –very unsuccessfully- behind a tree, was the host club and Ranka-san. And from the look of shock on Tamaki's face, he knew who the culprit was.

Shoving the case back into his pocket, Kaito growled, stood up, and then marched towards the bunch that started to get into a fracas. None of them noticed him, even when he was standing right in front of them, and Kaito could feel his eyebrow twitching with irritation. Finally, he had enough, and cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of all of them.

"Kaito … hehe… what a coincidence!" Ranka laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Coincidence? Or did you all decide to stalk Haruhi and I on our date?" Kaito tapped his foot impatiently against the sand.

"Dad? Tamaki-sempai? Everyone? What are you all doing here?" Haruhi asked, rushing over and staring at all of them.

"Haruhi! we were… um… plucking coconuts… from this coconut tree!" Tamaki blurted out, pointing at the tree that they were hiding behind. Kaito and Haruhi looked up at the tree before turning to the blonde and glaring at him.

"Tamaki, that's a palm tree." Kaito deadpanned, massaging his temples. Seriously, couldn't he just propose to Haruhi in peace? He was so nervous before, and when he finally gathered the courage to ask _and _just as he was about to propose… the host club had to intervene.

Just as Tamaki was about to retort, the sound of a hand phone ringing interrupted him. Sighing, Kaito reached into his other pocket and fished his hand phone out. Upon staring at the caller, his eyes widened, and excused himself from the group, walking away from them to answer the call.

"What was that about? First, he's angry and then he just walks away to answer a call…" Hikaru snorted, crossing his arms.

"Dad, why are you all here? Are you stalking Kaito and I again? I thought that you promised to stop that!" Haruhi fumed, pouting slightly at her father.

"Aw… but I just wanted to see my cute daughter on a date with her boyfriend, and my future son-in-law!" Ranka squealed, pulling his daughter close and smothering her with a huge bear hug.

"S-son-in-law?" Haruhi gasped, pushing her father away and gaping at him. "who said anything about the both of us getting married?"

"Haru-chan, you don't want to get married to Kaito-sensei?" Honey asked, staring up at Haruhi with his wide hazel eyes that contained a hint of sadness.

"Of course I do… but…" Haruhi muttered, looking at the ground and kicking the sand a lightly. "He hasn't proposed to me yet… if he did, then of course I would agree!"

The second that sentence left Haruhi's mouth, the host club members and Ranka turned to glower at Tamaki who was already curled up into a ball under another shady palm tree, drawing circles in the sand and muttering the words: "I ruined my chance to get my sweet little granddaughter…"

Turning back to his little girl, Ranka plastered a grin on his face, despite his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. He made a mental note to kill the blonde later on.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I have something important to attend to, can we continue our date on another day?" Kaito hurried over, his tone slightly panicky.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked worriedly, her heart sinking at the thought of something bad happening to Kaito. "Did something happen?"

"You can say that… I really have to go, I'll call you tonight, alright?" he smiled, patting Haruhi's head and rushing over to grab his bag over at their picnic mat.

"Okay…" Haruhi smiled back disappointedly, unable to shake the heavy feeling that seemed to be weighing down her heart. "I'll go home with my father then."

"Great. Talk to you later. Love you." Kaito replied, kissing her on her forehead and then turned to bow and apologise at the others before running off in the direction of his car.

"Uh… what just happened?" the twins chimed in unison, scratching their heads.

"What happened, was that Kaito had to leave for something important. Not that I can blame him, I too do it sometimes when we're on our dates…" Haruhi shrugged, "I guess that I'll be going home with you, Dad."

"Sure, why don't you go and pack up." Ranka's nodded, the fake grin still on his face, "I have a huge blonde bug to squish."

When Haruhi walked away to pack up the picnic items, Ranka smiled at the host club members –minus Tamaki-.

"Now, who wants to join me in squishing the biggest bug of the century?" the smile on Ranka's face turned sadistic, and it was that moment when Tamaki realized the gravity of his mistake.

* * *

Stepping through the sliding glass doors of the hospital, Kaito let the cool air assail him as he sped over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Doctor Dylan, is he in?" Kaito enquired, tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Are you by any chance Takahiro Kaito-san?" the nurse questioned, and when she received a nod in response, she continued. "Doctor Dylan has been expecting you. His office is on the third floor, the first door to your right."

"Thank you." Kaito thanked and then rushed into the lift, jabbing the button '3' continuously, hoping that it would speed up.

When he finally reached the third floor, the brunette turned right and knocked on the first door that he saw. Hearing the person in the office say: enter, Kaito did as told and entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Kaito, it's good to see you again." Doctor Dylan greeted, shaking Kaito's hand. Doctor Dylan had been the Takahiro family doctor for as long as Kaito could remember, mainly because Doctor Dylan had been the doctor that delivered Kaito into the world in the first place.

"Likewise, doctor. So… on the phone, you stressed that you needed to see me urgently?" Kaito asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Well, yes. The test reports from your check up a while ago are out. And…" the smile on Doctor Dylan's face faded, replaced by a slightly worried frown.

The smile on Kaito's face followed, disappearing. "That bad?"

"You can't delay the surgery any longer, Kaito. If this continues, then…" Doctor Dylan took a deep breath before he continued, "you won't have much time left."

"I know… but I just need a little more time. There's something that I have to do." Kaito groaned, slouching on his leather seat.

"Then I'd suggest that you do it quickly, because you may not have the chance to do it after the surgery." Doctor Dylan sighed, patting Kaito's hands that were laid on his table.

"What are the chances of me surviving?" Kaito asked dejectedly, sitting up straight once again.

"Kaito…" the doctor groaned, not wanting to answer such a question. However, looking at Kaito's pleading stare, he couldn't help but tell him. "The chances of survival are forty percent."

"I'll schedule your operation to take place next Friday. That will give you exactly one week to finish off what you have to do. Is that alright, Kaito?" Doctor Dylan sighed, typing on his computer.

"B-but…" Kaito protested, but was silenced under the glare that was shot at him by his doctor.

"Yes, doctor Dylan."

* * *

Chapter 33 end

* * *

How is it? It's horrible isnt it? I'm terribly sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can, exams are rounding the corner, and I'm not doing very well in my studies... I love you all, BYE!

Wintercrystal


	34. Chapter 31

Hi, I'm back, and I'm alive, for you all who think that I'm dead. I'm sorry for leaving all of you guys with a cliffhanger before. But you guys should know that I love writing cliffhangers and twists and stuff like that. Anyway, back to the point, I haven't been updating because I've been studying really hard for my upcoming exams. (14 days left!) So, I was thinking that I should update, since if i dont update now, you guys probably would'nt hear from me until... around 16 November. Yes, my exams last for four weeks. So, this chapter is sort of like a filler (sort of?), actually, it's more like a bridge to what's coming up later. Also, please vote on the poll at my profile! It's important! :) Now to reply to reviews:

To Mangagirl88: I'm glad that you like it! Good luck for your exams! Thank you for the reivew! :)

To LenKagamineLuver: Happy belated birthday! Sorry for wishing you happy birthday so late, but I didnt really have a chance to... I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for the review! :)

And that's all, I hope that you all will like this chapter, because personally, I'm really happy with it. Happy reading, and to those who have exams coming up, good luck!

* * *

Ouran high school host club FanFic

Chapter 34

* * *

_Four days later…_

A groan left her lips as Haruhi's eyes parted and she woke up from her slumber.

"_I'll call you tonight, alright?"_

Kaito's words resonated in her mind and she glared at the ceiling. It had been four days, and Kaito still hadn't called. That night, she waited by her phone, waiting for the phone to ring and for Kaito's voice to reassure her about her worries about him leaving so suddenly. But… he didn't call. At first, she thought that he was busy and forgot to call her, so she just shrugged and went to sleep, confident that Kaito was going to call her first thing in the morning.

However… the next morning came, and the phone call from Kaito still didn't come. Every time her phone rang, she would rush to it and answer it hurriedly, only to be disappointed when it would be some idiotic telemarketer. She felt kind of guilty for yelling at the poor telemarketer though.

She waited and waited… another two nights passed and it was already the next morning, but… he still didn't call, and Haruhi was staring to get even more worried. Did something happen to him? There was no way that Kaito would forget something like that… Something must have happened to him… It wasn't like Kaito to ignore her calls either. She had tried calling, not once, not twice, but a countless number of times, but he didn't pick up. And when she tried to call his house, a maid would just pick up and say that Kaito was very busy and could not answer any calls.

Haruhi knew that she was acting extremely desperate, but she just couldn't shake away that nagging feeling that was weighing her heart down. She could practically feel the anxiety and fear gripping at her heart and neck, making them constrict painfully, choking and strangling her.

Had she done something wrong? Had she done something to make Kaito upset or angry?

Haruhi moaned, slamming her head repeatedly against her fluffy pillow before staring out of her window. The sky was darkening as the ominous clouds enveloped the warm sun, ushering in a nerve wrecking and tense atmosphere.

A chill ran down her spine. She could practically feel it. She could feel it nipping at her heart and pulling at her mind. Something was going to happen, and it's going to be bad…

Really, really bad.

* * *

"For how long has he been cooped up in his room?" Kelly asked one of the maids, pointing to his cousin's door.

"It's been four days, sir. He won't come out no matter what we do." The maid sighed worriedly, staring that the door.

"So he hasn't been eating for four days?" Kelly nearly yelled, his eyes widening.

"N-no, sir, we would serve him his meals but when we returned to collect the plates, the food would look like it was almost untouched. When we asked him about it, he would just say that he's not hungry." She stammered, shuffling her feet before looking up pleadingly at Kelly. "Please help him, sir. He's so depressed, and everybody is so worried about him."

"I got it. Thank you. You can go now." Kelly nodded, waving the maid off. A sigh left him and he massaged his temples. He left the house for a week, and the last thing that he had expected was for this to happen. What had happened while he was gone? Kaito's father had left four days ago for a business trip and wouldn't be returning until a month later, so he probably didn't know what was going on either. Turning to glare at the direction of Kaito's room, Kelly stormed forward, determined to get an answer from Kaito.

Opening the door, Kelly felt his eyes widen even further. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn, preventing any sunlight from entering and in the middle of the room was a large bed with a huge lump hiding under the covers.

"Oi." Kelly frowned, kicking the lump. Upon receiving no reply, he kicked again, and again, and again, and again, until…

"That hurts, idiot." A soft muffled reply came from under the thick blankets.

"Get out of the bed and tell me what's going on." Kelly sighed, crossing his arms and sitting at the corner of the bed, right next to the lump/ Kaito.

"No…" Kaito groaned, curling himself into a ball under his blankets. "Just leave me here to die."

"If I did that, then I wouldn't qualify to be your cousin." Kelly snorted, tugging at the end of the blanket. He could feel Kaito tugging at the other end, but needless to say, Kelly won, and pulled the blanket off the depressed brunette.

"Get up, Kaito." Kelly sighed, pulling at Kaito's arm, managing to pull him into a sitting position. And when he saw Kaito's appearance, he gasped.

"What in the world happened to you, Kaito? You look horrible!" he gawked at his cousin.

"Shut up." Kaito shot back. His usually tame hair was all messy and tousled. His face was pale, apart from the red mark on his cheek that he got from lying on the bed. Black eye rings could be seen below his eyes and his pyjama shirt was buttoned wrong too, but it wasn't all of those that caused Kelly to gasp, but it was actually the dried up tear tracks on each of Kaito's cheeks.

"Kaito, I'm serious. Tell me what's going on. Everyone's so worried about you. I'm worried, every single person in this house is worried, and most importantly, Haruhi is worried." At the mention of his girlfriend, Kaito flinched, feeling a wave of guilt overwhelm him.

"I-I know…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?" Kelly asked, patting his cousin's head. "This isn't like you, Kaito… what's gotten you so depressed?"

"I… I'll tell you soon, alright? I just need some time to collect my thoughts and sort things out first." Kaito sighed, looking at Kelly tiredly.

"It better be soon, Kaito, or I'm going to lose my patience and bug you until you tell me." Kelly frowned, removing his hand from Kaito's head. "And you out of everybody should know how irritating I can get."

"Okay, I get it. Now can you please get out, I've got something very important to do." Kaito sighed, and Kelly stood up.

"Alright, but you're not going to commit suicide, are you?" he looked at Kaito unsurely, and when he received a tired "no" from Kaito, he nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

Once again, Kaito was all alone in his room and he flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wished that he could just lie there forever, but he knew that he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair and he had been very selfish. He had to do it. For the past four days, he had been thinking about what he should do next. Time was ticking and he knew that there wasn't much time left.

He picked up his hand phone determinedly and dialled a very familiar number and placed the phone to his ear as he waited to the other party to pick up. However, his determination was laced with a dosage of angst, but he knew that he had to do it, no matter how nervous or how fearful he felt.

The other party picked up with a soft "hello", and Kaito swallowed before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"Hi, Haruhi, it's me, Kaito. Listen, I've got something important to tell you. Can we meet up for dinner later over at my house?"

"Kaito? Thank goodness, I thought that something happened to you. Are you alright?" Kaito could practically feel the relief from Haruhi's voice.

"Yeah, I am. So… dinner at my house?" Kaito asked again, shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Sure. I'll be there at around seven." Haruhi answered, a small smile on her face as she playing with the hem of her blouse.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Kaito replied, his voice slightly raspy over the phone.

"Oh, and Kaito?" she blushed, scratching her cheek softly. "I love you."

There was a pause before Kaito's chuckle could be heard.

"Love you too." Kaito chuckled, his voice doused with mirth. "Bye."

"Bye." Haruhi hung up and glanced at her closet. The smile on her face grew and she giggled. She had to pick something nice to wear for later!

* * *

The line went dead and Kaito closed his phone, placing it on his bedside table, small rivulets of tears trailing down his cheeks.

There was no more backing out now.

* * *

Chapter 34 end

* * *

And so... How was it? I know, it's short, it was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut out the other part and put it in the next chapter. Please leave a review if you liked it! Also, I'm planning on doing a oneshot of this fic after my exams, so if you all have any ideas, or want me to dedicate a story to you or something, feel free to ask, because I'll be having a lot of free time after the exams. 

Oh yeah! Fan art is welcomed. I just recieved one piece of fan art the other day and I was so touched. I love you guys! :')

Wintercrystal


	35. Chapter 32

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SUCH A LONG TIME! There was absolutely no inspiration for this story and I really didn't want to bring myself to write something that was forced. I hope that my writing skills haven't deproved too much after my super long break! My exams are over and a new term is going to start soon once my results come out on Monday *fingers crossed I get posted to the school that I want to get into*. Thank you for all the favourites, alerts and reviews, I'm so touched! So here's the next chapter, it's angsty, fluffy and funny so it's a combination of all the stuff that I like and the stuff that I think that I'm better at writing. Now, to reply to reviews!

To kia: I'm glad that you like it, the next chapter is here. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope that you'll enjoy this too! :D

To Pokoto: Was Portugal fun? I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I hope that you'll like this too! Oh oh, I don't know why, but your reviewer name always makes me smile for some reason, it's such a cute name!

And that's all to all my anonymous reviews! Please review, it makes me super happy and drives me to update faster, haha. Happy reading! Oh, and a Happy Lunar New Year! :D

* * *

Ouran high school host club Fanfic

Chapter 35

* * *

Kaito gazed tiredly at his reflection in the mirror that stared back at him. After combing out the tangles and knots in his previously messy hair, he sighed and smoothened his dress shirt. A knock on the other side of his door was heard and he told them to come in.

"At least you look human now." Kelly snorted as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "You looked like a zombie just now."

"Shut up… Haruhi's coming over, and I can't let her see me like that, can I?" Kaito turned, lifting an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah… so are you ready to tell me about what happened while I was gone?" the red head asked, standing next to Kaito.

"No…" Kaito grumbled, playing with his hair.

"You can't hide it from me forever…" Kelly sang, ruffling Kaito's hair.

"I'm not planning on. I promise that I'll tell you later after my dinner with Haruhi, okay?" the brunette sighed and Kelly took his hand off Kaito's head.

"Alright, but you better keep your promise or I'll kill you." Kelly smirked, flicking Kaito's forehead. Kaito chose not to reply, choosing to just rub at the spot where Kelly had flicked him and glare back at him.

A knock on the door broke Kaito's glare and a maid stepped in, curtsying at the two of them before announcing that Haruhi had just arrived and was waiting downstairs.

"Well, guess that I'd better get going." Kaito let out a heavy sigh, once again checking his appearance before turning to Kelly and asking him to get out of his room.

"Fine, fine… you sure are grouchy today." Kelly pouted, walking out of the room with Kaito next to him.

"I haven't been sleeping much these few days." Kaito grunted in reply, closing the door behind him.

"And it's ironic because you've been lazing around on your bed for the past few days." Kelly mumbled before patting Kaito on his shoulder and went up the stairs, towards his room.

"It's now or never…" Kaito sighed as he walked down the steps. He had slightly more than an hour before Haruhi would arrive and he was intent on making that night one that Haruhi would never forget.

* * *

"Argh, I look horrible!" Haruhi groaned as she twirled around in front of her full body mirror. She was dressed in a simple short-sleeved black dress that reached slightly above her knees. A few buttons were sewn onto the front of the dress and the middle section of the dress was elastic so it clung onto her figure. It was a casual dress that Kaito had gotten her two years ago that she loved dearly, and she was wondering if it was too casual for their dinner date.

"Haruhi~! I'm back!" Ranka sang as he entered the house, spinning in a circle and then posing. And it was then when he noticed her troubled look. "You look so cute, Haruhi! Are you going out tonight? Why do you look so sad?"

"I'm going over to Kaito's house for dinner, and I don't want to overdress, but neither do I want to underdress! Does this look too casual?" Haruhi asked pensively, "but it's just a dinner date right? It should be alright…"

"Well, I know that Kaito will think that you're cute no matter what you wear…" Ranka giggled, placing his handbag on the floor before skipping over to Haruhi.

"But you're right, it does seem a little casual…" Ranka murmured, spinning Haruhi around. Just then, an idea hit him. "I've got it!"

Haruhi stared at her father as he scrambled over to his handbag and rummaged through it, trying to find something. When Ranka finally returned, he had a small shopping bag in his hand.

"I had some free time today, so I went shopping, and I saw these adorable clips!" he gushed, taking the package out of the bag and ripping the plastic wrapper off, his excitement clearly spiking. "and they were really pretty, so I immediately thought of you because you're my very pretty daughter, so I bought them for you!"

Haruhi stared at what her father held in his hand. It was a simple clip with a light pink rose attached on top.

"Here… I'll just clip this on here…" Ranka mumbled to himself as he clipped the clip onto Haruhi's short hair. Pulling back, he stared at her for a few moments before grinning. "There you go! Now, you look even more beautiful than before!"

Haruhi glanced at her reflection in the mirror, touching the rose on her head. Smiling, she turned towards her father and hugged him. "Thank you, Dad!"

"Aw… anything for my darling daughter!" Ranka cooed, returning the hug. "Hey, shouldn't you be heading over soon?"

"Ah! I was supposed to leave five minutes ago!" Haruhi gasped, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the door, wearing her heels. "Bye, Dad! I'll see you later! I've already prepared dinner, so you just have to heat it up."

"Alright, have fun and say hi to Kaito for me! Bye bye!" he waved, as Haruhi left, her heels clacking against the steps of the staircase.

Standing by the doorway, Ranka smiled as he watched his daughter turn and run around the corner of the building.

"They grow up so fast…" he murmured to himself before he turned and walked back to the living room. All of a sudden, he stopped in his steps and his jaw dropped.

"B-but… that means that…" Ranka's voice quivered as he spoke, his expression turning from a shocked one to a horrified one. "I'm _old!"_

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Alright, that should do." Kaito nodded to himself, standing alone in the garden of his house.

"Kaito-sama, Haruhi-san has arrived." A maid informed him as she curtsied.

"Okay, can you please bring her here?" he asked, and the maid nodded before bowing once again and walking away.

"I hope that everything will go as planned…" Kaito sighed, massaging his temples.

* * *

"Dinner was absolutely delicious." Haruhi smiled, looking over at the other end of the wooden table where Kaito sat. They were having dinner in the garden, where Kaito had set up a round wooden table and two simple wooden chairs. The lacy white tablecloth twirled whenever a gentle wind blew, and the lighted candles added to the warm ambiance as they ate underneath the blanket of stars.

"Yeah, so much better than the sandwiches that I prepared the other day." Kaito chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, your sandwiches were much better because you were the one who made them." Haruhi smiled, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Kaito just smiled back and a comfortable silence reigned over them, the both of them just staring at each other and enjoying their time together.

"Have I mentioned that you look really, really beautiful tonight?" Kaito suddenly said, breaking the silence as he sat up and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on the back of his hands.

Haruhi's blush darkened and her smile grew as she giggled, "Hm… you only said it about ten times."

Kaito did nothing but laugh cheekily, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"So, what have you been doing for the past few days?" Haruhi asked casually, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"Um, I've been under a lot of stress lately. The paperwork has been flowing in and it's building up so quickly, so I've been trying to catch up. I'm still nowhere near done though." Kaito explained, a nervous smile appearing on his face. "I'm sorry for not calling you that day. After I came back from my appointment, I was so tired and it totally slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. I forget to return your calls too when I'm super busy with my cases. So I guess that we're even." Haruhi laughed, waving her hand and leaning back against her chair, gazing up at the stars shining brightly above her.

"The stars are really pretty tonight…" she murmured, looking back at Kaito, only to see that he too was staring at the stars.

"Yeah, the sky's been really dark and gloomy for the past few days and there hadn't been any stars at all. I'm glad that they finally appeared today." Kaito agreed, before standing up and moving his chair over to sit next to Haruhi.

"But it's a pity that it's a crescent moon and not a full moon tonight…" he added, pointing at the moon.

"Really? I like crescent moons more than full moons." Haruhi smiled, also looking up at the moon.

"Why? The full moon is huge and round like a big, fat fish ball." Kaito laughed. "The crescent moon looks like someone's taken a huge bite out of it."

"I'm not sure why, I just like crescent moons more." Haruhi shrugged. Just then, something caught her attention, making her grab Kaito's arm tightly.

"Kaito, look! It's a shooting star!" she squealed.

Kaito watched in awe as the glowing star shot across the sky, leaving behind a trail of sparkles that slowly diminished, fading into the black sky.

"Hurry, let's make a wish before it disappears!" Haruhi squeaked, taking her hand off Kaito's arm and making a wish, Kaito following suit.

"_I wish that tomorrow's surgery will proceed smoothly and that I'll be able to live to see everybody, especially Haruhi again. And if the surgery doesn't succeed and I die… then please, let Haruhi carry on with her life happily." _Kaito wished in his head, before he opened his eyes to meet Haruhi's amused ones.

"Wow, that was a long wish that you made, the shooting star's already dissapeared. What did you wish for?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing much… what did you wish for?" Kaito shot the question back at her.

"I can't tell you… if I do then it won't come true." She grinned playfully, hitting Kaito on his shoulder. Kaito did nothing but chuckle before gazing into her eyes.

"I have something to give you." He smiled, getting up and heading into the house. "Stay here for a while, I'll be back soon."

"Alright." Haruhi answered, shifting to a more comfortable position on the chair.

A few minutes later, Kaito returned, a beautifully wrapped present in his hands.

"Here you go." He smiled, handing the present over to Haruhi who accepted it gladly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, trailing her hands across the pale blue wrapping paper and the navy blue satin ribbon.

"It's something very special. But you can't open it yet." Kaito replied, laughing at the pout that she showed him when he said that she couldn't open it yet.

"I'm going on a business trip tomorrow morning, and I'm not sure when I'll be coming back. So you can only open it the morning after when I arrive at Singapore." He grinned.

"You're going to Singapore? If you're going to meet Renee and the others, then please send my regards." Haruhi's eyes brightened with excitement.

"Sure thing." Kaito smiled, patting Haruhi on her head, earning a pout from the girl.

"I feel like I'm your dog more than I feel like I'm your girlfriend…" She pouted, puffing her cheeks.

Kaito just laughed, moving his hand on her head down to her puffed up cheek and pulling her towards him, planting his lips gently on hers before pulling away and smiling at the grin that had blossomed on her face.

"That's more like it." She giggled, reaching for Kaito and kissing him again.

* * *

Kaito groaned and plopped on his bed, face-first into a pillow. Haruhi had gone home and now he had to face his idiot of a cousin.

What was he supposed to do? Tell the truth? If he did, then Kelly would be devastated and would yell at him for not telling him sooner. Or he could lie… but Kelly was too smart for that, he would see through it immediately and yell at him for lying.

"Kaito."

Kaito jumped and flipped around, staring at his cousin that was leaning by the doorframe, staring at him expectantly.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" the redhead asked, closing the door and walking over to sit next to him.

Well, either way, Kelly was going to yell at him, so he must as well tell the truth…

Kaito took a deep breath, steeling himself before he poured out the secret that he had been keeping for the past few years of his life.

The brunette didn't notice it, but halfway through his speech, tears began to fall from his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and falling onto his bed sheet.

When he was done, Kelly did nothing but sit there and stare blankly at his cousin, his mind in a state of shock.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kelly shouted, hitting Kaito on his head.

"And say what? "Oh hey, Kelly, I'm going to die in a matter of days, let's go get some ice cream and act like I didn't say anything!"" Kaito yelled back, hitting Kelly's shoulder, rendering him silent for a while.

"You still should have told me though…" the red head sighed, leaning back on the pillow.

"I know, and I'm sorry, okay? I don't even know what to do now…" Kaito groaned, slamming his face into his pillow.

"Wait, does Haruhi know?" Kelly asked, his eyes growing wide when he saw Kaito tense up and shake his head.

"You're scheduled for an operation tomorrow and you didn't tell your girlfriend? Bloody hell, Kaito, what are you thinking?" Kelly roared, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "That's it, I'm calling Haruhi."

"No!" Kaito suddenly shot up and grabbed Kelly's hand that was reaching for his hand phone.

"Don't…" the brunette said softly.

"Don't tell her. She's busy enough with the cases that she's handling. I don't want to give her another matter to worry about." His voice quivered as he spoke, his hand on Kelly's trembling slightly.

"But…" Kelly tried to reason, only to get cut off when he felt something wet drip on his hand.

"Please, don't." Kaito pleaded, letting go of his cousin's hand to wipe the tears away.

"C'mon," Kelly sighed, hugging Kaito gently, patting his head. "Don't be like this, everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"I'm scared, Kelly." Kaito whispered, his throat clenching painfully. "What if I close my eyes tomorrow and I never get to open them again? What if I never get to see you and everyone else ever again?"

"Hush, Kaito. The surgery is going to succeed, don't worry." Kelly murmured, rubbing Kaito's hair soothingly.

"I don't want to die…"

* * *

The next morning, Kelly awoke to the sun shining brightly in his eyes, causing him to groan and turn around, only to fall down onto the floor.

"Ugh… what? Where am I?" he groaned, sitting up and trying to remember what happened the night before.

Just then, the memories of last night's happenings all came back to him, making him gasp and look around the room desperately trying to find Kaito. Suddenly, the door leading to the bathroom opened, revealing a topless Kaito clad in only sweatpants, a towel around his neck, his hair dripping wet. The brunette caught sight of Kelly on the floor and immediately went over to offer him a hand, pulling him up.

"A-are you alright now?" Kelly asked hesitantly, remembering how Kaito cried himself to sleep last night.

"Yeah." Kaito answered, a blush surfacing on his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry for scaring you by crying. I feel so emasculated now."

"Shut up, do you know why studies have shown that men die earlier than women? It's because they bottle up their feelings and never express them often. It's alright to cry once in a while." Kelly smirked, flicking at Kaito's forehead.

"Go and freshen up, your morning breath is killing me." Kaito stuck his tongue out, pointing at the bathroom. "Then we can go down for breakfast together."

"Fine, fine…" Kelly grumbled, trudging over to the bathroom before stopping in his tracks. "When are you going over to the hospital?"

"Sometime after breakfast." Kaito replied softly, rummaging through his closet for a shirt.

"Great, then I'm tagging along. And I don't care what you say, I'm going." Kelly added, knowing what Kaito would surely protest, as he skipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Kelly is going to be the death of me one day, I swear." Kaito sighed, pulling on his shirt and sitting down on his bed, waiting for his cousin to exit so that they could go get breakfast.

* * *

"Oh, I want to open you so badly!" Haruhi growled at the present in front of her as she rolled around on her futon, pulling at her hair exasperatedly.

It was her day off so she had decided to sleep in, but what was unexpected was for her to wake up bright and early with one thing bugging her mind. And the said thing was now sitting right in front of her, almost as if taunting her to open it.

"I can't open it, Kaito said that I can only open you tomorrow!" she pouted, placing her hands above her head.

"But he won't know, he's boarding the plane to Singapore now…" Haruhi argued with herself, reaching towards the present.

The present was quite tiny, a small box that was even smaller than her palm. What could be inside it? Haruhi glared at the box. She could practically picture it mocking her for not daring to open it.

"Maybe a peek won't hurt…" she reasoned, poking at the box.

Wait a minute, the present was a box. And the box was a small box. Ring boxes were also small boxes…

In her mind, Haruhi connected the dots before realization dawned and a grin appeared on her face.

Could it be?

Could it be that Kaito's present was an engagement ring?

Just when Haruhi was about to rip the paper off to find out whether her guess was correct or wrong, she stopped.

"I can't open it. Kaito trusts me and I can't betray his trust." She nodded, her resolve fixed, and she opened the drawer on her dressing table, placing the box in gently before closing it.

She was going to wait until tomorrow morning to open it, no matter how agonizing it would be!

* * *

"Ah, Kaito, you're here. Oh, and you've brought someone." Doctor Dylan smiled, shaking Kaito's hand when the brunette entered his office.

"I'm Kelly, Kaito's cousin." Kelly introduced himself, shaking the doctor's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Kelly. Well, since you're here I supposed that you know all about Kaito's condition." Doctor Dylan's tone suddenly got serious, and when he received a nod from Kelly, he continued. "Well then, Kaito you can just head over to your hospital ward and I'll explain things over there."

"Alright then." Kaito answered, grabbing his bag and leaving the room along with Kelly with Doctor Dylan leading the way.

As they negotiated a bend in the hallway, Kaito didn't notice a certain someone hiding in the shadows, staring at the three curiously.

* * *

Chapter 35 end

* * *

And, it's done! So? Anyone wants to guess who's the mystery person at the end? Hm? I left a hint there already. Here's another clue for finding the hint. The clue starts with the letter 'S'. Please leave a review! I'm going to update as soon as possible, and once again thank you for all the favourites and alerts! Love you all!

Wintercrystal


End file.
